A Royal Vacation
by NarutoandBleach
Summary: This story will be a sequel to Hyotei's First Date. Ryoma Echizen may have fallen in love with all five boys, but now, they are taking him on a vacation of a life time. yes there will be kissing and spending a night in bed with the characters. This time its Ryoma and the OT6 pairings.
1. Introduction

**A Royal Vacation**

By: NarutoandBleach

"Obviously, I think you are overdoing this whole love affair," Ryoma does not take the love thing too well. OT6 Pairing.

Thank you all for the reviews, I just simply love Keigo and the other seniors always falling for Ryoma. I will not be going on an indefinite Hiatus this time.

On another note, I would like to thank those that have read Hyotei's First Date since it was my first romance fanfiction between Ryoma and Atobe. But now, I believe this one will be considered a sequel since this will involve all the other seniors from Rikkai, Seigaku, and Hyotei all together. Think of it as a 5 on 1 love affair. Yes, there will be some kissing and some minor breakups with one of the characters. But more will be explained as the chapters go on.

sierrafujoshiakut:

I wanna thank you for choosing to continued this fiction.  
I really like the story so far, and with how you make it up, I'm not gonna complaint, of course there would be a different style in writting, but I'm quite satisfied with how thing's goin' between our favorite Royal Pair. And you really good to make the still in denial stage Ryoma to his own feeling and with all of the other's reaction to see them on date, or maybe we should call it stalker.

Thank you for your review, sierrafujo, I didn't know that you were a huge fan of the royal pair, but I am really glad you liked the story.

Kasuga544

This story between atobe & ryoma is quite interesting

Thank you for your review, and I am glad you found this very interesting. If you liked Hyotei's first date, you will love this next novel that serves as a sequel.

Chapter 1: Introduction

It was a beautiful summer afternoon out on the tennis courts in early July. Many of the club members from various schools were out on summer break with the exception of Hyotei, Rikkaidai, and Seigaku since they were still talking about how the little baby ended up dating the royal narcissist from Hyotei. Even the newspapers had published their little love debacle everywhere. Unfortunately for Ryoma, he seemed to be annoyed at how everyone is getting their noses into his personal love affairs and wished for this to be all over. Sadly, his teammtes are still constantly stalking him no matter where he goes.

The sun was shining and the courts were empty. But on the street courts, you could hear chanting from Rikkai and Hyotei all together since Yukimura was once again coming face to face with his rival and boyfriend.

Atobe was still panting like mad after the ball was returned to him, "Game to Yukimura: 3 games to 2!" said the referee.

"What's the matter, monkey king? Do you still think you can continue like this?" said Ryoma with a smirk on his face.

"Ore-sama demands you to stop calling me that. I am playing for a noble cause here, remember?" said Atobe as he sent the ball flying towards Yukimura's direction. The sadist immediately returned it without hitting the fence.

"Che! Whatever. What say you and I go out for a romantic dinner after your match is over?" grinned Ryoma.

Atobe's eyes widened at that response from the prince of Seigaku, "Really? And here I thought you couldn't stand me after I defeated your buchou."

"Oh please, the nationals are over now. You don't need a regionals win to go pro." Said Ryoma.

"Oh, I think I do. After all, I need to crush those that are not so strong later on."

"Why? You are going to hurt yourself even more."

"This leg pain is nothing compared to your captain's arm. Besides, I have my personal bodyguards to heal me whenever I need it."

Ryoma said nothing else as he yanked a towel away from the referee and flung it into the courts and towards Atobe's face hard.

The curse words that Atobe was about to unleash from his mouth, but was forgotten in an instant. He could have thrown the towel gently perhaps? Unfortunately, Ryoma tossed a water bottle at his boyfriend and he caught it in an instant before it hit him in the face again.

Keigo immediately glared at his boyfriend while he glared back.

"Lover's quarrel down there." Snickered Mukahi as he grabbed Hiyoshi bridal style and slowly hurled him down towards the tennis courts below. "you are next, silent boy, kick that devil's ass."

Hiyoshi was not happy after what his teammate did to him. "Damn you Mukahi, I am not a rag doll that you can hurl over the stands!" he shouted. "Damn these trespassers always calling me here on a Saturday morning when I should be resting at home" he thought to himself as he threw a withering glare at the hyotei regulars before marching into the courts starring at the narcissist sitting down next to his cheeky boyfriend. Keigo held a glare at the second year before taking the towel and the bottle in both hands. He then sat down on the bench with Ryoma next to him.

The regulars didn't take much notice of them except for Fuji (minus Tezuka since he had returned to Germany) since he was the one that offered to have a relationship with the baby of Seigaku. Even yukimura seemed to have done the same thing after he finished his match with Atobe. (The match was interrupted by Ryoma after he told the referee that his boyfriend needs to rest) The last shot was too intense since Keigo's legs seemed to be at its end as he returned the final serve. As for yukimura, he didn't even bother touching the ball.

"Game to Atobe, 5 games to 3!"

Ryoma couldn't understand why his boyfriend had to take such a risk to face the captain from Rikkaidai, nor could he comprehend why that sadist started falling for him in the first place. "Looks like another win for me." Said Atobe as he sent a thumbs up to Sanada, who glared at him as he massaged his own captain's leg with an ice pack.

"You are such an idiot, you know that?" ryoma told him bluntly.

"Ore-sama likes to call himself a risk taker." Keigo said dryly

"You are so full of it. What the hell were you trying to do?"

"What does it look like? I am trying to win a match if you haven't noticed, brat. That is the goal of any tennis player like…."

"Like my captain Tezuka?"

Keigo immediately gave him a sharp look, 'Do we really need to go through this again?"

"If you really want to sacrifice your leg, then yes," retorted Ryoma. "Yukimura was too powerful for you and the match should have stopped."

"Yes, and even if I forfeited, I would have won either way."

"Like I said, you do not need the win, you made it to the nationals already. What more do you need?" muttered Ryoma. Just then, Oshitari stepped near them and handed an ice pack before whispering something to Ryoma. He gently grabbed it and placed it on his boyfriend's leg.

"Of course I needed that win."

"No you don't. You have other ways of going pro."

"Never knew you were such a realist." Snorted Keigo. "Tezuka would be proud if he was here now."

Ryoma immediately hit his boyfriend with the ice pack and Keigo winced in pain.

"Do you really have to be so abusive towards your boyfriend?" said Keigo as he rubbed his arm.

"No, but why did you decided to choose me as your lover again?" drawled Ryoma as he rubbed the swollen bruise on keigo's skin before kissing it. "You can be such a psychopath sometimes."

"Brat." Scowled keigo. He was silent before talking again. "Why did you stop the match anyway?"

"To see you lose."

"Ahn, and you want to laugh it in my face?"

"You know me too well."

Keigo was scoffing now. "You have defeated Yukimura before. There is no way I can lose to him. After all, this is a battle to see who will have the honor of being your boyfriend."

Ryoma jaw dropped at that response. "Are you out of your mind? You can't be doing this just to see who will fall for me! I already said I would love every one of you guys. Anyway, in case that your genius mind slipped, you lost to me as well."

Behind them, someone coughed. Keiigo huffed and tried to snatch the ice away from Ryoma. "Give me the ice pack."

"No way. You are far too injured to move." Said Ryoma as he continued rubbing the sore spot while Keigo hissed in pain. He didn't stop the rubbing. But he did soothen it with soft pats around the wound with ice.

"That was really crazy of you." Said Ryoma quietly.

Keigo only sighed. "Yes well, tennis players tend to do thing that are out of bounds. I don't need you to remind me of that."

The rest of Hiyoshi's match was still a quiet affair with the occasional laughs from Kirihara himself and the referee calling the scores. Keigo then studied Ryoma's hunched form as he bended over to tend to his injured leg. He was about to touch Ryoma's black locks. He thought it was wise not to. The freshman was still pissed at him for making such an unworthy self-sacrifice like his own captain.

"If it makes you any happier, I will forfeit the match when I feel my body is in too much pain. It is obvious that you care about my well-being."

"I don't." snapped Ryoma. "Go ahead and ruin your other leg; I don't care."

Keigo rolled his eyes. "Yes, you really are concerned about me."

Ryoma did not answer as he roamed through Kabaji's bag for some bandages and wrapped them around keigo's knee. Many of the regulars were still watching the match while Mukahi's eyes were focused on Hiyoshi and Ryoma since it was clear that the brat was giving him more attention instead of the game.

"There, that should keep the legs healed up nicely."

Keigo examined his leg and could see that it was a clean wrap indeed. Such an unlikely skill coming from a boy that only knows Tennis and his own cat. "Thank you for that, I suppose."

"No problems, anything for a narcissistic boyfriend."

"Brat! I suppose I am not going to thank you for the abuse you sprouted towards me, right?"

Ryoma smirked at him, "You might." He said before sitting back on the bench again.

"Are we done lecturing for the day?" Keigo eyed him warily.

"This is not a lecture, it was a fact."

"Really? A fact," drawled keigo as he stood up slowly. He noticed that his leg was not in throbbing pain anymore. He was sensing about why Ryoma had appeared out of the blue when he should have been in the back seats. "Let me enlighten you with a little fact of my own: I am not as rash as your captain to injure my legs so I might go for some training down in the mountains at Kyushu. Besides, I took a gamble because I was certain that I can handle this match without issues. Your captain sacrificed his arm for a noble cause and those are two very different things, Echizen."

Ryoma scowled at him, "Sure, whatever." He muttereted to himself before relaxing. "Too bad you couldn't finish the match. Watching you lose would have made me very happy."

"Thanks for your vote of support." Said Keigo sarcastically. "Now that that's settled, shall we kiss and make up?"

"As long as I am your boyfriend, I don't care. But if you do anything irrational like that again, I will kick you."

"Such frightening words."

They brushed their hands together lightly with each other before their lips connected to each other's faces. Ryoma didn't even flinch while the match was going on.

As the regulars watched, Eiji and momo snickered quietly to each other while Shishido watched in disgust. "Is this a tennis match or a soap opera?"

"Shh! Shishido-san! They could hear you down there!" protested Choutaro

"I don't care! We came here to watch a match, not those two lovebirds making out on the field!" said Shishido.

Oshitari and Mukahi only had amused looks on their faces while Hiyoshi was scowling like crazy watching his captain and that pipsqueak making out during the tennis match.

"Damn! You are so sexy when I am around you." Said Ryoma.

"What can I say? We have a strong love connection." Replied Atobe.

At that moment, a long silence engulfed the courts and soon, loud laughter could be heard by the regulars while Sanada was blushing furiously as he wrapped bandages around Yukimura's leg.

"Gen-chan, isn't it wonderful how you and I have finally found true love right in front of us?" smiled Seiichi

"Yukimura, please focus on healing yourself instead of looking over at Ryoma." Grumbled Sanada.

"Saa… But I cannot resist on that cute little baby. He will be my boyfriend as well." Said Yukimura angelically.

"Sure, sure, but you seriously are losing focus on the match. This isn't like you at all." Groaned Sanada.

"What's the matter? Maybe you would like to have some alone time with Ryoma as well?" he smiled.

"Hell no!" shouted sanada as he continued blushing furiously.

"Oh come on now, remember when Ryoma said to you that he made it officially clear that he wants both of us to be his lovers? He really meant it. Besides, we have to honor his request by being together with him for all eternity." Said yukimura with his sadistic smug.

"Ridiculous! I absolutely forbid this!" shouted Sanada

"I will inform Fuji that as Ryoma's boyfriend, we will all treat him as such with royal love!" continued Yukimura. Sanada could see an aura coming out of his captain's body and immediately surrendered since saying no to him would result in dire consequences.

"Ahn, did I hear someone say royal love? How about a royal vacation?" suggested Atobe.

At that moment, everyone perked up at what Atobe was saying, especially Oshitari and Mukahi.

"Are you serious about this, Atobe-san? What would the coaches say?"

"Oh, I don't think they would mind. Besides, we have completed the nationals anyway and now, this would be a good chance for us to start our summer vacation. Besides, I and the others will have to spend a lot of time with Echizen since he did admit his love for me." Grinned Atobe.

"Saa, don't forget that I was the one behind the matchmaking scheme. I was also chosen to be Ryoma's boyfriend." Said Fuji

"Nya Fujiko, now it will be your chance to steal Ochibi from that narcissist!" teased Eiji.

"Kikumaru! That's not necessary! Give the poor kid some privacy!" cried Oishi.

"Actually, I think we should let Echizen be because this is his chance to spend more time with the other schoolmates instead of just being around you guys. Besides, our captain almost had dated Tezuka after their match during the Kanto tournament. Unfortunately, he had some emergency business to take care of in Germany. Therefore, my gut instincts tells me that Tezuka has allowed his little pillar to end up with our diva." Stated Oshitari as he rubbed his chin.

"Yuushi! Gasped Gakuto. "Are you really going to let that little midget seduce our noble captain?"

"Actually, I think it's kind of cute how they are making out in public. Even Kirihara over there is bound to kiss our baby at any moment." Said taka.

"You don't seriously believe that they are an item, do you?" asked Hiyoshi as he walked towards the group.

"Believe me, they are already swooning now," said Jirou merrily.

With the conclusion of the nationals, everyone returned to their respective positions and waited to receive their awards for participation in this tournament. Furthermore, the coaches stood in front of the street court bleachers and made their official announcements.

"First of all, I want to thank you all for participating in the tournament. We are very proud of your accomplishments. So now, I think you all deserve a break from practice. Remember, the world cup will start after the summer vacation is over so be prepared!" said Sumiere

"Every one of you have reached a goal in tennis since you all worked hard during practice time. Make sure you all have a great time. Oh, and Atobe, congrats on making Ryoma your official boyfriend!" smiled Sakaki.

"Ahn! Arigato Sakaki-san. And don't worry, we will all take very good care of our little pipsqueak, isn't that right brat?" said Atobe as he grabbed Echizen and hugged him tightly.

Ryoma was blushing furiously without uttering a word before nodding and twiddling with his thumbs.

"Awww! Echizen is so cute when he blushes like that!" smiled Yukimura as he kissed the boy on his lips.

"Yukimura-buchou! This is a public area, you know? What would everyone else say?" said ryoma embarrassingly.

But Yukimura didn't answer him as the crowd started shouting Oohs and ahhs. Even some were laughing like crazy over the prince's embarrassing moment. Echizen was trying to regret falling in love with all five of his sempais, but he can't take it back now. This was going to be a start of a long vacation.

 **Well, that concludes the first chapter. Basically, tezuka will appear after he finishes up what he needs to do in Germany. After all, what would a vacation be without some romance dinner and a fun time together with friends? Besides, I think this will be the start of a royal extravaganza for all the teams. Anyway, see you in the next chapter. Read and review!**


	2. A Night of Celebration

**A Royal Vacation**

By: NarutoandBleach

"Obviously, I think you are overdoing this whole love affair," Ryoma does not take the love thing too well. OT6 Pairing.

Chapter 2: A Night of Celebration

That night, after the nationals were over, Atobe Keigo was prepping his mansion for a night of partying since he had ordered his servants to set everything up, including music, tables, chairs, utensils, etc. He even asked Kabaji to bring his boyfriend and the loyal hyotei servants downstairs to help set up banners and decorations In order to celebrate their successful victory from the tournament. Furthermore, this was the first step in taking a break from all their hard work that they have done over the last several months since all they did was working to achieve their ultimate goal: defeating their respective opponents in tennis.

"Greetings! Ore-sama hereby welcomes everyone to my humble mansion! As I said before, I want to thank everyone for participating in the tournament yesterday. Now then, like I promised, I will have the honor of allowing you all to witness my prowess at throwing a party! Behold!" said Atobe. With a snap of his fingers, the banners revealed, "Congratulations to Hyotei, Seigaku, Rikkaidai and all the other schools for making it past the Nationals."

Ryoma and the others' mouths dropped while Seigaku stared in astonishment. Even Shitenhouji had never seen anything like this before aside from the Hyotei tennis team regulars. Furthermore, Sanada and Yukimura were very impressed at the entire mansion itself.

"Damn, this place even has tennis courts!?" shouted momo.

"You haven't seen everything yet, momo." Put in Oshitari. "Our captain has been asked to give all the schools a grand tour as part of our reward for all of our hard work. Sometimes even I think he might be going a little overboard with the whole idea of a party."

"He called us out just for this?" questioned Shishido with a definite thought. He knows that something might not go quite right with all the combined schools here.

"Shishido-san, relax. This is a party for all the schools, especially Seigaku since their little baby has become our captain's most intimate lover ever." Said Choutaro nervously.

"Saa, you mean me being that little brother's boyfriend?" said a voice from behind him.

Kirihara immediately got up from the couch and walked towards the door to the sight of his captain and vice-captain entering the mansion. "Buchou! Fuku-buchou! Thank goodness you guys are here. This is some party, eh!?"

"AKAYA! Don't jump up and down in the mansion!" boomed Sanada. "I still can't believe we came all the way here just for this nonsense." Everyone turned around and witnessed the arrival of the national champion participants.

"Ah, Yukimura and Sanada, Ore-sama is glad that you guys came to my humble mansion. Please, make yourselves at home." Bowed Atobe.

"Of course, and thank you. We will not forget to crush Seigaku next time around. Please excuse Akaya's boisterous behavior as he is going to get into his drunken stupor again." Said Sanada.

"Hey, don't worry about Akaya. We are here to see our precious little boyfriend, isn't that right Gen-chan? Where is our little baby-boy?" asked Yukimura.

Ryoma was blushing furiously at the sound of the sadist voice from Rikkaidai as he walked over to the front hall dressed up as a servant. At that moment, Yukimura immediately rushed over and scooped up the seigaku prodigy in his arms and nuzzled against his body.

"What is the meaning of this Yukimura-buchou? Let go of me!" protested Ryoma.

"Ryo-baby, stop moving around. I have to get a group picture of you and us guys since this will be a perfect family photo." Smiled Fuji.

"Hell no! This is another one of your blackmailing schemes in order to get Tezuka back together with me and Atobe, isn't it?" said Ryoma as he tried to run out of the living room while Eiji, Gakuto, Shishido, and Marui laughed like crazy.

"Now why would I do something like that to Tezuka? He knows he cannot resist such a cute little baby like you!" smiled the tensai.

"Tezuka-buchou never calls me his cute little baby. In fact, I just got a text from him saying, "Good luck trying to escape from this love affair. Go get them lover boy!" said Ryoma.

Oishi sighed painfully knowing Tezuka was a whole different person when it comes to matchmaking. He does know that Ryoma has bonded a sempai to kohai relationship with Tezuka, but he has some trouble admitting his feelings towards the seigaku prince. Every time Ryoma tries to tell Tezuka about his romantic feelings, he always gets rejected with the phrase "Sorry, I am not ready for love."

Everyone else laughed except for Atobe and Yukimura.

"Guys, since this is a party, we should have a great time before we pack up for our big vacation. After all, what would a celebration be without my dear boyfriend, ahn?" boasted Atobe as he picked up his boyfriend bridal style and escorted him back into the living room. "Oshitari, do me a favor and tie him up to one of the chairs and then gather everyone in the living room. I have a little game to propose for them here."

"Wait a minute, are you serious about this? You want all the schoolmates to play "Kissing Ochibi" right in front of the living room?" asked Oshitari.

"That's exactly right. We are going to show that brat what true love really means. And yes, if that boy said that he would spend the night with all the buchous, then this is the game we shall play!" said Atobe.

"You have seriously lost it," groaned Oshitari as he grabbed a chair from the dining room and sets it down in the living room. He then slowly grabbed Ryoma by his arms and settled him down in a chair.

"Pervert of the West, what the hell are you doing?" shouted Ryoma as he tried to loosen Oshitari's grip but to no avail.

"Mukahi, Kikumaru, find a rope to tie up shorty here." Said Oshitari.

Both acrobatic players complied as they held Ryoma down onto the chair and tied a strong rope around the Seigaku prodigy.

"Of course, this will be a great game, isn't that right, Ochibi?" smiled Kikumaru as he glomped Ryoma.

"What is the meaning of this? I am supposed to be helping out the guests today. Why are you doing this to me?" protested Ryoma.

"You confessed your true love to all the buchous here. Now we shall see if you can prove yourself worthy to be kissed by all the boys! Puri" said niou.

"He's right. If you refuse to play this game, then you have to suffer a week's worth of drinking my special juice: inui style!" stated Sadaharu evilly.

"What are you going to get out of all of this?" asked Ryoma.

"Data of course." Replied Renji.

" _Stalkers!"_ thought Ryoma to himself. "Sometimes I wish Tezuka never would have left for Germany. How dare that traitor leave me behind with those sadists, demons, and weirdoes here? I never agreed to be kissed!"

Once Atobe gathered all the schools in the living room, he started with his announcement, "Welcome everyone to our first game of the night. Today, I've decided to use my boyfriend as our experimental guinea pig since he wants to know what it feels like being kissed by all the boys here. Although he has no understanding about a girl's feelings, He seems to be more interested in men. So, I want you all to kisss him and we shall see which person he is more compatible with. Whoever kisses this brat the most will win, do we have any questions?"

Shishido immediately raised his hand, "Keigo-sama, you know for a fact that Ryoma admitted his true love for you, why do you want us to kiss him? This isn't about compatibility. We are all straight here, not gay."

"Keigo's right. And if my brother Syusuuke tries to force me to kiss Ryoma, I would just get up and walk out immediately." Groaned Yuuta.

'Saa, what is the matter Yuuta? Don't you love our adorable little Ryo-baby?" cooed Syusuke as he patted his brother on the head, causing Yuuta to swat it away.

"ANIKI! STOP! This is a public place!" shouted Yuuta as he blushed crazily.

"Ne ne, Yuushi, why did your captain agree to have this game? Wouldn't it be better if we just let Fuji and the rest take care of this? What do you think Osamu would say to us?" asked Kenya.

"My dear cousin, I had no other choice but to use Ryoma here. After all, a genius like me never betrays the trust of Atobe." Said Yuushi. Kenya only sighed at him and said, "You are so lucky to have a captain that always gets obsessed with the guys and the girls at your school. Look at Shiraishi, every time he tries to hit it off with a girl, he always gets rejected. I think he needs some love advice now."

"I think Atobe should be able to provide that once this celebration is over." Replied Yuushi.

Atobe looked at shishido for a moment and said, "I know that Ryoma admitted his feelings for me, but this is a test to see if he is worthy of falling in love with other schoolmates. Or should I say, soulmates? And Kenya-san, I will be more than happy to help your captain out after the game is over. Finally, Yuuta, don't be shy. Just kiss my darling little boyfriend anywhere he desires. After all, this is the fun part of the game." He said gleefully.

Most of the Rikkai regulars sweat-dropped at the scene unfolding in front of them, especially Ryoma.

"Mon—I mean Keigo, why am I the guinea pig here? I know I am your boyfriend and all, but is this really necessary?" protested Ryoma.

"Ahn, you saw through my plan, didn't you?"

"Untie me this instant, I am not a kissing booth!"

"Sorry, Ryo-chan, but I am afraid you have to go along with this. You cannot turn back now. I am going to be saving all the photos later on for the newspaper." Smirked Fuji.

"Damn you Syuusuke!" shouted Ryoma as he tried to pry himself loose from the seat. Unfortunately, he was held captive by Yukimura and Sanada.

"So now that there are no more questions, lets begin! First, Shitenhouji middle school, you are up! Make sure you will pay us enough to fund the vacation later on." Said Atobe.

And with that, Kintaro and the rest of his band of weirdos started their mission. As the red head walked up towards Ryoma, he could see his rival blushing crazily, "Koshimae! Stop blushing. Act more like a man here." He said as the kiss landed squarely on the boy's lips.

"Um…Thanks?" said Ryoma.

"My apologies for doing this without merit." Said Shiraishi as he kissed Ryoma on the forehead before stepping back.

"No speed, no life! I will show you the willpower of Shitenhouji!" shouted Kenya as he hugged Ryoma before kissing him in the bangsof his raven colored hair.

"I can definitely update this for my blog," said Zaizen as he proceeded to kiss Ryoma. Again he didn't even flinch.

Finally, the duo lovers of Shitenhouji Hitouji and Yuji arrived and immediately placed flowers into Ryoma's hands before kissing him directly in the face. "Think of it as a marriage present for your lovers." They said.

"Um…. Thank you? I would definitely give this to Atobe later on." Said Ryoma as he handed the bouquets of flowers to his lover.

"Damn! I never knew Shitenhouji were this obsessed with kissing people." Said Yagyuu

"I would rather not go near those duo lovebirds breaking up so much." Added Kirihara.

The next school was Fudomine and unfortunately for Kamio, he didn't want to be a part of this so he was immediately disqualified. Tachibana was certain to give Kamio extra training later on after that stunt. Ann sighed at her friend and wondered if Kamio will ever learn to control his emotions.

Next up was Rikkaidai. And to Ryoma, he feels that going out with Yukimura and Sanada will give him an edge here. Sanada never knew that he would be falling for Ryoma Echizen, the youngest prodigy at Seigaku. A frown on his face suggested that he wasn't ready to date yet, but he has to do this for Rikkai if he wants to regain his reputation as a tennis player. As for Yukimura, he finds Ryoma to be cute and cuddly since he will be asking the boy for a tennis match before they start dating.

"Sanada-sempai, is there something wrong?" asked Seiichi

"Oh, it's nothing, Seiichi. I…. I…" began Sanada

"Nothing? Are you sure about that, Gen-kun?"

Sanada gulped as he noticed a dark aura emitting from Yukimura who still had that bright smile plastering on his face. His expression was saying _Tell me or else._

Sanada paused for a minute and realized that he will be constantly harassed if he defied the sadist. "I…. I am in…. Love with you… Echizen Ryoma!"

Ryoma looked at the emperor with a frown on his face and said, "If you are in love with me, that's fine. Go ahead and kiss me, I won't bite."

Shocked looks appeared on everyone's faces while more laughter erupted from Hyotei and Seigaku club members.

Sanada immediately grabbed the boy by his face and kissed him on the lips before stepping back.

"Saa, that wasn't so hard now, was it Gen-kun?" laughed Yukimura. "I see you have finally confessed to the chibi about how you feel about him. I bet he has never asked you out on a date before!" he grinned before slapping the vice-captain on his back before trying to get his laughing under control.

"No, I have not. The kid is 12 years old!" exclaimed Sanada.

"Congrats on your first kiss, fukubuchou!" smiled Akaya.

"Yeah, now you are going to have a feisty little kitten to look after." Added Jackal.

"You will both be running laps when this is over." Growled Sanada

Next up was Yukimura since Ryoma changed the guy's outlook on tennis after the nationals was over. So, it wouldn't be fair to Ryoma if he didn't get a kiss from the sadist himself. As Yukimura approached Ryoma, he said to him, "You wouldn't mind having a date with me, do you?"

"I don't mind. Besides, why have just one boyfriend when I can have all five at the same time?" smiled Ryoma. "Now then, pucker up, Yukimura-buchou!"

"With pleasure!" smiled Yukimura as his lips smacked right into Ryoma's cheeks. Soon, more photos were taken by Fuji while Momo and the others were laughing like crazy.

"Ahn, so it seems that he really wants to date us. Well, looks like I will have to make him smile more often." Said Atobe.

"Sounds like you are already making this love affair official. Are you really that desperate?" asked Oshitari.

"My mind is made up. Be awed at the sight of my prowess!" said Atobe gleefully.

After Rikkaidai finished their kisses, it was time for Seigaku's fuji to make his grand entrance since it was time for him to kiss Ryoma. The sadist of Seigaku knows his own ways of making Ryoma fall for him and Tezuka. After all, Fuji has all the blackmailing photos on his phone and camera and in the future, he could use them for evil purposes.

Just then, Atobe's phone rang and he immediately picked it up.

"Moshi Moshi Atobe will now gracefully listen to you talk." He said to the phone.

"Atobe-san? This is tezuka, I am on my way back to japan now." Said tezuka on the other line.

"Ahn Tezuka Kunimitsu, just the voice I wanted to hear. Ryoma was just talking about you and wondered why you didn't show up at my celebration party earlier. But since you are coming back, I will have my limo driver picking you up from the airport. Besides, my boyfriend tells me that you almost broke up with him and now we have many of the other schools kissing him to see which one of them is truly compatible. Unfortunately…"

"Some of them have failed miserably leaving you, Fuji, Sanada, and Yukimura as the 4 possible candidates, am I right?" said Tezuka.

"Very perceptive coming from my old rival and close confidant." Said atobe.

"How is my kouhai doing?"

"Oh he is fine. Ryoma is waiting for you to come here to kiss him and see if you still plan to become his lover. In fact, I have planned a vacation for us lovers and all the schools are attending it. I hope you are down for it."

"Sure, I think I got some time. Besides, I was finishing up with some last minute things with my trainer. And besides, I can use a little vacation with you guys as well. I will meet your driver tomorrow afternoon at the airport." Said tezuka.

"Perfect, see you tomorrow afternoon!" smiled Atobe as he hung up the phone and placed it back into his pocket.

"So, what did Tezuka say?" asked Ryoma.

"He will be here tomorrow afternoon and good news, he is planning to join us on our summer vacation." Smiled Atobe.

"Perfect, I knew he would never give up on me. Anyway Fuji, you wanted to kiss me?" said Ryoma.

"Maa, maa, such an impatient baby, Ryo-chan." Laughed Syusuke as he approached the pillar of Seigaku and planted a gentle kiss on his face.

"Nya Fujiko. Now it is your chance to date him. Maybe then you will have him all to yourself once this is over." Teased Eiji.

"Yeah of course, and then we won't have to worry about all the other schools trying to make a move on our echizen." Agreed Momo.

"Baka peach head. Ryoma is already taken by our buchou tezuka and the sadist Fuji along with Atobe, Yukimura, and Sanada. Why on earth do you think he will be dating anyone else?" stated kaidoh

"Who are you calling peach head!?" shouted Momo as he pinned his face against Kaidoh.

"You are a peach head! Do I need to say it again?" shouted Kaidoh.

Soon, a fight broke out between Momo and kaidoh in the living room until Atobe snapped his fingers. "Kabaji, take those two elsewhere. Do not let them destroy the furnishings."

"Usu." Said his bodyguard. He then approached the two Seigaku regulars and gently lifted them up before taking them out of the room and into one of the upstairs guest rooms. Afterwards, the game began again with Yamabuki's captain kentaro. He planted a small kiss on ryoma's forehead before letting Sengoku stepping up the plate. The game continued until it was Hyotei's turn.

"Monkey King, if you guys succeed in this love affair, I am so transferring to your school after the summer term is over." Said Ryoma. "maybe then, you and I will have some quality time together."

Many of the Hyotei regulars were shocked. Even yuushi was suppressing his laughter while adjusting his glasses.

"LOL, that brat has guts I tell you! He really wants to be one of us from now on." Laughed Mukahi

"I think I might be in love with Ryoma now, gekokujou!" mused Hiyoshi.

"Does anyone else think that brat is gay for our captain?" asked Shishido.

Sanada and Yukimura looked at each other for a moment and shook their heads at what just happened. They both are planning to challenge him to a tennis match and taking him out on an actual date during their long vacation. Everyone has to pack for this trip so they will need a lot of luggage and their tennis equipments.

"Oi brat, do you know what you are risking here by making that request? But if you want to spend some quality time with me, then the pleasure is all mine. But don't forget, you have to do something for us in return if you want to go to Hyotei." Said Atobe.

"What would that be?"

"You have to spend a whole day doing all sorts of activities planned by me and the others. Do not make excuses."

"By the others you mean I have to be tortured by Sanada, Yukimura, Fuji, Tezuka, and Oshitari?"

"That's exactly right. The vacation spot will be in Hokkaido and we will have a lot fun together as lovers." Smiled Atobe.

"Saa, maybe then I will be able to torture Ryo-baby for the entire trip." Said Fuji.

"Uh oh, Fuji is in his creepy sadist mode again." Groaned Ryoma.

"I have no objections, in fact, I would love to spend some quality time with you as well, Ryo-chan. Yes that includes you too as well, Gen-chan. Let's all share a bed with the freshman once we get there!" suggested Yukimura.

"HUH!?" shrieked ryoma.

"YUKIMURA! TARUNDORU!" thundered Sanada.

"You heard Yukimura-buchou. That means you have to do whatever we tell you to do. We are your boyfriends after all. So don't even think about running away." Said Yuushi as he pulled the boy from the chair before taking his cap off from his head.

"Che! Mada Mada Dane!" said Ryoma before walking back towards the couch.

"Perhaps we should work on improving our relationships with ryo-baby?" suggested Fuji.

"Saa.. such a great idea coming from the tensai of Seigaku," mused Yukimura. "We shall see how long Ryoma can last against the five of us."

"Stop calling me Ryo-baby! Why am I the victim of your abusive pranks?" protested Ryoma.

"You chose us to be your saviors. Don't regret your decisions." said Fuji.

To be continued.

 **Author's notes: Oh boy! It looks like the OT5 are really planning to harass Ryoma non-stop when they arrive at Hokkaido. And yes, Tezuka is coming back in the next chapter since he will be constantly ogled by Fuji to do things that he would reject doing. Yes if anyone knows Tezuka, he is just not into doing things that could destroy Ryoma's love affair with the teens. I wonder how he will fare against all of them in the next chapter. You will have to find out next time! Please read and review.**


	3. Welcome Back Tezuka: The Power of Love

**A Royal Vacation**

By: NarutoandBleach

"Obviously, I think you are overdoing this whole love affair," Ryoma does not take the love thing too well. OT6 Pairing.

Chapter 3: The Power of Love

"Why can't I regret my decisions?" protested Ryoma.

"Ryo-baby, remember what you said about how you wouldn't care if you fell in love with all of us? Well, allow us to show you what true love really means." Said Syuusuke with his usual angelic smile.

Momo and the others backed away tensely since they wouldn't dare cross Fuji or else they would suffer his sadistic torture inside and outside of the tennis courts. From what we know, Fuji may be sweet and cute, but he has his ways to make people suffer, especially to his brother Yuuta.

"Why does that freak show keep calling Echizen-san "ryo-baby?" How lame!" groaned Shishido.

"It can't be helped. Fuji has the power to ensure that brat belongs to him and no one else." Added Yuushi.

"Nya! Our ochibi is suffering from boyfriend abuse! Syuusuke you better not do anything to my ochibi!" whined Eiji.

"maa maa, what makes you think I would do anything bad to Ryo-chan?" asked Fuji.

"You are making him losing his virginity. What would Ryuzaki Sakuno say when she finds out about this?" asked Momo.

A loud sneeze could be heard from Ryoma as soon as he heard his girlfriend's name being mentioned.

"Momo-sempai, how many times do I have to tell you that Sakuno is not my girlfriend? We are just friends that's all. Sure, she might not be good at tennis, but I help her any way possible."

"Sure, you might be friendly to her, but you haven't proven yourself worthy enough to fall in love her. You keep insulting her cooking after she made bentos for you. We have to teach you how to be more thankful to girls. We need to get you swooning with the chicks!" inquired Yagyuu.

"I told you guys already that I got boyfriends. Do I really need a girl at this point?" said Ryoma.

"Well, you can't just fall in love with boys. I mean sure, males do mate with their counterparts just like Tezuka does with Atobe-san. They have a thing for each other since they haven't seen each other for a while. According to my data, Atobe and Tezuka's compatibility is at 97.4 percent." Added Inui,

"Are you sure your data isn't flawed, professor? I think Sakuno is more interested in momo because she feels that he has the ability to move her and make her feel more comforting. After all, Momo-san was the one that taught Sakuno a lot of things, including ice skating." Stated Renji. "Overall, I think Ryoma does not have the confidence or the charm to go for a girl like her."

Ryoma smirked at that response from the dataman of Rikkaidai and shrugged it off. "See? I agree with the conclusion from Renji-sempai. Besides, why would I want to date Sakuno when I can date Fuji-san and yukimura-san right now?" He then walked over to the sadists and asked, "Where do you guys want to go on our first date?"

"Well, ryo-chan, since you asked, Atobe suggested that we all pick Tezuka up from the airport. All we have to do is put you in the middle of the limo while the five of us share the meaning of true love. After all, a charming prince like you has to get to know us better right? Besides I know you want to break up with Sakuno since you are not really interested in her. Yet, she still clings on to you like a lost puppy." Stated Sanada.

"I just wished she had moved on you know? I don't really like her that way because she needs to move on and find new love. Should I text her and tell her that I have found love already?" asked Ryoma.

"Ore-sama asked that you please text her right now." Said Atobe.

"Hai, monkey king." Said Ryoma.

"Tarundoru, echizen! Don't be rude to Atobe!" ordered Sanada.

Ryoma sighed in disbelief and listened to Sanada before apologizing to Atobe. He then took out his phone and started sending her this message:

Dear Sakuno,

I'm afraid that you and I cannot date each other because I just want to stay friends with you. Unfortunately, you can't just keep coming after me demanding for a date because I am in a relationship with Keigo, Sanada, yukimura, Fuji, and I am not sure about what Tezuka would say. Anyway, we will still hang out occasionally but we are just not right for each other. Please don't take this the wrong way but if you try to make me jealous, it's foolish and not right. Don't blame me if you are trying to convince me or anyone else that our date was real. Because I don't really play it that way. Furthermore, if I am your friend, please try to stop asking me out on dates as I am already in a five way relationship with sadists, devils, and a diva. Also, please tell Tomo-chan and the golden pair that we will stay as friends."

Ryoma Echizen.

Once he sent the message, he was finally relieved that he doesn't have to worry about the mess with Sakuno anymore as long as she stops pestering him. Maybe then, he would be able to focus on tennis matches with his lovers.

Back at the Ryuzaki residence Sakuno noticed that her phone was beeping. She immediately took it out and noticed that someone sent her a message. As she read it, she sighed while smiling. "Oh well, it seems that Ryoma is not really interested in dating me. I guess I won't be worried about that anymore. He really just wants to be friends with me? Too cute. Oh well, I guess some relationships cannot last forever. Looks like I will have to tell tomo chan that I tried." She thought to herself.

Back at the mansion, Syuusuke, Yukimura, and Ryoma were walking towards the limo to pick Tezuka up from the airport. He must be suffering from jetlag after being away in Germany for a long time. Even Ryoma was certain that he would want to see him again.

"Ryo-baby. Mom wanted to know if you would partake in the walking for her show coming up next month. She wants additional help even though there are not enough members. Also, Genichirou won't be available since he scared too many people. However, I think Mitsu-chan will be more than happy to join. She just needs you to smile since you will be escorted by me and Yukimura. No one else is to know about this plan." Said Fuji evilly.

Ryoma immediately blanched at that thought. He wasn't sure what to make of that statement of walking for a show. Yes Fuji's eyes scared him a lot and everyone knows not to cross him or Yukimura. This time, Ryoma has no way of escaping now. One would think that these five guys have trashed the whole package deal arrangement, but they didn't. Those boys had given each other ample opportunities to date girls, but that never worked out since they were more interested in boys. This came as a shock for ryoma since he had no idea how asexual those big boys were.

The tennis prodigy didn't have much time to date after moving back to America since he was promoting his American team for the goodwill games while catching up with his junior and high school friends. With this over, he is finally ready to date.

"So ryo-baby, how do you feel now that you are ready to face your destiny?' asked yukimura.

"Seiichi-san, I am always ready to face whatever destinies there are out there." Said ryoma.

"You seem to be kind of down lately, is something bothering you?" asked Sanada.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just asked Sakuno to stop dating me because she was not my type. She has to look for someone else to date. She thinks that being together with her will resolve everything, but I told her that I don't swing that way with girls. She even texted Momo the same message and he wasn't too happy about it."

"Uh-huh," said Atobe. "Was there any reason why you didn't want to get together with her?"

"She's just not my type." Answered Ryoma as he settled down in the limo in between Yukimura and Sanada. "She never was. I knew that she had a crush on me and I wasn't really sure how I relly felt about her after saving her from Sasabe. She was thinking that waiting for me would be better for her while I was doing my tennis tour."

"Saa, and we take it that it was more than that right?" asked Yukimura.

"Yeah, I told her I was gay." Said the green haired man. "I told her that she should stop dating me when I am already in a relationship with five men. She said she didn't want to hear it anymore. She is planning to let everyone know about what I am doing. I wonder to myself; how is my love affair any of her business?"

"No offense to Momo, but it's really stupid for him and Eiji to try and pressure you into dating Sakuno." Added Atobe.

"I know that. But you know momo," said Ryoma while he grabbed four plastic water bottles from his bag. "he is stubborn as a mule.

"True dat!" the four men said in Unison before they took their seats inside the limo. "Driver, to the airport please!" ordered Atobe.

"So again, what made you guys fall for me?" asked Ryoma.

"Well, we have decided to seduce you since you are the most precious to all of us." Said Sanada.

Ryoma immediately quirked an eyebrow at this and asked, "Seducing me? All five of you?"

"Saa, of course." Said Yukimura. They explained the vow that they all made and how they wanted to share Ryoma as their mate if they wanted to be truly happy.

After a moment, ryoma blushed before smiling. "I am flattered. Dating five guys seems to be a challenge."

"I don't suppose we are your type?" asked Fuji.

"Before I answer that, coffee guys?" said Ryoma as he handed each of the boys the plastic cups containing coffee. All of them took it and said, "Well, this is the first step for that brat on his quest to date us. God, this coffee is good. Where on earth did you get that?"

"I bought it from America after my tour was over. Anyway, I will be honest with you guys. Atobe, when I first met you, I had a hard time admitting my love for you because at that time, I didn't accept being gay yet. Yukimura, ever since we fought in the nationals, you caught my attention back at junior high because you and Sanada both helped to regain my memory. And you Fuji, had always been there for me when I needed someone sensible to talk to. Sure you both might be sadists and devils within the field of tennis."

Ryoma earned a glare from Yukimura and Fuji. Sanada had the urge to smack the brat with a newspaper. However, since they are all inside a moving vehicle, they don't want to spill the coffee all over the car or else they would be looking at a major cleaning bill from atobe.

"So, would you be open to the idea of dating all five of us?" asked Sanada

Ryoma was grinning like crazy. "Sure, I could give it a try. You might never know what will come out of this. I am sure Tezuka would agree to this since I saved the last coffee for him once he gets off the airplane. He must be suffering from Jetlag after being away from Seigaku for a long time. He could use a vacation after a few days of rest at the Atobe mansion."

"Right. It seems you are finally showing your cute side, ryo-baby." Said yukimura as he brushed his hands gently on the prodigy's face. He was blushing like crazy before pushing the sadist gently down on the seat and kissing him. The four men had come up with a brilliant scheme to seduce Ryoma and he didn't seemed fazed by it.

"If I date all of you guys, I think you five should show me the true meaning of having fun. And that would mean lot of shopping and food and other things. Bring it on, gentlemen!"

"Ahn, such a request before the first date? You got guts, brat." Said Atobe. Soon all four men rushed towards ryoma and wrapped their arms around him and pulling him into the middle of the limo floor. Seconds later, all of them gently ravished Ryoma's body with kisses and touch. Fuji even grabbed his camera and took several photos, including group hug photos.

"I could get used to this." Said Ryoma.

"You are not holding anything back now, are you?" asked Atobe.

"Nope monkey king. Nothing holds me back. Bring on the dates, bring on the noise and all the drinks you have." Said Ryoma.

"Saa… You are so daring, you know that? Perhaps after we pick Tezuka up, we will take you to the master chambers and show you what it is truly like to date us individually. Yes we will be bringing our teammates along so I hope you are all right with that?" smiled the Seigaku's tensai.

"It's fine. Besides, if you are trying to make me your harem boy, I wouldn't care. Just as long as I get plenty of love and kisses from you guys, that's all that matters now." Said Ryoma.

The boys looked at each other and shrugged. They knew that their bratty kitty was going to be a challenge for them since no one knows what their future was going to be like when they start dating during the whole summer vacation in Hokkaido.

As the gang arrived at the airport, they could see dozens of vehicles lined up sending and picking people up from the arrival and departure gates. The driver parked the car near the arrivals area and waited for their fifth lover to come out.

"You know Atobe-san, you have such a luxurious limousine. How on earth do you have so many butlers driving it?" asked Sanada

"You usually don't see a lot of my butlers around the mansion. Normally, some would be rotating their shifts during the week. They have the weekends off anyway. Besides, my drivers are like chauffeurs that would take me wherever I need to go." Smiled Atobe.

"Interesting, do you give rides to almost anyone that usually don't take busses or trains to school?" asked Yukimura.

"Of course, be awed at my generosity!" said Atobe while snapping his fingers.

Sanada sighed to himself. "Tezuka has got to get a better boyfriend." he whispered to Yukimura.

"I heard that Sanada! I'm offended, Tezuka and I go way back you know?" pouted Atobe.

A few minutes later, a tall coffee haired guy walked out from the arrivals terminal with a few suitcases in his hand. He then waved towards the group of lovers waiting for him outside of the airport as the butlers helped stuff the bags into the car.

"Ahn, my beloved Kunimitsu, it's been such a long time. How are you?" asked Atobe as he embraced his eternal rival with a bear hug.

"Tired, but otherwise great so far. I kind of missed Japan after being away in Germany for such a long time. Anyway, what has been going on while I was gone?" asked Tezuka.

"Saa, Echizen Ryoma has declared a date on all five of us. He wants to know all the tricks of dating and having fun with us sexy boys." Smiled Fuji.

"Fuji Syuusuke, as always you are still one of the most sadistic bastards ever. I will ensure that you will run at least 200 laps until your body gives out in bed." Warned Tezuka.

"Tezuka Buchou, it's so good to see you after a long time. Hope you had a great time in Germany. Now that you are back, would you be so kind to be my first date?" asked Ryoma.

"Echizen, as a pillar of seigaku, I hate to say no. But since I am here now, I cannot reject your request. But let's get back to the mansion so that we can all get some rest before we head to Hokkaido." Suggested Tezuka.

"He's right. We did promise Echizen that we would show him the tricks and tips of dating. After all, what would a date be without seducing Ryo-baby?" smiled Yukimura.

Sanada blushed furiously since this was his first time ever seducing a little kid. Unfortunately, he was not going to get used to it since Ryoma would be annoying him to no end. At night, Sanada would not be able to sleep when the tennis prodigy keeps mumbling about sex and love.

As the gang helped to carry Tezuka's bags into the car. Ryoma immediately reached into the back of the car and grabbed the coffee bottle and handed it to Tezuka. "Here is your coffee as a welcome home present, buchou."

"Thanks Ryoma, I could use some coffee right now." Said Tezuka as he took the bottle.

Once inside the limo, Atobe snapped his fingers and said, "Driver, return to the Atobe Mansion. I think Tezuka could use a warm bath right about now."

The driver obeyed as they exited the airport and headed back to the mansion.

Along the way, Tezuka immediately said, "So, how has Echizen been while I was gone?"

"Oh he's been a good boy. In fact, I wanted to show you a few photos of him being kissed by all the regulars at the mansion." Said Fuji as he took out his phone and showed his captain the photos. Tezuka immediately blushed at the sight of the photos and said, "I hope you are not doing what you are think you are doing."

"Relax, Tezuka-san, these photos will be great for my next blackmailing scheme." Smiled Fuji evilly.

Ryoma sweat dropped. "That sadist has lost it." He got a glare from Fuji.

"Saa ryo-baby. This is only the beginning of the torture that you will be facing once we get back to the mansion."

"Maa Maa, Fuji-san. Perhaps I can show Ryoma the devil's specialty when we return to the mansion."

"Wha- What!?" asked a shocked Ryoma.

"Relax, Ryo-kun. You won't feel anything once you are in bed with me and everyone else." Smiled Yukimura.

Ryoma could only groan at this. Why did he even agree to date these guys? The captain of rikkai is truly evil. He is really going to enjoy tormenting Ryoma, especially Fuji. This was going to be a date that the boy will never forget.

"Sanada-san, please do something about your captain. What if my privacy gets violated?" said Ryoma.

"Tarundoru! You must respect the reputation of Rikkaidai! Do not give up on love!" boasted Sanada.

"You mean I have to sleep naked tonight while you guys kiss my whole body? Is that what you meant by seducing me?" protested Ryoma.

"What's wrong brat? Are you regretting your decision now?" said Atobe.

"Ryoma, don't be careless! Just do as you are told!" ordered Tezuka.

"It's not that. It's just that I never experienced sex in bed by five lovers." Said Ryoma as he twiddled his fingers. His face was blushing a shade of red.

"Well then, allow us to show you the meaning of true sex." Said Atobe.

"We should probably take turns with our little baby Ryoma so that he fully understands the meaning of love!" smiled yukimura.

"Saa, I agree!"

"I have no problems here."

"Ahn, so it is settled. The feast continues at my mansion!" boasted Atobe.

" _I am not even there yet! Don't just start coming after me without letting me know the risks!"_ thought Ryoma to himself. He just shrugged it off, knowing that this date might have issues. Who knows what sort of problems Ryoma could run into. After all, Ryoma was the one that confessed to the fve seniors about he true feelings to them. Now, he will be getting a royal treatment from the buchous of their respective schools.

"Are you all sure you can handle this?" asked Ryoma.

"Of course! We should be thanking you for admitting your true feelings to us!" the captains said in unison.

To be continued….


	4. A Romantic Dinner

**A Royal Vacation**

By: NarutoandBleach

Chapter 4: A Romantic Dinner

By the time Ryoma and the boys returned to the mansion, they could already see various team members from Rikkai, Hyotei and Seigaku at the mansion setting up a party to welcome Tezuka back after being away in Germany for a long time. Many of them were rejoicing because the return of their captain had been long waited. Atobe mentioned that he will be hosting a romantic dinner while the party is in session.

Currently, inside the limo, a group of extremely good looking young men were waiting impatiently to tell the others about Ryoma's love affair since they had their eyes set on the golden eyed prince. They also reminded him about who his lover will be and he has decided to fall for all five of them since there won't be any hard feelings for any of them just in case Ryoma did choose them. Of course, Fuji made a joke that he wouldn't mind if ryoma would have sex with him first before he preys on the others.

The other four males couldn't make out whether Fuji was really joking or not.

"Ore-sama should have called in for a private plane instead of a limo. We could have sex with him on one of the rooms inside before we made it here." Said Atobe annoyingly.

"Saa, there was nothing wrong with riding in a limo. Besides, there is a lot of leg room here and all of us are guarding our little baby kitty so that he cannot escape. After all, we don't want anything indecent done on our beloved baby." Smiled Fuji

"Fuji-sempai! When the hell did I became your little kitty?" protested Ryoma.

The tensai's words hit the nail while Atobe was twitching like crazy. The diva never backed down from a challenge. He met the gaze of everyone else and smirked. "Ore-sama was under the impression that all's fair in love and war."

Yukimura and Sanada snickered quietly to themselves as the limo started pulling in from the streets and directly into the front yard. Once there, all five men disembarked from the limo in order to allow Tezuka to stretch for a bit after that jet lag. He even still had his glasses with him, including a pair of sunglasses that he bought at the airport. With a snap of a finger, Atobe's butlers immediately rushed out and took the bags out of the trunk and into the house.

"I haven't been here in such a long time. Surprised that it is still as beautiful as ever." Said Tezuka as he adjusted his glasses.

"Ahn, ore-sama will take that as a compliment. So you are finally experiencing what home really feels like now? Well then, allow my maids to show you around for a bit before you relax with a nice hot shower." Smiled atobe as he took Tezuka's hand and headed inside.

Ryoma watched with interest since he knows that Tezuka hasn't been in contact with his lover for such a long time now. Furthermore since his captain has returned to japan, it was time for him to join the fun in the bed.

"Well, well, would you look at this, Chitose nii-sama." Their heads snapped to the voice of Chitose and his little sister. "Thief-bro is finally home after being in Germany for a long time."

"Shiraishi-sempai, is it true that those five famous tennis players are going to have sex with Koshimae"

Ryoma groaned in embarrassment at that remark from the first-year freshman of Shitenhouji. "That's not funny, Kintaro. Fuji, you can let go of me now." He said while trying to pry himself free from the clutch of his tensai. However, a few minutes later, Yuushi arrived and held him as well.

"So, it seems that our little baby has been given a new nickname huh? So cute!"

"Ryo-baby, huh? Oh boy, the team members from Seigaku are going to laugh their asses off if they hear this." Added Shishido.

"LOL, you should have seen what happened in the previous fanfiction story. Ryoma admitted that he lost his virginity to all our captains." Mused Mukahi.

"Yuushi and Fuji, please release echizen. We need to start unpacking and we cannot let the others wait. Said Genichiro.

Fuji immediately released his grip and said, "I still get dibs on Ryoma though. He is so much fun to tease."

"Well, after a long drive, we are finally back home. I can finally see buchou having a potential date with Keigo right now." Smirked Ryoma.

"Excuse me? Did you say that your buchou is in love with Atobe?" asked Oishi.

"Is it true that you are in love with all those captains, Ochibi? What if they defile you?" added kikumaru. "Please don't let those bastards torment you!" He then glomped Ryoma, causing him to nearly fall to the ground.

"Eiji, you are heavy. Kindly release me." Said Ryoma.

"We heard that you are going to be having sex with the captains. I smell orgy coming up, isn't that right, professor?" asked Renji.

"Definitely, boss. The chances of Ryo-baby making love is about 95 percent."

"What the fuck are you stalkers doing here?" asked Ryoma.

"Well, if you must know, Renji invited me here so that we can concoct some juices to boost your immune system. And yes, we brought alcoholic drinks just in case you don't cooperate." Said Inui

"You stalkers are never going to learn, aren't you? I am far too young to drink alcohol!" shouted Ryoma.

"You are not going to make that as an excuse to get away from us, Ryo-chan. I intend to force-feed the alcoholic substance down your throat before seducing you." Smirked Yukimura.

"Che, Yukimura-buchou, it sounds like you haven't gotten laid yet." His statement left a few members of the Rikkai team with jaws dropping. Even Niou, Marui, and Kirihara laughed like hyenas while Sanada ignored them in the favor of their snarky little kitten.

"Oh, but I did spend a night with Fuji-sempai a few weeks ago. I intend to save myself for you only, Ryo-baby." The smiling tensai of Rikkai nuzzled his face onto Ryoma's neck.

Many members of Hyotei looked gobsmacked at that remark.

"They are making quite a scene." Said Jirou.

"Mura-buchou is a child of god, he is not going to let anything stand in his way." Added Marui.

"Gekokujyou." Said hiyoshi.

Atobe immediately returned outside after hearing what just happened. "Okay, now you guys are making my lover blush here. If you are done flirting with him, I suggest we all get inside and get this party started." He said before dragging Fuji and Yukimura inside with Sanada following close behind them.

Ryoma then turned his attention towards Kintaro. "Hello again. It's so good to see you guys. I can see that Chitose's little sister still hasn't given up on Tezuka-buchou. She is becoming his new stalker."

"No kidding. Even I tried to convince Osamu-sensei to show the little girl around our school before our summer vacation started. After all, I couldn't refuse Chitose's request." Added Shiraishi.

"Have you finally chosen who is going to be your lover?" asked Kenya.

"Yes, of course."

"Really now?" asked Momo. "At this age, you are going to get married soon." He laughed.

"Hahahaha! Echizen getting married? That's a good one!" laughed Shishido.

"Shishido-sempai! Ryoma isn't prepared for that yet. We still need to give him at least 6 more years." Whined Ohtori.

"Actually I think given his age, it should be more than appropriate for him to be in love with our captains." Added Jackal.

"He will probably be naked in bed by the time this night is over." Stated Yagyuu.

"Yagyuu! Jackal! 100 laps around the mansion right now!" shouted Sanada.

They both started running around while Katsuo and Kachirou prepped the utensils and other supplies for the party. The mansion also had a banner that said, "Welcome Home Tezuka Buchou" since some of the Seigalu regulars missed him a lot.

"Looks like I will be harassed non-stop tonight." Said Ryoma as he rolled his eyes.

As the gang entered Atobe's mansion, everyone was awed by the sight of the building. It was so luxurious and the whole space looked just like a hotel. There were kitchens on the first and second floor. The third floor was a dining room while the living room was a couple of areas over. In addition to the baths and bedrooms, there was also a game room and a ballroom too.

"I could get used to this place, keigo," said Tezuka.

"I told you, ore-sama's mansion is the perfect place to hold a welcome home party. Besides, you missed out on a lot of things. Did I tell you that I almost beat Yukimura-buchou in a tennis match?" said Atobe.

"Really? I thought Ryoma would have stopped the match since I heard you injured your leg." Said tezuka.

"Thanks for the lack of confidence." Said atobe sarcastically. "It was just one match. I could have won easily."

"I had to save monkey king from overdoing it." Smirked ryoma.

Suddenly, Ryoma could hear someone smacking his head. "What the hell, Atobe!?"

"That was for calling me by that vile nickname!" bellowed Atobe.

"But it suits you perfectly." Whined Ryoma.

"you will refer to me by my given name! Besides, tonight you belong to Ore-sama!"

"Wait, Ryo-baby flirted with me first, I get dibs on him." Stated tezuka.

"Saa, you both are such sluts. We are all going to share him tonight on a large comfortable bed." Smiled Fuji.

"Aniki! Don't tell me you are really going to strip Ryoma naked?" protested Yuuta,

"Relax, Yuuta-kun! Besides, I will be very gentle with him. He needs to understand how to be man-handled!"

"ANIKI! How sadistic can you get!?" shouted Yuuta.

"Man-handling? More like you guys are going to manwich him!" shouted Kirihara.

Everyone else had shocked looks on their faces, including Marui and Jirou. The golden pair almost puked at that response while kaidou and Inui blushed furiously as they tried not to laugh. Hiyoshi pretended that he knew none of them and tried not to get involved in this affair.

"Nya! Oishi Ochibi is too young to start dating. Let's protect him from the perverted buchous and fukubuchous!"

"I'm afraid I have no power to stop them. Ryoma is more than grown up to handle this on his own." Said Oishi.

"Koshimae! How about a date with me tomorrow before you on your vacation?" asked the wild redhead from Shitenhouji.

Ryoma was yawning like crazy. "I'm afraid I will have to pass." He said before leaning onto Tezuka and Atobe's shoulders, gaining disbelieved looks from Hyotei and Seigaku. Kintaro was teary eyed and ran towards Shiraishi for comfort. Shishido and Mukahi were trying their best to pry the demon loose from their captain, but Kabaji dragged them away in an instant. Hiroshi tried his best to adjust his glasses since he knew that the boy cannot escape now since he is under surveillance by the five powerful tennis players.

The tennis prodigy immediately turned his attention towards the guests. "If you guys are going to watch me have sex with the captains, please get in line. Besides, I have boyfriends and someday, I will have them as my new fathers to look after me. So sorry Oishi and kikumaru, but I am already going to make a fresh start with my lovers." With that he kissed tezuka's cheeks before doing the same with Atobe, Fuji, Sanada, and yukimura.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Yuushi-sempai, could you kindly come here please?" said Ryoma/

"Yes, what do you need Ryoma?"  
"I would love it if you kissed me for good measure." Smiled Ryoma.

"Me? Kissing you?" said Yuushi. "But…. But I…" he was blushing furiously while thuds could be heard from Mukahi and Hiyoshi.

Apparently, it was too much for the tensai of Hyotei to handle. Even Shishido and many members of Rikkaidai were laughing their heads off.

"Are you trying to take my boyfriend away from me?" shouted Mukahi as he blushed angrily.

"No, I was hoping that he would join my sexual perverted boyfriends in bed." Grinned Ryoma.

"Yuushi is my doubles partner. Only I can sleep in the same bed with him!" retorted Mukahi.

"S-sexually perverted boyfriends….." stammered momo. The other players caught the plural there as jaws continued dropping while laughter could be heard in the background.

Ryoma flashed a smile on his face. "Yes you heard me. I am currently in a relationship with Tezuka Kunimitsu, Atobe Keigo, Fuji Syuusuke, Yukimura Seiichi, and Sanada Genichirou. Besides, I think I have earned the right to sleep with these guys in the same bed tonight. I will be in the middle while the others will be cuddling me and feeling me naked."

Another thud was heard again as the five tennis players returned and saw a confused Momoshiro and a flustered Kamio staring at what they predicted as the biggest apocalypse of the year had came true.

"Oh my god, it seems that an orgy alert has finally arrived, da ne." whispered Yanagisawa.

"Ryoma, we had no idea that you would be this interested in sleeping naked." Said tezuka.

"well, what can I say? I learned this from my perverted Oyaji." Smirked Ryoma. "Besides, I never kissed Oshitari-sempai other than you guys."

Oshitari was blushing furiously while his cousin laughed like crazy.

"Well, looks like you got some competition." Laughed Kenya.

Oshitari immediately adjusted his glasses and said, "It seems that I will have to read some romance novels to Ryoma later on."

"Oh my god! Ochibi is really going to do it. Looks like we cannot save him now." Whined Eiji.

"Now, as for you five," the teens turned their attention towards Ryoma.

"Yes, what about us?" they said in unison.

"You guys have just been betrothed by me. Don't you guys have some papers for me to sign stating that I rightfully belong to you?"

All of them blushed furiously while Fuji just smiled. "What can I say, it seems that he has been taught everything he knows from me. My blackmailing actually worked."

"Agreed, looks like he still has some romance issues to work out. But he will learn as he goes along." Said yukimura.

"This is actually my first time that I had a crush on someone two years older than me. Besides, you guys will definitely do me tonight. I want to see plenty of kissing and massaging on my naked body. Use the lube if you have to." Said the freshman.

"Damn! That brat has guts." Stated Kirihara.

"He's definitely a virgin now, puri!" added Niou.

"Touche." Said Fuji as he hugged the little freshman. "You are definitely a naughty little kitty."

"Right back at you, Fuji-sempai. I've never dated someone as beautiful as you are right now."

"What about me? I also had to fight for your attention." Said tezuka.

"Mr uptight traditional, you haven't had found love in a long time and no one touched you the same way they did to me. So tonight, how about a little lecture on what having sex means?" said Ryoma.

Everyone was stunned. They had no idea that the prodigy was this close to his lovers.

"Boss, did you ever predict anything like this?" asked renji.

"I didn't. This is the first time that I have seen this." Whispered Inui.

"If you want a lecture on having sex, then ore-sama shall have the honor of remedying this problem for you later on tonight." Said Atobe.

"Gladly, now how about some romantic dinner tonight?" added Ryoma.

Atobe smiled at Ryoma before ruffling his hair condescendingly.

That night, as dinner began, Tezuka immediately spoke up, "Thank you again, Atobe for hosting the welcome home party. I missed every one of you. And tonight, we are going to be taking the whole sex class to a whole new level. In other words, we are going to deflower Ryoma so much that he will not be able to feel anything in his body. Yes there will be some intercourse involved. But then again, I still need to learn more about what sex is really like for myself."

"Ahn, spoken like a true buchou. I can see that that brat will need to learn that losing his virginity might not be such a bad thing after all. We got a lot of plans for him later tonight in my bed."

"I never learned much about sex in my younger years when I started at Rikkaidai until after I met Yukimura. He had all these books at home about mating and intercourse. It took me a while to understand what my captain was talking about. I had lost sleep for over a month and took many pills to control my panic attacks." Added Genichirou.

"You are welcome, Gen-chan. I told you that my teachings helped you. So now, it is time to apply what you have learned." Smirked Yukimura.

"Saa, I could definitely take some photos and send them to Ryoma's father. He will be so proud of his son. I can see that a scrapbook will be given to him later on. We shall title it "Ryoma's first time being fucked" or "Deflowering a Freshman Prodigy." Said Fuji evilly.

"We shall use handcuffs on Ryoma and ensure that he will never escape. Perhaps some penetration will be necessary." Added Tezuka.

"Rimming and spanking too," said Fuji. "We are going to fuck you, Ryo-baby. All of us are going to do you one at a time until you can't walk properly. Then we shall trap you on the third floor of this mansion and do it all over again."

Everyone else fell to the floor with loud thuds. Even the three Seigaku freshman laughed uncontrollably while the girls chirped loudly at the teens. As for Tomoka and Sakuno, both of them tried their best not to vomit while Ann tachibana held her hand to her mouth snickering like crazy.

"You five just made my life a whole lot easier. But don't go too roughly on me or you guys will not be sleeping on my bed for a month!" Warned Ryoma.

"Relax brat, the sex education class is only beginning for you." Smirked Atobe,

"Whatever, Mada Mada Dane!"

"Nya, Ochibi, I want to know all the details of your sexual encounters. I want DETAILS!"

"Congratulations, demon. You do realize that your chastity will be lost, right?" added Shishido.

"you should totally transfer to Rikkaidai. Sexual intercourse is fukubuchou's specialty!' said Akaya.

"I suggest you start off at Hyotei to learn what romance is all about." Suggested Yuushi.

"I will consider it. Perhaps then, I can show my idiot brother Ryoga not to get too attached to me." Said Ryoma.

"Mmm, Ryo-baby is certainly enjoying this." Smiled Yukimura.

"But can he handle his body getting roughed up by us?" asked Tezuka.

"Saa, don't worry, Kuni-chan. Our little kitty will be man-handled by all five of us." Smiled Fuji.

"There will definitely be some balls involved all right!" Chuckled Mukahi.

"That brat's virginity will not last for much longer." Finished Shishido.

 **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my freaking god! This was such a hilarious chapter to write!**

 **So, I had to add in the whole virginity thing since Ryoma never knew what love really means to him. Now, he is going to learn what the intricacies of gay sex really means. So now, he will be seeking help from all five of his lovers. Warning, if you have any problems with this fanfiction, don't read it. I am trying my best not to go overboard here, but like I said, I can't make any promises. This will be more than just an OT6 pairing. Perhaps you all heard of "The Birds and the bees?" Oh yes, the next few chapters will go into gay sex in more depth. Please read and review!**


	5. Buying Sex Supplies

**A Royal Vacation**

By: NarutoandBleach

Chapter 5: Buying Sex Supplies

By the next morning, Ryoma was still asleep on Atobe's bed, even though it was still 8am in the morning and everyone can guess that he was not a morning person. His lovers are already out of bed drinking coffee and eating breakfast. Furthermore, Ryoma was given a mission last night regarding sex education since he was a bit nervous about the whole thing.

 **Flashback**

" _ **What do you mean I have to have sex with you guys in bed?" protested Ryoma,**_

" _ **Saa, you are our little naughty kitty and you will do as you are told. Remember, we are here to remedy your little problem about how guys have sex." Said Fuji.**_

" _ **He's right, brat. Ore-sama realizes that you are still a bit young at this stage so we will walk you through the whole process so it's okay if you are scared. Just relax and you won't feel a thing." Added Atobe.**_

" _ **Ryo-baby, your father contacted us and he will be more than happy to send over video tapes and magazines. Not to mention, condoms!" smiled Yukimura.**_

 _ **At that moment, Ryoma suddenly exploded. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? WHAT THE HELL WOULD I WANT WITH CONDOMS!?"**_

" _ **You wear them of course. Unless you want Tezuka to tell Ryuzaki-sensei about what we are going to do to you tonight?" added Sanada.**_

" _ **You guys are evil! I am so not prepared for this!" shouted Ryoma as he walked out of the dining room and slammed the door behind him.**_

" _ **Looks like that brat is going to enjoy being messed up by us." Mused Keigo.**_

" _ **Saa, remind us to give out some punishments for him later." Smirked Fuji evilly.**_

"Damn those lovers of mine. How dare they start mingling with my body without my permission! Well, I couldn't care less what they do to me as long as I am their lovers. After all, I did promise them that i would lose my virginity, didn't I?" thought ryoma to himself as he headed towards the street courts.

Once there, he could see the silver pair and the golden pair practicing. Unfortunately, he did not want them to know what the captains were planning to do with him tonight. As he walked into the courts, he noticed the golden pair waving towards Ryoma.

"Ochib! What brings you here? Nya!?" said Eiji as he glomped the freshman.

"Eiji-sempai, I already have boyfriends, so can you please release me from your deathly hug?" groaned Ryoma.

"Gomen, Gomen, Ochibi. But seriously, are you here for a little match?" asked Eiji as he released his grip.

"No, I am here for some advice about gay sex. I was hoping Oishi would have some information about this." Said Ryoma.

At that moment, Eiji's jaws dropped, and the match was stopped. Even the silver pair noticed what Ryoma was saying and rushed forward.

"What was that, brat? You are asking your own sempais for sexual advice? Is your brain fried or something?" asked Shishido.

"As if mingling with your insane captain from Hyotei wasn't enough. They are turning me into their sex toy. Tonight, I am going to be feeling a lot of sexual tensions in my body." Replied Ryoma.

"I think you are going to be feeling a lot more than just tensions, buddy. Are you seriously going to have sex with Keigo?" asked Shishido.

"If it helps me to lose my virginity, I will gladly give in to their perversions." smiled Ryoma.

"Oh my god! you are going to be so high-maintenence!"

"Ryoma, you shouldn't have your body getting abused like that. You are barely a teenager!" declared Oishi. He was starting to go into that overprotective mother hen mode again.

"Oishi-san, I am sure Atobe has his reasons for fondling with Ryo-baby but abusing his body like this is not one of them." Stated Choutarou.

"I think it would be best if I give you some sex lessons myself. And also what is in that bag of yours?" asked Oishi.

"I don't know, I haven't had a chance to look at it yet." Said Ryoma as he set his bag down.

"I bet it is filled with hentai magazines." Laughed Eiji.

"S-shut up Eiji-sempai!" retorted Ryoma fiercely.

"Eiji, it's not very nice to tease your own freshman like that." Said Choutaro.

As Ryoma opened the bag, his mouth gaped as he noticed a bunch of magazines inside. He had no idea who slipped them in here before he walked out of the mansion.

"No way…. He didn't….. could he? OMFG!" Ryoma immediately took a step back from the silver and golden pair as they took out the books one by one. Shishido and Eiji were trying not to laugh while Choutaro and Oishi examined the contents. It seems that the acrobat predicted that this was going to happen while his partner nearly fainted.

"Echizen, what are these magazines doing in your bag?!" asked Oishi

"I don't know!" yelled Ryoma. He was losing his cool at seeing those magazines.

"You have to be pretty blind not to notice the hentai magazines. Are you into…. Porn...? You… Pervert!" said Shishido in between laughs.

"Nyaa, Ochibi, you are not a very good liar after all!" said Eiji. "And don't tell me you didn't notice the magazines because you would have been blind as a bat to miss this."

"Oi Seishonen, I hope you enjoyed those presents I got for you." said a voice from behind them.

The tennis players turned around and noticed a man wearing a robe of some sort. And sure enough, Ryoma knew that his father was behind all this.

"Baka Oyaji! Did you put those magazines in my bag!?" yelled Ryoma.

"I contacted your five lovers since I've found out about your affair with them. So think of these as congratulation presents from me!" said Nanjiro.

"You call these congratulation presents!?" screeched Oishi. "These things will corrupt your son's mind! Do you have any idea what sort of damage it could do to Echizen?" He immediately blushed and tried to compose himself. He then looked at Ryoma and then at his father. "Please tell me that you are not into sexual intercourse. Did you get condoms from your father?" he pleaded before advancing on Nanjiro. "You should know better than to corrupt your son's mind with those books. Just think, he is far too young to take on those five captains that he calls his lovers in one go!"

"Oh, don't worry, egghead. Given his age, I think it should be more than appropriate for those boys to teach him something about sex. I think those magazines are a good place to start learning about all the positions of being naked before he starts having sex." Smiled Nanjiro.

"Nya! Ochibi, I never knew how much of a pervert your father was. And he calls himself a legendary tennis player?"

Ryoma felt like strangling his father for doing this to him. But suddenly, Oishi's eyes was brightened. "Echizen, let me contact Yuushi, I think he and I can give you sex lessons!" he went on while the silver pair turned a shade of pale white. We can practice now since these magazines will guide you step by step on how sex works. In the meantime, I might as well get some condoms!" said Oishi as he headed ot of the tennis court with his partner in tow.

Three things happened at the same time,

One, Oishi opened the door and said he will be back with condoms.

Two, Choutarou immediately hugged Ryoma and telling him to hide the magazines before anyone else notices this.

Three, members of St. Rudolph were at the door with curious looks on their faces. Many of them were shocked at the declaration from Oishi. Just then, Mizuki immediately smiled:

Nufiufufufufu! I can see that Echizen-kun is about to take his first step into adulthood. Now I see why Syuusuke is so obsessed with him."

The others looked at him with gob smacked looks on their faces, especially Yuuta. He was not too happy with what his brother is doing to the prodigy of Seigaku. "Damn you Aniki! You have corrupted the mind of Echizen-san and I will not let you continue your sexual ways." He said to himself.

Ryoma was pinned with the eyes of St. Rudolph and as soon as they saw the magazines, duck boy and the captain of St. Rudolph were laughing their asses off.

"You might want to give those magazines to Mizuki, I am sure he will suggest some sexual advice for you!" laughed Shishido.

Kisarazu immediately lifted his eyebrow looking amused. "Echizen-san, try to keep the magazines away from our manager. He is already screwed in the head."

"Did you say something, Atusushi?" asked Mizuki.

Atusushi immediately shuddered and took a few steps to hide behind Yuuta.

"Maybe we should make duck boy virginless as well." Suggested Mizuki.

"Why me, Da ne!?" shouted Shinya.

Ryoma immediately sighed. This wasn't how his day was supposed to start. He then grabbed his things and ran out of the courts towards Atobe's mansion. He then dropped his things onto the sofa and dashed upstairs with an angered look on his face. Atobe, Tezuka, and Sanada could hear stomping on the floor of the mansion as they went about their business downstairs. Ryoma then immediately kicked open one of the doors fiercely, nearly knocking the door off its hinges.

" **FUJI SYUSUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

You could hear the scream of that name all around the mansion, including the inside and the outside as the birds flapped their wings towards a new direction.

Fuji was in his room smiling as he heard Ryoma stomping to his room. "I hope you enjoyed those presents, Ryoma!"

"I will get you for that, you sadist! UGHHHHH!" He then stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Saa, this is only the beginning of your torture, Ryo-baby!" smiled Fuji.

That afternoon, lunch went without a hitch. But as Ryoma looked around, he could see that his lovers were not planning to let him leave that easily since they got bigger plans for him.

"Why did you put those hentai magazines in my bag, Fuji-sempai?" asked Ryoma.

"Maa maa, what do you mean by that, Ryo-baby?" asked Fuji.

"Do you have any idea what my father is like right now? He is a pervert! And now you are learning perverted things from him! Why would you have any connection with my old man?"

"Your father and I are good friends. I think he already knows that you wanted to get a taste of what sex is really like. Besides, our fun is just beginning for you." Said Fuji.

"He's right, Ryo-chan. Those magazines are a surprise for you. Besides, we are going to focus on you this year while we save the other years for ourselves later on." Added Sanada.

"Brat, you should be grateful that your father helped us. But now, it is time to go shopping for some sex toys." Said Atobe.

"Sex toys? What are you guys planning this time?" asked Ryoma.

"You will see." Smirked Yukimura.

"Kami, why do I get the feeling that today was going to get even worse?" thought Ryoma.

As the lovers headed outside to the mall, Ryoma looked back at Fuji, it was all his fault.

It started out innocently (or as close to innocent as the five man orgy could get) enough. Sanada noticed the battered looks on their toys that Ryoma had ruined previously and suggested that they get new ones. The plan was accepted by Atobe since he wanted to get his boyfriend some special treats since the old ones were worn out. Convincing Tezuka to shop was harder because he still had a reputation to maintain and Ryoma was still too young. After much begging and pleading, they managed to get Ryoma and Tezuka into the store.

"Saa Ryoma, we should get these. What do you think?" said Fuji. Atobe pointed out a large rack of what appeared to be pills and the others were medium sized butt pluggers.

"What are those things?" asked Ryoma.

"They are the most powerful herbal pills that are still on the market today. They are meant to reduce tension for the body and will blow you away. It's traditional Asian formula and will increase your sense of well-being." Read Sanada.

"What are they for anyway? And don't even think about buying those butt plugs!" said Ryoma.

"Those are aphrodisiacs." Remarked Atobe. "I was thinking maybe we can get some little pick-me-ups because whenever we had a long hard day, we can use them in cooking!"

Wow, his lovers have completely gone insane. Anal plugs and aphrodisiacs? They must have taken a page out of Having Sex in 10 Easy Steps. Many of the shoppers that were walking by blushed furiously after seeing what those boys were doing to a young man. Some had to run in the opposite direction to avoid the chatter from those lovers. Ryoma made sure to walk away from there since those herbal remedies are even worse than Inui's juices so he made a mental note not to eat anything Atobe makes without experimenting it on someone first. He then headed over to where Tezuka and Sanada were having an engrossed discussion on the pros and cons of butt plugs. "This one has interchangeable attachments." Argued Tezuka. "Bumpy or smooth."

"Yeah, but THIS one can glow in the dark." Retorted Sanada

"That will fall apart with the amount of force we are giving!"

"Tarundoru! The interchangeable ones will ensure that our baby will not feel any pain as they are placed on his ass." Continued Sanada.

Ryoma immediately walked away from their heated discussion and held a hand to his mouth to avoid laughing so much. He was not about to become a victim of their sexual perversions tonight. But unfortunately, he cannot back out of this now. He then noticed Fuji and Yukimura in the corner analyzing men's leather harnesses to see if they could be used on Ryoma's hips. As they compared the boy's hip size and their own, they finally smirked evilly. "That'll do." They said. "Ryoma, would you mind grabbing a few more off the wall?"

"What the hell are these?" he said while observing the basket. Inside were cockrings, lubes, buttplugs and assbeads that are used for sexual purposes. Unfortunately for Ryoma, he tried not to take them as he made a mad dash towards the door. Unfortunately, both sadists scooped Ryoma up and forced him to pick one out at random.

"MOLD YOUR OWN DILDO!" it read. This was one of the most popular items on the shelf this year. Create your own rubber dildo from your own penis (wow, this gives a whole new meaning to the phrase "go fuck yourself") or set it on a friend's cock. Safe, easy and fun. Makes a great gift for that "special" lover.

"Relax Ryoma, we will use those on you when we go on our Royal, Sexy Vacation." Smiled Fuji.

"You are not seriously thinking about putting them on me, are you?" asked Ryoma.

"You are very observant, my dear kitty. We did warn you that this will be forced sex, and a painful one too. No time for you to back out now." Said Yukimura.

"You guys are more than just sadistic, you are PSYCHOTIC!" protested Ryoma. "Is this what you meant by having sex with me in bed? Is this your idea of punishing me?"

"You got it, Ryo-baby!" said the sadists. "This isn't a joke. We are doing this for real. Man up, Ryo-baby!"

Ryoma could only groan in protest without thinking of anything else to say to them.

Meanwhile, back in the anal section, Atobe joined Sanada and Tezuka in their heated discussion. After much deliberation, he said to buy both kinds. "We should probably go to the role playing section now." Remarked Atobe as he placed the toys in the hand basket. "Do you guys remember Ryoma's little Red Riding hood performance? I think I can use these again because we have acquired a taste for it."

"Yes we remember. I wonder if you are asking your loyal servants from Hyotei to participate in making Ryoma your sex toy scheme."

"That's exactly what we are doing." Smiled atobe. As the three headed towards the selection of costumes, they moved towards the videos area and placed a "Do it yourself Adult movie kit" in the basket. These teens were not disappointed by the assortment of things in the store such as Pizza guy delivering hot sausage, a doctor giving an exam, and so forth. Sanada was interesting in a G.I. Jock missile launcher and Atobe was thinking of the policeman with the dildo gun. However, all those ideas were set aside when Tezuka found a tennis player with a cock-handled racquet. Five sets of that costume were placed on the counter of a very amused store girl.

"Looks like you teens will be asking that cute boy for his hand in marriage!" laughed the cashier.

"Oh yes, he is too cute!" smiled Fuji.

"You just can't take your eyes off our little sexy prodigy, can you? We are going to have so much fun with him!" cooed Atobe.

Ryoma immediately blushed a beet red and thought to himself. "If I can get rid of my virginity, then I will go completely seme!"

"Hey guys, how about some games?" leered Atobe. Tezuka and Fuji moved over to where the captain of Hyotei were looking at the board games (sanada and Ryoma were selecting different flavors of lube). 'Cockopoly', 'Laid', and 'Sexual Pursuit' were some of the more recognizable rip-offs of Monopoly, Life, and Trivial pursuit. "We can call up the guys on Friday night and do strip poker, role playing, and these since Ryoma is our experimental guinea pig."

Tezuka took the game off the shelf, including Do not pass Go, do not get a handjob, cockwalk, some articles of clothing and a blowjob. Price of landing on owned cockwalk – anal probe by player that owns it.

Fuji took Laid and read something equally perverted. "Saa, excellent ideas, Atobe. Provided we don't run out of articles of clothing before the game ends."

After a few hours in the store and looking through every section, probably anal probing it, the group were satisfied with their selections and checked out. Even the salesgirl was impressed and she didn't have this much fun since the five man group brought a variety pack of flavored lube and one man nearly threatened to rape another with his long hair. She cheerfully rang up the baskets full of purchases and even made a small talk to Fuji about tips on how to seduce pre-teens and comparing the qualities of different vibrating wireless nipple clamps. The bill was steadily increasing, especially when everyone kept leaving the register to get what they have forgotten back to the counter. Even Ryoma gave up and grabbed those glow in the dark vibrators to put in the basket. Atobe was investigating the back room for a few more cock-handled racquets while the others placed See-thru patent pouches on the counter since it came with a peek-a-boo; net in the middle to see the package before you "unwrap".

"Your total comes to five Hundred, seventy five thousand, three hundred ten yen." Said the cashier after 30 minutes later from the time the purchases were placed on the counter.

"That is a lot of money. Do we need to contribute?" asked Sanada.

"I don't really have much." Said Ryoma.

All of their eyes turned to Atobe. "Let Ore-sama take care of that." He assured his lovers with a dazzling smile. "Do you take orico or platinum credit cards?"

As they exited the store with goodies in sixteen brown bags, Ryoma suddenly remembered something.

"Guys, I think I might have left my jacket in the store. Give me a second." He said while passing off three of his bags to Black Cap and one of the Sadists and ran into the store. The girl looked up and said, "Do you need anything else?"

"Do you remember if I left a missing jacket here?" asked Ryoma.

"Ah yes." Smiled the girl as she pulled something from underneath the counter. The missing jacket was there along with a pair of handcuffs. Instead, three more were all strung up together, with chains that can easily fit the triple king sized bed that all the boys would share. Best of all, the handcuffs were purple.

"How much do I owe you?" Asked Ryoma.

"It's free." Said the girl with a grin. "Just make sure to lose the key accidentally of course."

Ryoma gave her one of his rare smiles and tucked the handcuff chain into his jacket. He then folded it onto his arm. He then left the store with a smirk that looked so chillingly like, "I am going to go virginless tonight as a seme!"

He then turned attention towards his lovers. "Give me all you've got tonight on the bed."

They all agreed in unison.

"Saa, Ryo-baby, you are asking for it now!" said Fuji as an aura appeared behind him.

"Brat, you are now coming to our terms of agreement on what we are about to do to you." Smiled Atobe.

"Sorry Oishi-sempai and Eiji-sempai, I will not be feeling like my normal self when I return to the club." Thought Ryoma to himself as they returned back to the mansion.

To be Continued

 **A/N: Orico is a type of Japanese Credit card. I believe Atobe has shelled out at least 5000 dollars for the goodies that they bought at the store. But seriously though, who would have thought that Nanjiro would have connections with all five of Ryoma's lovers? I just hope those Hentai magazines won't give our tennis prodigy a headache. Looks like those Sex toys are really going to help those boys with our Prodigy's sex problems. Good luck Ryo-baby, Enjoy the brutal torture from the captains! I am hoping that by the time this is over, Ryoma won't feel anything. Also, I would love some reviews to this chapter since you all like the OT6 pairing that I am doing. See you all next time!**


	6. Ryoma's First Night of Sex

**A Royal Vacation**

By: NarutoandBleach

"Obviously, I think you are overdoing this whole love affair," Ryoma does not take the love thing too well. OT6 Pairing.

Chapter 6: Ryoma's First Night of Sex

After Ryoma's boyfriends bought the supplies for their night of sex with him, the gang decided to settle in on a nearby bench to discuss their upcoming vacation.

"You know, once we get to Hokkaido, Ore-sama shall be the first to show Ryoma what sex is really about. We will be alone in a shared room where I will be stripping him naked before wrapping his mouth with a cloth. Then I will be rubbing his soft body until he begs me for a kiss." Suggested Atobe.

"Saa! Atobe-sama isn't that just asking too much? Since when did you become such an expert on sexual education?" asked Fuji.

"Ore-sama learned the best from you and Yukimura. Besides, we are going to demonstrate what it is like to torture a helpless animal before having sex with it. In this case, we are going to tie the animal up and ensure it does not feel any pain."

"How about we try it out on Karupin-" began Fuji.

"Sadist! Don't you dare lay a finger on my cat!" shouted Ryoma.

"How about we just perform castration on our Ryo-baby before we torture him? That would make things a lot easier as long as shorty over there can cooperate with us." Suggested Yukimura.

At that moment, Ryoma was blushing like crazy as he got up and dashed out of the park before those five could find out that he was gone. He didn't want to hear any more of their crazy ideas since this was not going to sit well with his teammates. Not even coach Ryuzaki would hear the end of this since she knows what his pervert of a father would encourage from his son.

"Where did ryo-baby go?" asked yukimura.

"He must have realized that we were planning something nasty for him in the bed. I bet he is too nervous for something like this." Replied Sanada.

"Saa, our baby must be very naughty to leave us hanging like that, wasn't he?" smiled Fuji as an aura appeared out of nowhere.

"He cannot escape us for much longer. Ore-sama knows how to handle a brat like him." He smiled evilly as the four of them got up and went on their search for their naughty kitty. They already know that the boy wonder was heading back to the mansion so their smiles never disappeared. As for Genichirou and Tezuka, both of them hoped that Ryoma wouldn't get punished too badly since they will need to tell him to hang in there for as long as possible.

A few hours later, Ryoma quietly opened the door to Atobe's mansion and noticed that it was safe to enter, he tried to sneak into his room, but what he didn't notice was a pair of hands behind his back and another pair holding onto his leg.

"What is the meaning of this, sempai-tachis? Let me go!" protested Ryoma as he struggled to set himself free. Unfortunately, he was picked up bridal style in someone's arms and carried off into bed. Once there, ropes were tied up around Ryoma's body to ensure that he cannot move.

"Saa, ryo-baby, you were naughty, weren't you?" smiled Fuji.

"What is going on? Why am I tied up on a bed?" asked Ryoma.

"Relax brat, the scarves are here to restain you, thereby preventing your escape." Replied atobe.

"Don't tell me you are planning to have sex with me in bed?" stated Ryoma.

"That's exactly what we are doing to you. Don't move a muscle!" said yukimura.

"Guys, are you planning to strip me naked here? Can't this wait till we are on vacation?" begged Ryoma.

"We are not planning to hold this off for much longer. Besides, Hokkaido can wait, we got at least a day or two before then. Anyway, you won't feel anything once we drug you up." Said atobe as he snapped his finger.

"Master Atobe, what do you need?" asked Sebastian.

"Have the maid prepare some scarves and condoms, we need to cover ryoma's mouth so that he wouldn't squirm so much." Said atobe.

"Right away, Atobe-sama." Said the butler.

"Why do you need scarves?" asked Ryoma.

"You will see soon enough, Ryo-chan. Try to relax." Said geniichirou. And with that, the five of them walked out of the bedroom to gather their supplies while Ryoma was left with a purple scarf over his mouth. He didn't know what had happened. He could see that his clothes were gone except for his boxers. Ryoma also noticed that both of his hands were tied with scarves that connected to the bedposts. He also noticed that he was in Atobe's master bedroom (the bedroom that fits all six of them), there was no way he could escape now.

At that moment, the door opened again, revealing the five teens. The first to step in were Syuusuke and Yukimura, both carrying something in book form. They were obviously trying to hide it from the boy. The next one to enter was keigo since he was smiling happily while eyeing the boy with lust. The last to enter was Kunimitsu and Genichirou since they were feeling worried for the boy. Unfortunately, they have to participate in the whole sex game to ensure Ryoma would get used to this sort of pleasure. There was no easy way to say this, but the tennis prodigy was now trapped with no way out. He sent an accusing glare at his captain and the vice-captain of Rikkaidai, which clearly shows that they should have stopped this from the beginning.

"Did we make you wait, Ryo-baby?" said Seiichi as he kissed the small prodigy on the forehead.

"No, but can you please untie me? I really don't feel like doing this." Said ryoma.

"Saa, I'm afraid that's not possible. You see, we have the keys to undo the handcuffs and we are keeping them safe for the time being. Unfortunately for Sanada and Tezuka, they are going to be the first to be punished for not participating in this game. So Atobe had to get a couple of chairs from downstairs and set them here. Fuji even tied up Tezuka and Genichirou to the chair with purple scarves so that they don't escape." Continued Yukimura.

Ryoma looked at the purple haired captain with a confused look and noticed that Kunimitsu's left hand was being held by a scarf while Genichirou's legs were tied to a chair with a scarf.

"Why are you punishing them?" asked Ryoma.

Syuusuke looked at Ryoma for a moment and explained, "Since they didn't want to participate in our punishment game, we are going to show them what they are missing."

"That's right. In case you were wondering, we got all the kama sutra books on sex and I think we are going to use all positions on your body. You don't mind your cock being used as part of this experiment right?" said atobe.

Ryoma was shocked to hear that the three boys were planning to use his private part as part of their game. "Monkey King! Don't you dare! I am very sensitive about that! Don't you guys have any understanding on respecting body parts?"

"Oh brat, we do understand. And Ore-sama reminds you to address him by name." commanded Atobe.

"Now then, if we are done chatting, let the games begin." Said Seiichi.

"Ne, Kei-chan, when was the last time you ever had sex with our beloved baby prodigy?" smiled Fuji.

"Now that you mentioned it, it's been a couple of weeks. When I first met him, he was just too shy to admit his feelings for me. After a while, he became a lot more comfortable around me after the nationals were over." Said Keigo. "Our first sexual encounter was during the nationals when I faced off against Seiichi." He noted while tilting his head to the side and a finger resting on his chin.

Ryoma blushed at that moment and couldn't think of anything to say. But keigo was right, Ryoma was seeing his boyfriend constantly and reminded himself not to leave that narcissist's side no matter what happens. This was an impulse since he often visited Atobe at his mansion even when his mom was around. Sometimes Ryoma would share kisses with Keigo and other times, he would spend a night with him even when the Hyotei regulars were there on weekends.

"Maa maa, why wasn't I informed of this? Ryo-chan, you know better than to inform me of what you were doing with Keigo. Besides, you could have shared that boy with me! My house is at least a couple of blocks away from you."

"Why are you complaining? You always have wild sex with your boyfriend Genichirou inside the clubroom at Rikkaidai each week." Said Ryoma.

"You just got owned right there, Mura-buchou." Chuckled Fuji.

"You actually saw me and Yukimura-buchou making out? Are you a stalker or something?" asked Sanada.

"You never asked me to join, black cap. Besides, your club members saw the whole thing and laughed their asses off. Who knew you would be so infatuated with Yukimura? Why didn't you seduce him?" sid Ryoma.

"I…. I can't." said Sanada as he blushed crazily. "He's my captain."

"Saa, Genichirou you slut." Hissed Fuji.

"You are more sluttier than I am, sadist-sempai!" whined Ryoma.

A loud chuckle could be heard from Yukimura and Atobe.

"Anyway we had to let you in on our secret. After you admitted falling for all of us, we had to get you presents just to keep you under our wing. The only reason why we wanted to have sex with you is because we wanted to see how long you can last against all of us." Said Yukimura.

"He's right. I am about to enlighten you with my prowess and knowledge of sex should be done." Commented Atobe.

"Do you mean you are planning to have sex with Ryoma all by yourself and telling him everything on your own?" asked Fuji as he smiled sadistically.

"Not really, but I believe kissing him and massaging his naked body at the same time on my bed is a perfect example of how nudity works in public."

"Saa, I see. Well, Ryo-baby. I believe photographs of you naked and wearing Lolita dresses should prove useful. Besides, I am planning to invite the Hyotei team and have them witness your whole show tomorrow, don't you guys agree?"

"yes." Said Kunimitsu.

"Do it." Added Genichirou.

Ryoma's eyes shot wide open and tried to protest, but his voice was muffled behind the scarf.

"Tell us how you plan to torture Ryoma, Fuji-san." Said Atobe.

"Well, even though you know how Ryoma has poor taste in my photography skills. I don't know what he has against it." Sighed Syuusuke. "All I am planning to do was to try out my sister's new dresses on him and take him to a modeling exhibition. Apparently, Ryoma was too flushed by the photos I took of those naked girls at the gala. Some of them were in various positions and many did not know that the youong man was there witnessing the whole thing. I was being a good boyfriend to relieve him of the stress he has been receiving during tennis practice."

"What did you do to him?" asked Seiichi.

"well, I managed to strip Ryoma naked and placed my hand directly onto his cock. I gently rubbed it and said to myself. "Oh my god, what a beautiful cock you have. Perhaps a little bit of erection doesn't bother him." So basically, I had to use my leg to hump his cock for a bit before placing my ass onto it in order to make sure he doesn't moan too much."

"FUJI!" wailed Ryoma. "IS THAT REALLY NECESSARY!?"

Atobe and the others whistled innocemt;y. Knowing them, Syuusuke was a master in torture.

"What happened next?" asked genichirou while trying to contain his laughter.

"Let's just say the door was pushed over and everyone got a good view of what I was doing to our baby's naked form on top of me. Even the security guards were unable to stop us since they laughed like crazy. After a while, we escaped without detection. You have to admit, everyone got a great view of our baby riding on top of me."

"Oh boy." Whistled Seiichi. "You don't see the baby doing that many favors. I wonder what you have blackmailed with Ryoma in order to ride him like that."

"Oh nothing really, Yukimura." Said Syuusuke. "I only suggested showing his naked photos to all of you and your teammates."

"That's what we wanted to see all along." Beamed Seiichi.

At that moment, Ryoma was humiliated once again after being tormented by Fuji. He was a master at torturing the poor and defenseless. Imagine if Ryoma was in Mizuki or Yuuta's shoes, they would never hear the end of it. He immediately glared at his tensai and had the urge to strangle him. Syusuuke immediately turned and gently held ryoma's cheekbones while Genichirou held the boy's leg to prevent him from kicking him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…." Said Syuusuke. "Such a naughty kitty. You have been warned numerous times and now, you cannot escape your fate." He then opened up his tongue and licked the boy on his neck. As Ryoma struggled to push Fuji off, he noticed keigo was sitting himself between Ryoma's legs.

"I will be taking your pants off. So just relax as I show you the power of stripping." Smirked atobe. He quickly undid the buttons on Ryoma's jeans before carefully slipping them off, leaving the boy with just his boxers on. But what happened next caused Ryoma to blush.

"Kei-chan, go easy on my cock, won't you?" said Ryoma.

"We shall see, brat. Said Keigo as he kissed the boy on his lips before reaching down and licking Ryoma's private area. The boy could only moan and groan while Seiichi tried his best to suppress his laughter. As for Tezuka, he turned a bright shade of red and tried to maintain his composure.

"This is going into my scrapbook." Smiled Fuji as he took several photos of Ryoma being stripped naked.

"You are going to pay dearly for that, sadist!" shouted Ryoma.

"Echizen! Don't be stubborn. Unless you want my ass up your crotch?" said Tezuka.

Ryoma could only shudder at that response and sighed mentally as Keigo continued licking Ryoma's crotch. He was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable at the sight of his lover. In order to control Ryoma's sensitivity, he was fed condoms.

"How do you like me now, brat?" asked Keigo.

"Do that again, Keigo, keep feeling my crotch. This is good sex!" laughed Ryoma while trying to release his legs from being held down by Sanada.

"That boy is going to feel high in the morning." Said Yukimura.

"He sure has guts." Agreed Fuji.

"We got the whole thing recorded on video, that's why the camera is in the room." Said Atobe.

"you are really planning to show this to every single club member? Oh you devil! I just hope you placed a cock ring on him." Said Sanada.

"The cock ring is there. The condoms are supposed to make Ryoma feel high so he won't remember a thing tonight." Replied Atobe.

Meanwhile back at the Hyotei clubroom, Yuushi was busy reading a romance novel when he suddenly hears moaning and groaning going on inside the mansion. He noticed that there was a camera running inside the mansion somewhere. As he switched it on, his glasses nearly dropped to the floor at what was happening.

"Oh my kami! Ne, Gakuto, you got to see this!" said Yuushi as he waved towards his partner.

"What is it, yuu-kun?" asked Gakuto as he hopped over towards the screen.

"Ryoma is having sex with our captain and four other guys inside that mansion. I think he just got high on condoms."

"You got to be kidding me! Let me see." Said Gakuto. He immediately looked at the screen for a moment and his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Holy mother of god! That brat has got guts. I just hope he practiced safe sex." He laughed.

"Nani!? Did you just say that Seigaku brat is having sex with Atobe?" shrieked Shishido.

"Shishido-san, when was the last time you had a romantic relationship with me?" asked Choutaro.

"You and I are just friends okay? Romance comes later." Replied Shishido. He had been trying not to laugh at what was going on.

Ryoma could feel another moan as Sanada grasped his ass on the boy's cock and slowly rubbed it hard. His groans could be heard all over the place, but it was silenced again with a kiss from Atobe.

"Relax brat. This is only just the beginning of the first round." Said Atobe.

"Don't even move. You are only going to make yourself having more pain if you struggle." Added Yukimura.

"Oh god, I am going to be feeling a lot of pain tonight." Groaned Ryoma. "keep fucking me like this and I promise to sleep with you all tonight."

Hiyoshi nearly collapsed on the ground at what he was seeing while Jirou tried his best not to laugh.

"Man, that brat will have a lot of pain on his ass in the morning; I wonder how long he can last against our captain?"

"I don't even want to know, jirou-san. The fact is, Atobe really has lost it completely." Replied Hiyoshi.

Keigo took his time with Ryoma's cock and slowly released his tongue back into his moth after licking Ryoma's crotch. The boy was still trying to set himself free from the grasps of the scarves while moaning louder with more licks from Seiichi and Fuji's tongues. With slow, steady strokes, Ryoma's orgasm was slowly developing fast as the camera rolled on.

Fuj immediately placed some sort of a small stuffing onto Ryoma's cock before putting the ring back on after Keigo finished his tongue lashing.

Ryoma protested again while trying to release the scarf covering his mouth.

Syuusuke made his way towards Ryoma and slowly remove the scarf from the boy's mouth and said, "we are now going place lubes on our hands and finger your ass next. Try not to move as much. We will turn you on your back side as the process goes on."

"No, don't you dare! What will the guys at seigaku say if you tell them about this?" protested Ryoma.

"Will you stop worrying? Tezuka said he would start first. Now you might feel some discomfort, but this is all part of the lesson from the kuma sutra book." Said Sanada as he rubbed some lube on his hands while Seiichi gently occupied himself with Ryoma's backside.

Once Tezuka had lube on his fingers, he slowly placed his finger at the entrance of Ryoma's butt as it dug straight through. He could already feel some discomfort while moaning some more. Yes, the captain of Seigaku hasn't had sex for months now. This is the first time that he would ever experience fingering a tennis prodigy from his own school.

With Tezuka in his sitting position, he slowly began rubbing Ryoma's anus again into a circular motion. Once that was done, he grabbed a butt plug and placed some more lubricant there before attaching it to Ryoma's ass. "How does that feel now, Ryo-chan?" asked Tezuka.

"You are masturbating me, aren't you?" asked Ryoma.

"We are all going to take turns doing that to you." Smirked Keigo as he slowly remove the butt plug and placed lubricant on his fingers. He did the same thing to Ryoma's butt before pulling his fingers out. The others followed suit and soon enough their cocks were slowly rubbing Ryoma's ass repeatedly before the butt plug was inserted back again.

"Well, how do you feel now?" asked Genichirou.

"I feel high already. But my ass is sore now. Let me sit on your cock next Seiichi." Said Ryoma.

"My pleasure." Said Seiichi as he unzipped his pants. Everyone watched in awe as Ryoma slowly removed the butt plug and sat himself down onto Seiichi's cock before moving forwards and backwards, causing Seiichi to gasp in surprise while he moaned slowly.

"Harder, Ryo-chan!" said Yukimura in a commanding tone. Ryoma obeyed and repeated his action a few more times before pulling himself up and releasing seiichi's cock. Unfortunately the force of the gravity caused Ryoma to slowly fell flat on the Rikkaidai captain as he slowly held into the boy's waist. He noticed a pair of hands holding his head slowly as a kiss was planted onto his mouth.

"I haven't had good sex like that in a long time, ne Seiichi?" smiled Ryoma.

"Saa, I can see why you wanted this in the first place." Replied Seiichi.

Ryoma could feel another cock poke at Ryoma's butt as he screamed in pleasure and pain. He slowly braced his hands at the bedside while holding Seiichi's chest in a tight embrace while Sanada and Kunimitsu continued pushing their cocks into Ryoma's butthole.

"Are you satisfied now, Fuji?" asked Keigo.

"Completely satisfied." Replied Fuji. He watched in awe at Tezuka for not be able to participate previously because he was in Germany. But now once Sanada released himself from Ryoma's body, he got off the bed and placed his pants back on. He then lifted Ryoma's head to look at him while kneeling. He ushered the boy's mouth into a straining erection by taking the length of the mouth whole with one hand gripping the boy's hair. Fuji then slowly pushed himself deeper while restraining his movement in order not to gag Ryoma.

Seiichi then got off from the bed and removed Fuji's pants before massaging his balls. He then squeezed the tensai's buttcheeks while fingering his anus. Keigo followed suit again with the cock ring and increased the rhythm a bit. Syuusuke's final load was sent into Ryoma's mouth and he swallowed it. Afterwards, everyone collapsed onto Seiichi as the first round of sex was completed.

Many of them had labored breathing and a few went into the bathroom to wash their face and mouth in order to clean themselves. Yes, they all bathed in the after-bliss of their own orgasms. Keigo even noticed that Ryoma was out cold as he collapsed onto the bed. They slowly released themselves out of the boy wonder.

"We should take a bath now, ne?" said Fuji.

The five lovers all nodded as they headed towards the bathroom. Fuji slowly looked back at the boy in the bed and smiled. This was the best night of Ryoma's life since he finally experienced his first night naked in bed. He will be staying that way till morning.

"I wonder if we should show this to the club members tomorrow?" asked tezuka,

"Mitsu-chan, I am sure the people at Rikkaidai, Seigaku, and Hyotei will get a kick out of what we did to Ryoma. So relax, I am sure Oishi-san won't mind." Replied Atobe.

"Saa… I propose we try this on Akaya next." Smiled Yukimura as he sat down next to the bed.

"I agree, we should ensure that Ryoma will have a pleasant evening sleeping with us tucked together next to him." Replied Sanada.

 **To be Continued.**

 **Wow…. And here I thought Ryoma would be complaining throughout the night. But I can see why he took this whole process head on without complaining. Yes, I know I overused a lot of body parts. But this is my first chapter on sex. I am sure you all practiced safe sex with your lovers and girlfriends out there, but I hope you all used condoms and buttplugs out there. I just hope Ryoma will try to forget what happened last night once he sleeps it off. I hope you all can get a good laugh out of this and I will see you in the next chapter. As always, read and review!**


	7. A Sleepless Night

**A Royal Vacation**

By: NarutoandBleach

Chapter 7: A Sleepless Night

After Ryoma's first night of endless sex, he realized that his whole body was hurting from all the positions that his boyfriends tried on him. Even his ass was hurting a lot as well from the butt plug being stuck on there. As he got up, he noticed that his lovers were still asleep while he tried to use the bathroom. Once he was up, he slowly pried Fuji's hands off his waist and walked off the bed. No sooner than he did that, he noticed his clothes were missing.

"What in kami's name has happened to me? And where are my clothes?" said Ryoma to himself as he grabbed his mobile phone from the nightstand and checked underneath the bed, but they are nowhere to be seen. Ryoma also realized that his head was hurting a lot from the condoms given to him by his lovers. There was no time for him to mope about it now. He needs to find his clothes and get out of the mansion.

Luckily, Ryoma maintained his contacts very seriously and carefully. He was weighing his options and knows that Momo would be the first to talk to if he ever was in trouble. Unfortunately, he would never let his best friend live it down. He also has the option to talk to the regulars of the Seigaku club, but none of them could assist him except for Kachiriou and Katsuo.

"I can't let my sempais see me like this! What are they going to say to the coach?" thought Ryoma to himself. As he checked his contact list, he discovered that all the Rikkai and Hyotei regulars were added to his phone as well. This was a bit confusing, Ryoma wasn't even a part of their school, how did those contacts get added to his phone? Unless… SHIT!

"Why did Monkey king and those sadists give me their regulars' contact info? What am I going to tell them? Well, I know this is risky but I have to text them no matter what, here goes." Thought Ryoma to himself as he spotted the first person on the list: Gakuto Mukahi.

"Hey, Gakuto-sempai! Wake up for a minute!" _messaged Ryoma._

A vibrating noise was heard from Gakuto's phone as he picked it up. He noticed that he got a new message and it wasn't from atobe. "Who is this? How did you get my number? And why are you still awake?" - _Gakuto._

"That not important! I have an emergency here." – _Ryoma_

"What sort of emergency would wake you up at 3am?" – _Gakuto._

"I am naked right now and stuck in monkey king's house. Imagine yourself in this giant mansion and you cannot find your clothes, what would you do?" – _Ryoma_

"OMG, are you serious? I should text my lover now." - _Gakuto_

"Wtf? Who is texting you at this hour?" – _Oshitari_

"Who else? That brat from Seigaku of course!" – _Gakuto_

"What is he doing at our captain's mansion naked? And where the hell is he going?" –Oshitari.

"Don't be so useless, please help me find a way out of this house." Muttered Ryoma irritably. He started towards the bathroom, but he noticed an arm grabbing at his leg on the ground and the other one slung over the prodigy's knees.

"Oh gosh, I can't move." –Ryoma

"Where are you right now?" –Oshitari

Ryoma glanced around the room and tried to figure out what to say.

"I think I might be in a hotel room." –Ryoma

"Really? Would Atobe really own a hotel that big?"- Gakuto

"Why are you naked? Did you have sex with Atobe?" –Oshitari

"I don't know! I need to break out. –Ryoma

"Are you locked in or something?!" –Gakuto

"This is going to be interesting." –Oshitari. He grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and placed it on his eyes.

"I hope it was Kinky sex" –Gakuto

"Mukahi, Atobe could give you 50 laps if he hears that." Ryoma.

"LOL, feisty." – Gakuto

Well, if you were in a hotel room, would your clothes be somewhere in the room? Did you check out the closets?" –Oshitari.

Ryoma tried his best to wiggle his legs around to release the hold before gently pushing the person over onto the sheets. He then turned his cellphone light on while dragging the said person on the floor. But his clothes are nowhere to be found.

"Okay, so I am definitely not in a hotel room. My clothes are not here. No one else's clothes are here either." –Ryoma

"Are you by yourself at the moment?" – Gakuto.

"Who's there with you? – Oshitari

"I told you that is not important right now." – Ryoma

"It could be someone that we know personally." –Gakuto

"If you wake him up, you will be getting 200 laps after vacation is over." – Ryoma

"Well, it is important for us to know who you are spending the night with since you are at the house now." –Oshitari

"Why would he confuse a mansion bedroom with a hotel room?" –Gakuto.

Ryoma felt sweat breaking out on the back of his neck.

"Wait a minute, are you kidding me?" –Gakuto

"No way, you must be out of your mind." –Oshitari

"I said shut it and focus! – Ryoma

"ARE YOU NAKED IN ATOBE'S BEDROOM RIGHT NOW?" –Gakuto

"I told you guys to focus and get me out of this place!" –Ryoma.

"OMFG, did you have sex with our captain in his house? And you are spending the night with him?" –Oshitari

Ryoma growled at the dirty pair and had the urge to throw the phone across the room while Seiichi slowly turned over to face Atobe before wrapping an arm around Ryoma's waist sleepily and gently laid him down.

"Okay, you are sleeping with Atobe. That's fine too. Congrats on your first night of sex." -Gakuto

"You certainly got guts for a tennis prodigy." – oshitari

"I don't need congratulations; just get me out of here." – Ryoma

"Running away from an intimate relationship is not a good sign. You did admit your love to our captain after all." –Gakuto

Ryoma was seriously about to strangle that red-headed acrobat next morning if this humiliation goes on for a while.

"Since you are at his house now, just ask our narcissistic captain where your clothes are." –Oshitari

"Are you kidding me? I am not waking him up. If that happens, I will wake everyone else around him. Besiddes, I want to escape and not have a conversation on this." –Ryoma

"What did you mean by everyone?" – Gakuto

"Atobe's bed is big since it fits a lot of people." – Ryoma

"WHAT? You mean there are four other people living in our captain's house!? – Gakuto

"Yup, five not including me." –Ryoma

"Let me guess: Atobe and Yukimura forced anal sex on you and gave you an orgy?"- Oshitari

"YUUSHI!" –Gakuto

"How much anal rape did those guys do to you? Does your waist hurt?" Gakuto

"It's fine, I will manage." – Ryoma

"Who else is there with you?" –Gakuto

"Not telling you." – Ryoma

"I'm so glad that I woke up to this." – Yuushi

Ryoma wished he didn't wake up for this since his butt was too sore from all the sex during the evening hours. He could have slept through the night. Only Ryoma was the conscious one and he did not remember much of anything ealier. As he looked at his cell phone, he glanced at his companions that were still sleeping blissfully. _I am so glad that those guys are unconscious for now after all the painful sex they did to me,_ thought ryoma.

"Looks like the brat is preparing for his walk of shame. I wish I was at Atobe's house so that I can take pictures." –Gakuto

Ryoma was going have to atobe give his teammate a lot of laps until he died.

"Are there any clothes in the room at all? Weird, you are in a house with so many people. Did they undress you at the same time? – Gakuto

"LOL Mr Sexy prince. – Oshitari

Ryoma suddenly remembered that he was stripped naked in the room and from his own account, his clothes were thrown to the floor along with the others; he didn't know where they are now.

Do you think those butlers might have placed them in the wash? – Ryoma

If this is an A-Plus service, I hope they are paid well – Gakuto

Try looking into the closet and the dressers, perhaps you can borrow some of our captain's clothes. –Oshitari.

Once Ryoma untangled himself from the amount of limbs that were embracking him; he slowly pushed Fuji over a little bit while he moaned. As he was shoved over to Sanada, Ryoma slowly got up without tripping over Tezuka since his whole legs were hurting him from all the sex he did, especially his own butt. But Ryoma has suffered worse in tennis practice so he carried on without touching Yukimura's torso. Once Ryoma has the flashlight in his hands, he checked under the bed and discovered that there was nothing down there. He then moved over to the closet, but there was nothing there either.

Looks like those lovers of mine really started to hide things well. – Ryoma

Now you are walking around with no clothes on. – Gakuto

You better use one of those curtains as a towel – Oshitari

Ryoma slowly pulled out a bedsheet and discovered that it was pure silk. He then wrapped it around his waist so that it looked like he was misusing it as a towel.

"I can't go home like this. – Ryoma

You can't go home? I bet you the doors are locked. – Gakuto

Would it kill you to wake Atobe up? – Oshitari

I would rather die. Can't you guys bring me some clothes from your house? – Ryoma

How can we do that? We don't even know where you are! – Gakuto

Great, I don't even go to hyotei and now your captain has kept me on the phone with you guys as a consolation prize. Why can't Atobe just hire me to be his vice-captain? – Ryoma

You wouldn't be able to fulfill your duties at Hyotei if you really wanted to.- Oshitari

Your situation looks pretty dire now. – Gakuto

Ryoma knew that he should have contacted Momo after all since the older boy had updated his bike to a scooter now. It would not cause Ryoma's suffering this time.

Why do you still have your phone on? – Gakuto

I put all my clothes down on the ground before the whole sex thing happened. – Ryoma

Such a priority. – oshitari

Well, if you are not going to wake our captain up, at least you have a few options. You can go back to sleep or just explore around the mansion a little bit. – Gakuto

LOL did you just tell Ryoma to explore our captain's house? – Oshitari

Ryoma snorted at the message sent to him by the dirty pair. There was no way thet he could stroll out of the house in this condition now.

There might be clothes inside another room. – Ryoma

As he left the bedroom, he slowly closed the door behind him without any squeaking sound. He then looked around the hallway and was relieved to find it empty. After all it was 3 am in the morning and everyone else was sent home for the day. As Ryoma looked left and right, he did not know which way would lead him to another room. "Seriously who wants a house this big?" grumbled Ryoma as he stomped off into another direction. This house was like a huge maze.

Do you have Atobe's home address? –Gakuto

We've been there plenty of times and yet we never sent it to that brat? – Oshitari

Would it kill you to send a taxi up here to get me? – Ryoma

Afraid that's not possible. – Gakuto

As Ryoma looked around in the first room, he could see that it was a study area without anything to wear. He then continued his search and only came across more guest bedrooms.

Have you guys been to Atobe's mansion before? Where would you keep all your things? – Ryoma

Maybe the brat likes being nude at home. – Gakuto

Gakuto was right, Ryoma was thinking about being naked as the only preferable option right now. Still with him running around in a dark mansion at this hour would be painful on his legs. After a night of rigorous sex, he was getting thirsty too and his body was starting to hurt too.

Perhaps I can hide in some closet and wait for everyone to leave. – Ryoma

Don't do that! You will scare the whole staff. They would call the cops on you. – Oshitari

Look, I am too tired and I cannot find the kitchen. – Ryoma

Brat, you are in a dire situation and all you could think about is food? – Gakuto

I am just getting some water. – Ryoma

Just how big is Atobe's house? – Oshitari

Where is your doubles partner? – Ryoma

He is probably in the bathroom at the moment. – Oshitari

I swear to god, if you guys ever go to bed now, I would make you drink vodka next year at practice. – Ryoma.

Looks like he really wants to go to Hyotei now – Gakuto

I'm not really sleeping now. Just giving you some helpful advice – Oshitari

Ryoma didn't even get a chance to ask what the advice was for and noticed that his phone was buzzed into a group convo. This time, the remaining members of Hyotei and Rikkaidai were in on it too. Ryoma had no choice but to answer it.

What is this? You are going to spread my whole sex scandal to other people?- Ryoma

So sorry about this. – Gakuto

What is going on? – Shishido

Well, if it isn't shorty McCucumber – Akaya

What on earth are you wearing? - Marui

Looks like Atobe's new love is suffering from exhaustion, puri! – Masaharu

Ryoma, is everything okay? – Ohtori

Echizen! Gekokujou! – Hiyoshi

Where on earth are you? Do you need a ride? – Renji

I see that you haven't slept yet; normally you would be sound asleep on weekends – Yagyuu

Gakuto, when you are at practice, how many laps does Monkey King usually give you? – Ryoma

Well, well, well the whole gang is here. Good morning, Gakuto-sempai. - Hiyoshi

Just trying to help! I had to ask them to see if they had the address to Atobe's house! – Gakuto

So, you are at our captain's house. How lame, what did you do this time? – Shishido

Yeah, tell us. – jackal

It doesn't matter. I am trying to leave this place so I need you guys to bail me out. – Ryoma

We've been to Atobe's house many times. But Yukimura-buchou, you've been there too right? –Akaya

Saa, yes. – Yukimura

Soon, a huge amount of fear broke over Ryoma's body. No, why did seaweed head wake his captain up?

Never mind about that. I am already out cold. Thanks for your help anyway. – Ryoma

Where are your clothes, dude? – Marui

YOU MEAN HE HAS NO CLOTHES!? –masaharu

WHAT? DID ATOBE STRIP HIM? – Shishido

OMG – ohtori

Ryoma immediately dashed into one of the lounge's closet room and thought about hiding but it seemed to be futile at the moment since the captains know where he is hiding.

Nah, it's fine. I got something he can wear. – Fuji

If you are looking for me, don't bother wasting your time. – Ryoma

Are you at Atobe's house now? – Yagyuu

No, I am hidden in an alleyway – Ryoma

What happened, why must you make this difficult on yourself? – Gakuto

Shut up, you are only making this worse! – Ryoma

OMG, OMG, OMG – Akaya

Wait, what is going on here? – Shishido

Atobe had sex with the brat from Seigaku last night.- Oshitari

No way! – Shishido

Is that the reason why the brat is naked right now? – Marui

Lol, I hope his anus was humped. puri – Masaharu

Niou-sempai, how is that funny? – Jackal

I see you are playing hide and seek, eh Ryoma? – Yukimura

Ryoma immediately went onto the couch in the furthest corner. His whole body was relieved now, but he was still feeling chills. At that moment, he knew that he was being followed. "Ryo-channnnnnnnn! Come out, come out wherever you are!" whispered Fuji

If I am going to get trapped in here, it will be your fault, Gakuto. – Ryoma

Gomen Gomen! – Gakuto

What is happening now? – Akaya

I'm going to die. – Ryoma

Yeah, right. Like hell that will happen. – Shishido

If you die, let me take over your role as the tennis prodigy. – Marui

Just then, the intercom buzzed to life in the hall way. "Brat, you can't escape now after your night of sex. The house is locked down. Just come out, please."

I refuse, monkey king. – Ryoma

We know you are still in this house. – Sanada

Ryoma could only groan since his boyfriends already found out about his escape plan. His phone buzzed with an incoming call: it was from Tezuka himself. Ryoma stared at it and thought that he could get this over with right now. But now, he was only delaying what's coming to him. He then rejected the call after the second ring.

Stop being a stubborn baby and think of this as part of your rigorous training. – Tezuka.

You just hung up on your own buchou. – Yukimura

Wait a minute, you guys are also at our captain's house? – Shishido

Yes. – Fuji

I want details of that brat's kinky sex – Gakuto.

Why is Tezuka-buchou at Atobe's place?- Akaya

That solves about 3/5th of the mystery. – Jiroh

Just then, another buzz of the intercom could be heard as Ryoma looked up. "It's a bit extreme for you to be playing hide and seek at 3 am in the morning, Echizen. Please get back up to bed." Called Sanada.

Black cap, just fuck off. – Ryoma

You can't talk like that to our fukubuchou! – Jackal

Don't worry, he is still quite stubborn. – Yukimura

So, do you still want a ride home? – Renji

Yes, if it will help me escape the weirdness of my boyfriends' anal rape. – Ryoma

Nope. – Fuji

Nope – Atobe.

Looks like you can't escape now, lol – Akaya

This isn't a democracy, you know? – Ryoma.

Everyone else please get back to bed. We will find that brat through every nook and cranny of this mansion.- Atobe

Kami, save me! – Ryoma

Don't be too hard on him, Atobe-sama. – Shishido

Oh, I am sure he can't be in that much trouble if he is texting us instead of calling the police. – renji

I see you are setting the standards. How do you know that we are fine? – Yagyuu

This reminds me of the gala party Atobe once held at his house.- Gakuto

No. – Oshitari

Please don't remind me of that. – Marui

We don't want to go into details of that incident, puri.- Masaharu

Lol, what happened with that gala party? – Jirou

Oshitari-sempai, you are a genius, aren't you?" Save me from your captain. The rest of you useless idiots can go back to bed. – Ryoma

Lol, he is annoyed now. – Shishido

Suddenly, Ryoma could hear the sound of a door opening and closing at the same time. He immediately ducked underneath a table so that he wouldn't be seen.

It's fine. We got this handled. Go back to sleep, you guys.- Tezuka

It's the opposite for you. – Gakuto.

Gakuto, you will be running 100 laps in Hokkaido tomorrow. – Atobe.

Haha, you should have transferred to Rikkaidai. – Shishido

Shut up! – Gakuto.

Keigo….-Oshitari.

Don't worry, my friend. We got this handled. – Yukimura

I don't want you guys to handle my personal issues. – Ryoma.

From what Yukimura said. I think you are already taken care of. In other words, you were man-handled.-Jirou

What was that, jirou? – Fuji

Gomen, I don't know anything! – Jirou

Me either, pretend I am not here.- Gakuto

You traitors!- Ryoma

You have a lot of self-preservation taking on all five people at the same time. –Renji

Are you still naked right now? Because I have a photo of you sent to me by Fuji – gakuto

Why are you so involved in his business? – Ohtori.

Just trying to understand what sort of situation that brat is in right now. – Gakuto.

All right guys. I think you can call it a night for now. We will tell you everything tomorrow. – Atobe.

Go to sleep, Gakuto. – Marui

That's an order for you too, marui – Sanada.

Good night guys – Shishido

Maybe I should sleep too. – Oshitari

I seriously hate you guys right now. – Ryoma

Brat! Don't be mean to my regulars! – Atobe

Oh, don't worry, Buchou. That brat is just mad because he is hungry and tired at the same time. – Shishido

He's too cute! – Marui

You both deserve to be dropped out of the regulars. – Ryoma.

Only Sakaki-sensei or Yukimura-buchou has the final say to that! – Gakuto and Jackal.

Just then, the intercom buzzed again. "Don't be afraid to come out, Ryoma. We have your favorite ponta in the fridge." Said Fuji.

I am not falling for your tricks. – Ryoma

We are not lying to you. – Sanada.

Fuji immediately uploaded a picture.

Wtf, is that a fridge full of Ryoma's favorite drinks? – Jirou

He feels so loved right now.- Akaya

I think I am going to back to sleep now. – Shishido

Me too.- Gakuto

Great, your captains are trying to trap me and all you guys could think about is sleeping? You guys are the worst sempais ever!.- Ryoma

I told you before, when you are trapped in Atobe's house, we cannot set you free. – Oshitari

He's right.- Fuji

Such a charmer.- yagyuu

Well, since Sanada-fukubuchou and the rest of the captains are there. I'm going back to sleep as well. – Marui

Good night! - Jackal

Wait! Don't leave me alone with your demonic captains and sadistic tensais! – Ryoma.

Relax! You are already feeling loved by us. We haven't showed you round two of rigorous sex yet – Tezuka.

Oh god! I think I am going to be sick! – Shishido

Tezuka, if you are sure you got this handled, please take good care of Echizen. I think he is feeling too intimidated by your love scheme.- Oshitari

No, I'm not. –Ryoma

Oshitari is like a second mother hen.- gakuto

Have fun at Atobe's place! – Hiyoshi

No, wait.- Ryoma

Good night everyone. – Atobe.

Once the group chat ended, Ryoma groaned that he couldn't get one of them to save him. Luckily, Tezuka still has a hold on Ryoma and became his boss. The group chat rang again and Ryoma looked at it.

Ryoma, are you still feeling tired? – Yukimura

Ryoma looked at the sadist's message and he knew that he couldn't sleep well this evening. He knew this is what that captain wanted out of him.

No.- Ryoma

I see he finally replied to us. –Fuji

He is so cute. Just come out already, brat! – Atobe

It would be a lot easier if you didn't have a house this big. – Tezuka

If I didn't have a big house, that bratty lover of mine would already be hopping the fence and escaping. – Atobe

So now you admit that this is a trap? – Ryoma

We had to trick you. – Fuji

Where are you? Please come out so we can enjoy some snacks.- Sanada

Ooh, snacks. Looks like you really do love black cap now.- Yukimura

I bet you right now, he is blushing- Fuji

(kiss kiss) – Yukimura

He will never come out at this rate.- Tezuka

Nope, don't even bother finding me.- Ryoma

Saa, so stubborn.- Fuji

Well, at least the first two floors are clear.- Sanada

Same with the third floor hallway – Fuji

Will you guys stop looking for me already? I have ascended to heaven.- Ryoma

Oh, we will show you what heaven means, ryo-baby. – Yukimura

Ryoma, please come out. – Sanada

Let's grab a quick snack before sleeping again. –Tezuka

Once Ryoma heard the door open again, Ryoma tried to keep still while crawling out from the table.

Aha! We got you now! –Fuji

Ryoma didn't even reply as he was slowly scooped up by the tensai, sheets and all into his arms. Atobe looked at the irritated messed up hair of Fuji's in disarray but Ryoma noticed that they all donned pants.

"When on earth did you guys start wearing pants?" asked Ryoma

Atobe blinked and smiled. "It's my house brat so I know where our clothes are,"

"I can't believe I have you as my lover!" groaned Ryoma. He would have smacked Atobe right across the face, but it was trapped in the cocoon of blankets. His body was too sore to do anything else since these guys are capable at restraining the tennis prodigy.

Fuji then took Ryoma to the kitchen where he was slowly dropped onto a chair while Atobe grabbed a cup from the cupboard and handed it to Ryoma. He then took his phone and said, "We found Ryoma hiding underneath the table in the third floor lounge room."

Just then, the others arrived in various states of dishevelment since they all sported pajama pants. Ryoma was getting annoyed by those clothes.

Such an interesting night that we are having. What were you thinking leaving us like that?" said Fuji as he pecked the boy on his face.

Ryoma glared at the tensai.

"Great job hiding the clothes, Kei-chan." Laughed Seiichi. "That should keep him from escaping the house. We know he cannot leave this easily."

At that remark, Ryoma was alarmed. "Just how much did you guys plan this?"

"We planned this from the very beginning after our night of rigorous sex. Remember, round two is coming up so don't even think about leaving, brat!" answered Atobe.

"You bastards!" cursed Ryoma.

"Echizen! Watch your language!" ordered Tezuka.

"You are a naughty kitty for trying to escape without telling us. Now, prepare for your punishment." Said yukimura.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Ryoma

"Don't worry, you will know soon enough." Said Sanada

They all kissed Ryoma on the head and the face before he was carried back into bed. Ryoma sighed mentally and said to himself. "Maybe this whole sex thing wasn't such a great idea. Maybe I should have backed out." He then slowly took Atobe's hand and placed it on his waist before tucking himself into the chest of Fuji and squeezed them close together to him.

"Saa, isn't he cute cuddling so close to me?" smiled Fuji.

"I see you haven't had enough love from us?" laughed Atobe as he ruffled the prince's hair before he was kissed again.

"If this is what you call love, I think I can handle it." Said Ryoma. And with that, all of them resumed their long good night's rest.

A/N: I had to get this out sooner or later. This is a remake of the 3am blues and credit goes to the Thai Tea Addict. I had to use the Rikkaidai and Hyotei people in here since they were informed of the sex that Ryoma had in bed with his lovers. I wonder how Seigaku would take it. I had to make a few changes around a little bit with this chapter because it has been rattling in my head. Next chapter will feature the appearance of Rikkaidai and Hyotei as they will question Ryoma about the whole sex thing. Please kindly drop a review but no flaming, please!


	8. Vacation Preparation

**A Royal Vacation**

By: NarutoandBleach

Chapter 8: Vacation Preparation

It was a Saturday, like any other weekend for Ryoma and his lovers. For him, he could sleep through the snoring from the demons and sadists. Unfortunately, he feels kind of uncomfortable of being the monkey in the middle when he was being cuddled by Fuji and Atobe. As Ryoma got up, he checked his phone and it was 6 am. He could still sleep for another hour or two in order to get the hangover out of his head.

It was still a quiet morning for everyone at the mansion. But Ryoma was still plotting revenge against his friends for not saving him earlier. Thinking quickly, he texted Momo with a message.

Hey, are you awake, I am stuck at Atobe's house. I don't know what has happened, but I hope I didn't disturb your sleep – Ryoma.

Momo's phone pinged to the message as it vibrated. He checked the clock and it wasn't close to 7 am yet. He noticed a message from his kouhai and replied.

Good morning, sleepyhead. I was wondering when you would call back. – Momo

That's not important, I am stuck here at Atobe's house and somehow, I don't remember what happened last night. – Ryoma

Did someone kidnap Ryoma? – Kachirou

Nani? Ochibi is missing? Someone call the cops! – Kikumaru

Eiji! Don't yell like that in the morning! – Oishi

I was not kidnapped! I had a sleepover at Atobe's place. –Ryoma

Oh, are you okay, Ochibi? – Kikumaru

I am fine, but no one came to get me.- Ryoma

Looks like my statistics were correct after all. The probability of you staying at Atobe's place is 80 percent. – Inui

You were right on the mark. It's seems our little guinea pig survived a night of sex. – Yanagi

Stalkers! You guys never bothered to rescue me and all you care about is your useless data? – Ryoma

LOL… Little underling had an orgy last night. – Yanagi

WHAT!? – Kikumaru

WTF?- Kachirou

…..-Kaidoh.

Yup, that's the thing with tennis players. None of them knew what happened to the tennis prodigy since many of them were early risers due to their lifestyles. Even for someone like Katsuo, he was sort of distant to the monsters of the tennis team at Seigaku since his captain hated going to parties at night time. He didn't want to become a victim of their pranks and feels it is best to stay away from them in case they do anything crazy.

Ochibi, you survived! How was the sex? – Kikumaru

I hope you massaged Fuji's nipples – Momo

LOL, your midget not only rubbed the bellies of our captain, he also had a butt plug stuck up his ass! – Gakuto

Hahaha! What happened, did our little baby enjoy his buttsex last night – Marui

What happened to him and how was it?- Jackal

I bet Atobe and his goons gobbled him up like a potato stuffing – Kachirou

What? – Shishido

LOL, poor ochibi. How was your night – Kikumaru

It was fine, but unfortunately, I couldn't reach you guys because Atobe stuffed my phone with contacts from his team, including that sadist Yukimura. – Ryoma

Oh, I am sure he's fine. In fact, our sane captain made Ryoma his Sugar daddy. – Oshitari

LOLOL, good one Oshitari! – Jirou

Katsuo only had wide eyes and was gaping at the messages his friends sent him. This is why Ryoma has guts to take on the big boys.

Maybe I should have told him what safe sex was. He shouldn't have to go through anal rape. – Oishi

Don't mind my doubles partner, we had our make out sessions at my house last night. – Kikumaru

Eiji! Is that really necessary? Do you mind? – Oishi

Please don't tell me your parents bought you condoms and butt plugs.- Ryoma

Ryoma! How could you? Now you want to spread the scandal of the Golden pair too?- Momo

Oh, he finally had enough of the golden pair. – Gakuto

Did you ever find an escape route from Atobe's house? – momo

Nope, we had to lock all doors to prevent the brat from escaping. – Atobe

OOhhh! Atobe, you sly devil! – Niou

Yup, He is a devil. He learned the best from me.- Fuji

That's Fuji sempai for you. He always means everything and just torments helpless victims. – Katsuo

What? Don't make me a victim! – Akaya

Damn you traitors! – Ryoma

Gomen. We just wanted to make sure you were getting laid last night – Marui

There was laughter among the group of people. But Ryoma felt that his privacy and reputation were destroyed. He didn't want to risk getting a headache since this vacation was meant to be something for him. As he got up to the bathroom, he went to take a shower in order to relax his brain without exploding at his friends for not coming to his rescue.

At least Ryoma-kun is awake. I hope you guys treated him well? – Horio

We did – Sanada

I nominated him as a pillar of support and I think his body says it all – Tezuka

"You guys practically robbed me of my manhood!" shouted Ryoma.

"Saa… Ryo-baby. We plan to do you again when we get to Hokkaido!" said Fuji

LOL, I hope you guys had a threesome! – Niou

The chances of him having a girlfriend is very low – Hiyoshi

I agree, no wonder he never liked Sakuno – Kikumaru

Quit talking about her like that! You guys abandoned me and now you are not acknowledging your traitorous ways. So not cool – Ryoma

Hey come now. We never know you were gone! – Momo

Such excuses will not be tolerated – Ryoma

Anyway, are you going to eat breakfast before we arrive at the mansion? – Inui

What? You are coming here now? – Ryoma

Your boyfriend invited all of us to witness the whole sex thing on video. – Akaya

Seriously, you guys are invited too? – Kaidoh

How rude! - Akaya

Ignore the seaweed head's outbursts – Sanada

This is probably going to hurt your egos if you see the video – Yukimura

Relax, buchou. We can handle it – Yagyuu

LOL, now you are going into Echizen's private business? Maybe I should join too – Ohtori

I agree with choutaro- Shishido.

Did you ever suck on Echizen's pussy, since it is shoved so far deep in your mouth? – Akaya

WHOA WHOA WHOA! What the hell, Akaya? There are minors here! – Momo

There are no minors here. Besides, we want to know about Ryoma's orgy as well. – Kachirou

ORGY? – Kikumaru

Omg…. – Kaidoh

Il, Data for us – Inui

Katsuo listened in on the conversation and looked at Kachirou. "You went ahead and gave Buchou the okay to give Ryoma an orgy? What about his well-being?"

Wait a minute, did the hyotei captain have sex with Ryoma last night? – Oishi

Stop calling it sex. I like a better term for that. – Ryoma

What do you prefer? – Shishido

A Manwich perhaps? – Niou

Manstorm? – Kachirou

Man-pile? – Jackal

Tennis players down and dirty? – Yagyuu

Love forty? - oshitari

Lol- Kaidoh

Lol- Marui

It's true then, Ochibi had a threesome with Atobe last night? – Kikumaru

Yes, with Yukimura and Fuji. – Kachirou

Wow! Congrats to you Ochibi. – Kikumaru

Echizen, looks like your body is even softer than I had imagined. – Yagyuu

Looks like he will be doing more laps today if the sex is not completed – Oishi

Oishi-sempai! Are you really going along with this? – Ryoma

We want to know how it was. Also what position was it? – gakuto

On the left and right side – Ryoma

LOLOL, you are starting to become a homosexual now – Akaya

Now I know why sanada-jerk and Mura-sadist went to Atobe's place as well. They wanted to show their possessive sides since they finished with Tennis last night. – Marui

Oh my god! – momo

WHAT? – kaidoh

Looks like the mystery of Ryoma's disappearance is solved! – Horio

Just go to hell already! – Ryoma

Echizen, looks like you had a huge appetite last night – Oshitari

Agreed.- Fuji

Will you stop that? – Marui

Okay, well congratulations are in order.- Katsuo

Great job supporting him- Horio

Thank you – Yukimura

Thanks- Fuji

I think Ore-sama can appreciate gestures from you guys.- Atobe

Katsuo, 200 laps right now! – Ryoma

Such a dictator, ochibi – Kikumaru

100 laps for you as well, kangaroo! – Ryoma

Wahhh! So mean! – Kikumaru.

Ryoma says thank you guys as well – Fuji

Sadist! I never wanted to thank anyone. - Ryoma

Congrats all around! – Shishido

Wish you luck on having a baby- Gakuto.

Gakuto, seriously? – Atobe

Congrats to you too Atobe. – Oshitari

Thanks, oshitari – Atobe

Where is my congratulations? Don't I get any from the Rikkai teammates? I am so hurt.- Yukimura

You got our full support.- Jackal

Congrats, buchou! – Niou

Yeah, good luck with Ryoma. And also, make sure you get him pregnant.- Marui

Sanada, good luck to you too on Ryo-baby.- Yanagi

My condolences to you, Echizen.- Yagyuu

This is so funny right now.- Akaya

What do you mean pregnant, Marui? – Sanada

Never mind about that.- Marui

Congrats on getting Echizen an orgy! – Kawamura.

Yeah.- Jirou

Ah, so you finally woke up to type a few messages, eh Jirou? – Shishido

Yeah.- Jirou

I am so totally moved right now.- Gakuto

"Who are you guys talking to?" asked Tomoka.

"Echizen of course. " said Kachiro,

"I see. In that case. Echizen, how are you doing?"

I am not great , but I only wish that I didn't have sex last night.- Ryoma

Why not? After all, you are part of our sex ed culture class. – Yukimura

He's fine.- Tezuka

He has no health issues.- Sanada

He is still a spoiled little brat.- Atobe

Saa, and I wonder why he complains so much about pain,.- Fuji

This relationship is going to be good.- Marui

You guys practically abandoned me last night. I will be the first person to haunt you guys in your sleep when you get to Hokkaido and ,.,, Ryoma

He was fed a croissant by Atobe.

Why are you feeding me that? I can easily handle Japanese food.- Ryoma

LOL, you have no appreciation for American breakfast after we pampered you.- Atobe

Croissants are not my favorite. My father was not a fan of them- Ryoma

Just take your luxury and shove it, Ryoma- Shishido

Tomoka looked over at the messages on Katsuo's phone with interest and gleamed. She always knew that the boy had fallen in love with the big boys. She could immediately add more fuel to the fire since she was rather fond of Katsuo as well. "We are discussing Ryoma's love life right now." He said.

He needs time to get used to bread. – Oishi

I know right? Oishi, you should be my mother.- Ryoma

He's fine. I think Oshitari is a better mother hen.- Fuji

LOL, Fuji you are a genius.- Oshitari.

Poor Ochibi. No slow romance? – Kikumaru

Romantic? Hmm- Atobe

A slow and steady love? - Yukimura

The music was already romantic last night. – Sanada

LOLOL, I am dying to hear more.- Kachirou

Ryoma is going to get married.- Horio

A romantic breakfast? – Momo

From what Ryoma told me, you guys were wicked and locked him inside the house and do away with him – Kaidoh

Who still uses the phrase "wicked way?" – Kirihara

We had a soft music and a romantic dinner last night. – Yukimura

Gen and keigo had danced to classical music. – Fuji

Even I had to play the piano. – Tezuka

I want to see a six person dance off. – Kikumaru

Ryoma didn't want to dance with me. –Yukimura

"I wish I could say I was very surprised. Looks like he really has put off Sakuno from his mind now." Said Tomoka. Sakuno could only blush at that remark while she took a seat next to Kachirou while blushing.

Wth? He is on a romantic date if you must know.- Akaya

Shut it! – Ryoma

Omg, Ryoma didn't you realize that you are in love? – Horio

Of course he didn't.- Momo

I did too! I confessed to Atobe and the rest of them! – Ryoma

We've been going out for quite a few months. – Fuji

Wow!- Tomoka

WHAT?- Gakuto

WHAT?- Kaidoh

Are you serious?- Kikumaru

I wasn't expecting such a passion from you, Eiji,- Oshitari

LOL – yanagi

Brat almost tried to hop a fence, but we had to switch to a different house to trap him.- Atobe

It worked! – Yukimura

Well, maybe he wasn't ready for the whole sex thing. – Oishi

He needs time to think about this,- Kikumaru

This is his first time and he initiated the whole love thing.- Sanada

We got consent and custody of him.- Atobe

He always runs off. – Yukimura

He just does not want to cuddle? – Yagyuu

What does that midget have against cuddling? – Gakuto

Cuddling isn't bad. – Fuji

Katsuo and the others only sighed.

Maybe you guys should have waited until he was married?- Momo

Momo-sempai, what the hell? – Oishi

How the hell would that happen? I want to see it.- Niou

Here comes the grooms. – Marui

I can imagine them in a wedding dress. – Jirou

Since there are six of them, I guess we can suggest legal marriages.- Yanagi

Same sex marriage is not allowed here in japan,- kaidoh.

Do you guys have passports? – Katsuo

Atobe flew those guys almost halfway around the world. Why is the law stopping him now? - Shishido

You are right about that,- Atobe

NO way! Don't tell me you are flying us to Hokkaido? – Ryoma

Well not right now. We wait till our lover graduates high school.- Sanada

I think he should forget about coming back to Seigaku,- Momo

He should just transfer to Hyotei,.- Kikumaru

LOL Kangaroo boy! That is so mean! – Gakuto

I'm so happy that Ryoma has ran off into the hands of his lovers.- Kachirou

Kachirou, I will ensure that you die from running laps.- Ryoma

You are going to be so high maintenece.- Gakuto

Yes, he is.- Sanada

Ryoma is just like Keigo.- Yukimura

But I can afford myself.- Keigo

That's for sure.- Marui

When did Atobe become Ryoma's sugar daddy? – Sakuno

Are you still at Atobe's place, Ochibi.- Kikunaru

Why do you want to know? – shishido

Geez, so protective of your same captain – Mukahi

Please save me. – Ryoma

Such a casual cry for help. Like I said, we are going to watch the whole sex thing on video.- Oshitari

Feel free to come over at any time. Besides, you all get to spend more time with the brat.- Atobe

Aww man, that's lame! Why do we have to get involved in that brat's business? – Shishido.

Tezuka-buchou, say something,- Oishi

Now you are asking your buchou to speak? – Niou

He is just too shy.- Momo.

I think we should leave the chatroom.- Marui

Same here,- Akaya

You leave this chatroom and its 200 laps for you.- Sanada

Geez, that overgrown gorilla needs to calm down,- Akaya

Akaya,.., - Yukimura.

Gomen Gomen! – Akaya

Ryoma, if you need anything, feel free to tell me. – Oishi

Or me of course.- Oshitari

You both are such good mothers.- Jackal

Hey!- Kikumaru

Someone please come and give me a ride home or a plane ticket out of the country,- Ryoma

I can take you wherever you want to go.-Atobe

Heaven too,- Fuji

Oh cheer up echizen. At least you are well fed and protected.- Yahyuu

You can't treat him like a house pet! – momo

That would be very kinky indeed. I bet you Beat loves that brat to death.- Gakuto

Don't compare my dog to him.- Atobe

Ochibi! Please be all right.- Kikumaru

I think we make quite diligent boyfriends.- Yukimura

Doting too.- Sanada

Maybe he needs more time? – Ohtori

I think he has plenty of time to decide on love now, do you need a house? – Atobe

No, not yet.- Ryoma

You need to be a better gold digger than Atobe's former girlfriend.- Oshitari.

What's that supposed to mean? – Atobe

Were you forced to have sex with them, Echizen?- Shishido

No. I volunteered.- Ryoma

You WHAT? – Akaya

Are you serious? – Kaidoh

You lost your virginity in just a week? – Marui

Damn right,- Ryoma

Omg- Marui

He has guts.- Hiyoshi

I am awfully impressed. Looks like the demons really did a number on you last night. – Niou

He is our sex toy now.- Fuji

I am starting to get amused by what's going on here.- Katsuo

Ignore those sadists and masochists.- Ryoma

Don't be mean to them! – Oshitari

This is stupid! Why did I even admit my feelings for them?- Ryoma

How did you even get involved in this anyway? – Tomoka

I met them out in a street court and then I started confessing to them- Ryoma

You never admitted your true feelings until now after these last four months?- Shishido.

It's hard to admit how I feel about men,- Ryoma

Give me a break dude! You had an orgy last night and now you won't admit that you are an uke?- Marui

It's pretty cute.- Eiji

Want to see us naked?- Fuji

(Picture uploaded) – Sanada

Oh my god, you are all so sexy! – Oshitari

Like trying to hug a cat! – Jackal

So this is what you call cuddling?- Shishido

Yep.- Yukimura

Oh my god!- Gakuto

Ryoma's lovers will be on time magazine next year!- Momo

We are cute.- Sanada

Yeah but not before Ryoma leaves scratch marks on the bed.- Fuji

I give up! – Ryoma

Ahn, so the brat has no other ways to counter us?- Atobe

He definitely got owned.- Niou

Tough luck midget! – Gakuto

Good luck on your vacation Ryoma and the others –Kachirou

Pretty soon, you are going to be guiding Rikkaidai to victory next year – Sanada

NOOOOOOOO!- Kachirou

Hey! You can't take Kachirou away from me!- Ryoma

I think you owe all of us some burgers. – Fuji

No way! Why? - momo

Allow me to treat you guys to filet-o-fish burgers.- Atobe

Let us show you how comfortable Ryoma is when he is snuggled between me and Atobe.- Fuji

(Picture uploaded)

He is so cute!- Akaya

Just like snuggling a baby,- Marui

You guys were really good fathers to him- Oishi

Please stop showing them that.- Ryoma

We will see you at the mansion.-Oshitari

We look forward to questioning you about last night- Momo

Don't get into too much trouble.- Oishi

He won't ,- Atobe

Mada Mada Dane.- Ryoma.

The group convo ended and Ryoma was finishing up breakfast with his lovers at his side. 'Seriously guys. Did you really have to show my naked body to those regulars?"

"Aww come on Ryo-baby! I think its super cute." Said Yukimura

"You are too stubborn so we had to smother you with hugs and kisses." Said Tezuka

"You are molesting me." Replied Ryoma

All of them looked at each other and smiled

"We are not molesters. We are simply finding you too cute. Besides you might be a brat, but you are our brat." Said Sanada.

Ryoma sighed at them without uttering another word. "This is why I really hate my sempais for ditching me like this," he thought to himself as he headed back upstairs to gather his things for their vacation to Hokkaido.

"Looks like he won't be leaving us for a while, right Gen?" said Yukimura.

"nope, he will be forced to do whatever we tell him to do," replied Genichiro.

"I have plenty of time to take photos of him naked on the beach." Said Fuji.

I will call Sengoku to let all the ladies have some fun with him." Added Tezuka.

"Leave the Yamabuki ladies' man out of this!" shouted Ryoma from upstairs.

Tarundoru! A boy must accept love even when fully clothed or naked!" shouted Genichirou

"Masochist!"

"Stubborn brat!" said Tezuka.

"Ahn, so the little brat does have a soft side for the girls." Smiled Atobe.

Soon, Sebastian arrived and said,"Master Atobe. The regulars from Hyotei, Seigaku, and Rikkaidai have arrived. Shall I let them in?"

"We will be there shortly. Thank you Sebastian." Said Atobe.

At that moment, Ryoma could feel his body cringing with fear. Why did his lovers invite the whole team to the mansion? Looks like our prodigy will not be lucky this time.

 **Author's Notes: Poor Echizen. His scandal continues to spread like wildfire. I guess he doesn't know what to say to his sempais now. This chapter was too hilarious to write and let me tell you, Ryoma is walking into another trap. How will he react now with the entire team? Find out next time.** This is a remake of the 3am blues and credit goes to the Thai Tea Addict again. **Read and review.**


	9. Witnessing Sex and Interrogation

**A Royal Vacation**

By NarutoandBleach

This was definitely not what Ryoma had in mind: the scandal of him having sex with his lovers spreading like wildfire and now, word has spread around Seigaku, Hyotei, Rikkaidai, and other schools as well. Unfortunately, our prince has no say in the matter as long as he is under their control. He does not like his privacy being spread around other schools.

"You guys are so not telling them about what I did last night!" said Ryoma.

"Maa Maa, what's wrong with telling everyone else? Besides, I can easily get my brother to fall for you as well." Smirked Fuji.

"Fuji-sempai! Your brother told you he is not gay. Don't bring him into your evil schemes." Retorted Ryoma.

Just then, Fuji's phone vibrated and a message was sent to him via text.

To my sadistic brother: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!? I am so NOT GAY! I agree with Ryoma as there is no way in hell I would fall for him!" - Fuji Yuuta.

"Too bad, and here I thought I would blackmail him into marrying you." Replied Fuji.

"You can always give him to Mizuki." Added Yukimura.

"HUH!?" shrieked Ryoma.

"I am sure ryo-baby would be more than happy to oblige."

"Hell no! I am so not falling for that piece of garbage data man from St. Rudolph!" shouted Ryoma.

"Saa… so mean!" hissed Fuji as he pecked on the boy's lips.

"No wonder Ryoma's body is so durable. So cute." Continued Yukimura.

"Ahn, I thought so too. But anyway, we have to gather around because the people from Rikkai, Seigaku, and Hyotei are on their way now." Said Atobe.

This was madness, pure madness. Ryoma has no escape route as he prepped for his fate. Yes, he was about to be interrogated by the other teams. This was definitely not what he had in mind because the vacation was supposed to be about having fun on the beach while soaking up the sun. Unfortunately, this vacation will be turning into a nightmare of epic love.

Just then, Atobe's phone rang and he quickly answered it.

"Yes, Yuushi?"

"We will be at your place in 30 minutes. We got everything packed for the trip." Said Yuushi.

"We are going to interrogate your little midget boyfriend while watching the tapes." Added Mukahi.

"Ahn, so quick. Well, you have my permission to torture the brat however you like." Smiled Atobe.

Just then another incoming call. It was from Oishi of Seigaku.

"Yes, mother hen?"

"We also packed for the vacation. We would like to know the positions that he had sex on. I brought extra condoms and lubes in case if you guys run low." Said Oishi.

Before Atobe could say anything, Ryoma ran up and snatched the phone from his hand and shouted, "Oishi sempai! And I thought you were much more against having sex. What are you up to this time!?"

"Nya. Ochibi! It's good to hear from you. My partner wants to see if there is a dummy available to test the items that he brought with us. Besides, we love to know more about how you felt last night." Added Eiji.

"Oh for Konomi's sakes get a room!" replied Ryoma.

"There is more than enough room for all of us to witness it all." Said Momo.

"You guys are so not helpful. 200 laps next practice!" shouted Ryoma as he gave the phone back to Atobe and stormed off into the audio visual room.

"Such a brat. And he didn't even let me finish my convo." Sighed atobe.

"Maybe he isn't used to letting his friends know about what we did last night." Said Tezuka.

"We support that brat all the way." Added Sanada. "And yes, I just texted Yagyuu and Niou to go to Akaya's place and help him pack. Believe me, my teammates are prepped for their little game of cat and mouse with the pillar of seigaku."

"No, you wouldn't dare, black cap!" shrieked Ryoma.

"I'm afraid I cannot call off my pets. They are on their way now. So we shall have plenty of time for them to see the whole thing." Continued Sanada.

"You deceitful demon! You are a possessed sex addict!" shouted Ryoma as he gave an accusing glare at sanada.

"Tarundoru! Once we get to Hokkaido we are going to whip you into shape and we are all going to give you an orgy if we have to. Otherwise, you will be running 300 laps on the beach for failing to comply." Ordered Sanada.

"If you don't want to run laps, I can always give the blackmail photos to Shiraishi. He knows how to deal with you. In fact, I just contacted him now. I bet you he is going to start a long session on sex with you." Said Yukimura as an aura appeared behind him.

"You should know better than to cross a child of god! What did I say about respecting your sempais?" warned Tezuka.

Ryoma had no other choice and sighed. This was going to be a painful vacation.

About 30 minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Atobe went to get it. Once the door opened, Yuushi and his team stepped inside with their bags.

"So glad to see you guys. Come in, the brat is waiting for you in the audio visual room." Said Atobe. They immediately entered the house.

"So, I understand that Ryoma had a great time with you last night. Tell me, how he took it?" asked Mukahi.

"He didn't feel much pain. Just a lot of moaning. He slept it off and took it like a man." Replied Atobe.

"That's insane. And here I thought you were going to chew his nuts off." Added Jirou.

"Jirou! Was that really necessary?" whined Ohtori.

"Ignore that sleepyhead, choutaro." Added Shishido.

Just then, the doorbell rang again. This time, it was Tezuka who answered it.

"Tezuka-buchou! We came as soon as we could. How is our little Ochibi?" asked Kikumaru.

"Oh, he's fine. Besides, I had to give him a little scolding earlier." Replied Tezuka

"Still an overprotective buchou as always." Added Inui.

"Fssshh! It seems that the little brat has gained puberty." Hissed Kaidoh.

"Nande, it seems that Mamushi wants to kiss him?" chuckled Momo.

"Shut it! It.. It's not like that!" shouted Kaidoh as he blushed furiously.

"We are wasting precious time. Atobe wouldn't like it when we are blocking the doorway." Added Oishi.

"BURNING! RYOMA IS GOING TO BE MARRIED!" shouted Kawamura.

The others sweat-dropped at the scene.

Once inside, the Seigaku regulars spotted Ochibi reading a tennis magazine with Karupin on his lap. He noticed his teammates coming in and sulked. But he chose not to say anything until Rikkai arrived.

"So, you guys are coming along too huh? I wonder what made you guys change your minds?" asked Ryoma.

"Nya, we are checking on our beloved little kitty. Tell me, what did you do with the big boys last night?"

"It was a big kiss, and full on erection." Said Ryoma while lowering his cap.

"Really? Nyaa that is so awkward! You are finally learning what sex is about." smiled Eiji as he glomped Ryoma.

"Kikumaru, you are too heavy." Said Ryoma as he placed his cat down on the ground.

"Gomen, Ochibi" said Eiji as he released the boy from his hold.

"Anyway, we are here to watch the whole thing on tape." Said Momo.

"Are you serious?" asked Ryoma. Isn't that an invasion of privacy?"

"Nah, I like to give this sort of information out to everyone so they know about how we did you last night." Said Tezuka.

"Tezuka-buchou! What if this goes to my baka oyaji?" shouted Ryoma.

"Ignore Tezuka, he is a whole different person when it comes to gay love." Said Fuji.

Everyone else chuckled. Just then, the members of Rikkai arrived inside the mansion and spotted Ryoma on the couch in the audio visual room while Yukimura and Sanada went to set up the tv.

"So, it seems the brat has developed a crush on our fuku-buchou and Mura-buchou. Where did they kiss you?" asked Marui.

"If you must know, they kissed me everywhere, including the face, neck and my whole chest area." Said Ryoma.

"We got the photos of that." Smiled Fuji as he took out his phone and showed the teams the photos.

"Aww he looks so cute undressed like that." Said Renji

"Now that's what I call a cute kitty." Said Marui as he ruffled the tennis prodigy's hair.

"Mada mada dane." Said Ryoma.

"You know, now that you mentioned it, I wonder why he had to go to bed naked?" asked Ohtori.

"That's because Atobe and the others stripped me of my clothes and hid them somewhere in the mansion!" said Ryoma.

"Nice, sounds like real sex to me." Laughed Yagyuu.

"Also why did you have a butt plug on your ass? I hope they did a full rubbing on your anus." Stated Akaya.

Ryoma didn't know what to say to that." They not only tied me to the bed with the buttplug, they also dressed me up like a ragdoll. In other words, they made me into a drag queen." Continued Ryoma.

"Omg! You have got to show us the photos." Said Gakuto as stars gleamed into his eyes.

Atobe took out his phone and sent the photos to his teammates. All of them were very surprised at the photo while others laughed like crazy.

"That is so cool. Hey, keigo. Would you mind doing that to me as well?" asked Jirou.

"I've got room for you as well, my darling Jirou." Said Atobe as he kissed the blonde boy.

Ryoma sweat-dropped. "Now my boyfriend is seeing that sleepyhead? What does he have with that kid?" he thought to himself.

"This is what you meant by sex? What about kissing, did you guys do that as well?" asked Shishido

"Oh we kissed a lot, but I think I just rubbed their nipples and licked their pussies as well." smirked Ryoma.

"WOW, you got guts for a demon!" said Niou.

Atobe then clapped his hands and said, "guys, time to show you the movie of us lovers doing the Seigaku Brat. Follow me please!" he then ushered the gang into the audio visual room.

Soon, with the television set up, Atobe took the usb drive from his pocket and plugged it into the laptop before connecting the Audio Visual jack into the television. Once that was done, he played the whole video for the gang to see. As they watched, many of them giggled and some had nosebleeds. Even Kaidoh was starting to blush as well.

"Well, I never realized that you had such good camera skills." Mused Yuushi.

"That's why our buchou has a dirty sex life." Said Gakuto.

"Shut up!" said Atobe as he blushed. "It was a one night stand."

"One night stand huh? You are practically ogling that brat." Said Shishido.

"Keep watching it. The best part is coming up." Said Marui.

As the video played on, Ryoma moaned on and on as his private parts were being molested by the tensais and buchous. Even Fuji had to admit this was the best scene ever.

"That is so disturbing. They never touch hands." Snorted Gakuto.

"Even I have to admit, Atobe has gone cuckoo." Said Hiyoshi.

"30 laps for insulting my camera skills, Wakashi." Said Atobe.

"Looks like Yukimura is holding onto the brat's legs. That's saying something." Added Jackal.

"Saa, yes. But don't forget this is r rated." Said Yukimura.

Ryoma was mumbling something like, "I am so going to spike Inui's drinks in their water bottles next year if this keeps up. I can't have them see this." But soon, his mouth was taped shut by Fuji.

Soon enough, Ryoma immediately humped Atobe and pushed him back on the bed and kissed him repeatedly before rubbing his nipples and saying. "Oh my god, you are so sexy, monkey king. I can't believe I have to do this to your body." The others laughed at his slurred speech.

"Were you drunk last night?" asked Niou.

"Did Atobe give Ryoma champaigne?"

"Ochibi's too young to drink alcohol." Whined Kikumaru.

"Shit! So he has been dating our captain for months and now we get this? He should be fucking them even more. I want to see how the erection feels." Said Gakuto.

"Maybe Tezuka hasn't done enough to encourage this type of behavior." said Jackal.

As the film played on, it showed Yukimura and Sanada lifting Atobe up off from the bed as he lied down flat naked with his bare chest. Echizen immediately climbed onto Yukimura and slowly massaged his chest slowly while kissing it.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" shrieked Akaya.

"That brat molested our buchou." Said Renji.

"He has guts doing that. Doesn't that mount to murder?" asked Marui. The rest of the team chucklked like crazy and some had tears in their eyes from all that laughter. Even Yuushi continued to smirk while trying to adjust his glasses.

"Mura-buchou, fuck me harder!" said Ryoma on the screen.

"How hard do you want it?" Asked Yukimura.

"As hard as you can. I want this to be the beginning of our life together as a couple." Said Ryoma.

More laughter could be heard from the Rikkai team, especially from Seigaku.

"That brat sure has guts taking on our buchou like that." Mused Yagyuu

"I could die from watching this." Said Marui.

"He probably has immunity from Tezuka." Added Shishido.

The captains were exasperated now, they never knew that Echizen would have this side within him. His smirk was growing bigger and bigger while the sex continued. Gakuto watched closely as Ryoma;'s eyes were glued to the camera lens. But maybe that was the whole trick. Yukimura almost met Ryoma's lips in a grudging way, but it was more kissing and sucking his cock. Yukimura immediately placed his hands on the boy's black hair and he was taking hold of the boy's lips telling him that this is just the beginning. Echizen only gave a small nod while he undid yukimura's shirt and pants.

"That boy sure has a lot of strength stripping our captain naked." Said Yagyuu

"No wonder he learned this from his father." Added Niou. But soon, their jaws dropped when Ryoma somehow was placed on the bed after his pants were taken off.

Atobe smirked at the screen as he watched Yukimura pulling off Ryoma's pants. He didn't panic at all while the kissing and the massaging were going on. Soon, Ryoma stuck his tongue out and licked Yukimura's cock. The camera shifted their focus on both lovers as they groaned. "You are good at this." Said Yukimura on the camera.

"You were the one that asked me to fuck you up tonight. Why resist now?" said Ryoma.

"What the hell?" muttered Hiyoshi. "His hips are even more narrower than Yukimura's."

The others gulped at what they are seeing while the golden pair covered their eyes. Even Jirou was impressed at how well Echizen handled the whole sex affair even when there were more moans going on. It was truly erotic after Echizen's eyelids fluttered shut while pecking his nipples.

"It seems our buchou is taking this well." Said Akaya

"No wonder Echizen is such a sadist. Did he learn this from Fuji?" asked Renji.

"Beats me, I am guessing that his passion for love is burning brighter than ever." Replied Inui.

With more moans and groans from the film. Everyone could hear Ryoma saying, "Do that to me twice as hard, Mura-buchou."

"Sorry, Ryo-chan, but I am going to have to let Gen-chan take over." Said Yukimura. He then slipped off the bed and stripped Sanada's clothes off and slowly placed him on the bed while placing the boy on the vice-captain's chest and torso. He then glared at Sanada and asked him, "Man, seeing you having all those sexy abs makes me think you should become the sexiest tennis player of the year."

"Tarundoru! Shut up and lick my chest and nipples." Grunted Sanada as he embraced Echizen and allowed his body to rest on the man's chest while he stripped

"Holy fuck! Sanada-san really is persistent." Said Momo.

"No wonder he is strict. I could picture him getting Ryo-kun high any moment now." Continued Gakuto.

"This is gold I tell you! Marui-chan. Why don't you and I have a little alone time together at Hokkaido? We can have good sex." Said Jirou.

Everyone sweat-dropped again at Jirou's remark.

"Did you time this when the video was filming you guys having sex?" asked Yuushi.

"Well Tezuka did most of the timing." Said Atobe as he took the USB out of the laptop after the movie was over. He then placed it back in his little pocket.

"hmm, so it seems that Tezuka really seems to be enjoying this. I wonder if he learned this from you?"

"Actually, he learned it from me." Said Fuji meekly. "Although this whole thing was Atobe's idea."

"Oh really? Come now." Grinned Yuushi. "You are encouraging everone of the girls at hyotei to kiss the popular boys and now you want us to get in on the act as well? Besides we want to know the details of your sex life with that brat ever since you were together."

"Well, it all started after the kanto tournament and the nationals. Ryoma found me to be attractive towards him and then Fuji started developing a love triangle with him as well. The rest, well you know how it goes." Replied Atobe.

"Are you sure? How about a teamsome with the brat? We could go all out with him behind closed doors." Suggested Yuushi.

"Nah, I will keep the camera on and recording everything you do with him when we are in Hokkaido. Besides, you will all get a chance to show him what it means to truly find love. In the meantime, I should ask the maid to start packing. Besides, we will meet at the café in about 1 hour and I will contact some busses to get to our destination. We will also meet up with Shitenhouji there as well." Said Atobe.

"Why did you have to get them involved as well?" asked Ryoma.

"I am sure that Shiraishi-buchou wanted to know how our progress went and now, we got sufficient evidence for him." Smiled Atobe.

"you are kidding me! Now you want zaizen to write this as part of his blog? What will he say to the coach?" protested Ryoma.

"Don't worry. You will know more once we get there."

"Che! So what do you guys want to do next once we get there?"

"More sex and reading magazines and watch some romance movies. But we better throw this out though."

"No need to do that buchou." Said Gakuto. Besides, I think we are well aware of your little love life. Besides, I am sure Ryoma would love to be cuddled by all of us."

"Love is in the air for my ochibi!" wailed Kikumaru.

"Monkey king, are you sure that this is what you wished for?" asked Ryoma.

"Remember when I told you that I am one half of the crew?" Keigo pointed. "I should have a say in this."

"You are never going to let this down, are you?" said Ryoma.

"Not a chance. And I will let Yuushi read you some romance novels." Finished Keigo as he kissed the brat on the forehead.

The gang now knows that Keigo and the others could easily give in to Ryoma's whims as long as he pushed the right buttons. But this movie has given the others a chance to get some happy couples themselves.

"Niou, do you mind not leaning so close to me?" said Yagyuu.

"I'm your boyfriend. I should have a right to lick your sexy body, puri!" said Niou

"Marui-san, this is a perfect time for us to be alone together and have some romantic kisses!" smiled Jirou.

"Geez jirou! Calm down, we will do the whole kissing when we get to our destination!" shouted Marui.

Now, even the golden and the silver pair are starting to become interested with each other after the movie was over. The real fun was just starting for our tennis teams as they begin their trek to Hokkaido.

 **A/N: It seems that Ryoma would be doing a Teamsome with all the tennis club members. Many of them are falling for our little tennis prodigy. I guess that the sex movie just got their interests perked up. I wonder how our prince will fare with them delving into his love affairs? You will see next time. Please read and review.**


	10. Vacation Time!

**A Royal Vacation**

Chapter 10: Vacation Time!

With the day of vacation finally here for Ryoma and his lovers, things were certain to get hectic as the luggages were loaded onto the busses near the café. Although Tezuka would never admit his true feelings for Ryoma when they met for the first time, he slowly seemed to be warming up to the kid when he first joined Seigaku after he was bullied by Arai and his two friends. Now he knows for a fact that Ryoma has a tendency to escape a night of sex, but not this time.

"So you are actually funding this vacation, if I am not mistaken?" asked Tezuka.

"You know it, Kunimitsu. I'm a generous guy after all." Smiled Atobe.

"But you just happened to invite everyone on the trip, have you decided on the chaperones?" asked Ryoma.

"Relax brat, Osamu already knows the relationship that we are having with you and he is looking forward to seeing the photos of you. To make it simple, he wants you to pose as a model at the beach in Hokkaido. Besides, the Shitenhouji team wants you at their school as well. Therefore, Ryuzaki and Osamu will be the chaperones." Replied Atobe.

"Hell no! You want me to be a weirdo on their team? Are you really going to make me a homo drag queen in order to embarrass me!?" shrieked Ryoma.

"Saa…. There is always the option of letting my brother kiss you naked in bed." Hissed Fuji as he slowly crawled up behind him.

"Fuji-sempai…. do you mind NOT doing that to me? What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" said Ryoma.

"Maa maa, what's wrong with a little stalking of your own boyfriend?" smiled Fuji.

"Okay, Fuji, I think Ryoma gets it. Stop teasing him or else you will face 300 laps from me." Warned Tezuka. "So you just happened to invite the regulars from our school as well, am I right?"

"Of course he did. Aside from Hyotei and Seigaku, we were called in as well because Akaya-chan couldn't even stand being at the clubhouse on his own. So we had to get Marui and Jackal to drag him out." Said Sanada.

"I see, this is going to be some vacation I tell you." Said Tezuka. He had to admit defeat at times when it comes to dealing with Fuji or Atobe since it would be a mistake crossing them both. Besides it was a Sunday morning and everyone was in chaos after their parents helped packing baggage for their sons onto the busses.

The seigaku regulars arrived just like Fuji said. But now, Nanjiroh and Echizen were standing next to Atobe as if he was trying to get him to read porno magazines. Unfortunately, Shishido took the book away and gave an indignant look at the perverted samurai.

"Don't even try sharing naked pictures with our captain. He will never escape from that fantasyland of being naked." Said Shishido.

"Nah, it should be okay. Besides, I am fully aware of what my boy is doing with your captain. I like to see you flirt with your silver-haired partner. After all, he wouldn't go anywhere without you." Smiled Nanjiroh.

Shishido immediately blushed at that remark and said, "Me and Choutarou are just friends, not lovers. Are you really the tennis professional that we heard of or just a pervert that likes to peep on women?"

"A little bit of both. I never liked doing tasks around the house anyway. I always leave them to my cousin or my son. But look at you, pretty boy without the long hair. You are already handsome enough to find love." Continued nanjirou

Snickers could be heard from Jirou and Mukahi. Shishido just sighed.

Tezuka's mother and grandfather arrived with his bags before setting it underneath the storage compartment. "You guys make sure to have a lot of fun!" she said before kissing her son.

"Of course. I won't get careless." Replied Tezuka.

"You are going to be a great boyfriend for Ryoma. I want good looking pictures of you guys together!" she smiled.

Tezuka blushed and said, "MOM! Is that really necessary? You are embarrassing me in front of the regulars!"

Laughter could be heard from the Seigaku regulars as the woman slowly removed strands of gray hair from her son's head before kissing him again on f the forehead. He was feeling nauseated now.

"Don't forget to call me if anything goes wrong."

"Of course." Replied Tezuka.

Once everyone else had their things packed. All of the mothers and fathers kissed their sons good bye before leaving. Even Eiji had his special travel toothpaste ready while Fuji's sister would look after the cactuses in the house.

"Nya, buchou, you are already developing a relationship with Ochibi. Don't let anyone else take that away from you!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Kikumaru-sempai, Atobe-buchou has become very possessive of Ryoma and would not let any of us touch him since he has his trusty guard dog with him." Said Momo.

"Nyaa! Why does it have to be that narcissist? This is WAR1"

"Eiji! Just let it go! Besides, we already said it was okay for Echizen to do what he wants for his own sake. This is his freedom." Replied Oishi. '

Eiji just sulked and went on the bush with Inui and Taka following close behind.

Unfortunately for Ryoma, he still had his playboy magazine in his hand and wanted to discard it in the garbage can, but his father won't let him destroy such a treasured periodical since it was his pride and joy. He couldn't understand what possessed his father to become so obsessed with porn. But that didn't matter as long as he was in love.

Tezuka immediately took a head count of everyone as he sees Oishi trying to calm his partner down while Taka and Fuji were busy writing down things that they are planning to do at the beach. Momo was demonstrating to inui the Macarena so that he could use it as a statistic. Kaidou was just staring at him with a look of disgust on his face while Ryom and Atobe were busy laughing and talking about women in tennis.

Tezuka knew that his boyfriend was high maintenance but as he saw the large amount of bags stored in three baggage compartments on three busses, he was impressed by that diva's standards.

"keigo, are you sure you want to take all that with you?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course. Ore-sama knows how to prepare for trips like this. Besides, I already asked my butlers and maids to prepare the giant mansion near the beach upon our arrival. Besides, we cannot leave our precious dog and cat behind, ahn?"

"You mean your dog beat and Karupin? You know they don't really get along well, so why did you bring them?"

"You didn't really think I would spend all day with my cute dog, did you?"

Tezuka knew that disaster would be coming to him and he was bracing for impact. He could feel a cool hand pressing on his shoulder and noticed that the blue haired teen from Rikkai smiling down at him.

"Atobe has made all of us come along as well. Besides, me and Sanada will spend a lot of time together kissing each other and that bratty cousin of mine. I want Akaya and his friends to see what it's like to find true love. So I had to invite the regulars from my team. They are inside the café finishing up breakfast now with the hyotei regulars. I think they have a good connection with Atobe's team after we showed them the video." Replied Yukimura, smiling so angelically as if everything was going according to plan.

Tezuka didn't bother to reply and just walked onto the bus before sitting down. Yes, Atobe really knows how to make this a long lasting trip. But Tezuka really wished that god would give him a miracle instead of giving him misery.

An hour later, Hyotei and the Rikkaidai regulars filed out of the café before boarding the bus. Yes there were two busses so atobe had to separate a few people from his team to settle in with the Rikkai regulars while the remaining ones were to be grouped with Seigaku. Unfortunately, the seating arrangements were not that great.

Gakuto and Yuushi were sent with the Seigaku regulars and the silver pair ended up with the golden pair as well. Tezuka watched as each of them passed by while occupying a seat since he wanted to be alone next to Fuji and Taka.

"So, this is where you were hiding eh? I thought you were abandoning us!" said Taka.

Momo and Kiadouh took a seat behind Tezuka while Eiji and Oishi moved to the back. However, Eiji tried to grab Ryoma's hand and drag him towards the back.

"Ochibi, sit with us!"

"Sorry, I can't. I prefer settling with my two boyfriends in the back." Said Ryoma as he got up and slowly took Tezuka's hand. "want to join me with monkey king?"

"I'm fine. Besides, you should ask Fuji to sit with Keigo." Replied Tezuka.

"Saa… that was very unexpected of you." Chimed Fuji from the other side.

"Don't worry about Keigo. You have all day till we reach our destination. Besides, you will be more comfortable with us." Said Oishi.

"Ryo-chan, I thought you were going to sit with me." Said atobe.

"I would, but my teammates are insisting I join them. Don't worry, you will see me again at the beach side so we will have all the time in the world to have sex with each other." Replied Ryoma.

Atobe smirked at that response. "Such tenacity coming from a brat like you."

"You know me, I am more than willing to let Jirou-sempai have some alone time with you till we reach our destination. Furthermore, you know that love between us will never die out." Smiled Ryoma.

"Ahn, you really are a sly devil after all." Replied Atobe as he retreated towards the back of the bus. He wanted to cuddle with his cute boyfriend but the boy had other plans. He could respect the prodigy's decision while not being bitter about it. He still didn't know why Eiji wanted Ryoma to sit with him.

Once the last of the passengers boarded the busses, Oishi and Fuji looked around to make sure everyone was on board before the busses took off towards Hokkaido.

"Want to play a game, Ochibi?" asked Eiji

"What sort of game?"

"This sounds like fun. Let me join." Said Fuji

"We can play concentration. You guys should know that game.

"Really? Let me join as well." Said Jirou.

"I guess we don't have much of a choice." Replied Shishido.

"I was about to fall asleep along the way." Said Ryoma.

"Nya! What fun is that? We are on vacation, so you got plenty of time to sleep." Said Eiji

"Looks like the chances of winning this game is 75 percent at best." Added Inui.

"The game is called concentration and the objective is to choose a category of our choice. We each must guess what things belong in each category." Said Oishi.

"Sounds to be easy enough." Mused Fuji

"You cannot hesitate and cannot repeat anything else that people says. Otherwise, you are out of the game." Said Inui.

"I have to join in the concentration game as well?" said momo.

"Fssh, I like the game as well." Said Kaidoh.

"let's all sit closer so that we can hear each other." Finished Inui.

Okay! Category is musical instruments. "Trombone!"

"Flute!" said Kaidou

"Violin." Said Choutaro

"Guitar." Added Shishido

"Tuba."

"Nya! Piano!" said eiji

"I am going with Harpsichord." Said Tezuka

"Saa.. I didn't expect you to know that sort of musical instrument. Did you ever play it?" asked Fuji.

"My grandfather made me practice on it so that I can learn the basics of it." Replied Tezuka.

"Xylophone." Added Jirou

"Organ." Added Atobe.

"Boy, you guys are just making the game a lot harder." Said Choutaro.

As the rest of the game went on, the group of participants were a bit smaller. The next instrument was the French horn and then afterwards it was the lute. Then Ryoma said Mandolin. Unfortunately, Tezuka didn't feel like playing the game because it would just drag him down. Instead, he focused on the window while the remaining participants decided it was time to move on to a new topic.

"How about lakes and Rivers?" asked Oishi.

"I didn't study much on geography, but let's do it." Said Shishido.

"Saaa.. Ryoma, you need to switch seats with Oishi." Added Fuji.

"Why?" asked Eiji,

"Well, since those two are close together it seems they are compatible with each other. After all, Ryoma did get his boyfriend to tutor him geography a few weeks ago." Said Oishi.

Yes, exactly. If Oishi and Ryoma switched seats, then he and Tezuka would have more to discuss when they are together and it would look like the egg head would switch so that he could play the game on his own for a change. Tezuka had been so busy looking out the window and didn't realize the switch being made until a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Buchou." Said Ryoma.

Tezuka looked at him for a moment.

"Are you still looking out the window?" asked Ryoma.

"Yes." Said Tezuka.

"Oh, I wondered if you were still interested in the whole sex scheme." He said.

Tezuka looked at him with wide eyes. Did he just ask his own buchou for sex? When that boy was at the mansion, did he even have a chance to grope Tezuka? I guess not. Only the boy would have the guts to ask his own captain to strip him naked.

"What sort of question was that, Ryoma? Did you want to use the window?" asked Tezuka.

Ryoma only nodded at him as he took the spot before leaning his head onto his buchou's shoulders and reading his playboy magazine. However, Tezuka was a bit flustered and instead turned his attention towards a tennis magazine that he brought from home. He was feeling guilty about having sex with a 12 year old and wanted to just stay friends with him, but he was convinced by keigo to just do the whole sex thing since there was no way for him to chicken out right now.

"I just wanted to know if you are still interested in doing me." Said Ryoma.

"Echizen, we've known each other for a long time now. I have developed love for you so you should return it to me as a favor." Replied Tezuka.

"Of course, I didn't mean to offend you." Said Ryoma

"None taken. Besides, if you didn't fall for me, would you have kissed Fuji?" asked Tezuka.

"Too late, I already kissed him so he obviously is a devil."

Then there were giggles being heard from the back.

"Saa, did you call me the devil? Why, I'll have you know that devils are to be respected. You know for a fact that loving me was a good idea. After all, you would love to have sex with me more than Tezuka." Smiled Fuji

Tezuka could only groan at that and focused back on his magazine while Ryoma giggled like crazy. This was a perfect plan all along in order to let Tezuka have the boy to himself for a change instead of always letting other schools take their love scheme on the tennis prodigy. Tezuka wasn't buying it because he knows how conniving Fuji can be when he attempts to break someone up from a love triangle. He chose to ignore it and focused his attention on the things he liked to do since humoring his teammates would only make things a lot worse.

Meanwhile at the back of the bus, keigo made his way to the back of the bus, he noticed Jirou's whole body was on the seat like it was a bed or something since he found it to be comfortable.

"Jirou! Ore-sama demands that you move over." Demanded Atobe.

Jirou opened one of his eyes. "Why?" he asked

"Yes, why? It's not like you and that brat will be sharing that seat now that he is in the front." Added Shishido/

"I like to sit here." Said atobe.

"So do i." mumbled Jirou. "How about you and I share the seat and I can kiss you all day?"

Once Atobe and Jirou got settled in, Oshitari and Gakuto watched with satisfied looks as the love scene between jirou and the king got started. Good thing that he and Fuji planned this all along in order to make sure Echizen was separated from atobe so that he could spend time with his own captain for a change.

Shishido and his doubles partner didn't seem to care much for the plan that their teammates executed, but atobe seemed to be infatuated with Jirou and none of them wanted to meddle in his love affairs. Kabaji, Taki, and Hiyoshi were left out since they were with Rikkaidai.

"So, what did you guys wanted to talk about anyway?" asked Gakuto as he bounced giddily.

Oshitari was busy reading his cheesy romance novel while Choutaro was looking out the window and taking photographs of the beautiful country side. Shishido decided to listen to some music for the time being without being bothered too much by it.

"Well, we wanted to ask if Gakuto had done anything perverted lately," said Shishido.

"Yuushi! Tell Shishido-sempai to stop bringing that up! You know that we slept together last night, right? We are just best friends." Pouted Gakuto.

"Gakuto-san, Yuushi is your boyfriend so just kiss him." Added Jirou

"WHAT!? You guys are so mean!" huffed Gakuto.

"I bet none of you guys ever kissed Echizen before. You guys are just all talk and no play." Added Shishido

"Oh yeah!?" challenged Gakuto. I've done more than just kiss yuushi. Now you want me to do it to that brat up front?"

"Go for it, gakuto. I am sure Echizen wouldn't mind." Continued Jirou.

"Ore-sama demands to know why you guys are taking my boyfriend away from me." Announced Atobe.

"You're just mad that we are trying to take Ryoma for ourselves!" teased Gakuto.

"What are you talking about? Do I really need to remind you guys that what I do to Ryoma is personal?" smiled Atobe.

"It isn't personal anymore, Atobe-san. I think Ryoma already knows what you are doing to him." Said Oshitari.

"Why, I'll have you know that my time with that gaki is well-spent." Insisted Atobe.

"Yeah sure." Said Gakuto. "And just a few weeks ago, that little brat spent a night with you and yet he didn't know that he kissed you."

Atobe blushed but decided to shrug off that statement. He never gets emotional when that brat was brought up in the conversation. Who knew that the boys from Hyotei were so interested in their captain's private life.

"I've kissed that gaki many times in the past so I would appreciate it if you guys didn't interfere." Said Atobe a little harshly.

"Really? So that whole sex thing last night with him was true? Can you show me how you kissed him?" asked Jirou.

"Oh shit! Atobe is seriously going to cave." Said Shishido.

"Yup, Atobe is not going to admit it now." Added Oshitari.

Atobe looked at his teammates for a moment and turned his head away. "I'm afraid you have to ask my boyfriend in the front. Only he knows how to do a good kiss."

Jirou just shrugged it off and grabbed the person closest to him, that person being Choutaro and smashed their lips together. This startled many of the others as well. Even Shishido wanted to strangle that sleepyhead all together for taking what was his. How dare he steal a kiss from his boyfriend?

"Now I know just how Marui would feel after we spend our first night having sex. "Thanks for sharing a good kiss with me, Choutaro!"

Choutaro looked like he was about to cry at any minute, but he only blushed and said, "Thank you?"

No one else said anything while atobe tried his best not to laugh.

A few hours later, everyone arrived at their destination and they all stepped off the bus. Once there, everyone was amazed at how big the inn was since it was part of Atobe's Heir. Apparently, Keigo's family once bought the inn and made it into a vacation house with a beautiful hot spring in the back.

Soon, Echizen slowly got off the bus and rubbed his eyes for moment before he was carried into the arms of his boyfriend.

"I hope you enjoyed your ride." Said Atobe

Ryoma just shrugged it off and said, "It was okay, my teammates had a little boring game going on." He then went to get the luggages, but Atobe merely snapped his fingers and his staff immediately took the bags out.

"Don't worry, Fuji and tezuka agreed to help me unload the luggages. In the meantime allow us to give a grand tour of the place." Said atobe as he took the young prodigy's hand.

"Wow! They look so cute together, don't they, Gen?" smiled Yukimura.

"Indeed, looks like we made the right choice in making Echizen our boyfriend.

"Nya, Tezuka, do something! They are taking my Ochibi away!" whined Eiji

"Just leave them be. Let us have a brief moment with him for now." Said Fuji.

"Oh, okay I see where this is going." Said oshitari. "Make him feel like he belongs at Hyotei. Keep him safe and ensure we are his family. Atobe you really are a genius."

Once the gang entered the suite that they would stay together, they discovered the room was huge with three other beds. Ryoma was very impressed with it and started taking pictures while inspecting the room with curiosity. Now, he wouldn't have to worry about being alone anymore as long as he has his boyfriends by his side. Soon, the captain of Hyotei immediately bent down and carried Ryoma bridal style onto one of the beds and kissed him. Ryoma slowly rubbed Atobe's chest and massed them a little bit and soon, smiles appeared on their faces.

"Mada mada da—"

"Shh! Don't speak. We are going to be together forever! You belong to me and everyone else." Said Atobe as he continued kissing Ryoma.

"Keigo, I will do whatever it takes to marry you." Moaned Ryoma as he slowly pecked his boyfriend's neck while his hands flew up into the air.

Soon, the door opened and a voice called out to them. "Are we interrupting something?" asked Gakuto.

The members of Rikkaidai and Hyotei watched with shock at the boys' make out session while some giggled. Atobe frowned at them and slowly took Ryoma off the bed.

"Oh gosh, did we interrupt your intimate moment? We were just about to have a group meeting soon about the rooms we will be getting and the plans for the month.

"Of course, let's get this over with." Said atobe. "after that, Me and my lovers will be spending the night having lots of kisses and sex with our little hot looking kitty. Yes, there will be cosplay involved too so I will need you all to assist us." He then followed Ryoma out of the door and down towards the dining area to begin their vacation plans. Furthermore, it seems that the boys were conjuring up something for Ryoma later this evening.

AN: Thank you guys for tuning into this chapter. I apologize for the delay because if you remember, I did mention about the whole sex thing that will happen in Hokkaido and I also wanted to add Shitenhouji in here since they want to witness the whole love affair as well. More will be explained in the next chapter. So, if you guys want to review this chapter. Please do so with nice and positive feedback. Yes, hiking, biking, swimming and lots of pairings will be done in the coming chapters. Please give suggestions on what pairings you like to see. See you all next week!


	11. What the Lover Lacks

**A Royal Vacation**

Chapter 11: What the Lover Lacks In

As the meeting came to order in the dining area, Ryoma wondered what exactly his boyfriends were planning for him upon arriving here in Hokkaido. The room was pretty spacious for a vacation spot since this house is owned by Atobe and his family so it was more of an inn rather than a mansion. Furthermore, guest rooms were all over the second and third floors while the huge bedroom was reserved for Ryoma and his lovers downstairs. Yup, this was the sort of vacation that Atobe wanted to surprise his boyfriend for a long time.

"Nya, Oishi, we are going to live here? It seems like this place reminds me of home!" said Eiji excitedly.

"Yes, Kikumaru, it seems now that we won't have to worry about Echizen-san anymore. I guess he is in safe hands now." Replied Oishi.

"Saa, but you've forgotten about the meeting that we will be having today? Also Atobe is planning to make this place our home for a while. Remember, you are all here to witness the dress-ups and costumes that we will be using on our kitty. Take a good look around you, Atobe had his maids bring all of them here because we are going to show you how to make our tennis prodigy into an uke!"

Everyone sweat-dropped at what Fuji just said. Even some of the Rikkai regulars were confused at that as well.

"Fuji-sempai, I am already an uke. What about you, are you my seme?"

"You might be an uke brat for now, but the clothes right now just isn't you. We got matching dresses for you to try out. Remember, you have to be wearing women's clothes when you are in bed with us." Smirked Atobe.

"You guys are insane! Are you trying to turn me into a drag queen!?"

"That's just a part of what is going to happen to you, boya. Remember, Fuji, Shiraishi, and I have planned the whole wardrobe down the hall so that way you won't have to worry about escaping." Smiled Yukimura.

Many of the Seigaku regulars cringed at the thought of Ryoma becoming a girl while Momo and Taka just laughed.

"Momo-sempai, Taka-sempai! It's not funny! How would you guys like it if I dress you both up as ragdolls?" said Ryoma.

"Sorry about this, Ryoma, but you look very cute in a dress so please just go along with this." Laughed Momo.

"Nya, Ochibi is going to be a cute uke, I am going to kiss you to death once your makeover is complete." Smiled Eiji. He then turned his attention towards Tezuka and asked, "Are you going to be the one to hold ryoma's hand in marriage?"

"How about I assign you 60 laps for trying to force me to doing this to my own kouhai?" said Tezuka sternly.

"Maa, mitsu-chan, you've got to give yourself a chance to show that you truly want to kiss our little Ryo-chan. After all, you are lacking in the romance department. Why didn't you bring flowers for our romantic dinner that we will be having together?" said Fuji.

"He's right. Tezuka-buchou you are being too uptight. Maybe we should let you sleep in the middle tonight holding ryoma naked while we snuggle next to you?" said Sanada.

Tezuka's face was flushing red like tomatoes while some of the Hyotei regulars laughed like crazy.

"This is going to be gold, right Yagyuu-sempai?" said Niou.

" Tezuka-buchou will serve as a perfect example of kissing the bride." Added Yagyuu.

Ryoma was blushing like crazy and wanted to dash upstairs. He couldn't take much more of this. Unfortunately, he was held by the crook of his t-shirt and was dragged behind Yukimura who snuggled him like a teddy bear.

As dinner started, Atobe snapped his fingers and his maids prepped the flowers for their table while the waiters served tea at each of the round tables in the dining room. There were laughter and chatter going on throughout the night.

"So, how do you like this place so far?" asked Atobe.

"It feels like a palace, Kei-chan." Replied Ryoma. "I'll see more of it tomorrow as well."

"What do you feel like doing tonight? We can arrange anything you desire."

Ryoma paused to think this over before staring into Atobe's eyes.

"As long as I get to have sex and drink the night away, I don't care. After all, I am already yours to begin with." Said Ryoma in a soft voice as he slowly pecked atobe's cheek.

The hyotei captain's eyes widened for a moment before he smiled.

"Oh we will do more than just have sex. How come you never drank any of Inui's juices?"

"His ingredients in the juices faltered in taste. I think your champagne is a lot better. Besides, we could watch a movie naked in bed tonight, all six of us in that huge room." Smirked Ryoma.

Everyone else looked at the tennis prodigy with shock and awe.

"As you wish, Ryo-chan. You seem to be enjoying every bit of this, aren't you?"

"As long as we are together, I will enjoy doing whatever you want me to do to you." Replied Ryoma.

Yukimura and Fuji laughed at the scene playing out in the dining room while Tezuka got up and went into the bathroom to clear his head. He couldn't believe what his kouhai was saying right in front of everyone in the house. How was he going to explain this to coach Ryuzaki? " _Damn it, Tezuka! Get your head in the game here! Ryoma only said those things in order to make his wishes come true. Just play along."_ He thought to himself.

By the time dinner was over, everyone left the table and returned to their bedrooms except for Hyotei and Rikkai. They wanted to see exactly what their captains were planning.

As Keigo and the others arrived in their rooms with their Yukatas on, he immediately scooped Ryoma up and pressed him down on the king sized bed while admiring the soft pale colors of his chest. He didn't even flinch at all while holding onto the hyotei captain's shoulders. Ryoma slowly got up and made his way onto Keigo's chest and snuggled upon it while the diva slowly allowed himself t indulge in the look of his boyfriend.

"Keigo, you are so sexy wearing that yukata. Mind if I rub your chest with my head for a little bit?" asked Ryoma.

"Ohhh, Ryo-baby. You can do whatever you want with ore-sama's body." Said Keigo. Ryoma slowly rubbed his hands and then placed them onto Atobe's manly looking chest and slowly massaged them.

Keigo tightened his hands onto the bed whule ryoma crouched down and placed his knees in between the bed without crushing Keigo's legs. This was exactly what Keigo wanted! He finally has a chance to show Ryoma what romantic sex really means tnight.

"How do you feel now, Keigo?" asked Ryoma.

"I haven't had a good massage like that in months now. Perhaps I shall make you my personal masseuse." Suggested Keigo.

"Shall I feel your nipples as well?" asked Ryoma.

"Saa, allow me to do that to you." Said Fuji as he took Ryoma off keigo's bed and placed him next to the other bed while he stripped naked leaving only his pants on. Atobe watched with interest as Fuji held Ryoma's body down with his hands before pressing it on his chest and rubbing it slowly.

"Ryo-chan, did I ever told you how cool it would me for my own brother to do that to your body?" smirked the tensai.

"Fuji-sempai, you are still a sadist, why must you torture your own brother like this?"

"As long as you are my true lover, I couldn't care less about other people's suffering. I can always take photos of you guys naked too." Replied Fuji as he leaned forward and gave Ryoma an electrifying kiss. Before their mouths made contact, the door opened again.

"It's time for a little sleep over here in Atobe's master bedroom." Called Jirou.

Ryoma and the others turned towards the door to see Jirou, Oshitari, Gakuto, and many of the rikkai regulars dressed in their yukata and happily beaming at the scene before them.

"Hope we were not interrupting your intimate time together." Said Oshitari as he let himself in.

"Actually, we were….." began Atobe.

"You were about to strip the brat naked without letting us have in on the fun, right?" added Shishido.

Atobe blushed a shade of red.

"I didn't think so. Anyway, it's time for a little party. We even brought a movie!" shouted Gakuto.

Fuji could only smirk at Atobe's subordinates while Tezuka groaned. Ryoma immediately slipped off the bed naked since this was his first time showing his body off to people from a different school.

"My, my, brat. Look at you acting all hot and sexy." Said Hiyoshi.

"No wonder he has such beautiful abs!" added Jirou

"I know right? Ryo-chan is so cute when he is like thiat!" smiled Fuji. Oshitari chuckled to himself.

"What are you guys doing? Asked Ryoma. He noticed that Gakuto was fiddling with his game console system.

"What does it look like?" asked Gakuto. "We are setting up the Xbox 1 I brought. It's time for some Mario Smash Party!"

Ryoma frowned a little bit and noticed that his night of sex was interrupted by the tennis regulars. Even Atobe tried to protest, but he couldn't say much since they all brought pillows and blankets of their own.

"Atobe's room is the best place for a party!" beamed Shishido as he crawled down in between Ryona and Atobe on the bed.

"Thank you for letting us use your room, it's very considerate of you." Said Choutaro.

"Now hold on guys, since when did I say I would allow you guys to party here?" asked Atobe.

"Kei-chan, would you excuse me for a moment?" interrupted Ryoma.

"Yes of course, my dear. Did you need something?"

"I think I am going to check in on yukimura and Sanada downstairs for a moment before I go play cards with Eiji and the others. I will be right back." Said Ryoma.

And with that, the young middle school prodigy made his way out of the room and slowly closed the door behind him, leaving Keigo in the company of his teammates.

"If I were in your shoes right now, Keigo-sama, I would kiss him and tell him that marriage is going along smoothly." Smiled Oshitari.

"We haven't gotten that far yet, Yuushi. Besides, we need to make him feel used to the whole sex tonight.

"Oh, but we already know that you love him dearly. You don't have to hide anything from us, we know what you and that brat are capable of doing." Replied oshitari.

"So you noticed, ahn? One day, he will fall for you as well." Chuckled Atobe.

Ryoma was happy to be out of the room since Atobe's teammates occupied the place. Yes, they know al about the five on one affair that the brat was having with their captains. As much as Ryoma really loves Atobe, his teammates are getting too weird for his taste. He still had respect for them as brothers and friends and they can be insane at times as well. However, he was used to all the insanity going on in Seigaku.

As the tennis prodigy slowly walked across the hall and down the stairs, he allowed himself to calm himself down and reduce the panic setting in from all the excitement he had earlier. He couldn't explain it to his parents about the sex he had with Keigo a few nights before. His father knows what his son is doing and would rather encourage him to keep seeing the Hyotei captain for as long as necessary. Atobe's body made ryoma feel hot in so many ways that he never thought would be possible. Yes, he still feels some tension and pain in his body after that night of rough sex, but it would slowly recover. It was only that night, nothing bad will happen to him as long as he doesn't experience menopause or hormone withdrawal.

Down in the dining room, Sanada and yukimura were busy prepping themselves to go in the baths when they noticed Ryoma following them.

"Sanada-san, Yukimura-san, I hope I was not interrupting." Said Ryoma.

"Please add in buchou and fukubuchou when you are addressing us." Said Sanada.

"Of course. Since Keigo's room is occupied by his teammates right now, you don't mind if I join you guys in the baths?" said Ryoma

"Saa, of course, boya." Smiled Yukimura as he loosened his yukata.

Sanada only blushed at that thought of letting a boy join them. But as long as yukimura allows it, then he won't intrude on their privacy.

As they stepped into the baths, Ryoma noticed the Seigaku regulars waving at him.

"Fukubuchou, glad to see you all here." Said Ryoma.

"Hey, Ochibi! Care to join us in the baths?" smiled Eiji.

"Yeah, but I am going to let Yukimura and Sanada feel my body in the baths for today. My body could use a massage right about now."

Momo and kaidoh blushed at that remark.

"really? You are going to let the sexy men from Rikkai rub their naked selves on your body? Are you some sex obsessed freak or something?" asked Inui.

"Not really, but I am learning from keigo and Fuji." Smiled Ryoma.

"Or maybe they just influenced your brain to make it look like you are having sex with them." Added Oishi.

"No, Fukubuchou. We are simply teaching him the ways of making his body feel loose. In other words, are reducing the tension and stress on Ryoma with the sex that we are doing to him." Said Yukimura.

"But he could get hurt. Are you sure he can handle this?" asked Oishi

"Oh don't worry. We got plenty of sex toys that Ryoma would feel very comfortable with tonight. Besides , as his lovers, we will ensure that he has a comfortable sleep with us this evening." Said Yukimura.

"My captain is a sadist whenever he talks about sex. It's like everything in his mind should go his way." Added Sanada.

Oishi looked at both of them and realized that nothing he say would change their minds. Besides, rikkaidai was a school for people with reputation and determination. Yes, they are crazed sex fiends and very possessive too. No wonder Jirou was so obsessed with Marui. He should have transferred to Rikkai himself.

As Ryoma stepped into the bath, he was followed by the captain and vice-captain of Rikkai, The three of them shared looks with each other before relaxing into the baths. Ryoma could feel a pair of hands resting on his body.

"Mura-buchou, do you really have to do it here and now? My teammates are watching." Said Ryoma as he blushed.

"Nah, I don't think Fuji will mind. Besides, we are all naked here. So it's only natural for us guys to grope each other."

"Yukimura! I advise you to act in an appropriate manner in front of the kids. How do you think they would feel listening to that nonsense?!"

Snickers could be heard around the baths as Sanada glared at them angrily. He was not liking where they were going with this conversation because his cock was already abused more than once already.

"Sanada-san, are you disobeying my orders again?" said yukimura. His smirk was becoming eviler day after day. Somehow, his teammates would not be able to look at their captain if they were here right now.

"N-no, mura-buchou. I am just doing what is necessary to protect the innocent." Said sanada as he cringed in fear.

"That's better. Now, what do you say we scrub Ryoma's whole body?" added yukimura as he smiled angelically.

Sanada nodded at him as he quickly grabbed a small bucket and poured water down the tennis prodigy's whole body.

"What are you guys doing? You know I can wash myself, right? I am not a baby." Said Ryoma

"As you boyfriends, we are asked to clean you up good tonight before the sex continues."

Ryoma couldn't protest any further and relaxed himself into the water below, only to be scooped up by sanada as he was settled onto his lap while yukimura slowly rubbed his hands on the boy's body.

"Doesn't that feel comfortable now?" smiled Yukimura.

"It certainly does, mura-buchou. I could seduce you here and now." Said Ryoma.

"Now, you are talking. I will finally tell Fuji about our night together in the baths once we get back into the room."

"Nya! You guys are so possessive of my Ochibi! I was going to ask him to play cards with us for at least a couple of hours." Said Eiji.

"I wonder if buchou already had his bath." Asked Ryoma.

"He did, I think he is watching the game going on in Atobe's room at the moment. He is the type to sleep it off without realizing what is really going on." Grinned Oishi.

Ryoma couldn't help but picture a tired Tezuka leaning onto ryoma's small body right on the bed with his face glued to the screen and his glasses on the nightstand. This would be rather cute.

"I think buchou is feeling loved right about now." Commented Ryoma.

"Your buchou took a while to experience romance, but now I think he will enjoy what we are planning for you tonight. How do you feel about kissing him?" asked Momo.

"I can't kiss my own buchou. He won't know what to think right now if Atobe finds out about it."

"Atobe is the sort of person that gets possessive of tezuka and he would not let him go no matter what happens. Chances of Tezuka falling for Atobe is 96 percent at best." Continued Inui.

"What about the other 4 percent?" asked Kaidoh.

"I believe the other 4 percent will be added to Ryoma's chances of kissing both buchous. Most likely I am 70 to 80 percent sure that Atobe will become his new buchou after tezuka returns to Germany later on."

"You mean ochibi is really thinking of going to Hyotei high after the U-17 camp is ovrer? Nya! I wanted him to stay at Seigaku." Whined Eiji.

"It's Echizen's decision and we are not here to judge. Also it wll be up to Tezuka to make the final call if he can allow this." Added Oishi.

'Shall we invite him into the baths?" asked Taka.

"Nah, I think we need to give him some alone time for the moment." Said Inui.

"Why? I thought he would agree to join us?"

"I think he isn't ready for this yet. He is going to get some help in the romance field and he needs time to think about this."

"Oh, I see."

As the gang finished up their baths, Genichirou and Yukimura both donned towels while they cleaned up Ryoma's wet body and dried his hair. Afterwards, they returned to their rooms with Ryoma going into Oishis room where cards were being dealt.

"Are you here for the card game?" asked Oishi.

"Yeah, I suppose. But I will be returning to Atobe's room after a while." Inquired Ryoma.

"Of course, I can see why you are happy with your boyfriends." Said Oishi.

"We haven't officially finalized that yet. We are still seeing each other constantly. But they will make me their true love soon."

"That is something we are looking forward to seeing." said Yukimura from down the hall.

And with that, the Seigaku regulars got down to the card games while Sanada and Yukimura headed over to Atobe's room to watch their teammates playing the Xbox console. The night of fun was just beginning for our tennis prodigy.

A/N: It will be Tezuka's turn to shine since atobe has told the buchou to lighten up the mood. Yes, I wanted to inclide tezuatoryo in the next chapter because there will be some OT3 and eventually OT6 later on. Atobe does not like it when his team is interfering in his romantic engagement with Ryoma and he would not allow the brat to escape his grasp. He isn't feeling threatened right now. Maybe he is not aware of the plan yet. So who knows when that will happen. Anyway, Atobe won't rest until Ryoma is fully involved in the love scheme cooked up by the other captains.

Thanks again guys, Please read and review!


	12. Watching A Movie Naked

**A Royal Vacation**

Chapter 12: Watching a Movie Naked

As Ryoma returned to the room, he noticed that Fuji was on the bed wearing his Yukata and talking on the phone with his brother and sister while Kabaji was busy massaging Atobe's backside since it was obviously sore from sitting down working all day. Although this didn't seem to bother him, he decided to join Atobe's teammates to play a little game on the xbox

"It seems that you guys are having a lot of fun with all the characters in Mario Smash Party." Smirked Ryoma.

"Yeah, but Shishido-san sucks at using Bowser." Grinned Jirou.

"Shut up! Bowser has the ability to kick Luigi's ass!" growled Ryou. He then sent another fireball and blasted Gakuto's character, princess peach off the cliff, causing him to lose points again.

"Damn you Shishido! Why do you always do this to me?" whined Gakuto.

"Well, that's because you've picked the worst character in the game so far, Gakuto." Added Yuushi.

"What's wrong with Princess peach?" asked Gakuto.

"She is a girl, and you are not like her." Scowled Hiyoshi.

"WHAT! Why do you guys always pick on a female character? Don't compare me to her!" shouted Gakuto.

"Now now, you plebeians. Play nice, I am trying to reduce some headaches after travelling such a long distance." Scowled Atobe.

"Che, you are just jealous that you're not down here getting your royal ass kicked in Mario Smash Party, you homo!" shouted Gakuto.

"What's wrong with Monkey King being a homosexual? He's still my sexy boyfriend. Besides, you guys have your share of being his advisors, but I should be the one to massage that narcissist's hot looking body." Added Ryoma.

Laughter could be heard from Hiyoshi and Oshitari.

"Your sexy boyfriend? Hey, you were fucking with our captain last night. You are lucky he didn't give you a hickey." Snorted Ryou.

"And let's not forget, we saw the whole thing on tape. When are you going to get some good sex again tonight?" asked Jirou.

Ryoma was about to say something when Hiyoshi got up, took the 7th grader's hand and walked out of the room.

"Um, Hiyoshi-sempai, what are you doing?" asked Ryoma.

"Please don't try to rile up my friends anymore. Those teammates of mine are complete retards."

"No kidding, do they always torture your captain that acts like a monkey?" asked Echizen.

"We heard that, brat! What are you doing with Mushroom head out there?" shouted Gakuto.

Hiyoshi immediately closed the door behind him without trying to listen to that nickname.

"Am I the only one that has to listen to those weirdos complaining about your hair?" asked Ryoma.

"Believe me, when I started at Hyotei, all they would do is talk about my hair day after day. It is annoying to hear them say that each time. I wanted to Gekokujou them myself but you know how it is."

"I see, but well, if you have headphones, please use them instead of listening to your annoying teammates." Smirked Ryoma as he immediately kissed Hiyoshi on the cheeks before returning to the room. The second year looked at him and blushed furiously while following him back in.

"Hiyoshi-san, why is your face red?" asked choutarou.

"Well, if you must know, Ryoma and I had a little talk outside." Said Hiyoshi.

"Oh. I suppose he kissed you didn't he? You sly devil. Looks like you must be in love with that brat from Seigaku, aren't you?" teased Gakuto.

"It's… It's not like that! I was just nervous that's all. Anyway, I like to join in on the card game in Tezuka's room. Do you want to join, Atobe-sama?" asked Hiyoshi

"Ore-sama shall join you in a bit. I got bored of watching this game." He said.

"Me too, I'd rather spend a night with Tezuka instead of working on my music." Added Oshitari as he got off the futon with Atobe and hiyoshi following him close behind.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" asked Gakuto.

"We're going to play some poker with Seigaku. Are you going to come join us?" asked Oshitari.

"Coming! Coming!" said Gakuto as he stopped the game and saved it before disconnecting the controller and shutting down the xbox. He then followed Atobe, Yuushi, and Hiyoshou out of the door with Shishido.

In the other room, Oishi and Inui was busy watching some reruns of a show while Momo, Eiji, Taka, and Kaidoh were playing poker.

"Nya! I can't believe I lost to you again, Kaidoh-sempai! I had a freaking flush!"

"Fsshu, You should know that my full house is better than your flush." Added kaidoh.

"I had so much to win on that hand and I lost it all with my candy!" whined Eiji.

"BURNING! I will not lose in the next round!" shouted Taka.

Fuji noticed that his phone was vibrating with a text message from Oshitari. "We are coming to join on your card game."

At that moment, Fuji knows what he has to do and within seconds, he knocked on the door of the bathroom and said, "Tezuka-buchou, your rival from Hyotei is here. I suggest you let him join in the card game."

"Just a minute, give me a few seconds to dry off." Said Tezuka.

A few minutes later, the bathroom door opened and out came a rather soggy haired looking, pajama clad Tezuka.

"Where were you, Tezuka-buchou? We were worried that you were not able to make it. What took you so long?" asked Oishi.

Tezuka immediately grabbed one of the hair dryers from night stand, but Atobe immediately walked in and took it from him and turned it on. He immediately took a seat on the futon while his rival dried his hair.

"I kind of got careless and took a lot longer in the bath. I am so sorry about that." The captain admitted.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Ore-sama knows that you need time alone. Now then, shall I comb your hair?" said Atobe.

"I had a feeling you would do that. I haven't had a good hair cut in such a long time and luckily, my mom did it for me before we left for the vacation." Smiled Tezuka.

"Perfect timing though." Smiled Fuji.

"How? I didn't miss anything, did I?' asked Tezuka. He immediately tried to brush his hair, but KKeigo immediately took the comb and gently moved it around the caresses of the Seigaku captain's wet hair while drying it with the hair dryer.

Well, we wanted to drink some ponta while playing the game and I am showing some tricks and tips for Eiji on how to win the next poker hand. Unfortunately, we don't have any cups. Can you take Echizen downstairs to get some please?" asked Fuji.

"Why? I don't want to ruin one of Atobe's hotels here. Besides, I'd rather read a tennis magazine before I join keigo in his bedroom later on." Said Tezuka.

Fuji was smiling slyly and Tezuka could see the poker players staring at him with snickers. Evne Oishi was blushing at him while Ryoma hugged Fuji Tightly without letting go.

"Don't tell me you are trying to get me in bed with that diva?" asked Tezuka.

"What are you talking about? All I am asking you is a favor." Beamed Fuji happily. The other Hyotei regulars laughed at the scene playing out in the room while Inui grabbed another deck of cards and handed them to Oshitari. Meanwhile, Fuji tapped on Ryoma's shoulder and said, "Ryo-baby, would you mind getting some cups from the kitchen? I don't think Tezuka knows this house very well."

Echizen just shrugged and got up from the bed before heading out the door with Tezuka following him after getting his hair done. As he slowly closed the door behind him, he looked at Echizen and said, "Where is the kitchen?"

Ryoma looked around the giant hotel. There were a lot of guest rooms that were unoccupied at the moment and without a moment's hesitation, he goes down the hall towards the dining area and discovered a door that leads to the kitchen on the right hand side.

"If you didn't know where it was, I can easily get the cups for you, my dear Kuni-chan." Said Ryoma.

"Wait, since when did you decide to call me Kuni-chan?" said Tezuka as he blushed.

"I don't know. Maybe after spending some nights with Monkey King and the sadist, I learned from them and so calling you buchou just won't do it. You are my second boyfriend after all. I want a six some tonight."

"Of course you do. But don't get too careless. The beds might not fit all of us." Said Tezuka.

"Can you carry the cups on your own or do you need me to carry some for you?" asked Ryoma.

"Sure."

"But you better promise me a lot of kisses and sex tonight." Said Ryoma as he grabbed some cups from Tezuka's hand and headed upstairs.

Tezuka looked at him for a moment and slowly adjusted his glasses. He didn't seem to realize that Fuji is trying to break Tezuka and Echizen up so that he and atobe could spend more time together with him. He now realized that being a lover in this home wrecking scheme wasn't such a great idea after all but he had to play along. He then sighed and used his stoic buchou voice.

"Echizen-kun, let me ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Am I being a burden to you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know, I just get the feeling that I am not ready to be around you in bed yet."

"Buchou, relax. I think you and I will have a great time together with the five other men. After all, you did promise me to use the lube and butt plugs again, didn't you?"

"Echizen, I-" began Tezuka. Ryoma immediately cut him off and said, "Atobe would not be happy if you are left out. I am sure he will do what it takes to convince you that love is in the air for all of us."

Tezuka couldn't think of anything else to say as he returned to the room.

Ryoma then ran up to the stairway and searched for the Rikkai regulars and noticed marui, Yagyuu, Niou, and jackal following him.

"Echizen-san, what are you doing out here all alone? Were you going to play cards?"

"I did, but my own buchou seems to be a bit nervous about the sex thing. He thinks it would be a waste of time."

"I thought you guys had some good sex in Keigo's mansion?" asked Yagyuu.

"We did, but that was just the beginning because Mitsu-chan wasn't used to it."

"I see

Just then, Fuji opened the door and sees ryoma with the Rikkai regulars.

"Back so soon? And also would you guys like to join us on Texas Hold' em?" said the Tensai.

"Sure, we got bored from playing the xbox anyway, puri." Said Niou

As the Rikkai guys went in the room, Eiji looked at them and asked, "How good are you guys at Texas hold em?"

"I can prove my superior skills in that game." Grinned Gakuto.

"What poker skills? You haven't won a single hand yet." Laughed Shishido.

"WAHHH You are so mean Shishido-san!"

"Ryo-baby, have you seen Tezuka?" asked yukimura.

At the mention of his name, Ryoma looked at the rikkai captain and said, "I think he is probably on the futon reading a magazine or something. But I can't sleep tonight without good sex. So a bit of poker and some drinks would do me some good."

"Of course, you still wanted the sex tonight, don't you?" laughed Yukimura.

"Yeah, and with plenty of energy, you can definitely fuck me up real nice tonight." Smiled Ryoma.

"Ore-sama will be more than happy to do you hard tonight. How hard do you want it?"

"Softly at first and then slowly. Then do it hard while I am on top of Black cap."

"Your wish is my command, brat."

With that, Ryoma entered the room and passed the cups out before Renji poured in the sodas for the group before they sat down to begin the game. The others continued their activities with Shishido, Gakuto, Yuushi and Hiyoshi getting in on the games while the Rikkai guys were busy doing Texas hold em with Sanada and Keigo. Unfortunately, Tezuka was still having second thoughts about the whole sex thing since he did not know why his family convinced him to fall for a seventh grader. He then turned to look at the card games going on around him and never saw the smile fade from Fuji's face.

Yes, he was getting suspicious of what the tensai was doing and it was not good.

Ryoma then took a seat on one of the futons and focused on the game. He wasn't sure what was bothering his own buchou so he had to find out himself.

"Is something wrong, brat?" asked Yukimura.

"No, it's nothing. I was just worried about why Tezuka is missing out on all the fun."

"I hope he isn't breaking up with you, ryo-baby?"

"Nah, ore-sama knows Tezuka better than that. Mitsu-chan needs to lighten up since Fuji isn't trying to break any of us up."

"Saa, are you sure about that? You still think I had something to do with breaking Echizen up? No way, I love him a lot, but still I love you guys more as well. I am not trying to force Ryoma to leave our relationship because it could damage his reputation. However, the night is still young so let's have some fun." Smiled Fuji.

"you really are a genius, aren't you Fuji-san?" stated Oshitari.

Kabaji and Choutarou were busy watching a tennis match going on while Ryoma went in the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"I wonder if he was upset about something?" asked Keigo.

I didn't notice him crying or anything."

"It seems that Fuji is up to something." Stated Atobe.

"What do you mean?"

"You've noticed this by now, Oshitari. Each time me and Ryoma are having some alone time, Fuji just keeps interrupting it. I wonder if it was poor planning on his part or something."

"Now, what makes you think Fuji has a motive to break you guys up? You are being paranoid," chuckled oshitari.

"No way."

"You are."

"am not!"

"Shhh! Roger Federer is trying to win another set against Agassi." Said Choutarou.

"Well? What is going on?"

"Well, you know that Ryoma is the baby of the team right? He is the youngest out of all of us here and most unfazed sort of person. Imagine if Choutarou got a boyfriend."

"Oshitari-san, if you are referring to me, I am just a close friend to him, that's all." Said Shishido.

"Ore-sama wouldn't care who kisses him. Besides, he should definitely join our school."

"Well, aren't you an affectionate king? Don't you think it is weird for him to have a six some with you guys?"

"How so? Our choice in letting Ryoma being our boyfriend shouldn't worry you guys too much."

"Maybe, but it seems you are obsessed with Tezuka and now you are falling for that runt."

Atobe's teeth was gritting with each passing second since he knew that Oshitari hit a nerve somewhere.

"It was NOT like that! Me and the brat just had a thing for each other, that's all."

"What thing?" asked Ryoma as he emerged from the bathroom.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Said Atobe. "Oshitari hasn't slept well and he was thinking about how to enjoy being sex deprived."

"Yeah right." Said Oshitari

"Were you sleepy?" asked choutaro.

"Nope I'm fine, you guys can stay. Besides, I want you all to keep me company anyway."

He then flopped down in between Shishido and Gakuto and joined in on the card game.

"Are you sure? Ore-sama just wants some alone time with you."

"It's fine, Kei-chan. Besides, I don't want to be alone."

The others looked at Ryoma for a moment and smiled at him. He was too caring of everyone and didn't want to leave them out of his private life.

"Of course, anything for you, my love." Said Keigo as he leaned back on the futon next to Tezuka and watched the match going on the television.

"Looks like Federer seems to have the game in his favor now, don't you think so, Mitsu-chan?"

"Yeah, but Agassi isn't giving it all out there. I wonder if he has some tension in his body?"

"Nah, why do you think that?"

"Well, you can see that he is rubbing his hips constantly. It seems he must have used too much strength in that area. You can see that he is taking a break on the bench and drinking water to cool down. So he has to conserve his body in order to breathe easier before continuing."

"Why doesn't he wear shoulder pads?"

"He told his coach that he didn't need them. But now, he is using them at the last minute so that he can concentrate better."

"Saa, so you guys are interested in Federer, aren't you? No wonder you wanted to make Echizen just as famous as him." Smiled Yukimura.

"That brat still has a long way to go if he wants to be like Federer." Added Atobe.

"I think Echizen can go pro right now. Besides, we've seen how well he played against us previously." Added Sanada.

"He's right, Gen. Besides, it took me a while to go pro as well." Said a voice from the door.

"Kevin Smith? What are you doing here? The U.S. Open won't start for another month or so." Said Ryoma

"I know that, but I just stopped by to see how you guys were doing. Anyway, how are your boyfriends treating you?"

"Well, they are treating me well. However for Kunimitsu…." Began ryoma

"What about him?"

"Before we left for the trip, Mitsu chan was feeling uneasy about being around us after he had his first night of sex with me last night. It was like something else was going on in his mind. He either thinks I am just not his type or he's just lost in thought."

"I see, so mitsu chan is supposed to have some along time with you and yet you got other four boyfriends wanting you at the same time and yet they are not letting Kunimitsu have his share huh? Wow, possessive much?" smirked Kevin.

"We are not _that_ possessive. Besides, we already know for a fact that Mitsu-chan is too shy around his own kouhai after he returned from Germany. He is just homesick and wants to live a life of luxury instead of always being away for a long time, isn't that right, Kuni-chan?" said Keigo while he nudged his boyfriend's chest area.

"Well, you can say that, yeah. I do kind of miss Japan a lot more and it nearly made me want to break up with my own team and my boyfriends. Besides, what was the point of me going back to Germany when I can spend the rest of my summer vacation here?" said Tezuka.

"Saa, looks like someone has their spirit lifted." Smiled Yukimura.

"Now there is the Tezuka that we all know and love." Added Sanada.

"See? The only reason why you haven't been back here in a long time is because you are missing out on all the fun. So therefore, you shouldn't have to worry so much about anything. We wouldn't let Fuji do anything that would jeopardize our relationship with that brat over there." Continued Atobe.

"Thanks for cheering me up you guys. Now then, what do you say we continue watching the movie?" asked Tezuka.

They all looked at each other and nodded before returning to the room and poured some drinks into cups while they all scooted next to Ryoma in order to continue the movie in peace. At least this will ease the pressure from the Seigaku captain's head for now because he would not have to worry about the world cup until after vacation was over.

Once the gang was settled in, all five captains donned yukatas after stripping their regular clothes off since it was much better this way because they will be getting very comfortable around their beloved baby of Seigaku.

"Um, guys, if you are going to strip naked, I am going to follow suit." Said Ryoma as he unbuttoned everything but his boxers. He then grabbed a yukata from one of the closets and snuggled in between Keigo and Fuji while the rest of the regulars watched with interest.

"See Eiji, I told you that Fuji-sempai wasn't going to break anyone up." Said Oishi.

"Nya, I underestimated my sempais. I should have paid close attention to what they were saying earlier." Pouted the Acrobat.

"Looks like your brat hasn't done enough mingling with our captain, eh?" teased Gakuto.

"I always wondered who he had more immunity from; Tezuka or Sanada?" pondered Oshitari.

"More likely both actually since he has the guts to have sex with five guys in one go." Said marui.

But no one else heard them talk as the movie called American Beauty continued throughout the night with laughter echoing from within the room.

A/N: Whew! And here I thought Tezuka was suffering from claustrophobia or something, but we are glad that issue was resolved. Overall, I think the captain of Seigaku was feeling down about being left ot of so many activities when he was in Germany. But this time, Atobe was going to show him what it means to have some real fun. And yes, this love fest is still ongoing so stay tuned, I was thinking of leaving some room for some one on one sessions but I couldn't do so because that would be a lot of work. So I will add that in for the next chapter. Please read and review, I would greatly appreciate it from you readers and fans of OT6 fanfiction. Thanks.


	13. Kisses and a Twosome

**A Royal Vacation**

Chapter 13: Kisses and a Twosome.

As the movie continued playing, many of the tennis players laughed at the scenes playing out in front of them while Ryoma grabbed the closest blanket in front of him and tucked himself in while holding onto the hands of his lovers. Even Akaya had to turn around and to his surprise, he was blushing at the scene playing out right on the bed.

"This is very comfortable, wouldn't you say, Sadist-sempai?" said Ryoma.

"Saa… must we go through this again? I believe you should address me as Fuji-Sempai." chided Fuji while he gently poked the nose of his kohai as they kissed.

"Oh my god, did I ever tell you how sexy you are when you're naked? Want me to fondle with your chest and boobs right now?" smirked Ryoma.

"Ryo-baby! You really think of my body that way? I didn't realize how slutty you were until now." Retorted Fuji as he slowly opened up his Yukata, allowing Ryoma full access on his bare chest.

"You should really ask Seiichi-san to marry you since you always have some sort of a sexy relationship with him. I can seduce you here and now, my darling Sadist."

"Ryoma, you naughty kitty. The only one doing the seducing will be me. So, after you are done with Fuji, allow me to feel your belly and chest with lube while we lick it all night. How do you feel about that, eh?" smiled yukimura.

"Agreed, that sounds like a plan." Added Atobe. "Oshitari, do you mind checking to see if there is any lube in the nightstand drawer?"

"What's this Kei-chan? You wanted to have sex with Ryoma right now while the movie is going on? I never knew you would play like that. Are you acting like the main character right now?" smirked Oshitari.

Marui and Gakuto both blushed at that remark while Shishido and Jirou giggled like crazy.

"Nya, what is up with you guys trying to strip naked in front of us while the movie is going on? Are you guys trying to seduce our Ochibi?" asked Kikumaru.

"I just have an infatuation with all the captains from your respective schools so it's only fair that I get to fondle with them more. And also, please stop staring at me like that, Monkey King. You're making me blush." Said Ryoma.

"Is Ore-sama making you feel a bit uncomfortable?" asked Kiego.

"No, of course not! It's just that I like people to respect my personal space though." Said Ryoma in a tired voice as he noticed both Keigo and yukimura's faces getting closer to Ryoma.

"Are you guys trying to kiss me?"

"We are. You are going to like what we will do to you. So, please try to stop moving." They said in unison.

Ryoma stared at them with wide eyes and was too stunned to move. His heart was beating eratically and he couldn't even move his body. He finally gave in to temptation and closed his eyes while both lips connected to his face. This was unbelievable! Monkey King and the child of god are actually trying to kiss him?!

The boy could feel the pressure on his lips moving and his eyes growing even wider than before. His legs were shaking too. He tried to push both teens away but he couldn't. He could feel that his brain was melting at all functions and all he could think about was being kissed and snuggled upon.

"Y…y..you." said Ryoma while he slowly pointed at him and Yukimura. After all, he couldn't believe that this had happened. He wasn't really dreaming after all. While the whole group watched in stunned silence, Renji and Inui are trying to grasp at the idea of what Keigo and their own captain did. "You guys….. K-k-kisssed me."

"Yes, Ore-sama did kiss you. Did you try to resist?"

"Saa, me too. I hope nothing is bothering you, Ryo-baby."

"N,…. No. It's fine. I was just spaced out for a few minutes. But why did you guys kiss me?"

"You really wanted to know? We think you are so cute when you're around us. Remember, you attracted us and therefore, you are our baby now."

Ryoma barely had the time to throw a pillow at his boyfriends' faces while staring at Sanada and Tezuka. They both shrugged it off and agreed with their lovers. Even Fuji crossed his arms and smiled angelically.

"I can see Ryo-baby is nervous and fidgety at the same time. That's good. He is finally realizing that giving up now won't be an option."

"Agreed, Fuji-san. Ryoma's chances of escaping are only 50 percent at best." Stated Inui.

Ryoma stared at the data master and wanted to pummel his face with a pillow, but he decided against it and paused to take a calming breath. Once he regained his composure, he turned to look at his boyfriends.

"Seriously, I don't like being called cute, but it doesn't matter now. I would greatly appreciate it if you can respect my personal space." Said Ryoma.

"Ore-sama knows that. But you are still acting like a brat."

"Am not."

"Are too."

Gakuto watched as the young Seigaku prodigy continued to try and move around but he was still being held hostage on the bed.

"Ne, Yuu-kun, it seems that he does flirt with our captain after all. Looks like we underestimated him."

"This is all part of Kei-chan's special ability. He has the strength to seduce Ryoma with kisses and showering him with love. No matter how hard he tries to resist, he cannot escape."

"So that's why they were having sex the other night. They were sleeping in the bed." Added Shishido

Ryoma looked over at the Hyotei regulars and huffed. "Che, why does everyone think I am so cute? And why do I always end up being kissed by you, monkey king?"

Atobe was scowling. This wasn't a question that he can't answer. "Because I wanted to see your reaction after the kisses. You did say you were in love with me and the rest of the captains, right?"

"I know that, but kissing is only to be done between a guy and girl, not two guys. You can't just kiss me just because you wanted to." Said Ryoma with a little blush on his face.

Atobe didn't say anything as he watched the tennis prodigy still having the same blush on his face, the skin on Ryoma's neck move with his breathing, and the sweat trickling down his face. This was exactly the moment where the king of hyotei would strike. " _That's right Ryo-baby, you are going to be mine!"_

Then, Atobe slowly looked inside the golden orbs of Ryoma's eyes and he still liked that about him. He was about to go in for another kiss when Ryoma suddenly stood up and went over to Fuji's side while trying to slowly push his body away. "What the hell are you doing, monkey king? When will you stop kissing me?"

"Why not?" asked Atobe. "What's wrong with kissing you?"

"There's nothing wrong, you…. Duffer."

Atobe's head was twitching. The brat definitely insulted him right there. "Oi, Oi Echizen, How dare you call me a duffer! I tolerated you when you called me by that code name – Monkey King. You don't go around calling ore-sama that ridiculous term!"

"Tch. You called me brat many times before. It's your fault for harassing me."

"How is seducing harassment?" scowled Atobe.

"You are doing it without asking me first."

"But you didn't refuse my offer."

"I was just surprised, okay?" said Ryoma in a defensive tone.

"Well, Ore-sama has to ask if it is okay to kiss you next time."

Ryoma sighed, this guy was just unbelievable! "There won't be a next time. We got people watching here. What do you think they will say?"

Some of the boys that were watching the movie turned around and watched with interest at the argument going on between Ryoma and keigo. Ryoma couldn't care less if this was an encore performance.

"What do you mean there won't be a next time?"

"I meant what I said."

"Why? These people around here won't care if we are kissing. After all, they would love to attend a wedding of my choosing."

Giggles could be heard from the Rikkai regulars.

"Looks like Keigo wants to have sex with Ryoma now, puri." Said Niou

"Those two make a really cute couple." Added Marui.

"That Atobe really knows how to rile people up." Replied Shishido.

"Shishido-san, that's not nice. After all, we are here because of their sordid affairs." Said Choutaro.

"I would love to see a twosome tonight." added Akaya.

"You will, Akaya-chan, you will," smiled Yukimura.

Ryoma was face-palming. Is the monkey king really this stupid or has all that love thing gone through his head?

"Because," he said. "What you are doing constitutes as sexual harassment. This isn't something that you can do in front of other people. Furthermore, I never granted you permission on my part."

Before Atobe could ask why again, Ryoma raised his hand and said, "Second of all, you can't just kiss me even if we are just guys. It can't be done that way."

"Very well then, if you want to do it in private, that's fine too." Finished Atobe. He then snapped his fingers and signalled for the two Rikkai teens to make their move.

Ryoma was surprised that the argument didn't continue any further. Yukimura and Sanada both watched and exchanged words with each other. He was feeling a bit disappointed that Keigo accepted his words so easily.

Once Ryoma was done, he straightened himself out and returned to the bed regardless of what his sempais would say. He simply had enough and wanted to sleep. However, before he could getback to bed, he could feel two pairs of hands scooping him up and taking him out of the master bedroom. He couldn't refuse this time, but he will recover soon.

"Seiichi-san, what do you think you are doing?" asked Ryoma as he struggled to set himself free.

Seiichi could only ignore him.

"Oi, matte! Where are you taking me?"

It was already midnight and the moon was still up high. The whole house was still dark and this never bothered Seiichi for a second. He continued to carry Ryoma through the dark corridor. Even the Seigaku regulars watched with interest.

"Nya, Oishi where do you think Yukimura-buchou is taking him?" asked Eiji

"I think we need to give them their privacy. There is no way that we are interrupting their romantic moment." Said Oishi.

"Why? I want to see what they are doing." Said Eiji. He was being held back by Shishido and told to wait till they return back later.

Once Seiichi stopped by a guest room, he slowly released Ryoma and pushed him inside before closing the door.

"You sadistic bastard." Said Ryoma as he glared daggers at the smiling Seiichi who once again ignored him.

Once Seiichi slid the door open, he continued to carry Ryoma through the room and onto a bed before closing the door behind him.

"Itai!" shouted Ryoma as he struggled to get up from the bed, but he was pushed down by Seiichi again.

"Saa… this will do." Smirked Yukimura.

Ryoma glanced at the Rikkai captain looking around the room with pleasure and satisfaction. "Seiichi-san, would you tell me what is going on? Did Monkey king send you here? Why did you have to drag me here? Ah well, never mind, I am leaving." He said and dashed towards the door, but Seiichi moved faster and blocked the whole door using Ryoma's body and pinned him on it. He then took the boy's hands and placed them on the crook of his neck. Ryoma gulped.

"This will take care of problem number one: privacy issues, am I right?" asked Yukimura.

"I don't know what you want from me." Said Ryoma.

"You mentioned to Atobe-san earlier about the kissing issue. So, he has decided to ask me to do some seduction on you. And this is the perfect room for it."

Ryoma tried his best to suppress the shudder he was feeling after hearing Yukimura saying such things. He then heard a knock at the door.

"Come in, Gen-chan." Smiled Yukimura

The door opened without hesitation as the vice-captain of Rikkai stepped in and slowly closed the door behind him. He then took out a cell phone from his pocket and switched it to video mode.

"Mura-buchou, how did you know that was Sanada-san coming in?" asked Ryoma.

"I know everything that goes on around this place Ryo-baby. Relax, this won't hurt. Just allow me to do some sexy romance on your body."

"You are certainly enjoying this, aren't you, Yukimura?" asked a smug Sanada

"Indeed, Gen-chan. Now then, please start recording this so that we can share it with the world." Smiled Yukimura as he quickly stripped off his Yukata before moving towards the tennis prodigy. Genichirou quickly lifted the boy up and took his clothes off before setting him down on the bed again.

"Why are you filming this, Black Cap? This is definitely an invasion of privacy!" protested Ryoma.

"I have permission from Keigo and my own captain to film this. And I will definitely use this for Fuji-san's next blackmailing photo."

"Even if you say that, wouldn't Tezuka-buchou be angry about this? You still don't have my permission to film this and do whatever you want with my body." said Ryoma.

"Nope, Tezuka wouldn't care what we do to you. So, we are now going to ask you: can we kiss you now?"

" _What the hell is wrong with these people?"_ Thought Ryoma to himself. This situation is becoming even more dire than before. _"I cannot allow myself to be a victim of their sex acts. I really need to get back to the room."_

"It's not like I would let you. I won't allow this to happen."

As yukimura continued to lean further towards Ryoma's face, he noticed the young boy was blushing like crazy. He then turned on his cell phone flash light and found a light switch. Once the light was on, he proceeded to lick Ryoma's bare chest while gently rubbing it. Yes, he was shivering. However, Yukimura slowly embraced the boy and teased him with kisses again. He then whispered into Ryoma's ear and said, "We'll just have to see about that, wouldn't we?"

"Ugh…" sighed Ryoma. He was moaning like crazy while turning a shade of tomato red. He was moaning again when Yukimura licked Ryoma's chest with his wet tongue.

"Would you stop doing that to my body?" said Ryoma as he tried to push yukimura away.

"What's the matter, Echizen?" asked yukimura. "Are you afraid that I will dominate you into submission?"

"No way, I am not afraid of sadistic devils like you, Seiichi-san."

"Well then, you have to prove it to my captain. We challenge you to resist our amazing seduction prowess." Declared Sanada.

"You wish." Said Ryoma as he narrowed his eyes.

"You are still a brat."

"You guys are perverted."

"Oh really? We will see who is perverted when this is all over." Said Sanada as he pried Ryoma's hat off and tossed it onto the ground. Damn, this was bad enough. Those teens are extremely stubborn and will likely continue to harass him further. Unfortunately for Ryoma, he was smiling evilly himself.

"Hmm, that smirk on your face tells me you are prepared to be seduced?"

"No, I am not prepared for this." Said Ryoma as he continued blushing.

"Are you still trying to resist yourself from being sexually active? Well then, we shall break that stubborn resolve of yours. We are going to make you melt in the palm of our hands."

"Are you guys really this arrogant?" smirked Ryoma. "Okay then, take your best shot, Mr. Sadist and Black Cap."

"What's that Echizen-san, you are giving us permission now? Very well, don't try to hold anything back." Said Yukimura as he plopped onto the bed and tucked himself in while pushing echizen towards his body.

"What? What sort of romantic seduction is this? I only said to take your best shot! I didn't mean this! I'm not giving you perm-umpf!" Ryoma was about to say something before his voice died in his throat as Yukimura continued assaulting his lips while gently rubbing his back as they snuggled against each other. This was the soft seduction that Yukimura hoped for.

Sanada then joined them in the bed as he held Ryoma's back with his arm while resting his head on the boy's nipples. He then tilted the boy's head towards his direction before pulling his arm towards their arms.

Ryoma was stunned. He was unable to protest now since both rikkai teens took advantage of his body by licking it and slowly biting it. Their actions earned a great moan from Ryoma. After some encouragement, Sanada's tongue moved towards Ryoma's face.

 _You have to be kidding me,_ thought Ryoma. Sanada's tongue is actually inside the boy's mouth! There was no way that Oishi would allow this to happen. Ryoma raised his hands and held them towards Sanada's back and hugged him tightly before snuggling onto him.

"Is this the love you were hoping for, Sempai?" asked Ryoma.

"You were hoping for someone else to lick your pussy other than just kissing? Nope, you've fulfilled our requirements." Said yukimura.

Ryoma then took his tongue and proceeded to lick yukimura's chest. It was sweet as honey and peppermint. They all moaned in pleasure as the battle continued while the whole thing was videotaped with a tripod. In the end, Sanada and Yukimura both won and Ryoma couldn't care less what happens to him. He was too busy getting addicted to the Rikkai teens' heady tastes. He wanted more of this because they tasted too sweet, not like ponta. Yukimura was more like cherry or strawberry flavor but that was definitely better.

Sanada, on the other hand, couldn't let go of Ryoma. He would have continued to kiss him even if the whole house was on fire. He wants more of the boy's wild tastes and still kiss him forever.

However, they both have to let this go since they are out of breath. After this was done, Sanada stopped the recording before picking up the phone and placing it back into his pocket. He was prepared to show this to the whole team. He then looked at Ryoma putting the yukata back on his body before heading towards the bathroom to clean up his face and body. The sounds of panting could still be heard from Ryoma as he poured himself a glass of water to even the breathing. Once that was done, Ryoma slowly took the rikkai captain's hand and licked it before embracing him and sanada together.

He no longer wanted to push his boyfriends away and finally realized that this is exactly what he wanted when he decided to fall for these guys since they are all attracted to him. He decided that sex wasn't so bad after all. Yep, Ryoma has finally gone cuckoo.

"That should take care of your second problem." Smiled Yukimura. And quite splendidly too if you ask me."

"Ne, Seiichi?" asked Ryoma.

"Hmm?"

"Just please call me Ryoma darling from now on. I do not like being called a brat anymore. It makes me feel dizzy."

"Very well, we shall try. After all, you have to learn not to resist us. The kiss will make sure you fully understand why we are having an affair with you. Besides, I promised Syuusuke that we would watch the whole thing together." said Yukimura,

"I believe everyone in the master bedroom should be fully aware of our relationship, are you okay with that?" asked Sanada.

"Only if you guys promise to let me spend a night at your places of residence." Smirked Ryoma.

Both of them looked at each other and nodded. They then kissed Ryoma once again before heading back towards the master bedroom. Looks like Ryoma's first night of sex wasn't so bad after all.

"You got yourself a deal, darling." smirked Yukimura as he gently pecked Ryoma's lips once again.

"Maybe I can learn to kiss Tezuka like this?" he said.

"Go for it. I am sure he will be expecting a lot of love from you." Finished Sanada.

Ryoma just shrugged it off. "Fuji-sempai, I promise I will seduce you soon." He thought to himself.

 **Author's Notes: This can be classified as a twosome between three boys right? I was planning to write something more lemony related than this one. However, I think the kisses definitely resolved my writer's block for tonight. I do try not to be a hopeless romantic because I don't want to destroy their private moments with my perverted cravings. Yes I wanted this naked scene because it is somehow related to all the ABC shows I watched like Scandal, Grey's Anatomy, ER, and Nashville. But I would love to continue writing lemons if you guys promise to give me at least 6 or 8 reviews on this chapter. Maybe I can add an omake to this later on. Anyway, read and enjoy!**


	14. Ryoma's Punishment

After Ryoma had his private session with the captain and the vice-captain of Rikkai, he returned to the room to find Fuji, Tezuka, and Atobe pacing around the master bedroom with all the regulars watching. Something was definitely not right as the two boyfriends took a seat on the bed.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" asked Ryoma.

"Echizen-kun, where were you? I thought you were downstairs getting a drink." Said Oishi.

"Nya, I bet you he was kidnapped by the aliens." Giggled Eiji. Unfortunately, he was met with glares from Momo and Inui and he immediately stopped talking.

"And to think my own kitty was having sex alone with my sadist friend and the masochist without telling us? How very unmanly." Hissed Fuji.

"What are you talking about, Fuji-sempai? I was just having a private moment with Seiichi-buchou and Black cap in a private room, that's all. We just wanted some alone time." Said Ryoma nervously.

"Ahn, and you had the nerve not to let us join in on the fun, brat? Well, I think it's time for me and Tezuka to hand out some punishments for a naughty boyfriend like you." Smirked Atobe.

"Ryoma, you never asked me to have a private moment with you and now I'm afraid I have to agree to Keigo's idea." Said Tezuka.

"Wait a minute, why are you doing this to me?." Said Ryoma. He immediately cleared his throat and gave himself enough room to resist the temptation from his boyfriends. No matter how much he tried to resist, he was not going to make out with his boyfriends in that cold dark room ever again.

"That's just part one of your punishment for leaving us hanging, Ryo-chan. I got my camera ready and an assistant to help me. He then stepped forward and stood next to the blue haired tensai from Hyotei and said, "Would you like to assist me, Yuushi?"

"You are asking a genius of Hyotei to assist the genius of Seigaku in punishing your baby of Seigaku? I would be more than honored. What do you want me to do?" asked Yuushi.

"I want you to kiss him and take him out on a date tomorrow. I wanted to see just how compatible you really are with Ryo-kun." Smiled Fuji.

Suddenly, Gakuto immediately jumped up and stood in between the sadist and his boyfriend and said, "Now just hold on a minute, Fuji-san. What makes you think you have any right to take my boyfriend away from me? Don't I have a say in this?"

"Mukahi, this is only temporary because I want to know if Oshitari-san can fall for anyone else other than just you. Chill out, okay?" said Atobe.

Mukahi only huffed and sulked slowly away onto the futon with Choutaro comforting him.

Atobe then turned to Tezuka and said, "You wanted to continue the fun don't you Kunimitsu?

"Oh er…. Yes, I do want to continue this. This will be good discipline for our Ryoma when he didn't let us join in on the fun." Replied Tezuka/

Ryoma immediately blushed and his eyes were bulging widely. "What do you mean by that, buchous? Why am I the one being punished?"

"You will see soon enough, ryoma darling." Smiled Yukimura as he ruffled the kid's hair.

Ryoma could only sigh and without having much to say. His face was red as a fire-hydrant and his movements were a bit wobbly. He just can't believe that those boyfriends called him darling. Ryoma wasn't sure if he was feeling excited or scared. If he is not being punished, he will protest. Unfortunately, a cheery voice interrupted him.

"Ochibi!" called Kikumaru as he jogged towards a red-faced Ryoma. He noticed the boy was intoxicated. "Nya, where did you go? We were worried about you." He then went right towards Ryoma and embraced him into a bone-crushing hug.

Atobe and Sanada both watched with amusement since they couldn't resist having the boy as their lover. However, a strong hand was placed on the red head.

"Stop hugging my boyfriend, Eiji." Said a pleasant voice. They all looked up and saw Syuusuke Fuji with a smile on his face. "You are going to crush him."

"Gomen, Gomen Ochibi." Said Kikumaru as he released Echizen from the choke hold before grabbing onto Fuji's arm and snuggling it like a kitty cat.

"So, Ryo-baby, where were you?" asked Fuji.

"I had a twosome in the dark with your sadistic and masochistic boyfriends from Rikkai." Answered Ryoma. Unfortunately, he noticed a dark aura around Fuji's head as his eyes started widening.

"Oh really? You spent all this time screwing around with your two lovers and yet you didn't even invite me into your personal affairs? I'm hurt, Ryo-baby." Said Fuji as he fake pouted at him. Even Atobe could know that the brat was lying if he spent several hours with two sex fiends. He noticed that the cheeky brat still had swollen lips and his whole body was sweating like crazy, this means that his whole body was molested just moments ago. Even the hyotei regulars were awed at the sight of Ryoma cuddling in between Fuji and Kikumaru as he told his sempais that he had a twosome with two older teens. Keigo was torn between applauding the brat for having such tenacity and missing out on his love fest.

Fuji immediately closed his eyes and an evil smirk appeared on his face. He then poked on the brat's nose and said darkly: _We'll discuss your appropriate form of punishment tomorrow._ He then nodded towards Atobe for approval. He expected that this will happen, but the others were not certain what to say to Ryoma now. Even the sugar freak Marui was trying to control his stifles of laughter after hearing what the prodigy said earlier.

"Did you seriously have sex with our captain and vice-captain?"

"I believe so. It was like a dream come true." Said Ryoma.

"Looks like this brat has more guts than we first thought, isn't that right, professor?" asked Renji.

"His chances of sex have increased to at least 60 percent. But his compatibility with a hyotei regular is only 40 percent at best. But I agree with your thoughts." Added Inui.

"He is only going to make this night even more special than before, puri." Added Niou.

"Agreed, and yet you didn't even ask me to spend the night with you." Replied Yagyuu.

"Oh come on! I invited you over to my house on weekends, isn't that enough to make you my boyfriend?" whined Niou.

"Yes, but we will discuss that later." Said yagyuu.

"How much time is left in the movie?" asked Atobe.

"About 15 minutes. Kevin Spacey still has a few more lines left before he dies." Said Choutaro.

"I think I will enjoy the movie with you guys. After all, I love some company around." Smiled Ryoma.

"Aww, you are too cute Ryoma!" squeaked Momo as he pinched his kohai's cheeks.

"So you are actually okay with company?" asked Atobe.

"yeah, It feels good to have friends around here." Replied Ryoma as he snuggled next to Marui and his narcoleptic boyfriend, Jirou. The sleepyhead had to pause to wipe tears from his eyes after the gunshot was heard at the conclusion of the movie.

"Does he always have to cry after watching something like this?" asked Ryoma.

"Not really. He only does that on weekends when he watches movies with his family that either involves death with a character or a lover." Added Oshitari.

"Oh, I see. Well then, I guess I will have to climb onto the bed next to my favorite boyfriends in order to avoid the punishment tomorrow." Said Ryoma as he climbed onto one of the beds next to Sanada and Yukimura. He then grabbed their arms slowly and wrapped them around his neck for comfort. Soon, blushes could be seen on the Seigaku and Hyotei regulars.

A smile appeared on Fuji's face as he quickly took out his camera and took a photo of the three peoplecaressing each other in bed. This was going to be perfect for his plan tomorrow morning.

"Did you just take a photo of them in bed naked?" asked yuushi.

"Yes, I did. They are so cute together. I believe you will be perfect for his date tomorrow." Smiled Fuji.

"You are either out of your mind or just insane at the same time." Sighed yuushi.

"Saa, I am just too irresistible." Smiled Fuji.

By the next morning, breakfast was going on without a hitch for some of the early risers and for the others, they would either be drinking coffee or having an American style breakfast made by the staff. Unfortunately, Fuji was already up as he made a special seat reserved for a tensai and the rookie of seigaku at the dining area after he got up.

"So, this was your plan all along, ahn?" asked Keigo.

"Yup, the idea of this is to get Ryo-chan acquainted with his special date for today. We want to see how long he can last with the tensai of hyotei." Mused Fuji.

"Such a clever plan coming from a sadist of Seigaku." Said Tezuka.

The others agreed with Tezuka since the goal of this punishment is to make sure whether or not Oshitari Yuushi can last longer with Ryoma. Unfortunately, the rookie of seigaku wasn't sure if this was a prank of some sort being played out by his teammates. And yes, he was not having a good morning after all the hell he went through last night. Hell, all the mornings of brutal training that he had with his father were never good for him, especially when those girls were hollering at him about his sex life at school. He was lucky that none of them went to his house this early in the morning.

As Ryoma got up, he noticed a letter was waiting for him on the nightstand. Really, who the hell sends him a letter this early in the morning? He then turned around and saw his cat still sleeping as usual. As he got up and opened the letter while trying to start his day, he was shocked to see the contents:

 _Dear Ryoma,_

 _Last night was a complete hoot I tell you. I can't imagine starting out my day without taking you out on a date today since you are spending a long summer vacation with us. Furthermore, I want to see if you and I could get to know each other a bit better because I don't want to spend all day listening to my doubles partner whine about his day. We can go bird-watching together and do some running to start our day. As a genius of hyotei, I want to know if you have the guts to accept my proposal for today. I will meet you outside after breakfast, don't be late, my love._

 _Signed,_

 _Oshitari Yuushi._

"Oh my god….." Ryoma mumbled to himself again as he changed out of his pajamas and headed into the bathroom to take care of business as usual. Once that was done, he changed into his regular clothes instead of his tennis uniform and dashed towards the dining area with the letter in his hand while searching for Fuji.

"Good morning, my dear Ryo-baby." Said Genichirou.

"Good morning Gen-chan." Said Ryoma. "Have you seen that sadist boyfriend of ours?"

"You mean Fuji-san? No I haven't. I presume that he could still be in the kitchen somewhere making coffee. Is everything all right?" asked Genichirou.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some water and coffee to clear my head after last night. I just can't believe that I have to be punished by that sadist from my own school." Groaned Ryoma.

"Oh, I am sure you'll have a great time with the date of our choosing. After all, since you didn't invite Tezuka, Fuji, or Atobe, I guess we didn't have a choice in the matter."

"Wait a minute, you mean you were in cahoots with sadist-sempai!?" shrieked Ryoma.

"Don't yell so loud this early in the morning brat!" came the voice of Keigo from the kitchen.

"Saa, no wonder he is so noisy after I left him that letter in the master bedroom." Laughed Fuji.

Suddenly, Ryoma dashed into the kitchen and pointed an accusing finger at Fuji. "YOU!"

"Something the matter, Ryo-baby?" asked Fuji.

"Don't you 'ryo-baby' me, Sadist! What the hell was this letter doing in the master bedroom last night?" said Ryoma angrily as he slammed the letter down on the kitchen table.

"Maa, maa, what do you mean Ryo-baby?" asked Fuji innocently.

"You had something to do with this didn't you?"

"I wouldn't write that letter. I just merely asked my boyfriend to borrow his genius tensai for the day and he agreed on our terms."

"WHAT!? NO! What kind of a punishment is that? You can't do that to me!" protested Ryoma.

"Of course we can, brat. After all, you brought this on yourself after spending all night flirting with Sanada and Yukimura. So now, we had to take drastic measures." Smirked Atobe.

"You can't be serious! Why am I the one that has to fall victim to your pranks? What did I ever do to you?"

"We are very serious. After all, I trust Oshitari-san with my life. I am sure he will be a perfect role model for you." Said Atobe as he leaned forward and kissed Ryoma on the cheek.

"I agree. In fact, Yuushi is waiting for you in the dining area now. Perhaps you would like to join him for breakfast now?" said Fuji as he took the boy's hand and led him out of the kitchen. Once inside the dining area, he motioned for the boy to sit before waving a hand towards the blue-haired youth from Hyotei.

"Ah, you came just in time. Wonderful! I think you and I will have a relaxing time together outdoors." Said the amused voice. Really, Yuushi's voice was quite sexy if you know what I mean.

"Good morning to you, Oshitari-sempai. If I remember correctly, you are a student of Hyotei and a tennis regular there, right? I believe Fuji and the monkey king must have sent you here to date me? I wonder what your partner would say if he didn't tag along?" he said while bowing respectfully.

Yuushi chuckled a bit. "So now you are worried about my partner and my well-being? I'm so touched." He then leaned forward and poured milk into Ryoma's cereal bowl before speaking again. "Don't worry, atobe has decided to let Mukahi-san pair up with the Silver pair today since he didn't want him to ruin our little time together. He also asked that you come to our school for a rally session next time."

"Yeah right." Said Ryoma as he took the spoon and started eating the cereal without too much trouble. Afterwards, he grabbed a napkin and wiped the milk stains from his mouth before retreating towards the door with the blue-haired youth.

Oshitari was still chuckling to himself as he observed Ryoma. They were sitting right next to each other and he doesn't even know what would happen today because Oshitari was one of those people that can understand what a teammate is thinking even when being friends with his captain.

 _If I agree to date him, I have to promise Fuji to stop letting people stalking me for a while._ He then tilted his head on the left.

"I will take that as a Yes?"

Oshitari looked at him for a moment before adjusting his glasses and said, "I'm afraid that you cannot reject me this time. I have plans of my own." He then pulled out a comb and slowly arranged the emerald strands of his hair back properly.

"Oh really? What sort of plans would they be?" He was certain that Oshitari had checked on somr of Ryoma's past when he was still in America and all the things he had to live through. Oshitari then reached into his tennis bag and pulled out some of the photos from his pocket blazer and showed them towards Ryoma's face. "Some top secret stalker photos from Fuji. He took these while you were away from the master bedroom and I was observing you from a room two doors down. He kept me informed of what you were doing and I got it all recorded on tape.

"No way! You and Fuji both stalked me last night?" muttered Ryoma. He then skimmed through the photographs and frowned. What he saw definitely made his face turn a shade of red; the whole entire sexual demonstration were filmed, as well as the times that he resisted from the kissing. "But…. But How…?"

"kufufufufu, I've seen what you are capable of doing." Continued Oshitari. His eyes never even left Echizen as he held the boy's hand. "Echizen-kun, You and I shall make a great couple, shall we go out on a date?"

"What if I said no?"

Suddenly, an amused chuckle broke out of Oshitari;s mouth as he pushed his glasses up again, but Ryoma slowly took from himand took out a cloth from his pocket and cleaned it. "Aww, why not? You never cease to amaze me. I guess this is the only reason why Atobe can never get over you."

"Oh please, not that again. You should have seen how much he wanted me to himself in the master bed room last night." He then handed the glasses back to Oshitari. "Those photos will have to be burned later, just stop trying."

"Sorry, Echizen-kun, I won't rest until you admit that you like me as well." He then gently took the boy';s hand and rubbed it on his own while making the boy look at his eyes. "I can see that your body has been telling me take you out for today. Don't even think about running away because the nerves of steel inside of you tells me that you got guts."

"That's just a rumor. Don't believe everything that Fuji tells you." Said Ryoma while he tried to walk towards the gardens. Just then, oshitari then took his hand hooked it around Ryoma's waist and pulled him closer to his body. "Relax, Echizen. After today, you won't feel anything."

"Oshitari-sempai! What if your partner sees you doing this to me? How do you think he will feel?" mumbled Ryoma.

"Oh, don't worry about him. Atobe-san has got him covered." He then leaned forward and gave a kiss on Ryoma's cheek and his face turned red again.

"Would you stop that? Geez! Why is everyone so obsessed with me these days?" said Ryoma indignantly.

"You are to irresistible, Ryo-baby. Frankly, we will be out all day with the bird watching and hiking. Is your body capable of handling long walks?"

"I've been handling the long walks ever since the rally I had with my baka-oyaji. So yes, I like an early morning jog around the woods of this mansion."

The elder oshitari smiled at him and ruffled the boy's hair before releasing him. Ryoma gasped at what just happened and just shrugged it off. He didn't know how Fuji made this date official, but he was going to give that sadist some payback later on.

Both boys managed to change into their regular sneakers instead of their tennis gear before heading out again since this will be the first time that they are going hiking in the woods. "Now then, tell me if you do get scared of noises within the woods and I will try and hold onto you the best I can."

Ryoma blushed at that remark. "Che! Whatever, I might just take you up on that offer. Besides, I just have hylophobia."

"You really are a force to be reckoned with, you know that? If you know me, I am more possessive than Atobe-kun is because he is more of a protective person. Dating you should be fun. Let's get this adventure started." Smiled Oshitari.

"Hai, sempai. Don't regret your decision." Replied Ryoma as they started setting off with the other regulars watching at the scene playing outside.

"Saa…. Those two are really compatible with each other, ne Tezuka-buchou?"

"Please tell me you didn't learn that from Oshitari-san." Sighed Tezuka.

"I certainly did. Besides, I wanted Mukahi to try to see if he is compatible with Marui and jiroh today as they go swimming by the lake." Smiled Fuji.

"You sure know how to make life difficult for our teams." Said Shishido as he shook his head in defeat.

Yup, Ryoma was going to have a huge headache to deal with since he will be visiting Hyotei regularly while dealing with his own team. Plus, if he goes to Rikkai, then things would be even worse over there. However, Mukahi watched as Ryoma and Oshitari continued into the depths of the forest and said, "Echizen-san, you will be doing a lot more than just hiking, but don't even think about sleeping with my boyfriend tonight."

Back in the forest, Ryoma and Oshitari took out their phones and took the photos of the birds that were surrounding them. One of them was a scarlet Macaw sitting on one of the branches.

"According to the Amazon forests, this bird is quite popular out there since many people collect them as pets." Said oshitari.

"Very interesting. I always wanted to own a bird, but I don't know if my own cat would like a bird at my house, but tell me more." Said Ryoma.

As oshitari went on explaining more about the bird, Ryoma continued taking photos until he spotted a spectacled owl hanging on a rock nearby. He then reached into his bag and took out a piece of food for the owl and to his amazement, the bird took it without complications.

"So pretty, don't you think?" said Ryoma.

"Yup, she is the female. The female ones are multi-colored." Said Oshitari as he read from the book while never missing a beat.

"Oh, I believe the female is pretty much red and blue all over. Aren't they also prettier than most male macaws?" asked Ryoma.

"No, but I am glad that you studied upon birds, my friend. Sometimes the males are more handsome than females. Furthermore, he is just like you: stubborn and cocky at the same time!" chuckled Oshitari.

Ryoma immediately chased after Yuushi upon hearing that remark from him. Boy, he was mad.

"OSHITARI-SEMPAI! IWILL GET YOU FOR THAT!" yelled Ryoma angrily.

"Gomen, Gomen!" he chuckled while continuing the journey ahead while Mukahi sighed from a distance.

"Yare Yare! I am so glad that I am not being called a stubborn brat. But still, no wonder that brat is getting along so well with my boyfriend. He's too cute."

Atobe could only laugh, having succeeded in his plan with Fuji on putting a bond between his teammate and his boyfriend since he needed guidance from the other teammates. Sure his team might be weird sometimes, but even they want to share their friendship with a rookie prodigy even when they are not playing tennis. It was pretty obvious to Mukahi-san because his relationship with Yuushi is a special case since they have known each other for a long time and that they are more than just friends. He knows that his team does not like to keep secrets because Keigo pretty much knows everything that goes on between his teammates and what they do outside of the tennis club.

Unfortunately for Tezuka-buchou, he is prepared to have a night with Ryoma along with Fuji and Atobe after his date today with Yuushi because later tonight, he is prepared to test his strength and courage with Ryoma.

As the Seigaku prodigy continued his hike with Yuushi, the smile on his faces tells Yuushi that their time together was well-spent as their journey continues throughout the forest. Ryoma feels that the more time he spends with other teammates, the better chances that he will have in getting a boyfriend.

"You know, Oshitari-sempai, you are not so bad after all." Smirked Ryoma.

"I told you I am irresistible." Chuckled Oshitari.

"Maybe being together with you seems to be fun for me. After all, I feel like kissing you right now." Continued Ryoma.

"Oh really? And here I thought you were planning to ignore me for the rest of the day But I am quite honored that you would like to continue spending the rest of the day with me."

"What made you interested in birds?"

"Well, as a genius of Hyotei, I have to gobble up as much information as possible if I want to graduate later on. Besides, since you decided to continue the journey, we might as well continue the trek for another four hours since this is just like tennis practice. Atobe does make us work hard, but in the end it's worth it."

"I see, maybe being recruited to hyotei Gakuen won't be so bad after all. After all, I did pack some bottles of water in case we get thirsty and some snacks. I think we are going to get along pretty well, wouldn't you say?"

"You know, this reminds me of the novel Sons and Lovers that I used to read. Whenever you are being repulsed by someone and have no place to go, you need to experience love all together. Besides, you definitely need to spend more time with other people instead of just my captain and the vice captains. No one wants to see you all by yourself." Continued Oshitari.

"Oh god, since when do you seem to care so much for my well-being? Why am I always being treated like a kid?" whined Ryoma.

"Because we all love you dearly since you are the baby of Seigaku. Sure, you might love your mother even when you're jealous that your father spends too much time reading porno magazines at home instead of caring about your well-being. In other words, you are the object of our affection."

"But I am not a shopping item. You can't just go around passing me off like I am some lost pet."

"Oh, but it's more fun to see you pair up with other people. Besides, if someone knows your dilemma, it would be me and Fuji. Besides, as part of your punishment, we have a right to treat you as a shopping item and to head back before lunch time."

"are you serious? Is this what Fuji-sempai meant by punishing me? Now you have to set a curfew for me?"

"You know how serious I am about you, Echizen-kun. Besides, I've already fallen for you ever since the first time we met each other. I have to follow rules in order to secure my blossoming relationship with you." Smiled Oshitari.

"What the hell? Since when did I agree to have a relationship with you?"

"Fuji clearly stated that the curfews he set for you will be used during the middle of summer all the way through early fall. So I believe we have the first three months together. After all, you are to be told to go to bed early by 11pm on the weekdays and 1 am on weekends." Said Yuushi.

"That's pure bullshit! Fuji can't do that to me, he's not even my mother!"

"Unfortunately, he also said this will give you enough time to get intimate with me while remaining a pure flower."

"You must have been reading too many bad romance novels such as Rebecca."

"That's a timeless classic, Echizen-kun. Furthermore, Fuji also stated that dates will be reserved after tennis practice at the request of the captains from Seigaku, Hoytei and Rikkaidai."

At that moment, Echizen was getting ticked off at Fuji's strict rules. Sometimes he just wants to get out of Seigaku and become a fixture of Hyotei.

"And finally, Fuji mentioned to all of us that intimate touching is to be kept above your waist for the first three months. And you will allow us to go further on your body if you agree to our terms." Finished Yuushi.

Echizen could feel his heart sinking. Why must he suffer in the hands of his sadistic tensais that he calls a boyfriend? And what is up with these courtship rules that everyone else must follow?

"Yuushi-sempai is learning to be a good, dutiful boyfriend. So, just accept it." Stated Tezuka.

"But buchou! How could you allow this to happen to me?"

"I'm afraid I cannot change the rules. Besides, Fuji told us that the consummation of your love is to be kept at a minimum of 5 to 6 months from the start of the relationship. So we will save that for the holidays and your birthday."

"You mean sexual intercourse on Ryo-baby? I like that idea, Tezuka." Smiled Oshitari.

"Agreed, and finally, there will be consequences if you or any of us try to break any of the rules or if Echizen is hurt in any way."

"What is wrong with you people? Why don't I get a say in any of this?" said a sulking Ryoma.

"Oh don't be shy, Echizen-kun, you are going to love what we're going to do to you. Besides, Yuushi is a good man and very kind-hearted. We will make you very happy." Continued Tezuka.

"You will also need to date a few other people as well since we know you've had some horrible relationships with girls in the past. Perhaps you will learn to appreciate my enamored affection for you."

"That makes no goddamn sense!" shouted Ryoma.

"Language, Echizen-kun." Said Yuushi in his monotone voice.

"Damn it, why did I even agree to have a relationship with the captains? Everyone around me is either mentally unstable or just insane." Thought Ryoma to himself. He then looked at the two teens for a moment and said, "If I lose my innocence, you will regret having me as a boyfriend."

"Oh don't worry, as long as you choose the right person to be your date, then you should be fine. However, if you don't listen to what we tell you, then laps and Inui juice are the only options left." Said Tezuka.

"Che! You are only saying that just because you didn't flirt enough with Monkey King last night." Retorted Ryoma.

"Now what's that supposed to mean? If I know Kei-chan, I'd say I'm very close with him because we shared an intimate kiss right before we went to bed. You obviously haven't spent enough time with us in bed so please accept the punishment that we are giving you now."

"Fine, then." Sighed Ryoma.

"Wonderful, so we got this issue resolved!" chuckled Yuushi.

"Can we please take a break from walking? I would like to clear my head of everything that just occurred today.

"Of course. You don't mind if we call you Ryoma, do you?"

"Please do not take the liberty of using my full name." said Echizen.

"We promise you some free ponta if this date succeeds." Added Oshitari.

At the sound of the word 'ponta', Ryoma placed his hands on his head and sighed, telling himself that he will get revenge on Fuji and Yukimura later on because of their evil deeds.

A/N: I know I might be using too many romantic dialogues in this chapter because of all the ideas being crammed together as one. I still haven't decided if I wanted to add Yuushi to the list of Romantic Boyfriends that Ryoma has at the moment, but I will eventually. I just love the abuse that Seigaku gives to Ryoma though. XD

As always, I encourage you to Review please. Please let me know if you have any comments about this chapter and what part you like the most. Should I have added more dialogue for Mukahi since this is mostly a hyotei /seigaku chapter? This was actually my first try at getting Ryoma to flirt with Yuushi because I wanted to make sure he doesn't suffer from boyhood trauma.


	15. A Change of Pace

**A Royal Vacation**

Chapter 15: A Change of Pace

As Ryoma continued his walk with Oshitari, he wondered if he had made the right decision to date him even when he is from Hyotei. However, the whole idea of Ryoma dating boys from other schools was purely ridiculous. Although Ryoma tried to reject their advances towards him, he just couldn't shake them off due to Fuji's teasing and Keigo's crazy schemes. This time, he was prepared to take matters into his own hands.

The walk didn't take very long since the route throughout the forest wasn't difficult to traverse. After all this camp was chosen by Keigo because his company has owned this land for many years now and all the cabins here have been built at the courtesy of Keigo's father for everyone to enjoy. Also, a library was added here in case anyone would like to catch up on reading. Even Oshitari and keigo thought this would be a good time for them to show Ryoma the true meaning of love.

"Ne, Oshitari-sempai, how did you meet Keigo anyway?" asked Ryoma.

"Do you really want to know? Okay then, we've been friends since elementary school and have been going to the same school together. Even if you think we are in love, we have different boyfriends. That doesn't mean we can count you out because you are on our list of potential lovers. After all, we did a lot of things together aside from playing tennis. So, I hope I answered your question." Replied Oshitari.

"Thanks, sempai. But seriously though, if you wanted me to fall for you, Fuji could have asked a lot sooner." Said Ryoma.

"Yeah, but Fuji-san has his ways of convincing people to fall for you because he is a powerful sadist. A sadist has the power to make decisions that none of us can make on our own. Take Yukimura for example; you can see he and Fuji will always conspire together to play matchmaker. So there is no way that you could refuse their requests no matter what you try."

"I can see why they are so powerful yet I've beaten them in tennis previously. Life isn't so easy for me when they are always teasing me and torturing me." Smirked Ryoma.

"As powerful as they are, brat, you just have to live with it. Besides, I am certain that Fuji and Yukimura's matchmaking skills will definitely put you in the right direction." Said Atobe.

"Che! What makes you think they will try to succeed? You know that is not going to work."

"Trust me, brat, they will make sure you follow their steps so that you don't fail. Besides, you're more trouble than it's worth if you don't agree to their terms."

"Huh? How am I the one that has to fix other people's mistakes? You guys practically robbed me of my chances of dating girls." Protested Ryoma.

"Who on earth cares about girls? You are only allowed to date boys because they are more suitable. Besides, our school has a bunch of girls that annoys us to no end. We wanted to send them to other schools after vacation is over. Therefore, it would be in your best interest to stick with us for the time being." Said Oshitari.

Ryoma looked at them for a moment and sighed. There was no way he would refuse the genius of Hyotei and the monkey king because who knows what sort of trouble he could face with the adviser later on?

As the three boys continued the trek through the forest, they came across a cabin in the woods. Ryoma had no idea what this building was doing here so they decided to investigate. Once inside, the boys stumbled onto a library and acame across some old books from fiction to romance since they know that this place will contain important information regarding love and romance.

"What exactly are we doing here?" asked Ryoma.

"You'll soon find out." Smirked Atobe. The cabin in the woods seems to be foreboding based on its description, but it's much better than walking all day under the hot sun.

"You seemed to be worried about something." Said Yuushi.

"No, it's not that. But what are we going to find in this old library?"

"Books based on love. You know we are both avid romance readers right? We started a book club at our school not too long ago and our goal is to pair up with as many girls as possible."

"And this is going to help me how?" asked Ryoma.

"Well, if you want to know more about love or sex, then you should read Lady Chatterly's Lover or sons and Lovers."

"I'm not much of a romantic type except for my parents. After their divorce, my mom made me read Romeo and Juliet even though they both died in the end. Furthermore, I get kind of tired reading novels that involves death scenes."

"Would you prefer happy endings? Not all books contain them, you know?" smiled Atobe as he rummaged through the books and found something of interest. "your voice tells me that you lost interest in these books after you left America?"

"Not really, I still kept copies of these books at my house. Unfortunately, my father made me read porno magazines. I don't know what made him interested in that stuff, but it definitely influenced me somehow and I have no idea what drove him to put them in my room. Like, seriously? I wasn't really ready for love at my age and now I got a bag full of condoms and lube."

"Perhaps the former tennis pro is trying to teach you all about the ways of dressing you up as a girl. I guess this is where Fuji's specialty comes in. He tries to dress you up like a girl and you refused. This time, we will ensure that won't happen again."

"Oh please. What makes you think I will agree to be a girl again? I had enough of cosplaying as a girl. Sure I might be rebellious, but even Fuji-sempai knows how to put me in a tight spot and I am trying to get him back for it."

"I see someone has been reading David Copperfield lately." Smirked Atobe.

"Mr. Holden sure knows how to make his readers jump for joy. Besides, you have nothing to do aside from playing tennis. My dad's old library should provide you with plenty of entertainment."

Ryoma was about to say that he was not a devoted reader, but he decided to put the books aside for now and focus on the task at hand. As Ryoma looked at Keigo's face, it was a smile that made him realize that there was neither pity nor remorse shown. He was glad that this excursion has taught him something.

"Your kanji is pretty dire since you grew up in the states. Read any crime novels lately?"

"No, not really. Where is everyone else?"

"If you want to know, they are out swimming or playing basketball." Added Oshitari.

"And that doesn't bother you guys?"

"Should it? You're quite an amusing fellow falling for guys like us. You should see your face after your father agreed to let us date you."

"You should see yours." Smiled Ryoma. "Looks can kill people, you know."

"Not really, I can easily move your mind better than your buchou can. Besides, you should really give the nonfiction stuff a break. Think of this as an excursion."

"I feel that this whole trip has fully convinced me to go to hyotei high school after the camp is over. After all, with you and Oshitari around, we could become tennis professionals."

Atobe looked at him for a moment and smiled. The thought of him going to hyotei made his eyes glean in happiness. He had never seen this side of Ryoma before since it would be nice to have him on a team that he can trust more.

"Why the sudden interest in Hyotei?" asked Atobe.

"Like I said, if it will help me get away from my whining teammates and those crazy girls, I would be very happy. After all, I like to enjoy what other schools have to offer for us." Replied Ryoma.

"Interesting, I guess you wanted to get away from Fuji-san for a while, eh? You got guts, brat."

"I don't know about you, but I would rather not be camping out here and get stung by mosquitos because Mother Nature should not interfere at a time like this."

Elsewhere, the remaining members of Hyotei and Seigaku were busy playing basketball while Momo checked his watch. It was almost 11 am and Ryoma still hasn't returned. He wondered if that tennis prodigy was still on his nature walk.

"I don't know how we ended up playing basketball with you people at Hyotei." He said.

"Che, as if your teachings weren't already bad enough for your freshman, you couldn't get him to confess to our captain and yet, he took my boyfriend away for the day. Besides, who wants to play basketball with you amateurs anyway?" sneered gakuto.

"We are not amateurs, you red-head!" Momo retorted. "Besides, we could have faced off in tennis, but we didn't bring our rackets."

"Well, not playing tennis is even better." Crowed Mukahi. "After all, you guys would lose to us easily because none of you trained yourselves well enough to defeat us."

"So that whole kantou tournament was a fluke?" asked momo.

"More like the fact that your captain cheated." Replied Gakuto.

"He would never do that! His arm wasn't in great shape so Tezuka had to concede against your captain."

Mukahi couldn't elicit a reply and just shrugged it off. He was going to give Ryoma a piece of his mind once he gets back. No one steals yuushi away and gets away with it!

Back at the cabin, Atobe and Yuushi continued sifting through the books on the shelves and found a few that Ryoma might be interested in and tossed it to him.

"Jane Austen's pride and Prejudice? Not very interested in her since I know for a fact that Mr. Darcy was denied trying to marry Lizzie Bennett because she disliked him due to his poor behavior. It would be a while before lizzie accepts him as her lover." Said Ryoma.

"I'm surprised that you knew so much about Mr. Darcy. Do you do dan brown? Because we don't have anything so banal anyway."

Ryoma rolled his eyes for a moment and placed the book on the table. This was the second time that he had been alone with two of the hyotei tennis teammates. He seemed to have become more and more warmed up with Keigo because of his soft nature and how well he treats people. Furthermore, Ryoma wanted to spend more time with his boyfriend if it will get him away from the house and his perverted father. He wasn't about to call Keigo out since he didn't have much to say.

"How about something rebellious like Treasure Island?"

"Something more disgusting." Replied Ryoma.

"This should interest you since it deals with Victorian England. It's an old edition." Said Yuushi.

"Tess of the D-Ubervilles? Oh good." Smiled Ryoma as he skimmed through the first few pages. "Alec shouldn't have deserved such horrible fate from Tess, but she deserved that harsh punishment. Let her rot in hell for however long it takes."

"How perceptive of you." Smiled Yuushi. "I would have started reading through the whole book before starting."

"Oh please." Ryoma's eyes were glued to the other book on the table. "And that guy isn't gothic, the character he created is a sexual pervert."

"You seem to know about him a lot." Said Keigo. He didn't look astonished, but more amused. "How about The Monk?"

"It's still full of sexual perversity. I have given that book to my father and he somehow got influenced by the devil. Eventually, he got more porno magazines. Unfortunately, half of them were burned by my mother before she left for America."

"Ah, I see your mom has very good tastes." Continued Atobe. His lips were twitching as he continued looking through the other shelf. "Give me something more revolting like say, _The Time Machine, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde? Phantom of the Opera?_

"As long as those books do not have girls that whines excessively, then its fine. If you mention Rebecca again, I will kick you."

"For the last time, please do not insult that timeless classic, brat."

"I would never say anything degrading about that book except for the fact that the girl whines from beginning to end. My parents made me read that since grade school."

"I'm surprised that your parents have such knowledge of modern literature. Perhaps you should know that my mom made my father read victorian novels."

"What? Didn't he delve into Joyce or Clancy? Or Camus for that matter?"

Atobe gave Ryoma his bemused look this time. He was surprised that this boy has such amazing English skills. He wondered if this boy was skipping class and wrote everything for memory in order to achieve good grades.

"My mom always reads some classical literature before she went into law school." Said Ryoma.

"I see you've been dabbling in English literature and the arts. You never cease to amaze me. How are you so good at school if you don't pay attention?"

"well, most of the stuff that my teacher taught me were pretty boring so I just recalled all the facts when necessary and if time permits, I go up front and give out important main ideas and supporting details for the class so they don't fall behind."

Yuushi and Keigo both looked at each other and smiled. They had just found a genius in school academics because this kid has gifted talent. Furthermore, Ryoma was the sort of person that can change people's ways of thinking since he wants them to enjoy what he does because there is a chance that Hyotei could use him as an assistant coach.

Once the books were placed neatly back on the shelves, they resumed their walk out of the cabin and back towards the lodge.

"How long is the walk back?" asked Ryoma.

Atobe, who had been following silently behind him, took a pause to drink some water before answering, "About 10 minutes. I haven't been hiking here since childhood and I miss it."

"Who built the cabin all the way out here?"

"I guess it must be people that have a good taste in nature. I can assure you that plenty of people do."

"This is japan and not England." Sniped Ryoma. "This country has enough cabins as it is. How on earth could you afford something like this?"

"Oh you know me, I like to spend more time away from my mansion because I like to meditate outdoors. You should relax more because your muscles are tensing up a bit." Continued Keigo.

"No, it's not. I just haven't been carrying anything heavy."

"Yeah, I know you are not. You are pushing those responsibilities towards your teammates. Are you going to lead the way?"

"I would never let them shoulder all the responsibilities because I am not a child and…" before he could utter another word, a gentle arm embraced the boy's backside.

"Oshitari-sempai, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I am cuddling you of course! Since you are naturally hylophobic, it is only fair for me to hold onto your hand so that you don't get lost. You don't want to wake the spirits of the forest, do you?" said Yuushi.

Ryoma was about to try and kick some sand onto Keigo for letting Yuushi hit on him, but he only points at the kid with his fingers.

"I guess Fuji's plan is going smoothly." He drawls.

"Keigo, remind me not to let Fuji-sempai continue this madness when we get back." said Ryoma with a deadpanned look.

They only chuckled at the brat as they resumed their trek.

Upon returning to the inn, Ryoma could see his teammates resting up after their game. Even some of Hyotei regulars were busy chatting and drinking water to cool off. The only good thing from this trip was that Ryoma could pretend that no one else would interfere in his love life. Sometimes, he would just spend time with keigo and Yuushi and other times, he would go fishing with Sanada and Tezuka. Usually, on weekends, he would visit Fuji and Yukimura at their houses and stay with keigo after lunch.

"I'm back guys, I hope I didn't miss anything." Said Ryoma.

"You missed a lot. We scored 45-32 in basketball and Hyotei was kicking our asses in this game." Said Oishi.

"Yeah, you should have been here to cheer for us, but instead, you went and mingled with your boyfriends." Added Momo.

Mukahi and Shishido could only snicker quietly amongst themselves.

"Che! It's not my fault that you guys suck at basketball. Besides, I am sure Hyotei has trained a lot ever since they participated in the national tournament. After all, I find them to be quite helpful. I am quite lucky in picking out my lovers because I should be assistant coach." Replied Ryoma/

"Nya! Don't be stupid, Ochibi." Whined Eiji as he quickly glomped Ryoma. "You are not worthy enough of that job yet so you might need to wait a few more years."

"Eiji-sempai, you are heavy and you smell!" said Ryoma.

"Gomen, Ochibi!" smiled Eiji as he released the boy.

Atobe and the others watched in amusement as the boy went inside to wash up for lunch.

"You know, Keigo, that boy might actually be quite useful around Hyotei, don't you think? He can definitely replace Kabaji as one of the regulars." Said yuushi.

"Quiet! My personal friend would take offense if he hears that." Snorted Atobe as he went inside, With a snap of his fingers, all the chefs arrived from the kitchen and started prepping drinks and kitchen appliances for all the kids.

"Saa, looks like Keigo is giving us a fancy feast." Smiled Fuji.

"You're right, it seems that he really does care about all of us." Agreed Taka.

Once everything was set up, the kids settled down at the tables while Ryoma sat in between Yukimura and Fuji for a little bit while he checked his phone for incoming messages.

"How did you like the hike so far, Ryo-baby?" asked Yukimura.

"It was okay, but the long walks really hurt my legs." Said Ryoma.

"Maa, what's wrong? Can't take a little physical pain?" laughed Yukimura.

"What are you talking about? Of course I can handle things physically!" protested Ryoma.

"Oh really? And here I thought you were always working out like crazy in the gym. You are pretty lean. Have you been skipping out on breakfast?" asked Sanada.

"No, I always drink milk every morning, but I don't eat much. Sometimes I eat breakfast at school just to get my day started."

"What, no coffee?"

"What good would that do?"

"Coffee helps people stay awake for the rest of the day without letting them fall asleep." Replied Sanada.

"Do you realize that I am not over the age of 12 yet?" said Ryoma.

"Coffee is always good for people like us. So Its time you gave up your ponta addiction and start drinking more coffee, tea, and milk." Declared Sanada.

Ryoma scowled at him. "I will never give up my ponta addiction! And why are you treating me like a child?"

"Because as your boyfriends, you have to follow our guidelines, ryo-baby." Said Yukimura as he smiled darkly.

"I am trying to preserve my honor and dignity here!" protested Ryoma.

"And you obviously don't know how to maintain good health habits, brat." Added Keigo.

"I hate you guys so much." Sighed Ryoma.

"It's part of your punishment, so learn to follow it." Said Tezuka.

"Mada Mada Dane." Said ryoma as he walked away towards the kitchen.

Once the others returned inside, they noticed the brat still talking with Keigo and the others. Some of them don't even give a shit about their private life except for the Seigaku regulars. Even they were wondering why Fuji and Tezuka were this caring of their little kohai.

"Nya! Tezuka-buchou is Ryoma's caretaker, that's so sweet!" smiled Eiji.

"Quiet, Eiji! Tezuka-buchou might hear you!" said oishi.

Mukahi looked at the golden pair and sighed as he turned towards Oshitari, "Is he always this overly dramatic?"

"Nah, only when something really excites him. I guess." Said the blue haired teen.

"I see. How did your date with that brat go?"

"I believe he enjoyed it, in fact, he doesn't seem to be unfazed by our policies enforced on him."

"Really? Since when do you start mingling with a brat from another school? Wasn't he supposed to be in America?" asked Mukahi.

"My teammates are either too busy flirting with girls or just taking classes. I just feel bored staying over there." said Ryoma as he sat down on the couch.

Mukahi then walked over to where the brat was and took a seat next to him. "Really? And here I thought you were finished with school. Do you want us to get to the bottom of your love life?"

"I don't believe that is necessary, Mukahi." Said Atobe.

"Are you sure? As your teammate, I need to know if you are going to declare your feelings for the brat. You spent an awful lot of time with him."

Atobe's face was blushing like crazy. "I'll tell you later. Right now, we should go eat lunch."

Ryoma looked at the time on his watch, "Me too, I should help the freshmen." He then placed the coffee on the table before waving off his friends. "Text me when you have completed the inquisition."

"Wait a minute, gaki! Aren't you going to help smooth things along?"

"It's not my problem, sempai. I have other important things to do. We will discuss more of this later on." And he dashed off towards the kitchen.

"You guys need to exchange vows of separation!" called Mukahi.

The others snickered while Sanada and Yukimura only smiled at the scene playing out in front of them. Yes, Ryoma was cute, but he just doesn't want to admit his love for the boyfriends he has made. Sure, they might be crazy, but Ryoma thanked them for lending a hand when it was needed the most because he can count on them.

Once lunch was set, Ryoma took a seat in between Keigo and Yuushi while Fuji and Tezuka sat on the other side. As they watched, they noticed that the brat was still chatting and laughing.

"I hope my teammates haven't been too hard on you."

"Nah, not really. Gakuto-san can be wild at times but he does have a soft spot." Smirked Ryoma.

"I'm glad you think that way, but he is still an idiot. Anyway, aren't you happy to be back in the warmth of ore-sama?"

"That was just a few nights ago! I haven't completely warmed up to that yet. Don't brag about it too much." Said Ryoma while turning to him.

"Just that one time? I saw you trying to kiss my captain in the master bedroom. Trust me; I got eyes and ears all over this place. My little birds wouldn't lie." Added Oshitari.

"And yet you still stalk me from time to time. Do you want to join in on the threesome as well?" asked Ryoma.

"You are blushing aren't you? Looks like we were right about you being stubborn as always. Stop trying to hide it, we can tell you are in denial."

"I…. I'm not hiding anything! And I am not in denial!" said Ryoma indignantly.

"Denial is your weakness, we will find it." Added Tezuka.

"Buchou! Is that really necessary? Since when do you care so much about my well-being?"

"Surely we have the right to know that. We all care about you, you know?"

"I know that, but thanks. I would require additional assistance from you guys since you all so gratuitously offered. Sometimes I don't understand why you guys seemed to be so interested in my personal matters."

"Saa, we didn't offer anything. We just had to follow your father's orders. Besides, he knows about you dating us." Smiled Yukimura.

Everyone else looked at them and wondered where this conversation was going between Ryoma and his boyfriends, even Hiyoshi as well. Everyone seems to treat Ryoma like a younger brother and that they have that kind of love for the brat. It was nothing to be ashamed of.

"You all took my father's advice? Why would you listen to that baka-pervert?

"Because according to your old man, if you did accept our feelings for you, you would transfer schools at the behest of Fuji-san."

"Did he say Hyotei or Rikkaidai?" asked Ryoma.

"He mentioned those two schools as options, yes. But we have to defeat you in tennis to get rid of your denial and if you lose, you have to agree to our terms and conditions." Added Sanada.

"Damn that baka-oyaji! Making those decisions behind my back." Thought Ryoma angrily to himself.

"What say you, Ryo-baby? Do you accept?"

Ryoma looked at them for a moment before staring into the eyes of the Hyotei and Rikkai regulars. Marui and Jackal just shrugged and nodded at him, Jirou was somewhere asleep, and Kaidoh was too busy playing with Karupin to notice.

"Well, since I have no other choice, I might as well just go along with it. After all, this campsite seems to be a pretty good place for tennis practice." Sighed Ryoma.

"Wonderful! We shall meet you at the tennis courts later on. Don't keep us waiting." Smiled Atobe.

"Heh, it's your funeral, monkey king."

"Stop calling me by that vile name, brat!"

"Would you rather I call you kei-chan?"

"As long as you are my lover, I couldn't care." Said Atobe as he gently poked the bridge of Ryoma's nose.

Everyone else just laughed, they knew that the five teens made the right decision in dating Ryoma even if it means having him in a new school where he would get more comfortable in a new environment. It seems that his life has just gotten a whole lot easier.

A/N: Okay, so I didn't add too much in this chapter because of my writer's block but I had to add in some novels that I do remember reading in the past. Still it seems to be nice to describe them in this chapter so that you all can get a better understanding of modern literature. I am trying to gather more ideas in the next chapter but I can only do the best I can even if it's not too crazy. I just haven't been keeping up with the fics lately because of job searching and club meetings. I will try to get to the next chapter as promised hopefully by next week.

If you guys think the last few chapters were funny, this is even better because it shows the talk between 1). keigo and Ryoma, 2). Ryoma and Oshitari, and 3). Oshitari and Keigo. Then yes, it won't be in order but I might add more of Fuji and Tezuka later on.

PLEASE READ and REVIEW! Thank you.


	16. Playing Dress-Up

**A Royal Vacation**

Chapter 16: Playing Dress-Up

After lunch was over, the regulars resumed their regular activities as usual while Ryoma was busy playing with his cat, Karupin. And yes, he did feed the cat so that was all taken care of. Elsewhere, the Silver Pair were busy gathering fruits while Mukahi and Yuushi were busy catching up on their conversations. As for keigo, he was busy playing with his dog, beat when Fuji and Yukimura sat next to him.

"Kei-chan, I just thought of a great idea for our next scheme on Ryo-baby." Smirked Fuji.

"Don't tell me you are planning to play dress up with your cute boyfriend, ahn? I know what you are trying to do and if you plan to use that in your blackmail photos, I could sue you easily." Mused Atobe.

"Saa… for a genius, you sure know my plans very well. But how did you even know what I was planning to do?"

"I can see it in your eyes. You are a tensai of seigaku, aren't you? So I know exactly what you are up to and you are not planning to take me along with you on your little scheme, ahn?"

"Saa…. It looks like I have been found out. I guess I will have to convince Ryo baby of my plan, ja ne!" smiled Fuji as he retreated back to the house with Yukimura, smiling evilly.

"Those guys are so evil when they're around my boyfriend, aren't they Beat?" said keigo as he patted his dog's hair.

"RUFF!" barked Beat.

Elsewhere in the forest….

"Ne shishido-sempai, do you think that Ryoma would be a good fit for our buchou?"

"Why do you ask? Our captain has been wooing that brat all day you know and we haven't had a chance to touch him yet."

"Well, I asked because I was wondering if we can flirt with him?" Shishido could see that his partner was fidgeting.

"Choutaro, you know that's not going to happen, right? We won't start dating people until we get older. Plus, it's lame to flirt with a 12 year old brat."

"But still you have to admit; Ryoma is too cute and persistant, yet our captain still has feelings for him. Unfortunately, Yukimura and Fuji are not going to let him go until they give us approval to woo him."

"I know that. We shouldn't mess with the tensais of Seigaku and Rikkai or else there will be dire consequences. And you know how upset Yukimura and Fuji will get if we try and take their boyfriend away from them." Said Shishido.

"You're right; we should ask them if it's okay because we don't want to be the ones running laps."

Shishido just nodded his head as they continued gathering fruits.

Back in the house, Ryoma was busy reading a tennis magazine when he noticed something caressing his face. Unfortunately, a strong pair of hands covered his eyes before he could react.

"Saa…. Guess who?" said the smiling voice.

"Yukimura-buchou, why do you always sneak up on me like that?" sighed Ryoma as he placed the magazine on the bed while slowly removing Yukimura's hands away from his eyes.

"You are very observant for a seigaku prodigy." Smiled Yukimura as he scooped the boy off the bed and into his arms. "Now then, can I ask you for a favor?"

"What is it? And this had better not be some prank you are trying to pull on me." Said Ryoma.

"Maa, I'm hurt ryo-baby. What makes you think we are trying to prank you? Anyway, Fuji and I have decided to take you shopping, do you want to come along?"

Ryoma thought about that for a minute and shrugged it off. "Sure, I got nothing to do at the moment. What do you guys need to buy anyway?"

Smiles suddenly appeared on both sadists' faces as the placed the tennis prodigy on the floor. Ryoma stood up and brushed the dust off his t-shirt before following them out of the bedroom. He then close the door behind him and walked downstairs.

"We are going to buying female clothes, the clothes that girls normally wear. As part of your punishment, we are going to be dressing you up and putting various female style cosmetics on you."

Ryoma immediately knew that this was coming as he tried to back into a corner, but it was useless as a pair of hands caught him before he could run.

"Hell no! You are not dressing me up like a girl!" shouted Ryoma.

"Oh yes we are. Remember, this is to test out your compatibility with other guys to see if you are worthy enough to be kissed by other people instead of just us guys."

Ryoma had no idea what these guys are planning. There was no way that he could say no as he stared at keigo who just nodded and gave him a thumbs up in order to ensure he gains confidence. He could only sigh resignedly as he walked out the door with the sadists.

"What makes you guys think I am compatible with other guys? I told you before, the only boyfriends I have are Keigo and you guys. Girls are too confusing for me. Do you hear me?" snapped Ryoma.

"Mou, are you sure you don't want to make out with my precious Yuuta-kun?" cooed fuji as he caressed his face towards Ryoma.

"Didn't Yuuta tell you that he wasn't gay? So why should I date your brother?"

"We are trying to convince Tezuka to see if he has a chance to kiss you. And of course, we will be watching your every step so that you don't mess this one up. Now then, let's go!" smiled Yukimura as he dragged a pouting ryoma out of the house and onto a nearby clothing store. Meanwhile, in the backyard, the others could hear Ryoma struggling to release himself from the grasp of the sadists, but it was proving to be futile since none of them could help him.

"Nya, Oishi do you think Ochibi will be okay with the sadists?"

"I am sure he will be fine. After all, I trust Fuji with my life since he has a thing for Ryoma just like Yukimura does. They are a whole different person because of their sadist powers and harsh punishments." Said Oishi.

"You haven't seen how harsh Mura-buchou is when we are at Rikkai. Do you have any idea of the pain and suffering we had to go through thanks to all the harsh training they handed us? Sometimes I think he can be such a slave driver." Whined Akaya.

"Akaya!" shouted Sanada.

"Gomen, fukubuchou! But sometimes I just wish we didn't have all that harsh training!"

"If you don't train hard enough, you won't make captain next year, Bakaya!" added Marui as he blew on his bubble gum.

Akaya only sighed in defeat as defying his sempais would mean dire consequences.

Once Yukimura took Ryoma and Fuji out of the mansion courtyard, they took a bus and disembarked at the clothing store. Once there, the sadists started their plan of action: find the right sort of clothes for Ryoma and ensure that he and Tezuka share a kiss together.

"Fuji-sempai, please don't tell me you are trying to get me to cheat on Keigo and woo on Tezuka." He said indignantly.

"Maa, maa, what makes you think we are doing that sort of thing to you?" asked Fuji.

"We wouldn't dare try to separate you from Keigo. We just want to see if Tezuka could kiss you with the clothes we want you to try out." Smiled Yukimura.

"You guys are insane! Do you do this to your brother Yuuta-kun as well?" shrieked Ryoma.

"Oh, but it's fun dressing you up as a girl. After all, you look very sexy in a dress!" smiled Fuji gleefully.

Ryoma almost wanted to smack Fuji right across the face, but he would definitely be assigned laps and inui juice by Tezuka and Renji.

"How did I let you talk me into this? My reputation and dignity are ruined thanks to you sadists!" grunted Ryoma.

Suddenly, Yukimura leaned forward and whispered into Ryoma's ear," Do it for Rikkai and Seigaku, it's for our clubs' best interests." He then kissed the boy on the cheeks.

Ryoma sighed dejectedly since he didn't want to argue any further.

As the boys browsed around the female aisle, Fuji immediately took out his phone and called his sister since she has a good eye on the sorts of clothes that will fit Ryoma due to the fact that his cousin Nanako has given him plenty of female hair styles for him to try out. When he was younger, Nanako and Nanjirou loved to tease Ryoma and putting women's clothes on him. He couldn't complain back then because he thought it would be fun to try and act as a girl. However, this time he wasn't going to go for it.

Fuji immediately took out a medium sized pink dress with a maid's hat from the rack and slowly took Ryoma into the dressing room before closing the door behind him. Once that was done, Fuji managed to strip the boy's casual clothes off before placing the maid outfit on him.

Once that was completed, Ryoma was shocked that this dress actually fits him. He wasn't sure how to explain this to Tezuka, but he noticed that Fuji was taking photos of him in that dress!"

"Give me that camera, Sadist-sempai!" shouted Ryoma.

"Nope, not until you try out other dresses and make-up!" smirked Fuji.

"You wish! I am not wearing a dress! Tezuka would definitely give you laps when we get back!"

"Ryo-baby, I would listen to Fuji-san if I were you. Because if you refuse, you wouldn't want the pictures of you and Sakuno-chan kissing being spread all over the place, do you?"

"I don't care if you spread it to Shitenhouji or Rokkaku! I am not wearing anymore damn skirts!"

"Oh really, boya?" smiled Yukimura darkly.

Ryoma shuddered at the look that the rikkai buchou was giving him as he sighed in defeat. "Fine! But you better not tell Sanada or Tezuka about this!"

The aura disappeared from yukimura and Fuji as they both ruffled the prodigy's hair. "Such a good boy, Ryo-baby, I knew you wouldn't let us down. Here try this one out." Said yukimura as a he grabbed a drag queen outfit and slipped it on the boy. He then grabbed some make up and lipstick and placed it on the boy's mouth. Fuji took some eyeliner and dabbled Ryoma's eyelashes.

"Oh my god Ryo-baby, you look absolutely magnificent!" smiled yukimura. He was screaming towards heaven while Ryoma sweat-dropped. _Devils and sadists._

"How the hell is this magnificient? you just turned me into a freaking drag queen!" snapped Ryoma.

"But Ryo-chan, we love to see you in a girl's dress. This way we could get Tezuka to kiss you and take you out on a date later on. Don't you want to be in a threesome with us?"

"Fuji-sempai, the day that I join you in your threesome affair is the day you get that stick out of your ass. Remind me why I had to be punished and forced to go shopping for girl's clothes?"

"Saa… if you don't buy girl's clothes, there is always the option of going to bed without pajamas on and you have to stay half naked with your underwear on. I can always add that to my list of blackmail photos if you want." Said Fuji meekly.

"How about I just assign you 200 laps?" snapped Ryoma.

"Mou, Ryo-chan, I am hurt! Did you really have to go that far?"

"Or I can make you drink penal-tea."

"Saa…. Such childish threats won't hurt me, Ryo-baby. Now go on and try this blue dress."

Ryoma had no arguments as he went into the changing room and within seconds, he placed the dress on his body. There was a woman's wig that was left for him in the room and he immediately put it on. Although it did make him look absolutely ridiculous, he has to follow the rules from his boyfriends.

After coming out of the changing room, there were oohs and aahs heard from the women in the store while Fuji and yukimura were in shock and awe.

"Oh my god, you are so devilishly cute! I just want to snuggle you all night!" said Yukimura.

"Didn't you already have sex with me a few nights ago?" asked Ryoma.

"Mmm… yes I did, but I can't get enough of you, my dear Ryo-baby."

"Seriously? Stop calling me that!"

Suddenly he was pushed into a chair in a nearby hallway and Fuji ran right up to him and kissed him on the face before lifting his shirt up and licking his chest.

"What the hell are you doing, Fuji-sempai? People are watching!"

"maa, Ryoma, I am sure everything is fine. After all, you cannot resist my hot body. Besides tonight, me and Tezuka will have you to ourselves. So don't try running away!"

"Why are you having sex with me right now in a mall? This isn't a strip club you know! Please refrain from getting yourself arrested." Said Ryoma as he tried to push Fuji away, but it was no use.

"What's wrong with having sex with you inside the mall? I find this to be very relaxing and entertaining at the same time!" smiled Fuji as he continued kissing and placating his face all over the tennis prodigy with yukimura following suit. A few minutes later, both sadists could hear their phones ringing telling them to hurry back.

"Moshi Moshi, Fuji speaking."

" _Fuji,its Keigo. Ore-sama wants to know if you have finished shopping already."_

"Yes, we are finishing up now. We should be back in 15 minutes."

" _Good, make sure to keep that bratty seishounen comfortable when you get home because it seems that we got some visitors from St. Rudolph. Apparently, your younger brother wants to know what you are up to."_

"Saa, Domo for the update. Atobe-san. It seems that I have some more experimental guinea pigs and…" before Fuji could finish, Ryoma snatched the phone away from Fuji and yelled, "Who are you calling a bratty seishounen, Monkey King?"

Atobe could only chuckle while listening to the tirade from the brat. "Stubborn little brat loves to interrupt Ore-sama, doesn't he?"

Fuji smiled as he took the phone out of Ryoma's hand and placed it on his right ear before smiling again. "Yeah, he sure is. But I think you will be more than pleased with Ryoma's new stylish look when we get back. I am sure you all would love it."

"Fuji-sempai! Did you really have to spoil it for my boyfriends? Now they think you are a rapist for dressing me up like a doll!" protested Ryoma.

"Saa… we are doing what's best for you, ryo-baby. But an idiot like you couldn't comprehend what we have in store for you."

"Sou Ja nai!" protested Ryoma. But his boyfriends continued chuckling as they dragged the pretend female tennis player out of the store and onto the bus. Both of them sat next to Ryoma while he was in the middle. The tennis prodigy didn't like this one bit because he was being humiliated by the tensais of Rikkai and Seigaku due to the fact that he was wearing a dress. Everyone would be laughing at him.

"You really look like a girl with that long hair, Fuji-sempai."

"Saa… I will overlook that offensive comment. But I will take it as a compliment." Smiled Fuji.

"Nothing really offends you , ne Fuji?"

"Nope, not even when I torment my own brother."

Ryoma could only sigh in defeat. "You are one sadistic bastard you know that?"

Fuji and yukimura both smiled as they continued snuggling Ryoma.

 **10 minutes later….**

"Atobe-san, we are back! And we got a surprise for you!" called Fuji.

A few minutes later, the teammates from Seigaku, Hyotei, and Rikkai emerged from whatever they were doing and entered the manor. Once inside, many of them were shocked at the sight before them. Some snickered quietly while Jirou and Marui murmured something to themselves. As for the datamen, they immediately took out their notebook and started writing.

"This is something that we never predicted, ne Renji

"Absolutely, professor. Looks like we got some excellent kissers around here. Perhaps we can use some of our juices to fill Ryoma's immune system?"

"Yanagi-sempai, you promised not to do that in front of a girl like me!" said Ryoma.

Blushes could be seen across everyone's faces. Then Atobe walked up towards Ryoma and inspected the attire that Ryoma was wearing. Everything was in order while Oshitari watched with interest.

"Ne, Keigo, are you planning to share your boyfriend with me again tonight?"

"I might consider it, ahn? I believe Fuji and yukimura have done a great job pampering him like this. I think this is start of a love fest, wouldn't you all agree?" smirked Keigo.

"A love fest? That sounds like fun. Ne, Yuushi, what do you say you dress me up like that?" said Mukahi.

"Are you sure you want to do that? You'd be the one falling for the brat, not me." Said yuushi while folding his arms.

"On second thought, nah not really." Sighed Mukahi.

Ryoma looked around him and sighed. This was definitely the worst shopping trip he ever went to. He was not planning on being kissed any more than he already is. He has been teased long enough. Unfortunately, he still hasn't figured out a plan of payback against Fuji.

"Che! Look at me, I am so popular around boys these days. No wonder why you guys were such a bad influence on me." He said while pointing a finger at his boyfriends.

"Mou… That's not a very nice thing to say." Stated Oshitari.

"Oshitari-sempai, remember when I said I would spend a night with you in one of the rooms? Well, do you want to give it a go?"

Mukahi was turning red now after hearing that response from the brat. "Hey! Lay off my boyfriend!" he immediately pushed Ryoma back a little bit before latching onto Oshitari with his hands.

"Well, that can wait. Besides, I would rather test out my skills with Yuuta to see if he is up for the challenge." Smirked Ryoma as he retreated from the kitchen, leaving everyone else shellshocked.

"Nya, Oishi what just happened back there?" asked Eiji.

"It seems that Ryoma has learned some devil tactics from our tensai. And now, he is thinking about using it on Fuji's younger brother." Said Oishi. Soon, glares could be seen thrown directly at Fuji, but he just shrugged it off and waved at Ryoma.

"Good luck, ryo-chan, make sure my precious yuuta gets a good luck kiss from you!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"But it suits you!"

"Urusai, sadist!"

"Good luck in kissing my brother!"

"Mada mada Dane!"

Everyone else laughed like crazy after that crazy stunt in the room. Perhaps Yuuta will learn to enjoy being kissed by Ryoma as the day rolls on.

A/N: That was a painful chapter to write because I couldn't think of anything else to add. So sorry for the writer's block but this is the best I can do for now. I know I promised this chapter for you guys because it took me a while to do this. After all, I did promise you that I would make Ryoma into a girl for now until he takes the dress off. Even if Oshitari gets his wish, we don't know if it will happen or not. How do you think Yuuta would feel seeing Ryoma dressed up like a girl? Please read and review!


	17. Kintaro's Plan

**A Royal Vacation**

Chapter 17: Kintaro's Plan

Summary: Since this is an OT6 pairing between Ryoma and all of the older teens, we shall see what happens when Yuuta and his teammates joins in. How will Ryoma react when he sees them?

While Ryoma was busy getting ready to meet with Yuuta, Fuji immediately took out his phone and dialed his brother's number. After a few rings, his brother picked up.

" _Moshi Moshi, Yuuta speaking."_

"Yuuta-chan! Hey this is Syuusuke, how are things?"

" _Aniki, I told you not to call me that! But other than that, things are going well so what's up?"_

"Well, the reason why I called you is because I wanted to ask you a favor. You see, my darling girlfriend Ryoma is looking for someone compatible to date him and…" his voice was cut off when a slam of a door is heard in the background and papers scattered all over the floor.

" _ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?_ " shouted Yuuta though the phone.

Fuji paused to lower the receiver at his hips to avoid being yelled at before placing it back in his ear.

"I thought it would be a good idea for you to date boys your age, my darling Yuuta."

" _Aniki, I don't care whom you want me to date, the answer is no. I don't have an affection for your bratty boyfriend."_ Said yuuta.

"Aww, why not? It would be great if you get a chance to know him because he is so talented in tennis despite being stubborn and blunt. After all, Keigo organized a vacation camp for us in Hokkaido. I wish you guys would be here right now."

" _I would love to come, but I still have one more day of tennis practice left. I will check in with my manager to see if we can arrange for a trip to come and see you. And second of all, I've already played with your boyfriend in tennis so no introductions are necessary. And stop trying to hook me up with Echizen. Do not make this public!"  
_

"Saa… of course. I would be honored to see you here, but I don't know about Mizuki since he nearly ended your tennis career. I would rather spend more time with you because youa re too precious to me my dear…" Fuji was cut off again as his brother was vein popping on the other line.

" _Aniki, if you call me dear yuuta one more time, I swear to god I will hang up!"_

Fuji fake pouted at that response before smiling again. "Gomen! But still, you guys need a little vacation here."

" _Of course, but once we finish practice, I will ask Yumiko-nee-san to drive me and my teammates to the train station after school is over. Besides, we are in the midst of summer so I can rest up for a bit. After all, what would a summer be without seeing you? Anyway I need to get going. Mizuki-sempai is going to chew me out if I miss practice."_

"Of course, don't train too hard and make sure to sleep early tonight. I will see you tomorrow hopefully."

" _Aniki, stop treating me like a kid! I know what I am doing. See you later."_

"Later, Yuuta." The line goes dead after the calls were finished and Fuji sighed happily knowing that his plan was working out. Just then, Ryoma emerged from the stairway and said, "Really, Fuji-sempai? I told you your little brother wouldn't be compatible for me. Why are you even trying to get me to date him?"

"Saa.. I thought you two would be a cute couple. Think of this as a lavishing wedding between two boys at different schools."

"Wedding? What wedding?" asked Ryoma. "You already know that I am not prepped for a wedding when I am dressed as a girl and I don't know what scheme you are trying to pull on me but it is not going to work."

"Mou, but Ryoma, you have to give my brother a chance for this to work out so that you can be prepared to ask any guy you want on a date in the near future or when they have time for asking you out as well."

"Fuji-sempai. the chances of that happening is very slim. And there is a 15 percent chance that your brother will disregard any of the invitations you are sending him through your phone."

"Maa, maa. I see you are still being perceptive as always. If you would just give him a chance, I am sure you two will work things out with a date."

"Didn't you already try this out with our teammates at Seigaku? The torture you put them through was like hell."

"Suppose if that claim was true, you cannot surmise it without proof. Furthermore, remember your first date with Keigo? You were a bit nervous back then, so you should get used to it with my Yuuta." Smirked Fuji.

"Yeah, right. If I had to guess, didn't you feed your plants some sort of a dangerous substance from one of Inui-sempai's concoctions? I am sure you could get a lawsuit for harming your own cacti."

"Now what's that supposed to mean? Those concoctions are perfect to keep the cacti needles out of reach until next summer. And besides, who said I was harming the environment? After all, Yukimura and I made sure that the greenhouse plants were watered before coming here. Now then, shall we head downstairs? There are some people here to see you."

"Who is waiting for me?" asked Ryoma.

"You will find out when you get there." Smiled Fuji as he scooped up the rookie prodigy and ran down the stairs.

A few minutes later, Fuji noticed the Shitenhouji team gasping as they saw Ryoma in a dress. Even the perverted duo were laughing like crazy while the others were chuckling. Even Shiraishi tried hard to suppress his laughter but he couldn't do it.

"Oh my god, Koshimae, you are so cute!" yelled Kintaro as he rushed right over and gave Echizen a bone crushing hug. "You still don't have a boyfriend?"

"Like I told you, I already have five boyfriends looking after me. So what brings you here, Kintaro?"

"Well, Shiraishi-buchou invited us here since we noticed that something was going on between you and him. I see that you are flirting with the hot guys at Hyotei aren't you?"

"Who said I was flirting? Besides, Monkey king invited our teams here."

Ryoma received a glare from the hyotei captain.

"I mean Keigo was generous enough to bring us here since he wanted to spend more time with me. After all, just because Keigo-sama is my boyfriend doesn't mean I have to kiss him all the time. Only when we are alone in a big bed together. Isn't that right, Kei-chan?"

"Of course, brat!"

"See there's your answer." Said Ryoma while shrugging it off. "So are you guys on vacation?"

"You bet. We didn't have much to do since Osamu-sensei is busy doing something with Ryuzaki-sensei. So we decided to come here and hang out with you guys and to check on my dearest cousin." Said Kenya as he walked over to Yuushi and hugged him, making the hyotei genius drop his book.

"Kenya, it's good to see you too. But did you really have to hug me at a time like this?" asked Yuushi.

"Gomen, yuushi-san, but still it's good to see you once in a while since we are so busy with things other than just tennis and school. So how is hyotei treating you?"

"It's all good. Besides, since our coach gave us a break from school, it shouldn't surprise you that our captain has decided to grace our presence in this giant manor here in Hokkaido. Anyway, I hope you are not here to make arguments on which school is better, are you?"

"Nah, I am over that now. However, why did you guys dress Ryoma up like a girl?"

"We wanted to see if he is compatible with other people like Yuuta for example. Fuji-san invited him and his teammates over for tomorrow. Unfortunately, Yuuta steadfastly denied having a relationship with our Ryo-chan. Furthermore, it will take a while for him to even admit it."

"I see, so that's the reason why he is so cute and popular." Smiled Kenya.

"Will you cut it out, Kenya-sempai? Who said I am cute?"

"But you are too cute even for our Kin-chan." Laughed Kenya.

"Che! He only came here just to laugh at my stupid looking female self." Said Ryoma indignantly.

"No he won't. Besides, we all know how you love being dressed up back at the school play. Remember how cute you looked in that Cinderella outfit? Shiraishi-buchou even had a photo of it placed in the clubroom thanks to some certain sadistic sempais from Seigaku and Rikkai."

"If you mean those bastard sempais of mine, then you are right." Muttered Ryoma.

"Saa, who are you calling bastards?" Ryoma suddenly noticed two deadly auras coming out of Fuji and Yukimura as he cringed in fear and went behind a chair.

"I mean…. You guys are geniuses for coming up with this idea of dressing me up as a girl!" said ryoma meekly.

The auras disappeared and both sadists had gentle smiles on their faces. Everyone else breathed a sigh of relief while Oshitari adjusted his glasses. As for Tezuka, he was getting a headache while taking out a few aspirin pills from his tennis bag.

"Ryo-chan, don't try to cross the tensais, or you will be running laps around the mansion." Finished Tezuka as he chugged a cup of water down his mouth.

"But Buchou, you know Fuji is a sadistic bastard, why are you on his side?"

"Because I have to give in to his demands and I can't stop him from doing anything evil. He is beyond my control and therefore, I can only give him laps."

"But you are the captain of Seigaku, the legend of tennis, and the man who saved Senri's sister from those thugs in Osaka back in the national tournament. How can you fall for Fuji's tricks so easily?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know. Besides, I just want to get away from Fuji since he can't seem to leave me alone. Sometimes I just want to get away from that annoying smile of his. I want no involvement in his schemes whatsoever." Finished Tezuka. He then got up and left the dinner table.

"Buchou wait!" called Ryoma as he went after Tezuka. However, Atobe stopped Ryoma and blocked the way.

"Monkey king, please move." Said Ryoma.

"Nope, only I can talk to Tezuka at the moment. However, you have to give him some alone time since he is not too happy with Fuji at the moment." Said Atobe.

"Is he trying to break up with me or something?"

"What do you mean, Echizen-kun? Mitsu-chan never said anything about breaking up with you. He's just upset that Fuji has been spending all this time having you to himself and not letting Tezuka have some alone time with you." Added Sanada.

"Oh, I see. But still, it will be good to give him some alone time since I don't want to pressure him too much. I thought he would do something crazy all of a sudden." Sighed Ryoma.

"What are you so worried about brat? Are you worried that someone will take your beloved buchou away? That won't happen when I am around. So please relax." Said Keigo as he slowly took Ryoma and settled him onto a chair.

"It's not buchou that I am worried about, it's Fuji-sempai. I don't know what he is up to, but something tells me that he is trying to get his brother involved in the love scheme between me and everyone else. Frankly, I don't know why yuuta would turn us down but I am going to have to sort this out with him sooner or later." Said Ryoma.

"Do you know when he is coming though?" asked Sanada.

"He said he will be here tomorrow afternoon after tennis practice. I am assuming that his teammates will also be here as well. You guys might remember that I faced off against Yuuta during the Kanto tournament. I am certain that he is no stranger to this mansion. Besides, I think talking with Yuuta should ease my worries."

"There you go, brat. I told you that everything is taken care of." Smiled Atobe as he kissed the tennis prodigy on the forehead.

"Ah I love that smell." Smiled Ryoma as he kissed his boyfriend back on the mouth.

That night, dinner went on as usual while the golden pair noticed that Tezuka was noticeably absent from the table.

"Nya, what happened to Tezuka?" asked Eiji.

"I think he needed some alone time since Fuji had something to do with this." Added Oishi.

"What did Fuji do to him?"

"I believe it had something to do with the amount of tricks that Fuji played on Tezuka earlier this morning. Therefore, it is imperative that we should let Tezuka be for the night and…" before he could finish, Tezuka arrived for dinner just in time.

"T-Tezuka buchou!" said Oishi nervously. "I thought you…. You were somewhere outside training."

"It's fine, Oishi-sempai. I just needed some time alone. But I am fine now." Said Tezuka as he sat down next to Sanada and started eating.

The vice-captain of Seigaku breathed a sigh of relief and settled down to dinner. The others were chatting away while eating and the silver pair were discussing something else. As for Yuushi and Gakuto they were busy feeding each other off of food.

"Oh god this fish is so good." Said Gakuto with glee.

"My, it seems that you have had a good taste of Chinese food in your household." Added yuushi.

"Of course! My parents will always dabble in different style cuisines. I eat just about anything that my parents make." Smiled Gakuto.

Just then an idea popped out of Inui's head.

"There is a 60 percent chance that Echizen will ask Yuuta-san out since his compatibility level is about 70 percent. I share a sentiment with Fuji's little brother since he rejected his brother's offer earlier because of his shyness and the inability to find love." Said Inui while he scribbled the data in his notebook.

Even Zaizen and Kintaro had gathered around Inui and watched with interest after seeing him making that prediction.

"Say, Inui-san, why are you so interested in seeing Yuuta and Echizen going out on a date? They are just rivals you know."

"I just want to make sure that Yuuta can get used to flirting with Echizen. After all, it seems that Fuji really wants this date between his kohai and his brother to come to light. He wants to see whether or not these two have the ability to get along with each other." Finished Inui.

"Oh I see. Koshimae will make a great housewife for Yuuta-nii-san, wouldn't you say, shiraishi-buchou?" smiled Kintaro.

"Kin-chan, Echizen-san is too young to be a housewife. Did you not see the dress he is wearing? He is just pretending to be a girl in order to get on the guys' good side. He is actually a boy in disguise." Commented Shiraishi.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Mr. Famous buchou of Osaka." Smiled Fuji as he sneaked up behind the health sermon.

Shiraishi immediately jumped backwards and landed on the floor before shouting, "What the hell do you think you are doing sneaking up behind me like that!?"

"Gomen! Gomen! I didn't mean to do that. I just have a habit of using my devil ability." Said Fuji nervously.

"Well, next time don't turn your aura on. You are scaring the plants in this mansion." Finished Shiraishi. He then breathed a sigh of relief before returning to the table.

"Saa… but it's fun to torment people like this. You just haven't gotten used to it yet, ja ne." smiled Fuji

Everyone else sweat-dropped and Shishido held his head in defeat. "Fuji-san, you are one scary sadist." He thought to himself.

Even Yuushi couldn't help but to chuckle at the scene playing out in front of him. Fuji wasn't a genius for nothing, he was very curious about everything around him and would make hundreds of excuses about how he wasn't feeling well or just leaving practice without letting Tezuka know where he was. He would sometimes keep everyone in the dark since he likes to interfere in other people's private lives.

"Did you enjoy that, Oshitari-san?"

"You know, most people don't really like what you are planning on them. Some are just too scared to even talk to you. But not everyone would have things like a naked Shishido or a wild animal like Mukahi and….

"W…. Wild animal? Who are you calling a WILD animal?" said Mukahi angrily.

"What was that about me being naked? You never saw me sleeping together with choutaro!" shouted Shishido.

"Gomen! It's just that Fuji-san has too much curiosity or he must have scarfed down too much of Inui's vile concoctions." He said while taking his empty plate to the kitchen sink. After that, he returned to his seat.

"I didn't mean to offend you guys, but I have video proof of you and Choutaro sleeping in bed without clothes on. In fact, Keigo has it on his USB drive." He said while pointing at the diva.

"Is that so? Well then, I should destroy that video since it is a violation of my privacy." Grumbled Shishido.

"Ore-sama cannot allow you to remove that video because I want Fuji to add it to his list of blackmailing videos later on. Besides, I am curious as to why you are so infatuated with Choutaro-san."

"That's none of your fucking business, you egotistic maniac!" shouted Shishido.

"Ore-sama is not egotistic, I am simply just very interested in your private lives!" boasted Atobe.

Everyone else chuckled while Shishido vein-popped. How was this funny to them?

"Shishido-san, I am sure that keigo was joking. He wouldn't dare try to spread that around. Please calm yourself down." Said Choutaro as he patted his doubles partner on the back soothingly.

"Well, if you all think this is a joke, I don't think it's a funny one." He said dismissively before sitting back down.

"How come I was never informed of this? Ne, ne Monkey King, why didn't you tell me that your team had smooching partners? Me and Koshimae will make a great couple together!" said KKintaro as he walked right up to Ryoma and glomped him.

"Who are you calling Monkey king? Only my boyfriend is allowed to call ore-sama that!"

"Jungle boy, please release your body from me. I am already taken by the illustrious Kiego-sama and Yukimura-buchou." Said Ryoma as he struggled to move, almost falling to the floor below. Luckily, Oishi and Shiraishi managed to pry the red haired freshman off.

"aww, come on. Just go on one date with me. We can do tennis!" pleaded Kintaro.

"Why? You always lose to me very easily. Each time you ask me for a match, I always defeat you."

"That's because I went easy on you, Koshimae! Come on, let's have a match right now." Said Kintaro as he tugged at Ryoma's sleeve.

"Only if you stop calling me Koshimae." Smirked Ryoma as he rummaged through Keigo's bag for a tennis racket.

"I beg your pardon! Who gave you permission to touch ore-sama's racket?" Asked Keigo.

"As your official boyfriend, I believe its called common courtesy to use the host's reacket when I never brought my own." Smirked Ryoma.

Now everyone in the room except for keigo, were gobsmacked. Even the stoic-captain was chuckling as well. Fuji couldn't help but laugh at the scene playing out in front of him.

"You have to be kidding me. This racket is to be used by ore-sama and only ore-sama. And I never gave you permission to touch it!"

"Sorry, but I called dibs on the racket since jungle boy won't let me rest until he has his match. I'm afraid that we cannot have our bed activity until after this match is over." Said Ryoma as he grabbed Kintaros arm and pulled him into the outdoor tennis courts."

"Fine, brat. But you owe me a kiss later tonight!"

"We will see!" waved Ryoma as he rushed off into the distance with Kintaro following close behind. Meanwhile, Inui and Renji exchanged meaningful looks and immediately took notes while the tensais took their cameras out. This was the start of fun time.

The rest of rikkai and Shitenhouji watched with amusement.

"See, I told you Ryoma would have a few tricks or so up his sleeve. He must be the devil's advocate to conjure something up like this. Isn't that right, gen-chan?" smiled yukimura.

"Sure he does, but this match is going to be something else altogether. We shall see what happens here." Added Sanada.

As the match began, Ryoma easily dodged one hit after another from the jungle boy before returning his serves. Even Kintaro was impressed at Ryoma's power and speed.

"You are good echizen, but can you dodge this?" said Kintaro as he did a couople of backflips before hitting the tennis ball towards the prodigy. He easily returned it again, sending the ball out of jungle boy's reach. Kintaro was losing 0-3.

"Come on Kintaro. Don't tell me that's all you have." Said Ryoma as he pointed the racket at his rival.

"Bring it on Koshimae!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that? My name is Ryoma Echizen!"

Kintaro pouted for the rest of the game as echizen served the tennis ball again. "he's never going to get my name right no matter what I do." thought Ryoma.

Kintaro easily returned the serve again, and the process was repeated until Kintaro missed the ball on the fourth return. The score was now 5 to 1 and Ryoma was still leading.

"What do you say I visit your house after this vacation is over?' asked Kintaro.

"Why? There is nothing interesting at my house other than my baka-oyaji and my cousin, not to mention my beloved Karupin."

"Aww, come on. I just want to meet your father, I am sure I can learn a lot from him." Begged Kintaro.

"Fine, but you are not to touch his porno magazines, do you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah I know, But I am in love with you!" said Kintaro as he jumped over the net and clung onto the tennis prodigy. Ryoma tried his best to pry the boy off of his body, but it was no use.

"I told you that I have five boyfriends already. Why are you so infatuated with me?"

"Because, I want you to be my boyfriend!"

Echizen froze at that statement while the other regulars were shocked. Some of them couldn't even hide their laughter at how much of an idiot Kintaro was,.

"Hell no!" said Ryoma.

"Please be my boyfriend for the day!" said Kintaro as he kissed the boy on the face. Ryoma turned into a shade of red.

"Why are you kissing me when I am already taken?"

"Because since Fuji's brother rejected you, I want to take his place!" smiled Kintaro.

Ryoma sighed and collapsed to the ground in defeat.

"What is that idiot doing to your boyfriend?" asked Kenya to Keigo.

"Apparently, Kintaro is trying to replace yuuta since he wants to spend more time with Ryoma. And therefore, he will not leave until Ryoma either lets him sleep in the master bedroom or beat him in tennis." Stated inui.

"Saa… my brother is much better than that weirdo." Smirked Fuji.

The unofficial match was called off and Echizen won by default. It took a few members of Shitenhouji to pry their little kohai off the tennis prodigy before keigo pulled his boyfriend off from the ground.

'What were you thinking, brat? Did you honestly think ore-sama wouldn't know about that weirdo kiss you?" asked Keigo angrily.

"hey, it wasn't my idea! He went right up and took Yuuta's place without his permission."

"Whose boyfriend are you?"

"You of course and the sadists, and then Sanada and Tezuka."

"Right! but Kintaro should not have confessed to you! You should know that by now."

"I do know that, monkey King! But you need to figure out a way to stop Kintaro from trying to make me his lover before Yuuta arrives tomorrow!"

"I don't know what I can do but I will ask Shiraishi to keep tabs on Kintaro. In the meantime, you still owe me a kiss tonight, brat." Said Keigo as he scooped up Echizen and carried him inside.

"Keigo, put me down please, I can easily walk you know." Protested Ryoma.

"Nope, if Ore-sama wants to carry you, than he shall do so. You've been a naughty boy for deserting your boyfriends today. I think it's time we scheduled some sexual activities in bed tonight." Said Keigo.

"No, you wouldn't dare! Did Fuji-sempai put you up to this?"

Keigo just shrugged. "He said it was okay so he will join in tonight. Are you comfortable enough to be man-handled by us?"

"Che! Whatever, just promise to go easy on me tonight. I need enough strength to kiss Yuuta tomorrow." Finished Ryoma.

"As you wish brat."

And they both went upstairs into the master bedroom where everyone else was waiting for him. Meanwhile, Oishi and Eiji watched the night sky and ignored any chances of helping their kohai.

"Nya, Oishi, I wonder why Kintaro had taken such an interest in Ochibi?"

"Perhaps he is trying to influence some of his sexy moves onto Echizen. I don't know how Yuuta will react to that but this night is certainly getting interesting." Smiled oishi.

"I want to hear Ochibi telling me everything tomorrow!" shrieked Eiji.

"I am sure he will arrange it." Replied Oishi.

Author's Notes: Well, since yuuta rejected the idea of being Echizen's boyfriend, his reaction was priceless since he will not risk his tennis career for that. Furthermore, Kintaro Toyama from Shitenhouji has started on a crazy idea of dating Echizen and he finds it hard to accept jungle boy. Sure, playing tennis with him was easy, but kissing him? There is no way that Kintaro would fall for Ryoma that easily. Now, with Yuuta coming tomorrow, how will he deal with Kintaro and Ryioma at the same time? You will see next week.

In the meantime, I will be starting a work interview this week and the following week after the Christmas holidays so I don't know when the next chapter will be ready. I can't make any promises but I will do my best to give you guys what you need. Remember to read and review!


	18. Ryoma's Declaration of Love

**A Royal Vacation**

Chapter 18: Declaration of Love

That night, Ryoma was still uncertain of what had just transpired earlier today. He had no idea that Kintaro would start having an obsession with him despite having a relationship with the seniors. This made Ryoma wonder if he should reject Kintaro's feelings. But doing so would end up hurting him even more. After all, someone like Shiraishi has to keep tabs on his littlekohai.

"Is something troubling you, brat?" asked Keigo.

"It's nothing really. I just have this strange feeling that Kintaro might be overdoing his whole love affair towards me. After all, Tezuka-bchou did have feelings for me ever since we came here."

"You seemed to have mixed feelings about them, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I did let my guard down without knowing what was going to happen."

"Not only did you do that, you were jumping the gun as well. What were you thinking anyway, brat?"

"Probably because of the large amount of company that didn't quite suit me well. Sure, I like having the Shitenhouji team joining us, but it would have been better if I let Tezuka handle jungle boy since he listens to him well despite being stubborn."

"Toyama is just like you, brat!" laughed Atobe.

"Don't compare me to him. But I have gotten wind of Fuji's plan even at the start of this vacation. I had a feeling that he would send Toyama-kun over instead of his otouto."

"So you are thinking that Fuji-san has something to do with this? Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I guess I wasn't aware of what he was planning to do."

"Well, you don't need to hide anything now. I know all about it since you wanted to get together with Fuji's brother, didn't you?"

"You do? Well that saves me a lot of explaining, I didn't realize anything until it was too late. Does Shiraishi-sempai know about this as well?"

"If you want me to tell him, then ore-sama will be glad to do so."

Ryoma didn't even flinch at that statement and gave a nod.

"Anyway, you should forget about Kintaro and focus on us more. We have a lot of activities that we need to catch up on." Said keigo. He then shifted his eyes towards the door and waved for Sanada to close it to avoid distracting noises outside. Once that was done, Keigo motioned for Ryoma to sit on the bed and he did so. A few words were exchanged between them, but there was more to be implied here. We can infer that Keigo and Ryoma had both been onto Fuji's schemes and that a discussion was needed on how to diffuse the situation before it gets out of hand.

Ryoma does not know what he would expect, but he was hoping that his boyfriend would find a way to keep Kintaro at a distance without letting Echizen hurting his feelings. Furthermore, Ryoma sighed and convinced himself to maintain his composure. Once the door to the master bedroom was closed, Keigo turned around and saw Ryoma looking out the bedroom window. He then cleared his throat to get his boyfriend's attention.

"You seemed to be infatuated with just about everyone here."

Ryoma was caught off guard by that statement and wanted to protest, but Keigo had held his hand up.

"Don't say it, I know what you want to say, but I already know why Fuji's plan worked so well from the beginning. He can read your mind like a psychic. Hell, even I can read your mind like a book." Said the Hyotei captain.

Ryoma was more than relaxed by that, but not completely intimated. He and Keigo would always exchange blow for blow and word for word.

"Yeah, I am. But it's not like I wanted to fall in love with all the guys in the world."

"I see, you had interest with other people aside from us right?"

"Yes, but I just hope I am not too late to apologize to Kintaro and tell him that my relationship with him as a lover will not work out. Instead, I can tell him that we can just be friends."

"I am sure Kintaro-san would be happy to understand that you rejected his proposal."

Ryoma nodded at that response. Just then Tezuka walked into the room with a magazine in his hand. He noticed Keigo and Ryoma were in the room as well.

"Hey Echizen-kun and Keigo-buchou, I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"No, you're fine. In fact, you should join us on our conversation, Kunimitsu."

"Of course." He said as he took a seat next to Ryoma on the bed. Tezuka had no idea what was going on, but he was assuming that something was going on with Fuji Syuusuke.

"So what's going on? Is this about Fuji-sempai?" asked Tezuka.

"Yes, but it also involves you as well. I couldn't help but noticing that you are somehow ignoring your own kohai. Let me ask you something, tezuka. I want an honest answer from you: Do you love Echizen?"

"Why do you ask? Of course I do, but only a sempai to kohai relationship. I just hope by breaking up with him won't hurt his feelings. In fact, you are probably not going to let him go anytime soon."

Keigo smiled. "Of course not. And why do you want to break up with Echizen?"

Tezuka sighed as he leaned against the window sill. He watched as Keigo stood by his side and both of them noticed something was not right outside. A look of displeasure came across their faces as Tezuka followed his gaze.

On the lawn, Mukaki was busy lying down on Oshitari's leg, using it as a pillow while his partner was induling himself in a novel. As for Shishido and Choutaro, they were busy eating some snacks under the tree. On the other side of them, Hiyoshi and Akaya were busy talking about tennis while lying down on the grass. All of them were in deep thought in order to draw out the chatter inside the house.

"Look at seaweed head; he should definitely date hiyoshi-sempai." Ryoma noted.

"You mean that bratty first year from Rikkai? Why do you think he should date our mushroom head?" asked Atobe.

"Isn't it obvious?" was Tezuka's reply. "Hiyoshi can easily move Kirihara."

"Oh? How so?"

"They are talking about tennis, aren't they?"

"That won't last long." Scoffed Atobe." Any plebian could see that Oshitari would call off the date between Hiyoshi and Akaya because he feels that Kirihara should pursue love with Shiraishi instead."

"But Hiyoshi got to him before Shiraishi could respond." Replied Tezuka.

He immediately regretted his words and realized that Hiyoshi heard the conversation from inside the room. He immediately shook his head at them and grabbed a piece of paper and pencil before showing them the message that said, "Me and Akaya are just friends, not lovers." At that moment, Tezuka knew that he was wrong about the whole situation and went silent. Keigo, on the other hand, was laughing at the message and waved it off later.

Tezuka then leaned away from the window sill and took a seat on one of the armoire chairs before staring at the gaze of Keigo.

"So why the sudden interest in Echizen?"

"I couldn't help myself." Said Tezuka while he adjusted his glasses. The memory of him and Echizen meeting for the first time and playing tennis underneath that bridge pained him and yet he still hasn't gotten over his kohai. "I spent so many months in Germany trying to convince myself that I only want to stay friends with him, but even that wasn't enough to do it."

"Why didn't you do anything about it before coming back to Japan?"

"Why do you want to know about something like that?" quipped Tezuka. "And what about you?"

"What about ore-sama?"

"Why are you so in love with him?"

Keigo's smile turned bitter at that question.

"You guys are so alike in many ways. "He said. "But I can easily manage him better since he can be a bit stubborn at times just like you are. Or maybe it's the opposite."

"Seriously. Monkey king, why are you comparing me to my buchou?"

Atobe turned his attention towards the brat and smirked. Why wouldn't he compare them at a time like this? Tezuka had known Keigo since grade school and yet his ego was hurt.

"Please stop calling me that. Also, you and Tezuka are so alike. Look at you, I can move you and simulate you unlike Tezuka over here."

Tezuka immediately folded his arms across his chest as his feature was turning into a frown. He was rather annoyed with keigo ever since their kantou tournament match because he was an addict to power. Therefore tennis was the only thing that he had left and now with Ryoma at his side, he was affected by the torture.

Keigo immediately laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You are right now. It seems you can't seem to react to an insult."

No response from Tezuka, but Ryoma was definitely laughing hard.

"You wound me. Are you really that dense? You are even worse than the brat. At least he knows how to react to me when someone likes him."

"What are you even talking about?"

Keigo knew what he was saying since he had thrown himself to Tezuka's feet back then since he admired his rival while respecting their rivalry. His stoicism and gruff personality was still a mystery that ignited Keigo's passion. They both had loved each other until Ryoma came and captured their hearts. First he used tennis and now his attitude, and finally with acceptance.

Keigo still had a question that concerned him. If he was to ask it now, it would be a direct betrayal of the relationship that he and Ryoma would forge together. His feelings for Echizen will be jeopardized and weakness would be shown.

"Why are you still interested in Echizen?"

"Didn't you already ask that question?" said Tezuka. "I told you before; my relationship with him is just pure friendship at best, nothing else. Unfortunately, Ryoma would not rest until he professed his love for me.

"How did he profess his love for you?"

"He just came right up to me in the street courts and asked me if I could love him."

"And you just agreed in doing it?"

"Yeah, I had conceded."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why Echizen and not me?"

"Because it was too painful for me to respond in kind. I couldn't take all the pressure from Echizen or you because it would damage my reputation as a tennis player."

"Are you serious? Your feelings for the kid and me would not damage your career in tennis. What makes you think quitting a sport like that would put you in pain?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Excuse me." Said Tezuka as he got up and went for the door, Unfortunately, Keigo placed a hand on Tezuka's back and turned him around.

"What do you want now?"

"I get it, you are in pain, but ignoring me isn't going to work." Replied Atobe.

"This isn't about you, it's about Echizen."

"I know that, but still, Ore-sama knows how to give advice to people who are down or not feeling well about something. Sure I might have been a jerk in the past, but still I am the right kind of person to talk to if you ever need help."

"Of course, but we should definitely do something about Fuji though." Said Tezuka.

"Agreed, but you better not do anything to hurt Echizen." Replied Keigo.

"What makes you think I would hurt him? I wouldn't do anything of that sort."

"Good."

Keigo immediately released Tezuka and watched his retreating step out of the room without a word from him. He then turned his attention towards Ryoma and scooped him up before settling him down on his lap.

"Well, that was awkward." Sighed Ryoma.

"Yeah, well you know how your buchou is. He should be more open to us instead of turning us down like this. After all, I get the feeling that Fuji has been trying to hold Tezuka-san back."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Fuji is trying to get Tezuka to fall for him and not me. He will try every way possible to get him to confess to the sadist no matter what happens."

"Geez, Fuji-sempai can be such an asshole. He should never ruin a relationship between you and Tezuka or me for that matter. Also, we need Yuuta here to stop Fuji's plans once and for all. Furthermore, you belong to me no matter what happens."

"You make a great therapist, you know that monkey king?"

"Of course! Remember when I said that I can easily move people? Well, I think I just turned your frown upside down."

"Che! You're still mada mada dane. But seriously, don't ever leave me alone again." Said Ryoma as he held onto Keigo's waist with his hands while burying his head on the diva's stomach.

"You know I will always be here for you, my love." Smiled Atobe as he rubbed Ryoma's back soothingly while kissing him on the forehead. He knows what the boy wants and he will not rest until he gets it.

Just then a knock at the door could be heard.

"Come in!" called Keigo.

"Atobe, it's me, Sanada. Can I come in?"

"Please do."

Once Sanada opened the door, he could see Echizen and Atobe already together in the chair as he smiled with amusement.

"I hope I didn't interrupt your private conversation."

"Nope, you are just in time."

"I hope Tezuka-san understood your advice and took it to heart."

"he did, and he promised to come to ore-sama whenever he has a problem that he cannot solve on his own."

"Good to know. Besides, Yukimura-buchou did the exact thing to me whenever I had some issues of my own that I couldn't solve. At that time, I was so focused on tennis and I didn't know what to do. This was after my buchou's surgery. We had lost to Seigaku and I promised him that I would win. However, yukimura comforted me and told me not to fret over our loss. There are other chances to face them." Said Sanada.

"And you accepted the loss gracefully, black cap." Said Ryoma while he removed his cap.

"Indeed, and you changed Yukimura-buchou's outlook on tennis after the nationals were over." Added Sanada.

"I know, but it only makes you guys stronger. As long as you guys keep working and training hard, you will get there eventually."

"Ore-sama agrees with the brat completely. After all, we were the ones that made Seigaku the winners, but don't forget, we will be on top next year, you got that brat?"

"Of course, keigo-sempai." said Ryoma. He then got off the chair and left the room while leaving Sanada alone with Keigo.

Back in the dining hall, Fuji and Yuushi were busy drinking tea at the table when they heard Tezuka coming down the stairs.

"Saa, mitsu-chan, I hope your talk with keigo went well?" mused Fuji.

"It has helped a little but…" before he could finish, he could see Echizen coming down the steps.

"But what?"

"Echizen-kun, are you feeling better now after that pep talk with Keigo?" asked Yuushi.

"Better than I could have hoped for, Oshitari-sempai."

"Saaa…. I see. It seems that I have underestimated you, Ryo-baby." Smirked Fuji

"Okay then, I shall take my leave." Said Tezuka.

"Wait, you just got here and now you are leaving?" asked Ryoma

"I'm sorry, but I cannot take this anymore. I just wanted a carefree vacation and now, thanks to Fuji, my life isn't the same anymore."

Echizen could feel his blood boiling. He hated the cold treatment from his own buchou. He didn't know whether to yell at him or punch him. His face was so red and fueled with rage as he stomped over to follow Tezuka, he didn't care whether or not anyone else would stop him.

"Why are you ignoring me!?" yelled Echizen.

Tezuka sighed in defeat while trying to clear his headache. "Echizen, it's not that I am ignoring you, it's just that I am not ready for love yet. Do you want to take a walk with me?"

"Betsu ni…"

He had to admit things were a lot nicer when he was alone since he didn't want anyone else to interfere with his business. As the two walked in silence, both took a few steps ahead since no words were exchanged between them. However, Echizen was happy this way since he was spending some alone time with buchou. His heart was beating so fast he could swear his chest was about to beat a hole through it. Although they were on good terms with each other, Echizen feels that being left out was completely unacceptable.

Echizen continued to stare at his captain and wanted an answer of why he was being ignored, but Tezuka didn't even look back at him while he stared at his phone.

"Aren't you tired from walking with me?" asked Tezuka.

"Buchou, I don't really get why you are not happy spending a night with me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You said you loved me and that you would date me. I thought we were a perfect match, do you hate me or something?"

"You know that's not true. I love you and care about you with all my heart. But it doesn't make it right for you to steal Keigo's heart."

"Why? Are you jealous of me being Keigo's boyfriend?"

"No, that's not it."

"Then why are you avoiding me? Am I not special to you?" Echizen's eyes met the gaze of his captain.

"You are precious to me and I do like you."

"Prove it to me then."

"Excuse me?"

"I said for you to prove your love to me! Show me that you really care about me! Show me how I can avoid confessing to people that are having an obsession with me." The calm in ryoma's eyes disappeared as tears started forming in his eyes. Tezuka couldn't stand watching the tennis prodigy crying in front of him and now, he denied having a civil conversation with ryoma, his company, and an explanation!

"I….I can't do that." Said Tezuka firmly.

"Why not!?"

"I just can't sorry. Please leave me to my thoughts." Said Tezuka as he retreated from the boy and went towards the campsite, leaving a distraught echizen behind.

"BUCHOU!" shouted Ryoma angrily.

Instead of the happiness, Ryoma didn't understand what had happened. Tezuka was definitely rejecting him. Without Tezuka, the boy would feel emptiness inside his heart. Sure, Keigo made him feel better after that talk earlier, but he does not want this opportunity to go to waste. Thinking quickly, he rushed over to Tezuka and grabbed his wrist before slowly pulling him down on elevated level. Then he grabbed Tezuka's face and kissed him on the cheeks.

Tezuka was surprised as he took a step back and releasing Echizen's hold. What on earth happened?

"Did you just kiss me?" he asked.

"What's wrong with that, buchou?"

Tezuka couldn't understand. This wasn't like Ryoma at all. Did he drive that boy to have such reclusive behavior? He tried to calm himself down and breathed slowly through his heart. He was certain that some people were watching from the bushes. However, no one was there since the other teammates were inside the house doing their own thing.

"Its… It's just weird that you kissed me out of the blue." Said Tezuka.

"I just wanted to make sure you were not spacing out. Now tell me honestly, do you truly love me?"

"Give me time to think about this." Replied Tezuka.

"You have 48 hours, buchou!" said Ryoma as he pointed a finger at his buchou before walking back towards the manor.

Back at the manor, Keigo could sense that something was not right as he snapped his fingers. Then, his bodyguards were called in.

"How can we help you, keigo-bocchama?"

"Please go and fetch Echizen-san for me."

"Right away, Master keigo." They said before disappearing into the shadows.

Meanwhile, the silver pair watched as Keigo's bodyguards disappeared into view. Has something gone terribly wrong with Echizen?

A few miles from where Tezuka disappeared, Ryoma started pondering to himself. Was he really worth it to Tezuka? Was he only a puppet in Fuji's scheme? Did Tezuka really try to break up with his own kohai? His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Keigo's guards.

"Echizen-sama, Keigo would like to see you."

Echizen just shrugged and went with them. What could Keigo want with Ryoma now?

Back at the house, Oshitari turned his attention towards the Seigaku tensai and said, "Ne, Fuji-san, are you sure Tezuka is all right? He seems to be down lately."

"Saa… I am sure he is fine. He just needs time alone." Smiled Fuji.

"But the way you tried to break him up with Echizen, he doesn't seem to be happy about it."

"Saa… so you knew eh? I just want Echizen to accept the fact that he shouldn't pester mitsu-chan so much. Besides, it wasn't healthy for him to do a threesome without me around."

"That's just mean! Why would you not want Echizen to date Tezuka?"

"Because mitsu-chan is my boyfriend!" replied Fuji icily.

Yuushi nearly choked on his tea at that response.

"Are you sure? Last time I checked, it was you that wanted Ryoma into this relationship and now, you are denying him the right to date Tezuka-buchou?"

"Saa… it's not that simple. In order for Ryoma to win Tezuka's heart, he has to win my heart first. He has to prove to me that he can admit his feelings for me and Yuuta instead of our buchou."

"Why are you still trying to win Tezuka's heart? What are you hoping to accomplish here?"

"You will see soon enough, Oshitari-san." Smiled Fuji as he leaned forward and kissed Yuushi on the lips.

Author's Notes: WOW! And here I thought I would never get this done. We now know about Fuji's plan all along. He seems to be desperate to try and break up the relationship that Tezuka has with Ryoma and now he wants yuuta to try and take Buchou's spot. Oh boy, Fuji you are so evil! At least Atobe's little pep talk helped, but it seems that Ryoma won't be able to have his threesome. This is going deeply into Ryoma's misunderstood love triangle. Even he has trouble trying to cheer his captain up and now everything has been falling apart for our tennis prodigy. I want to thank you all for encouraging me to keep this story going. You really helped me to keep writing! I appreciate the support from you fans!

I really was going to go into more detail with Kintaro and Ryoma, but this is more of a TezuAtoRyo chapter. I hope it wasn't misleading to you. I think more of this love scheme will be revealed in the next chapter. Please drop a review and read to your hearts content! Tell me what you think of the chapter so far.


	19. Break Ups and Making Up

**A Royal Vacation**

Chapter 19: Break-ups and Making Up

The room was silent, no one said a word after what just happened earlier between Ryoma and Tezuka. They had a good conversation going on in the master bedroom until Tezuka suddenly wanted to end his romantic relationship with Ryoma. Even Keigo was shocked at the text message that Ryoma sent to him earlier.

"What the heck just happened, guys?" asked Choutaro.

"Che, this is probably some diabolical plan from the Seigaku regulars to try and break up the royal love between the brat and Tezuka.

"Hey! This wasn't even our idea from the beginning! Tezuka chose this path for himself!" said Momo.

"Nya, we gave that up back in the buffet earlier. It wasn't my plan to try and take Ochibi's chances of love away." Added Eiji.

"Someone is responsible for making my boyfriend cry. When I find who is responsible, he will face the wrath of ore-sama!" declared Keigo.

"You don't have to hate me, Kei-chan, I was responsible for breaking up my relationship with Ryoma, and I am sorry. I just wanted to stay friends with him because I was not ready for this relationship."

"Why would you do that to my boyfriend? Didn't I tell you not to do anything irrational to him!?" shouted Keigo.

"I know! I snapped, I was out of line and I ended up hurting his feelings. I didn't mean to do that to him, but this whole idea was Fuji's because he wanted to have a relationship with me and he does not want me to hit on anyone else but him." Said Tezuka sadly.

"Yeah, but you could have let me or my teammates handle Fuji personally! You didn't have to go and deal with this on your own." Added keigo. "You disappoint me, Kunimitsu. And here I thought you were better than that."

"Again, I had no idea that Ryoma was that important to you. If there is anything I can do to make it up to him?"

"You will apologize to him after my talk with him. Excuse me." Said Keigo. He then retreated towards the master bedroom and closed the door quietly behind him.

Tezuka sighed and took a seat on the couch, hoping to relieve himself of the stress and headaches he had earlier. If only Fuji didn't try to ruin this vacation with his scheme, Ryoma would have led a happy life with keigo and his own buchou.

"Tezuka-buchou and Ochibi? I never knew that my brother was gay." Said a voice from the door.

Eveyone looked up and saw a mysterious figure that emerged in front of them.

"Whose there?" asked Mukahi.

"I am just a visitor from the States. My name is Echizen Ryoga and I heard about the small little break-up. I hope my brother is okay."

"Yeah, he's fine, but I believe he just needs time to be alone with Keigo for a bit." Added Kawamura.

"I feel bad that Tezuka had to be forced to break up with the brat. We were wrong to underestimate Fuji-san, right Yuu-chan?"

"I have dishonored myself in my gekokujou attempt. I should have warned him earlier about what was going to happen between Fuji and Tezuka-san." Added Hiyoshi.

"Okay, let's not blame ourselves since some of us were not involved in Ryoma's love affairs. The question is how can we fix this?" asked Oishi.

"We could try and tell Echizen-kun not to be influenced by Fuji-sempai's actions, maybe which could ease Ryoma's stress or so? I believe he has suffered enough of Fuji's sadistic teasing. Furthermore, we don't want to inflict anymore pain on our baby any further." Stated Marui.

"That's a good idea. At least this should allow him to ignore Fuji for a while." Smiled Jiroh.

Back in the master bedroom, Ryoma sat on the bed with his head resting on one of the pillows. This vacation was supposed to be a special treat for him and everyone else. Unfortunately, Tezuka-buchou's happiness was ruined by Fuji and it was somehow affecting the prodigy's mood.

Not only was Ryoma's enamored affection ruined, he was confused as to why Tezuka even broke up with him. Sure, he and Tezuka are best friends, but he shouldn't have been affected by his captain's bad mood so personally. He knew that, and yet he couldn't force himself to make Tezuka happy.

"I should probably give Tezuka some space. I knew Keigo was trying to help, but Fuji shouldn't have tried to separate me from my captains in the first place." Muttered Ryoma. He tried to convince himself atht things would get better. He then slowly got up and rummaged through his tennis bag since there was no use in moping about it now, and decided that he should at least play a small bit of tennis to keep himself happy. Once Ryoma placed his tennis bag over his arm, he was hoping everyone else would be doing something else as he opened the door, and somehow bumped into Keigo's chest.

"Ryoma?"

The tennis prodigy stared at Keigo in response.

"Are you going to play tennis now?"

Ryoma nodded sadly to him.

"Hold on a second, Ore-sama will come with you."

Ryoma released himself from Keigo's waist and stepped back for a bit in order to let his boyfriend enter the shared bedroom. He closed the door behind him as Ryoma remained standing for a while. Keigo immediately pulled the bag out of the closet before slinging it over his shoulder.

"Are you all right, brat?" asked Keigo. He was concerned over what happened between Ryoma and his buchou since he wants to get to the root of Ryoma's problems.

Ryoma paused to wipe his eyes and didn't say anything.

"Did Tezuka—"

"Do something to me? Yeah, he broke up with me earlier." Ryoma said with a quick reply before Keigo could finish what he was saying.

"You simply took the words out of ore-sama's mouth. Why did he break up with you?"

"It probably has something to do with Fuji-sempai. It's not really Tezuka's fault for breaking up with me since he wanted to do what's best for him."

"I see. I wanted to ask Tezuka the same thing and he said to me that he didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that. He also said he would do anything to ease your mood later on."

Suddenly, Ryoma's eyes widened at that response. "Really? I knew he would pull through. That Tezuka, he can be so unpredictable you know?"

"I know right? You might never know what your own buchou is up to these days."

"Well, no matter. I wanted to avoid thinking about what happened earlier."

"Regarding the breakup? So it was something between you to that caused you to be in a bad mood." Replied Atobe as he gently rubbed the boy's face with his hands.

As their eyes met each other's gazes, Ryoma and Keigo looked at each other for a but before the diva placed his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Your buchou can be quite a handful, you know? After everything that has happened, I am starting to worry about his behavior even more. Sure, he might be stoic and strict, but he actually cares about you a lot just like me. But we rarely see you like this, ryo-chan. I can clearly see it in your eyes that you're not too happy about what Tezuka-buchou did to you. As your boyfriend, I will do what I can to make you feel better."

Ryoma smiled sadly at him. "Oh, Keigo…."

Echizen slowly released the tennis bag from his shoulders and latched himself around Atobe's waist for a hug. Keigo simply returned the gesture as he circled the smaller boy's shoulder and rubbed his back soothingly. Ryoma was silent as he let the tears fall from his eyes as he rested on the other's chest. Keigo could see that the boy was upset as he clutched the boy tightly as if he needed an anchor.

"I… I really don't get it. Why didn't buchou show his feelings towards me?" his voice was a muffled whisper.

Keigo only tightened the hold as he rubbed the boy's emerald hair.

"Why did he not show his true feelings for me?"

"I know it's hard for your buchou to accept his feelings for you. Sometimes you just have to give him some time to think about this. His brain needs to process the whole situation." Smiled Atobe.

Back in the other room, Tezuka feels that he needed another walk in order to ease his stress. He paced around the room for a little bit since there was still much more to learn here. Eventually, he went back downstairs and saw the gold and silver pair holding ping-pong paddles and a basket full of ping pong balls.

"Tezuka-buchou!" exclaimed Eiji

Tezuka only waved at him.

"Do you want to play ping pong nya?" asked the acrobat.

"If it will help me ease my bad mood, then yes." Replied Tezuka.

"Cool! Follow me!" smiled Eiji while he gave one of the paddles to his partner.

Oishi looked at Tezuka for a moment before talking.

"Are you feeling better now since dinner?" asked Oishi

"Yeah, I just needed some alone time." Replied Tezuka.

"You've been too tense lately. Try to relax, we are still on vacation in Hokkaido."

"Yeah, easy for you to say." Replied Tezuka. "The Japanese hornets have been making my life very tense."

Oishi was a bit surprised by his choice of analogy.

"Ah, here we go guys." Beamed Eiji. He was unaware of the hush conversations behind him as the three of them entered the ping pong room.

"Luckily there are three tables. This is good!" smiled Eiji.

"At long last you show up. Where did you guys go to?" scowled Mukahi.

"Sorry for keeping you. We had to bring Tezuka-buchou since he needed to relax more after that incident with Ochibi." Said Eiji as he stared at Shishido, choutarou, and Akaya.

"Did anyone see Kawamura-sempai or Renji-san?" asked Oishi.

"Renji is currently helping his assistant with some juices right now and Kawamura is currently helping Yukimura to get some score cards for the game." Explained Akaya.

"I see, but anyway, let's get started!" beamed Eiji.

Once Oishi sets the balls down on the table, Eiji gave the paddles out to the teammates.

"Are we doing doubles or singles?" asked Shishido.

"Let's start with singles first." Replied Oshi.

"All right then. I challenge you, Shishido-sempai!" said the tall silver haired Hyotei player.

Once the matches got underway, Shishido and Choutaro occupied one table while Mukahi and Yuushi took the second table. Furthermore, Tezuka and Oishi would act as the judges and watch across th room.

"So how do you like the mansion so far?" asked Oishi.

Tezuka knew where this conversation was going since he had known the mother hen for at least three years. If something was wrong, Oishi would help any way possible. Tezuka felt appreciated since he knows that the vice-captain was very easy to talk to. Things weren't going his way when he was talking with Keigo.

"It's beautiful." Replied TEzuka. "However, it's a shame that there are circumstances beyond my control."

"I guess you couldn't enjoy it with what happened earlier, huh?"

Tezuka didn't reply as he watched the ball going backwards and forwards between the hyotei students.

"I don't blame you for what happened. I think Fuji and my partner were too immature to say the least and I was disappointed with their behavior lately. I admit in the beginning that I wasn't able to stop Fuji ever since that restaurant incident. It seems that none of them could let go of our baby's relationship."

"Apparently, Fuji wasn't the only one." Frowned tezuka.

"Yes, but I was surprised that it got out of hand. You don't know how unpredictable Eiji could be when it comes to Ryoma. He can't seem to let go of him no matter what happens."

"I can see where he gets his stubbornness from."

"Let me put this simply. And also forgive me for acting so frankly, but things would have been better if you didn't react so sharply the way you did."

"What do you mean by that?"

"If you didn't listen to the teasing from Fuji and Eiji, then you would have had a smooth relationship with Echizen."

"I feel like I should owe him an apology for what I did earlier."

"You also owe him an explanation. Things are not going to get better until that is done."

"You're right. But-"

"But what? You can't keep hiding it forever. He has to know the truth sooner or later."

"I know! But it's the way that I react. I can't help myself."

"Why?"

Tezuka couldn't say anything else since he didn't want anyone else to know about his secret.

"You really do love him as a boyfriend, don't you?

Yes it was true. Tezuka's stomach was starting to get violently sick and his head was pounding. Oishi's concerned face turned into a frown.

"I knew this was going to happen sooner or later."

"Yeah, but if only Fuji didn't try to push Echizen away from me, I would have been able to tell him how I felt about him. Instead, I walked right into the sadist's trap. Their constant teasing made me feel uncomfortable and I can't seem to hide my feelings."

Yes, that was true, Fuji always seemed to be caring about himself instead of those around him since he will constantly keep the tennis prodigy for himself and not sharing him with anyone else. As for Echizen, was determined to try and make amends with his buchou since his passion was raised. He would not allow himself to be sidelined forever as long as he keeps following those around him.

Tezuka suddenly stood up.

"Excuse me while I go find Echizen and Keigo." He said to Oishi and ran out the door.

Oishi smiled at him while focusing on the game ahead of him.

Back in the tennis courts, Ryoma and Keigo were evenly matched since they were both tied at 6 each.

"What's the matter, are you tired already?"

"Nope, let's go one more round."

As the match continued, they could see Tezuka waving at them as he took a seat on the ref's bench.

"At last you finally show yourself, Kunimitsu. I was wondering where you were." Smiled Keigo,

"yeah, I am so sorry for being late. I am actually here to apologize to Echizen for my actions earlier."

"Of course. I told you that you can easily be forgiven if you didn't listen to Fuji-san. After all, he can easily get too excited whenever I or the brat gets together with you for a little game or shopping spree."

"I noticed, but still though, Fuji-sempai is not to be trusted. After all, we don't know what he is capable of doing."

"You're right, but still though; I just want a kiss from you, buchou. That's all I want. Still I will forgive you for your actions earlier but you could have told me sooner that our relationship was not going to work out."

"I know! But because of Fuji, I couldn't bring myself to tell you."

"But you can tell me now right?"

"Yes, I want to repair our broken relationship and we can start fresh again. Is that okay with you keigo?"

"I have no problems with that, mitsu-chan." Said Kiego.

Ryoma immediately smiled as he dropped his racket and jumped over the net to hug his buchou with Keigo following close behind. The game ended in a draw when no one was willing to continue the match. He couldn't seem to let go of his lovers after hugging them tightly.

"Shall we return to the mansion?" asked Keigo.

"let's go then." Said tezuka.

Ryoma looked at his boyfriends for a moment before they gathered up their equipment and left the courts. He felt better after that pep talk earlier and would want to continue it in the master bedroom.

"I think I feel much better now after the incident from before. I was a bit confused as to why Fuji planned this in the first place."

"Well, maybe he just likes you too much and you were forced to kiss him and other people instead of us."

"I think it would be best if we stop Fuji from interfering in our love affairs. After all, we don't want him to intrude on our private lives." Added Tezuka.

"I couldn't agree more." Added Keigo.

Back in the master bedroom, Ryoma and his boyfriends donned Yukatas as they slipped onto the shared bed with their arms together. Both captains embraced the young tennis prodigy and kissed him slowly. While kissing, there was something that he said that was worth savoring. Both laid side by side on the giant bed as their faces were pressed together, hands roaming through each other's' skins

Ryoma's hand was into Keigo's silky hair as he ran his fingers through it delicately before doing the same with Tezuka's hair. He then observed his lovers' faces before noticing their different gazes.

"Something the matter, brat?" asked Keigo.

"Keigo…" he began, lips was beginning to tremble again.

"Yes?"

"Hug and kiss me again. You too, Tezuka-buchou.

Both captains smirked. "As you wish."

As they leaned forward and captured Ryoma's lips again, they wetted his face with their tongues before slipping it in. Again, the kiss was worth it since he needed this a lot more. He didn't want to be alone because without the boyfriends to guide him, there was no way he would be able to move on with his life.

"This kiss won't be enough to satisfy me. If only Yukimura and Sanada followed suit, then we would have a five some." Said Ryoma as he scooted closer into Keigo's body.

Atobe was in shock, he didn't know Ryoma would swing that way. But the statement made Keigo go wild with desire. If he wanted to share the boy all day with the rikkai team, he would be more than happy to comply. He then pushed Ryoma onto his chest and turned him around before capturing his lips again. Ryoma then moved forward onto Tezuka and placed his arm around his shoulder before lifting the blankets onto their bodies.

"Now you want them all?"

"Yeah, but I was not sure how to put it in words."

"You keep saying that and yet you are confused as to whom you want to fall for. How is ore-sama going to know if you won't explain?" asked Keigo.

"I'm confused because there are so many people that wanted to kiss me because it's hard for me to choose people to fall in love with."

"Okay, but you are kissing me."

"I know that, but you know how picky I am with people."

"Brat, you are my boyfriend when I am around you. I don't care who else takes you away, but right now, all I want to do is make you happy."

"Please prove to me that you truly love and care about me." Said Ryoma.

"Stop playing around, Ryoma. Ore-sama demands to know what this is about."

Keigo looked down at the small form of his boyfriend that was curling up in the blankets as he shifted up and stared at his glistening eyes before he looked over at Tezuka.

"Buchou hasn't kissed me for a long time now."

"What?"

"He just hasn't kissed me ever since we came here. He just refused to tell me his true feelings."

"Wait, you think Fuji doesn't want him to tell you how he feels about you?"

"Yeah, I am just confused because I really like you and yet I like Tezuka too. How can I choose between you two?"

"Does it really matter who you choose? We will both love you equally."

Ryoma just remained silent for a moment before talking again.

"When you like someone, you kiss them. Why do I get the feeling that kissing you both isn't enough to make me happy?"

"Ryoma…"

"I was told by fuji that I have to kiss other people that he wants me to date."

"What are you trying to say? And why are you telling this to me?" asked Keigo with a frown.

Ryoma merely looked away without saying much. He was just speaking about his confusion and knew that Keigo was his boyfriend from the start and that mean they would be together forever. But it doesn't change the fact that ever since the start of this vacation, Ryoma had romantic feelings for Tezuka as well.

"Since Fuji told you that you have to kiss other people and cheat on us, he is wrong. Kissing is physical and there are hundreds of ways to show a person that you like them. Take present shopping for example. Remember when I took your cousin to get her birthday presents? Everyone noticed that you were together with me and they had no idea you were in love with me. I felt that it would be best to allow them to stay with us at no cost. But simply letting you fall for people you don't know doesn't seem to work well no matter how much time you spend with them or what obstacles stand in your way."

Ryoma sat up and wiped his face with one of the tissue papers. He nodded off for a moment since he could hear every word that Keigo said. Yes, all of it was true. Keigo didn't have to kiss him in order to show that he liked him. Even when they first met, the diva had been proving his devotion to him.

"Keigo, do you know why I agreed to date you and make you my boyfriend?"

"Tell me."

"Well, when you asked me if I wanted to play tennis, I agreed to that. But there are a lot worse people that I spent time with… like Yuushi for example. But since you are the buchou of Hyotei, you could definitely become my buchou. Perhaps I wanted to have 4 buchous."

"But I was the one that beat your buchou."

"Of course." Smirked Ryoma.

"Where are you going with this?"

"Well, I like you because whenever you are not doing buchou duties, I like to spend more time with you guys because I feel that Seigaku has been dragging me down lately. I feel that Hyotei can easily bring me back to reality."

"I see, so you want other people to push you further in order to reach your goal. But what about Tezuka? Do you still like him?" asked Keigo.

Ryoma nodded. He knows that he had buchous and that meant a lot to him. It meant that he won't need to be alone since he has people that cares about him. Although silence with Atobe at times would be strange, but with Tezuka it was welcomed. While Keigo made his heart race, Ryoma realized that tezuka's heart had the same effect by doing nothing.

"That's not good enough."

"Can you get Tezuka to talk to me more instead of letting him being alone all day?"

"And let me be a consolation prize? You know that's not how it works. I already proved my feelings for you." Replied Atobe easily. "So, it's only polite for you to return the favor."

"Of course." Said Ryoma as he proceeded to kiss Keigo in the lips again.

Tezuka watched with amusement at the scene playing out in front of him. He seemed to be much happier now that the situation was resolved. However, he still has to punish Fuji for his tricks and deceit later on.

"You guys seem to be enjoying each other's company."

"Indeed, Mitsu –chan. Care to join us?"

"I don't see why not." Smiled Tezuka as he got off the bed and sat next to Ryoma on the futon as they watched the beautiful night sky. Elsewhere, Ryoga watched with interest and smiled. "Tezuka-san, you truly have changed my brother. I am so glad that you guys are finally getting back together."

A/N: I told you things would work out in the end. Tezuka, I commend you for making things right again with Ryoma since you know that whatever Fuji-sempai did was not going to influence you forever. But still, I am glad that you finally agreed to let Ryoma kiss you once again. I am also happy that he mended fences with Atobe and hope that he does not have to go through such a traumatic experience again. Furthermore, that break-up must have been painful for Ryoma as it was to Atobe because he had trouble choosing who he truly loves the most. But thanks to Atobe's advice, Ryoma's life became a while lot easier.

Again, I want you all to read and enjoy this chapter as the Christmas holiday arrives now. Think of this as a special present from me to you devoted readers of romance fanfiction. Please remember to send reviews and share your opinions with me about this chapter and the characters here. It's fine to have anonymous reviews as well. Enjoy it! Merry Christmas and a happy new year to you all!


	20. Mending Hearts and Relationships

**A Royal Vacation**

Chapter 20: Mending Hearts and Relationships

After Ryoma's little conflict with Tezuka-buchou, it seems that he has finally started to open up to his buchou even after he had been a little bit nervous about having a relationship with the tennis prodigy. Luckily the talk with Keigo seems to have put Tezuka at ease since he had a bit of trouble admitting his feelings for Ryoma. Sure he might be mean and strict, but he actually does care a lot for his teammates, including letting the tennis prodigy becoming a pillar of Seigaku.

As the night went on, Ryoma and his lovers continued to observe the night sky and wondered if Tezuka was granted a wish: to show that he actually does love Ryoma as a boyfriend. However, he has to convince Fuji not to play anymore pranks on them for the rest of the evening.

"Kunimitsu, I am glad that you finally have come to an understanding with me. I hope I didn't upset you too much."

"Nah, its fine Keigo. I just needed a confidence boost from you. But thanks for that talk earlier, I just needed some time to think about all this." Added Tezuka.

"You were practically feeling sorry for not being able to have any fun because of Fuji-sempai. But now, all of that will change. We need to have a serious talk with him since he was the one that tried to separate us in order for me to spend more time with him and not you guys." Finished Ryoma.

"Ahn, is that so? Well, ore-sama had no idea that Fuji-san had even put you guys in such a perilous position. It seems that someone needs to talk some sense into him and that somebody has to be Yukimura-san."

"Why yukimura?" asked Tezuka.

"Because they are powerful sadists. Like I said before, a sadist can only communicate with each other in order to orchestrate a plan of their own. Since they already put their plan into motion, it seems that some of the other schools got caught in their trap, especially Eiji and Gakuto. I guess they were foolish enough to listen to him." Said a voice.

"Sanada-sempai, glad that you could join us. I was wondering where you were earlier?"

"Sorry about that. Me and yukimura-buchou were busying finishing up tea in the dining room. So what's going on guys?"

"Well, we were busy star gazing. Do you want to join us?"

"Sure, I didn't want to spend all day cramped inside the inn. But I would love to swatch the stars as well. Let me go get Yukimura-san as well." Said Sanada as he went back inside and started heading towards the bedroom.

A few minutes later, Yukimura-buchou and Fuji arrived outside and saw Ryoma sitting beside Keigo and Tezuka watching the stars above. They smiled at them.

"Saa, I see Tezuka-buchou has mended fences with Ryo-baby. How cute. And here I thought he was going to leave him forever, but I guess I underestimated him, isn't that right, Yukimura-san?" smirked Fuji.

"Right, Fuji-san. It seems that he has actually managed to convince Tezuka to fall in love with him once again. I am awfully impressed." Added Yukimura.

Ryoma turned and saw the sadists watching them and said, "It's about time that you arrivbed. Come join us, Fuji-sempai, yukimura-sempai."

They both took a seat on the grass.

"Is there something you need, Ryo-baby?" asked Yukimura.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't let Fuji-sempai keep trying to separate me rom Tezuka-buchou anymore because you have to let him decide on who he should fall in love with the most because he cannot take all that pressure from you guys. You guys literally robbed me of any attempts to fall for him."

"Saa… what makes you think we had anything to do with this?" asked Fuji.

"We saw you talking with Oshitari-san earlier about how you practically wanted to keep me to yourself, did I hear that correctly?" said Ryoma as he glared at the sadist.

"So, you saw through my little plot, eh? How very perceptive of you to see through my deception."

"They don't call you a sadist for nothing. Do you have something against me dating Tezuka or do you just want to see an actual break-up waiting to happen?"

"My, my! Aren't you a know it all? Well, it's about time you ascertained what the situation was because I was trying to force you to spend more time with me instead of your buchou."

Ryoma's eyes widened at that response.

"Does Fuji-sempai have someone that he loves?"

"Saa… why do you ask?"

"I see you love tormenting people in order to find them dates, do you even force Yuuta-sempai to fall for people unceremoniously? What do you get out of this?"

"It's fun to watch people cave after they are being teased, Ryo-baby." Smiled Fuji as he leaned forward and pecked the boy on the cheek.

"I still don't see what you are trying to accomplish here." Sighed Ryoma.

"In order for me to win your heart, you must spend some time alone with me instead of other people. I just want your heart to myself." Smirked Fuji.

"My heart already belongs to the monkey King and my own buchou. If I have to include Oshitari-sempai in there, I would be more than happy to do so. Besides, what makes you think you can try and win back my love and trust again, sadist-sempai?"

"Mou! You wound me, Ryo-baby. After all that, you still don't think that my feelings were good enough for you?" pouted Fuji.

"Fuji-sempai, It's not that I don't care how much torment you put me through, I just don't like what you are putting our own buchou through. He doesn't need all that pressure because he already has someone that he loves dearly. In fact, I should go ask him now." Said Ryoma as he walked forward and snuggled himself onto Tezuka's body.

"Ne, buchou, do you have someone that you love?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I am trying to spare you from having future headaches when you are around Fuji-sempai. Now, then tell me do you have someone that you love the most?"

"The person that I love the most is so self-centered, not always on time, disrespectful to his sempais, and above all, always thinking of tennis instead of eating healthy. Do I have all that covered, Echizen-kun?" said Tezuka stoically.

Echizen's face was blushing furiously as laughter could be heard around him. "T—Tezuka-buchou! Mada Mada Dane!"

"What's the matter, brat? Did your buchou hit a nerve?" laughed Keigo.

"Che! I should have known that he wouldn't change. But no matter, I am still going to go after that title later on, just wait!"

More laughter could be heard throughout that night, but it gradually dies down afterwards when everyone returned to their rooms for the night. Ryoma was back to his happy self again as he snuggled in between his boyfriends. He was hoping that the fiasco like this would never ever happen again. Elsewhere, Ryoga watched from the hallway and smiled while Fuji and Yukimura watched with amazement.

"Saa. Mura-buchou, don't you think Ryoma has passed our test?" asked Fuji.

"I believe he did. Looks like we definitely have found the right boyfriend for us." Smilked Yukimura.

Meanwhile the remaining teammates from Rikkai, Hyotei , and shitenhouji watched the scene unfolding in from of them. Some were too shocked to say anything, jirou was already asleep while the silver pair laughed. The rest of Seigaku were too busy taking notes based on what happened previously.

"Nya! I want to kiss Oishi like this! Why can't I have a lover like him?" whined Eiji.

"Quiet, Kikumaru! Or do you want laps?" asked Oishi.

"Wahhh! So mean!" pouted Eiji.

"All right, I don't think we should disturb the brat for much longer. Let's get back to bed." Said Shishido.

"You seem to be quite happy for them, aren't you Shishido-sempai?" smiled Ohtori.

"Che, I just don't want to ruin their moment. That would be lame and it goes against my values as a tennis player." Replied Shishido.

"Nya, I knew you would be so caring towards our Ochibi!" smiled Kikumaru as he glomped the short haired tennis player tightly.

"What are you doing, Kikumaru? Get off of me! Why are you hugging me?" shouted Shishido as he tried to pry the acrobatic player off of his body. Luckily Ohtori and Oishi managed to pry Eiji off and dragged him off towards one of the shared bedrooms.

"Is everyone around here so gay?" asked Kintaro.

"Not really, I believe Ryoma has found his true calling among the six boys from their respective schools." Added Shiraishi.

"I really wanted to have Koshimae for myself." Said Kintaro.

"you will have your chance soon, jungle boy."

Back in the master bedroom, Ryoma looked around and saw his boyfriends busy finishing up a couple of things. Keigo was busy finishing up some work while Tezuka and Yuushi were reading a romance novel together. They haven't slept yet because of the amount of activities that they did earlier. But now, they won't need to worry too much about Fuji Shuusuke since he will be receiving his punishment upon returning to Seigaku.

"So Kei-chan, it seems that buchou is back to his enthusiastic self once again. That was a close call, I almost thought I would never be able to get him to fall for me or you."

"Yes, of course brat. Ore-sama's pep talk has certainly helped. Now that Fuji has been punished, do you still want to forgive him?"

"I would definitely consider it since Fuji has his ways of making our lives miserable just like Yukimura does with his teammates. Whatever they say goes, my way or the highway." Replied Ryoma.

"It seems that they are becoming the boss now, atobe-sama." Added Tezuka.

"Ahn, Kunimitsu. Are you feeling a bit uncomfortable from being around Fuji all day?"

"I was. You know that there was no way I could get away from him since he always pesters me in class. I almost had gotten in trouble. Therefore, punishing him with Inui juice isn't enough to keep him satisfied. I am guessing the amount of laps is not helping either."

"Has his brother tried anything?"

"Yuuta-san tried his best to stop his brother from acting out irrationally in public, but that hasn't helped him one bit. I am assuming that he is planning to try his little scheme on his otouto next."

"You should know by now that Yuuta-san does not take too kindly to his brother's teasing." Added Atobe.

"I know, but he used to attend Seigaku. However, after he left for St Rudolph, it seems that his brother will still message him from time to time in order to make him go out on dates." Finished Tezuka.

"I wonder if Fuji-sempai has a hidden past that he never told us about." Remarked Ryoma.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering if Yuuta has inherited the same trait as his brother."

"Ahn, I see. But still, once he gets here tomorrow, we will ask him." Replied Keigo.

"Of course."

With that, the three boys retired into the bed and fell fast asleep.

The next day, Ryoma shifted around the bed a little bit and noticed that Tezuka was still asleep. He then moved towards his side and slept for about another hour or so. As for Keigo, he is already downstairs making coffee for the teams while Yuushi is busy reading a newspaper that he brought from a convenience store.

"Glad to see you up and around, Atobe-sama." He smiled.

"I certainly had a great night, Oshitari-sempai. Now then, I do believe that Yuuta is going to be here this afternoon for a visit. I wonder how Ryoma would react?"

"I don't think he will be worried too much." Said the blue-haired tensai.

"I thought so. Do you remember how that brat fared against Yuuta-san? He was good, but he still has a little more work in his tennis style."

"You are right about that, but I still think that Ryoma should consider a rally at our school."

"I think he will definitely accept that as the time goes on."

"Did I hear someone say something about a tennis rally at Hyotei?" asked Ryoma as he came downstairs.

"Good morning, Ryo-baby, hope you slept well last night." Asked Yuushi.

"Yes, I certainly did, now I think a bit of coffee is what I need to start my day."

"Ahn, so I see you are starting to get used to the caffeine around here." Smiled Keigo.

"Don't get your hopes up, Kei-chan." He then kissed his boyfriends before sitting down on the kitchen dining table.

"Such a snarky remark from a bratty boyfriend."

"You two make such a cute couple."

"Che, and here I thought five boyfriends were not giving me enough headaches last night, now I need a sixth one? Geez, what a great way to start a morning." Sighed Ryoma.

"Saa… what's the matter Ryo-chan? Vacation not turning out the way you wanted it to be?" smiled a voice.

"Yukimura-buchou, what a pleasant surprise. Please come and join us." Smiled Yuushi.

"Gladly." He said while taking a seat next to the tennis prodigy.

"Do you need some coffee?" asked Keigo.

"With extra sugar, please." Replied Yukimura.

Out of the corner of Yukimura's eyes, he could see Sanada approaching them and taking a seat. Some of the other regulars were still asleep as it was still 7 am in the morning. Some are not considered a morning person since they were up all night playing games. Others were tired after a night of tennis practice.

Fortunately, the silver and the golden pair were up and about early since they were able get enough sleep to start their day as well. Once they arrived, they saw their captains sitting down drinking coffee or reading a paper.

"Good morning buchous, hope the brat didn't cause you guys much trouble last night." Said Shishido.

"If the brat stirs up trouble, you can always let us handle it." Added Gakuto.

"No need, guys. Me and my lover Tezuka will take good care of Ryoma and will assign laps when appropriate, isn't that right, Kuni-chan?"

Tezuka was blushing after being called by that nickname. It was not unusual since Fuji always seemed to enjoy calling him that on a daily basis. Furthermore, hearing Keigo saying that was even more unexpected.

"What, you guys are having sex in the same bed now?" laughed Shishido.

"Shishido-sempai! Don't start that in the morning." Whined Ohtori.

"Nya! Keigo and our buchou together in a twosome? I want details of their love!" shrieked Eiji.

"Enough, Eiji! No need for you to start ruining their relationship again." Added Oishi as he tried to restrain his partner.

"You guys are still mada mada dane." Sighed Ryoma as he took another sip of coffee.

"No brat, you still have lots more to work on in love!" said Keigo evilly while ruffling the prodigy's hair.

"Kei-chan, you know I would do anything for you. And no rough play either. I promise you that there will be no sexual activities tonight if you do that to me again." Warned Ryoma.

"You should know by now that any form of rough play is needed during our sexual activities? Or have you forgotten that you proposed these plans upon arrival?" said Sanada,

"Saa… He's right. If you don't want rough sex, you can always have smooth sex if that is what you desire. There are some other options that we will force upon you like…. Inui's juices." Warned yukimura.

"No! you can't make me drink inui's disgusting concoctions!" whined Ryoma.

"Oh, can't we? I guess you are not worried about running laps than?" said Tezuka.

"Tezuka-buchou! Are you really that serious about assigning me laps?"

"If you want us to fulfill your demands, you have to return our favor by following our commands exactly!" declared Tezuka.

"Ore-sama agrees with Kuni-chan. Also be advised that you have to strip naked again tonight when you are in our bed, or do you want us to add boy shorts and a bra on your smooth body?"

"You guys are a bunch of perverted sexist monsters!" shouted Ryoma

"You are the only person that we love the most so your body will be more than enough to satisfy us." Added Yuushi.

"Pervert of the west, how did you even get yourself involved with Keigo's love affairs?'

"maa Maa, whenever I am at my buchou's house, I always find him to come up with a few ingenious plans that gives us great interest. Besides, I've known my buchou for such a long time now so he is very reliable."

"Che, makes me wonder why I even fell for you."

"Oh, you will see just how much compatibility we will have when we sleep together. You are so fun to tease, you know that, Echizen-kun?"

"Yeah, but I don't like being teased all the time though. Besides, you know how Eiji-sempai always annoys me with his hugging obsessions or how Fuji always tries to torment me with his devilish plans. But yeah, I think I am ready to be free from their teasing since I am more than willing to go to Hyotei."

Shocked looks appeared on the faces of the Golden pair, while the silver pair were just giggling like crazy. Tezuka didn't say much except kissing his boyfriend.

"Nya! Ochibi, why are you going to Hyotei? I thought you were a pillar of Seigaku." Pouted Eiji.

"In order for me to become a professional, I must learn from an elite school and play my hardest. Besides, going to hyotei should be fun." Smirked Ryoma.

"Well brat, it's about time you finally took my offer into consideration. And when, may I ask will you be joining?"

"As soon as summer vacation is over, I will have the papers ready to be sent to your club room to give to the principal. Also I got tired of Seigaku always holding me back so it would be good to go to a school where I can learn at my own pace. However, I will still keep in touch with Tezuka-buchou when needed."

"Such a humble decision from you, echizen-kun. Ore-sama is pleased that you have finally left a school full of useless plebeians holding you back, no offense to Fuji since he is our boyfriend. Besides, Fuji-san and Tezuka-buchou are already tired of cleaning up after you guys. Sure, you guys might have won the nationals, but slacking off isn't an option." Boasted Keigo.

"Mou. Kei-chan, you are starting to act like Ryuzaki sensei all of sudden." Smiled Fuji.

"He's right, Keigo-bochama. It seems you are having the ability to talk like a real coach." Added Yuushi.

Keigo was blushing. "No, ore-sama is simply pointing out the weakness in Seigaku because the tennis prodigy feels that his teammates are far too relaxed and not taking tennis seriously."

"I don't understand, Atobe-san, we already won the championships. What else is holding us back?" asked Oishi.

Ryoma sighed for a moment before looking at the mother hen of Seigaku and said, "Yes, you might have won the nationals, but there are people in the world cup to consider as well. There are more team members that will come out of the shadows to challenge us for the world championship title. Have you forgotten about that?"

"What's going on here?" asked Momo as he yawned.

"Looks like Echizen is not too happy about something." Added Marui.

"Ryoma feels that being at Seigaku is a waste of time and he is thinking about going to Atobe's school." Said Yukimura,

Shocked looks could be seen on momo's face. "Are you serious about that?"

"He is very serious because he feels that Seigaku has been holding him back too much, therefore causing him to unable to learn anything more from you guys." Added Sanada.

"No way! Why are you doing this, Echizen?"

"Because I can't stand being on this lazy team for much longer. You guys are way too focused on having fun instead of practicing seriously. If you want to find me, I will be at Hyotei where I am going to be working extra hard on defeating that certain someone and take home the ultimate prize." Finished Ryoma as he walked back towards where Yuushi was sitting and settled down.

Everyone else stood in awe and not knowing what just happened. "What… what just happened with Echizen-san?" asked Gakuto.

"It seems that there is a 90 percent chance that he might not come back to Seigaku anymore after summer vacation ends. I am sure he won't be gone forever as this is only temporary. Try not to worry too much about him, Momo." Said Renji as he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Nya…. I see. So Ochibi feels that staying at our school isn't making him stronger. Man, if only we know what was holding him back, we would have helped him through it." Sighed Eiji sadly.

"You could always come back to Seigaku if you change your mind," added Tezuka.

"Saa… buchou is right. I will always be there to tutor you if you need it." Suggested Fuji.

"Thanks, Fuji-sempai and Buchou. You guys are always there for me when I needed it the most." Smiled Ryoma.

Keigo and his team watched with amusement at the scene in front of them.

"My my, Keigo-sama, it seems that you got yourself a worthy boyfriend." Smirked Yuushi as he adjusted his glasses.

"That brat sure knows how to stand up to his former teammates." Added Keigo.

Just then, a knock at the door is heard. Fuji ran over to open it and a surprise waited for him.

"Hello there, aniki. Are we too late for a party?" asked Yuuta.

"Nope, you are right on time, dearest Yuuta-chan."

Yuuta only groaned at his brother and went inside the mansion with his teammates following close behind him. He was not here to listen to his brother sweet talking him because that would annoy Yuuta to no end. And now, with Ryoma leaving Seigaku, things have just gotten a lot easier for him now.

"Kei-chan darling, how was that for a great opening act?"

"You were actually being serious about joining hyotei?" asked Keigo.

"If you think this is an act, monkey king, it's not. I do believe I owe you a kiss big time." Said Ryoma as he leaned forward and pecked the diva on the cheek once again.

"Stop being rude to Atobe." Said the stoic Tezuka.

"Gomen, Buchou. And also are you thinking about joining as well?"

"I might consider it. After all, what would Hyotei be without us?"

All three of them laughed it off and placed their cups inside the kitchen sink before taking their seat at the table again. Ryoma has no idea what would await him at his new school. There were plenty of challenges ahead of him since the tennis prodigy has plenty of time to prepare, even if it means trying to convince his old man that he was finally done with Seigaku for good.

"Let's see how much skills you guys have, oshitari-sempai."

"What's the matter brat? Are you starting to have feelings for me now?"

"This is only the beginning, sempai-tachi." Smirked Ryoma.

"You are still a little brat."

"Please stop calling me that, darling Yuu-chan."

Gakuto laughed his head off at that nickname that Ryoma came up with for the blue-haired tensai. "I am going to have to start calling you ochibi from now on." He thought to himself.

And so, Ryoma seems to have mended fences with his buchou and that incident has long since been forgotten. He was certain that Fuji wouldn't dare try to separate him from his lovers ever again, but who knows what the genius of Seigaku could do next. Ryoma then walked upstairs and donned his new uniform.

"This is going to be a test to see if I am actually worthy of joining hyotei." Said Ryoma with a cheeky smile.

A/N: This was a very difficult chapter to write, but I managed to clear Fuji and Tezuka of any wrong doing. However, Ryoma has finally opened up his heart to join Atobe's school after the end of summer vacation. Therefore, he will have a lot of challenges ahead of him. I hope this chapter has satisfied many of you as I didn't want to drag it on any further. I hope you all will read and review! Also Happy new year to the people at so I have decided to grace you with this for the beginning of 2017.


	21. Everyone Wants Echizen

**A Royal Vacation**

Chapter 21: Everyone Wants Echizen

Now that Fuji Yuuta and his teammates have arrived, things at the inn are going to get very interesting now. Furthermore, Ryoma now has his work cut out for him since he still has no idea who to choose as his lovers yet. Furthermore, Fuji has chosen his own brother to act as Ryoma's date for today and it seems Yuuta can hardly say no now.

"Welcome to Hokkaido, Yuuta-sempai. What brings you here?" asked Ryoma.

"My annoying sadist Aniki asked me to come here on my own volition. Somehow, my teammates also wanted to tag along and I can't say no to them." Sighed Yuuta.

"Nya! Does Fujiko always have to play the dictator around here?" asked Eiji.

"Eiji, quiet!" ordered the mother hen.

"Sorry, but still I want to see if Ryoma will sleep with me tonight or just date me for that matter."

"What? Are you gay for the gaki as well?" snorted Gakuto.

"Nya! Who said I was gay? I just love hugging people." Huffed Eiji.

"Eiji-sempai, do you know that your hugs only hurts people even more? I like being hugged by other people instead of my own beloved kitty-sempai."

"Mou! Ochibi, are you saying that you do not want me to hug you anymore?" pouted Eiji.

"It's not that! Quit being such a drama queen! The brat only said that he likes to be hugged by his other friends other than just you. So in other words, he wants to give you a break from hugging him. Is that clear enough for you?" asked Shishido.

Eiji just nodded and settled back down in the chair.

"My darling Yuuta-chan, it's so good to see you. I've been trying to convince ryoma here that he would be more than interested in dating you."

"Aniki, how many times do I need to tell you that I do not have a love interest in Echizen? I am seriously going to leave if you are here to waste my time."

"Mou, it's not like that. I like teasing people because it's my specialty!"

"Your tricks only makes you a bad influence on others." Added Yuushi.

"Saa... I thought you were my best confidant, Mr. tensai of Hyotei."

"Enough! I am here on vacation and I do not want it ruined by my aniki. Now then, will someone please show me the room where I will be staying at? And trust me, I do not want to go anywhere near my brother."

"But Yuuta-chan, you should spend more time with your dear beloved." Smiled Syuusuke.

"You are too creepy, Syuusuke. This is why no one wants to sleep with you in the same bed."

"Saa… I'm hurt Yuuta-chan. And here I thought Ryoma finds me enjoyable in bed."

At that moment, Ryoma realized what that meant as he dashed behind Yuushi for comfort.

"Oshitari-sempai, remind me not to sleep next to Fuji in the same bed ever again. I'd rather sleep with either you, Seiichi, Sanada, or Keigo or anyone else other than Syuusuke."

"May I suggest a little lullaby to soothe you at night?" asked Seiichi.

"Classical music always helps me too." Added Keigo.

Ryoma paused for a moment. He realized music was good, but a lullaby wouldn't do much since it won't put him to sleep. When he was younger, his mom used to sing him to sleep. However, that is not the case here now.

"Come on now guys. I am not a baby." Said Ryoma.

"To us, you will always be our baby." Said Tezuka.

"Tezuka-buchou! I thought you wouldn't call me that anymore."

"Brat! You belong to us so it's only fair that we call you "baby Ryoma."

"Che, my parents still calls me their baby. I get tired of being called cute. Do you know how annoying that is?"

"That's not what Nanjiro-sensei said to me when I met him the other day." Said a voice.

"Who's there? Who are you?"

"Have you forgotten me already from the US open? I'm kevin Smith, a friend of Echizen Ryoma and I have known him for a while now. I do believe you guys are his boyfriends?"

"Good to see you kevin, I hope you did not miss your entrance."

"Very funny, Echizen. For a moment, I thought you were kidnapped. What are you doing all the way out here in Hokkaido?"

"We are actually vacationing here thanks to Keigo-sama. And now I end up sleeping in the same bed as my boyfriend. Also, Fuji Syuusuke called his brother Yuuta here to join us. Are you staying here as well?"

"I was just visiting because I was worried that you wouldn't be coming back to America anytime soon. But now that you are here, it seems that I was worried for nothing. But seriously though, you really need to let me know where you are so that I know how to track you down without losing you."

"Are you a stalker or just another one of echizen's obsessed fan? That's quite an unhealthy habit from you." Said Shishido.

"If I was an obsessed fan, then you must be quite a ladies man." Smiled Kevin.

Shishido just blushed at that remark while the others laughed like crazy. Ryoma then placed his hand on Kevin's shoulder and pushed him over to one of the couches. He didn't want anyone else to find out about his lover's private life since there was no way that he would just let it continue spreading like crazy.

"Kevin, please do not say anything about my love life anymore. This is going to get out of control."

"Come now Echizen, you are my best friend. I would never let this go out in public. However, I do advise you to be careful on whom you choose as lovers because you might never know who might trick you."

"I've been down that path before, kevin. Earlier, I was being tricked by Fuji-sempai because he wanted me all for himself instead of letting me falling for Tezuka. I was nearly ready to punch fuji, but I decided to let Keigo handle it."

"Geez, and here I thought you didn't have enough punishments to go through. Why must you suffer at the hands of your own sadistic sempai?"

"You thought I had it hard? Tezuka-buchou almost broke up with me. Luckily I managed to convince him to give love a chance and eventually, he decided to give up on Fuji's tricks and took love a little more seriously. It took our buchou a while to open up to me since Syuusuke's tricks nearly destroyed our vacation time together."

"I'm so sorry, Echizen-san. I had no idea that your sempai would do something this stupid. But have you tried to ignore Fuji Syuusuke?"

"Ignoring the sadist will not work because he has other ways to torment me and his own brother. Therefore, nothing he says will be trustworthy enough. So it is in your best interest that you keep it to yourself."

"Will you relax, Echizen-san? Geez, don't get your panties in a bunch. Your secret is safe with me. Furthermore, you know that none of your teammates could stop Fuji-sempai if they wanted to. Although I haven't suffered any torture from your sadistic friend that you call a sempai, I can guarantee that he will be getting a lot of laps later on."

"That's for sure. And also, I still haven't decided on whom really to choose to fall in love with yet because with all the teammates here, I am seriously at my wits end."

"Well, what about asking them to face off against each other in tennis or ping pong?"

"I haven't thought of that yet. Perhaps that will take their minds off Fuji for a little while."

"Well, go ahead and tell them to face off against each other in those sports that I mentioned. Don't hesitate!" finished Kevin as he pushed Ryoma out of the bedroom door.

Once Ryoma took Kevin's advice, he went downstairs and into the living room where everyone else was gathered. He then went in front of the audience and cleared his throat before talking.

"Attention, everyone! I have a little announcement to make. Yes that includes all of my boyfriends and buddies of mine that I have beaten at tennis in the past. This is important so I need you all to pay attention."

"What sort of announcement, Echizen-kun?" asked Yuushi.

"We were just about to watch a movie, so please make this quick." Added Marui.

"Che, I am thinking this was going to be a waste of time, but here goes. If you all still think you can win my heart, then you got to earn it with a competition."

"Wait, what do you mean by that, Echizen?" asked Oishi.

"I mean, if you want to woo a cute little guy like me, all you have to do is see how good you guys are at tennis and ping pong. In other words, I want you all to play against each other fiercely and competitively."

Everyone became silent at that response until Keigo got up and leaned forward, pressing his face against echizen's cheek.

"Really brat? You want to see which one of us is good at those sports? Well then, you got yourself a deal! Remember, you will be mine forever if I win this."

"Not if I can help it, Keigo-san. Ryoma's heart will belong to me because he will be a part of Rikkai." Added Kirihara.

"Now hold on just a minute! Ryoma is our kohai, you can't just force him to join Rikkai right now!" put in Momo.

"Momo! It's Echizen's decision, let him take care of it." Reprimanded Tezuka.

Amazingly, Momo took a seat on the couch without inflicting further conflict. Tezuka sure knows how to keep his teammates under control even before he could start a fight. Echizen breathed a sigh of relief as he directed his attention towards his sempais.

"In order to keep score, I have asked someone to assist as a judge. So, Yuuta-sempai, what say you?"

Yuuta looked at him for a moment while scratching his chin. "Sure, I guess I could act as a referee. But remember, Echizen; you still owe me a tennis match since we never got around to it."

"Definitely, I look forward to the day we have that match. Anyway, shall we head downstairs into the basement?"

Yuuta nodded as they both departed from the living room and towards the basement with the other teammates following close behind. They had no idea who arranged this competition but that should ease people's minds for now after what Fuji did.

Upon arrival in the basement, the tables were set up as usual by the servants and everything was in perfect order. The first match was between Marui and Jirou since they were close friends that had known each other since grade school.

"Sugoi! I knew that you and I would meet today in a ping pong match! I am so happy!" cheered Jirou.

"Jirou, this is an unofficial match and don't you already have a boyfriend?" asked Marui.

"But I want you more than Keigo!"

"Mou! Jirou-sempai, is that really necessary? You wouldn't even last a day at my house!"

"We shall see about that, won't we, Marui?" smiled Jirou as he served the ball towards his lover, but Marui managed to send it back with ease. The game continued until the ball flew past Marui and onto the wall behind him.

"15 love." Said Yuuta.

The game was starting to get intense now as Marui and Jirou continued battling in order to win Ryoma's heart. Scores were tied at 30 each as both players were starting to get tired.

"Hey, Marui-sempai."

"Yeah, Jirou?"

"let's take a break and drink some water before resuming."

"Good idea."

They both took a seat on the couch as Kabaji and Niou handed them their water bottles. After a while, both resumed their game as if nothing had happened.

"If you already know, Ryoma-chan has Keigo as his boyfriend, but how what if he was in love with us? Do you think he would spend more time with us?" asked Jirou.

"I don't know Jirou, you have to ask him yourself. Besides, you've already defeated the tensai of Seigaku because that didn't pressure him too much. You;'ve given Ryoma the edge to defeat his rival."

"I know that, sugar freak! Besides, Ryo-chan would be much better off with you since he feels better around Yukimura and Sanada. After all, didn't Ryo-chan tell Yukimura to think of enjoyment in tennis?"

"I hadn't thought of that, but you are right. However, I don't know how am I going to deal with a cute little tennis prodigy from seigaku since he is too much to handle for me. But, I might just try him out and see." Smiled Marui.

Echizen looked at the strawberry haired student from Rikkai and gave him a thumbs up before handing him a ponta from his tennis bag. He then took a seat next to Yuuta and resumed judging.

"30-45" said Ryoma as the ball flew past jirou.

Keigo and the others watched with amusement. He knew that that brat's plan would work out with a little sports activity here in the inn. The match continued until the ball flew past marui once more, leading to Jirou's first win.

"I will defeat you next time, Jirou-sempai." said Marui as he shook the boy's hand.

"I look forward to that rematch." Smiled Jirou. They then turned their attention towards Ryoma.

"So, now that you have seen our match, which one of us do you want to try and date this time?"

"I'll go with marui for now and Jirou I will catch up to later on in the afternoon." Said Ryoma.

They both looked at each other and nodded.

"All right, who's next?" asked Yuuta.

Just then, Gakuto and Eiji stepped up and said, "We will be facing off against each other. After all, we are both rivals from our respective schools and I hate to see Ryo-chan feeling left out from this."

They then looked at each other for a moment until Eiji spoke again, "Nya, Just a minute, what do you mean Ryo-chan? He's my ochibi!"

"Your ochibi? He may be an ochibi but he will soon be mine for hugging." Said Gakuto.

'You better think again, red-haired Acrobat."

"Bring it on, Kangaroo boy!"

They both had a stare down with each other until Oishi and Oshitari both restrained them and settled them down at both ends of the ping pong table. Even Ryoma had the urge to punch some sense into his sempais in order to prevent them from fighting again.

"If you guys are ready, let's begin!" said Ryoma.

As the match began, gakuto and Eiji were playing furiously without giving each other advantages. They both were equally matched as the scores rose up to 40. Neither one of them were giving up. As Shishido and Choutaro watched, they were amused at how strong both players were.

"Choutaro-san, if you and I were playing against each other right now, who do you think will win?"

"I don't really know until the time comes, Shishido-san. But I think that will be a great match. Besides, you know for a fact that Echizen likes us both as friends right?"

"Yes, I do know that, but why did Ryoma even request that we have a little table tennis match anyway?"

"Well, apparently, he wants to try and pair up with us individually for dates to see how comfortable he feels around each one of us."

"I see. But still, it's not surprising that Echizen-san would come up with an idea like this."

"Still, you got to give him credit for coming up with such an ingenious plan." Smiled Choutaro.

"Che! It's lame, but still I admit that the brat has guts pairing us against each other in table tennis in order to find out who he is madly in love with. What exactly is this going accomplish anyway?"

"I guess he is trying to start up relationships with all the tennis teammates because I think he wants more friends instead of enemies. Furthermore, he needs more people to make him feel better in life."

Shishido just smiled at him as they continued watching the match. "Come on Gakuto-sempai, kick the annoying cat's ass!"

"Nya! Why don't you come down here and pair up with me, short-hair!" called Eiji.

"You wish! My only partner is Choutaro because we will be the next golden pair!"

"Mou! Whose side are you on anyway, Shishido-san? I thought you were my favorite teddy bear to hug for today!"

"Who said I was your teddy bear, you red-haired freakshow? Focus on the match!"

Eiji pouted as he continued serving the tennis ball.

"30-30." Said Ryoma. "And to think Eiji's bone crushing hugs are hurting me, I wonder how much hugging Mukahi will do for me?" he thought to himself.

The match went on until the scores reached 100-100. After a while, both players were too tired to continue and stopped the game.

"Yuuta and Ryoma, we are too tired to continue so we will call this game a draw. So, Ochibi, who do you think will be a better hugger for you?"

"Well, that doesn't matter as long as I can get used to both of you hugging me. I think you both could act as kitty cats for me even when I don't have karupin around all the time when I am in bed." Said Ryoma.

Both acrobats were surprised as they looked at each other before turning their attention towards the tennis prodigy.

"Are you sure about this echizen? How will you sleep at night with both red haired sempais at your side?" asked Oishi.

"Oh don't worry about that, I can survive a night of snoring as long as both of you guys snuggle me tightly so that I don't feel alone." Smiled Echizen.

"Nya! Ochibi loves us both! I feel so appreciated!" cried Eiji. His anime tears were showing as the rest of the team sweat-dropped.

The rest of the matches went on without a hitch since many of them were just to test their skills in the game itself. Still though, Echizen made a great plan for his teammates today in order to avoid Fuji Syuusuke. And to think it actually worked in his favor. No wonder Keigo has taught Ryoma so well in the art of payback.

"That was a very smart move from you, Echizen." Said Tezuka.

"Thanks, I think that should get the sadist off my back for a while."

"Now that you had us compete for your love, which one of us do you think will be more compatible for you?" asked Sanada.

"That's easy! All of you are compatible for me. I don't want to be picky here, but I do love every one of you dearly. It's like having a lot of brothers around, you know?" smirked Echizen.

"Brat, you are so unpredictable, you know that?" said Keigo as he ruffled the boy's hair.

'What can I say, Keigo-sempai? I should have done this sooner." Continued Ryoma.

"Saa….you think you can easily outsmart a sadist like me? Oh, you naughty little boy!" said Fuji evilly.

"That's what you get for trying to deny me the right to kiss Tezuka."

"Are you saying that I should not kiss you anymore? I thought I was your boyfriend." Said Fuji as he fake pouted.

"Get over it, sadist! I played you already so try to outsmart me some other time. Excuse me while I go get a drink from the kitchen. Come on Yuuta-sempai, I bet you are thirsty or so."

Yuuta immediately stood up and followed Ryoma out of the basement and into the kitchen area, leaving a smirking Fuji behind. He couldn't believe what just happened. But he will try and think of a way to outsmart Echizen later on.

Back in the living room, all of the teammates from the respective schools were busy changing back into their casual clothes after a good exercise in the basement. Many of them were very happy after playing table tennis because they all felt so rejuvenated since that game will help stimulate their minds.

In the kitchen, Yuuta and Ryoma took a seat at the table and drank their waters respectively.

"Now that you have won your bet, how about a little tennis match?" asked Yuuta.

"Sure, I don't have much to do anyway. Besides, I can't play tennis without you around, sempai."

"I'm glad you are seeing things my way." Said yuuta as he grabbed his tennis bag and went towards the outdoor courts while Mizuki and the others watched with interest.

"Nufufufufufu! This shall be some interesting data for me to collect. I wonder how well Echizen will do against Yuuta this time around. I have already seen how well the Momo/Kamio pair had done against the Echizen/Ibu pair so this time, I will not fail." Thought Mizuki.

"Are you up to something again, da ne?" asked Yanagisawa.

"Mizuki-sempai is always having delusional thoughts." Added Kisarazu.

Mizuki immediately turned his attention towards his teammates and said, "I do not have delusional thoughts! I am simply expressing my opinion on my teammates' growth spurts."

"Growth spurts?" asked Marui.

"That's not cool, Mizuki-san. A data man like you should not be a stalker." Added Yagyuu.

"Oh really? What makes you think I am a stalker? Oh, I see. You think I have a relationship with Fuji's brother, right? Well, you are only half right since Yuuta is now my property."

" _Your_ property? But Syuusuke will kill you if he finds out about that." Sighed Jirou

"He's right, teammates are not considered private properties so please rethink that." added Oshitari.

"Just kidding! Besides, we shall see if any of you can make my yuuta more lovable." Replied Mizuki.

The others looked at him worriedly since they knew something was up with him the moment he arrived in Hokkaido. But they decided to shrug it off and focus on watching television in the living room.

 **A/N:** Well, this was a very interesting chapter. I have turned Echizen's love affair around since he wants more people closer to him. I guess cuddling is always an option here. Still he is a good sport about it so there is no way he could say no. Besides, this is a good example of team bonding with a tennis prodigy. Hope you all can drop a review for me and remember: no flaming! See you all next week!


	22. What is Love to You?

**A Royal Vacation**

Chapter 22: What is Love to you?

Ryoma was no pushover. And yes, his cockiness does annoy his sempais, but they do care about him a lot. However, in Fuji's case, he has been playing tormentor for far too long. Unfortunately, he has been outplayed by Tezuka and Keigo. So now, he wants to give those bastards a little payback for their insolence. The only way for that to happen is to get Ryoma involved.

After the table-tennis session, everyone seemed to be relaxing for a bit while some were sweating like crazy since they do need a bath. There was however, a relaxing onsen in the basement of this mansion because everyone has done a lot of activities that has been very strenuous.

"Let's go take a bath, Oishi! Nya!" said Eiji.

"Of course, but I won't be the one to wash your body." Replied Oishi.

"Nya! You are my doubles partner and my soon-to–be boyfriend so you cannot refuse now."

Oishi was blushing furiously and decided to back away from his psychotic partner after hearing him saying such a ridiculous thing.

"Saa… Ryo-chan, do you want to take a bath now?" asked Yukimura as he snuck up behind the tennis prodigy and placated his face onto the boy.

"Sure, but I didn't even play table tennis yet so I am not sweaty."

"Mou, you have to take a shower now. You haven't done so last night before you went to bed." Added Genichirou.

"Seriously? Now you guys are going tell me when or when not to take baths?"

"As your lovers, we need to keep you extra clean so that you don't get dirty again."

"Che! Mada Mada Dane."

"Who do you want to clean your body, Echizen-kun?" asked Fuji.

"Fuji-sempai, does that really matter? I don't care as long as you guys join me in the baths."

A smile appeared on Fuji and Yukimura's faces as they looked at each other and nodded. Suddenly, Echizen was lifted up by Sanada and placed on his shoulder.

"Great Uncle, please put me down, I can walk by myself you know." Muttered Ryoma.

"Nope, you need to learn when not to overwork your body. As your overprotective sempai, you need to learn to trust me."

"You know, for a stoic sempai, you are really talkative."

Sanada's eyes widened at that response. "Oh really? I could say the same about you."

"You've been hanging around with Yukimura-buchou for far too long. You have not even kissed him yet nor confessed your feelings for him."

"Well, that's because you don't know all that much about me then."

"I won't hold it against you if I wanted to." Sighed Ryoma. "But you are hot already after spending an entire night practicing tennis."

"It's good that you want a bath. I think you need some company, brat." Added Keigo.

"You know, now that you mentioned it, today has been a very hot day. So let's join Ryoma in the hot tub." Said Fuji.

"Such a good idea, why am I always being left out in these activities? Allow me to join you, Ryoma." Smiled Yuushi as he whispered into the boy's ear.

Ryoma sighed. "What's so fun about taking a bath? It's just several men getting into the tub." Honestly, these guys are just trying to purify the dirt out of their skin so why are they acting so weird?

Damn it, this mansion of Keigo's is really huge and not to mention rejecting their requests would be a scar to Keigo's pride. And it certainly won't be easy taking a bath with his loving sempais. Furthermore, he can't take back what he said either.

Ryoma then turned his attention towards the non-talking Yukimura for a moment.

"What is it, Ryo-chan? Are you not used to taking a bath with other people? Well, if you would give us the pleasure of being in the tub with you, it should be fine." He smiled angelically.

Ryoma's face was even more flushed and flustered after watching the devil of Rikkai smiling like that. This wasn't the same Yukimura from before and now he is looking even more beautiful. Unfortunately for Ryoma, he would be assigned torment if he refuses now. This was his only chance to say yes and he doesn't want to make them look stupid.

Just then, Marui, Gakuto, Shishido, and Choutaro arrived at the scene unfolding right in front of them.

"What's going on here?" asked Marui.

"Well, if you must know, our captains asked to join Echizen-san in the tub." Said Gakuto.

"Really? Our buchous in the same tub as that brat? Che, what are they going to do to him?" muttered Shishido.

"It seems that they all want to give Ryoma a good washdown." Smiled Choutaro.

"Excuse me? That's just lame! Isn't the brat a little too old for that?" grunted Shishido.

"Nah, I don't think Ryoma will mind. Besides, we are more than capable of taking care of him because as his sempais, we need to monitor Ryoma's health accordingly." Said Sanada.

"Huh? What do you guys mean you are going to look after my health? Aren't I healthy enough?" protested Ryoma.

"Saa… It appears that someone isn't eating like they normally should. I'm afraid that we are going to have to change your ponta addiction." Smirked Fuji.

"What do you mean…. Oh my god, if you are thinking of taking away my ponta, I won't let you." Said Ryoma.

"We will discuss that later. But right now, let's get you into the tub." Said Yuushi.

Ryoma struggled to lower himself from Genichirou's body, thereby not causing shoulder pain for the vice-captain of Rikkaidai. Once that was done, Ryoma tried to take his clothes off, but somehow he was helped by Yukimura.

"Allow me to remove your hat." He smirked.

"And let us remove your uniform and your shirts." Added Yuushi and Keigo.

"Saa…want me to remove your pants as well?" laughed Fuji.

"Fuji-sempai! I can do that on my own!" said Ryoma indignantly. "Why do you want to see me without pants on? Are you some perverted sadist?"

"Gomen! But you are so much fun to tease!" smiled Fuji as he leaned forward and rubbed his face on the tennis prodigy.

"You know, for a sadist tensai of Seigaku, you really are asking too much from me."

"Aw, what's the matter, little baby? Are you not used to stripping in front of us?" asked Sanada.

"It's not that!" blushed Ryoma. "It's just that I am not used to being bathed by my sempais and this is actually my first time away from home. But I hope you brought soap, shampoo and conditioner here so please take care when washing my body."

"Saa... you are embarrassed aren't you? I knew it! Hey Mura-buchou, it seems that Echizen-kun is not used to being bathed by us. So how shall we accommodate him?"

"We could have Zaizen-san add the naked Echizen to his blog, and then dress him up in a girl's pajamas later on." Suggested Tezuka.

"Tezuka Buchou! STOP! Haven't you heard of what respecting a fellow kouhai's privacy means!?" roared Echizen.

"Tsk! Tsk! Being a selfish little brat will do you no good, Ryo-chan. So, please do us a favor and get in the bath." Added yuushi.

"Only if you guys could face the other way while I remove my pants." Said Ryoma.

"Just relax, ryo-chan. We are all boys here; there is nothing wrong with being naked." Laughed Fuji.

Ryoma vein-popped in an instant. "Fuji-sempai! Do you have no sense of decency? Do you do this to your own brother too?" He then turned his attention towards Yukimura. "Mura-buchou don't you have anything to say about this?"

"Saa…. What are you looking at me for? I agree with Fuji sempai since I strip naked in front of Genichirou-san too. He didn't mind it at all."

Genichirou's face was turning a beet red as he started sulking in the baths while Yuushi and Keigo sweat-dropped. What is this? A competition to see who can strip naked faster? This is not what Ryoma had in mind when he said he was falling in love with his sempais, but he didn't care because his father wanted this to happen.

"Yukimura-buchou, please refrain from saying that in public. Ryoma-san is still young and if he hears any more of this riffraff, he won't be able to sleep at night."

"Great uncle Genichirou knows what's best for me. No wonder you have such a heart of gold." Said Ryoma.

"G….. great uncle?" said Sanada. "Since when did I become your great uncle?"

"It's just a little nickname that I like to use with my sempais. Besides, you already know that I have some sadism in me. Also for Yuushi-sempai, I like to call you "The Wolf" because that will be your codename."

Yuushi just smiled at that nickname.

"Maa Maa, it seems that Ryoma has come up with such a cute codename for me. My god! You are too cute!" he smiled. But his voice tells us that he was saddened at the same time.

"Che, you are all mada mada dane!"

"Can you please change that catchphrase?" asked Keigo.

"I wish I could, but I cannot." Smirked Ryoma.

"Well then brat, you should stop calling me monkey king if you want to keep your catchphrase."

"Well, as long as I call you kei-chan that should be more than enough."

"That's much better, ryo-baby. Now then, get your naked self in that tub so we can scrub you down good." Said keigo.

Without a moment's hesitation, Ryoma went into the tub with his swimming trunks on after removing his clothes. With a snap of Keigo's finger, his men took their clothes into the Laundromat where the maids were waiting to wash them. Once that was done, the sempais grabbed sponges and soap from their bags and started washing Ryoma's body slowly and gently.

"Ah, that feels much better. No wonder you guys care so much about me." Said Ryoma as he continued sinking to the bottom of the tub to clear off the soap on his skin.

"Don't move so much, Ryo-baby, let me spray your back with water to remove all the dust out of there. You've spent too much time outdoors playing in the dirt." Said Sanada.

"You know I can easily wash myself right?"

"Don't be a stubborn baby, Ryoma! Just learn to listen and relax." Said Tezuka stoically.

"Hai, buchou." Said Ryoma. His face was blushing again.

"Looks like you can't win against your buchou now, eh ryo-chan?" said Fuji as he leaned closer to the tennis prodigy and pecked him on the lips before applying shampoo to his emerald hair.

"Allow me to do that to you as well." Said Ryoma as he stood up and took the shampoo bottle and sprayed it onto Fuji's hair before rubbing it gently. He then applied some on the tensai's back.

"Saa…. That feels good, ryo-baby."

"See, that should make you feel relaxed more. See, your muscles are too tight and tense. You need to stretch out your legs more."

"Saa…. You are right, but would you like to be my partner?"

"Sure."

Ryoma then turned his attention to the tensai of Hyotei and asked, "Yuushi, do you want me to spray some shampoo on your hair and back?"

"Maa Maa, so now you want to wash my body? Geez, no wonder you have such a cute side. Well then, go right ahead." Smiled Yuushi.

With that, Ryoma gently applied the shampoo content onto the tensai from Hyotei before allowing him to use the water on himself. It seems that he does care a lot about his sempais even when he is away from his parents. But still, the tennis prodigy will always be loved by his lovers as long as he has brother figures for himself.

After 30 minutes, Ryoma got out of the tub and he was lead into the shower area to rinse off with his sempais following him since this was the only way to dry off. Luckily, their casual clothes were inside lockers thanks to help from the maids. Once Ryoma was out of the shower, he went over to the locker area when he was suddenly held from behind by the angelic Yukimura. He took out a hair dryer from his bag and air dried the boy's hair gently while rubbing it.

"Saa… now doesn't that feel better?"

"Yeah, it sure does. Thanks, Mura-buchou."

"Allow me to dry you off with a towel, brat." Said keigo.

"Thanks, but I can easily handle it from here."

"Nope, as long as you are with me, we will handle everything for you. Now then, dress up for dinner."

"Yes, Kei-chan. Geez, what am I to you, your son?"

"You could say that, ryo-baby." Smirked Yuushi.

"Che! Now I know why my old man wanted you guys to look after me. I mean did he really have to go that far as to let you guys handle my needs?"

"Nanjiroh-sensei specifically requested that we look out for your best interest since he has no interest in doing the entire heavy burden himself. Therefore, you don't need to thank us. Besides, I am sure your father cares about you but it's time for him to step aside and let us handle it." Said Sanada.

Ryoma stared at them in awe. How did his old man let them handle his son's personal affairs? The kid was practically able to handle this himself and yet, the tennis pro hired babysitters for him? What is going on here?

Before Ryoma could say anything else, he was immediately dressed up from head to toe in casual clothes by Fuji and Yukimura and was given one extra layer of clothing.

"Put it on. Just in case if you get cold." Said Keigo as he helped Ryoma into his new clothes before they headed over to the dining area.

"Thanks Kei-chan." Thought Ryoma to himself. He didn't mention anything about being cold, but why did the room temperature suddenly become cold again? As Ryoma looked at keigo's quick response, he didn't seem to notice the fast pace movement. Sighing, Ryoma took the pair of shirts and placed it on his body in case he catches a cold.

"Saa…. Looks like Yuushi and Kei-chan really cares for my darling ryo-baby." Smirked Fuji.

"Of course, he is our beloved boyfriend as well." Retorted Yuushi as they sat down at the table with the rest of the teams.

Before Ryoma could open a can of ponta, it was taken away by Tezuka.

"Ryo-baby, you should be drinking orange juice instead of ponta. As your buchou, we need to fix your caffeine addiction."

"Buchou, why are you treating me like a kid? I mean there is nothing wrong with drinking ponta. Why are you taking away my soda?"

"Yeah, I know. But you need more nutrition, and you are not going to get any out of that ponta juice. No wonder you haven't gained any weight. You need to eat more meat and veggies if you want to be big and strong."

"Buchou! You know I can easily handle my own eating habits. I barely even eat that much during breakfast as I usually save my appetite for lunch."

"Ryo-baby, you need to have a healthy balanced meal. If you'd said you were not eating much, we know you are lying. Do you want me to put some veggies on your plate? And try some pasta too." Smirked Yukimura as he took the boy's plate and placed a medium scoop of veggies and pasta on it before setting it down in front of him.

"Yukimura-buchou, you do realize that I could have easily taken those by myself right?"

"Ah ah, brat! You can't refuse now. Didn't you tell us that you can't stand spicy foods?" added Keigo.

"Oh….. I…. yes, I did mention that. But still, I didn't know that you guys really cared this much about my health." Said Ryoma nervously.

The other teammates watched with interest while the golden pair praised their captain for his quick action.

"Ochibi, you should listen to Kuni-chan and the rest of the team captains." Smirked Eiji.

"Yes, we need to change on what you should or should not eat." Added Oishi.

"Nya, now Ryoma won't be able to eat sweets anymore!" protested Marui.

"Or the spicy sushi!" added Kawamura.

"Guys! We are not trying to restrict his food intake, we are simply changing Echizen-san's dieting. If he wants to improve his tennis skills, we have to ensure he gets his daily fiber and vitamins, not to mention decreasing his sugar intake. His calcium levels needs to be increased as well in order to avoid diarrhea and muscle pain." Said Genichirou.

Ryoma wanted to protest, but keigo somehow stuffed a bit of pasta down the boy's mouth before pouring a bit of orange juice inside to allow him to chew it all and swallow it.

"Take your time, Echizen-san. No need to rush." Said Yuushi.

"And make sure to drink enough milk before bed time later tonight, ryo-baby." Said Fuji.

"Sempais, thank you for your concern, but I can easily handle my eating habits and…." He was cut off by Tezuka.

"Don't be such a spoiled brat, Echizen!" said a stoic Tezuka.

"Hai buchou." Said Ryoma sadly.

Gakuto smirked at the scene playing out in front of him. "Geez, I am so glad that he isn't like me. I mean did you see how well-pampered he was by the buchous?"

"Yes, I can see that, kangaroo boy. But still, shouldn't the gaki take care of his own personal hygiene instead of letting our buchous help him? It seems that he is getting a royal treatment or so." Added Shishido.

"Echizen-san isn't really used to the changes around here, shishido-san. But I am sure he will get used to it later on."

The others agreed with Choutaro as dinner went onward.

Once Ryoma finished his orange juice, he stood up and went to the kitchen.

"What is it, Echizen-san?" asked Keigo.

"Do you have any tea?"

"There should be some jasmine tea brewing in a kettle pot." Added Fuji.

Ryoma noticed the kettle pot and slowly poured himself a cup of tea without burning himself. He then returned to his seat and finished off what's left of his food.

"The food is simply delicious." He said.

"Thank you, Echizen-kun. Do you want any fried filet fish?" asked Genichirou.

'Sure, I like a little bit."

He was quickly given a bit of fish by Fuji. However, before he could eat, Yuushi quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped Echizen's mouth to clean off the droplets of orange juice. Once that was done, Ryoma resumed taking the second helping of food slowly before drinking tea. He was starting to become uneasy about being taken care of by the sempais, but he just shrugged it off.

After dinner was over, Ryoma returned to his room, but he couldn't sleep so he decided to head over to the living room where his boyfriends were.

"Ryoma? Was there something else?" asked Yuushi.

"I just couldn't sleep, so I had to come out and you know, relieve some pressure from my head."

"I see, but can I ask you some questions?" said Yukimura.

"Sure."

"What do you think love means to you?"

Ryoma's eyes widened. He was never asked that of him before. What does that have to do with tennis? Now they are asking him about 'love'? What sort of strange question is that?

"You haven't thought of that yet? You are being considered so popular and highly welcomed; you should have some opinion about that now. Just answer them honestly."

"Yukimura-sempai, why are you asking me that question?"

"Okay, let me make it simple for you." Smiled Yukimura. "What do you think of Tezuka-buchou right here?"

"What about my buchou?" said Ryoma. He still didn't understand where Yukimura was going with that question. He was mystified by the line of questioning.

"Just asking you what you think of your buchou personally."

"Well, if you want to know about my buchou, he's good at tennis, very reliable, responsible, and above all, a good teacher and sempai."

Tezuka blushed at that remark.

"How about Fuji Syuusuke?"

"He's just like Tezuka. Has very strange tastes in food, and always smiles creepily. But still, he has a very soft side and cares for me and Yuuta very much."

"Saa… I feel so loved right now." Smirked Fuji as he hugged the tennis prodigy from behind.

"And keigo?"

"The monkey king?" said Ryoma. Keigo immediately heard that and snuck up behind him and slowly pinched his cheeks. "Please refer to me by name."

"Gomen!" said Ryoma as keigo released him from his grasp. "You didn't have to squeeze that hard!" he paused for a moment before resuming. "He might be stubborn and selfish at times. He can also be egotistic at times, but above all, his tennis skills know no bounds. Overall, he is very caring of his team and their loyalty towards him is very interesting."

"Ahn, you should know by now how caring I am." smirked Keigo.

"I see you still haven't gotten over the code name thing, but what about Yuushi?" continued Yukimura.

"About the wolf of the west and the tensai of hyotei, he has such amazing skills in tennis. Above all, he can easily control Keigo and prevent him from acting irrationally or lashing out at other people. He's very strong too.

"I am glad that you are complimenting me like that." Smiled Yuushi.

"I see, and how about Genichirou?"

"Genichiou? The great uncle of Rikkaidai? Well, he has such powerful tennis skills. Sometimes, I think he might act like a stubborn old mule. He does have a tough exterior however, but he does have a soft side and is very wise. Perhaps I should turn to him for advice later on." Said Ryoma. He was still trying not to think about the ocean festival and the extra pair of clothes he was given.

Genichirou was about to smack Ryoma in the face for calling him stubborn, but he quickly changed his mind and kissed Ryoma.

"Caring and wise, eh?" smiled Yukimura. "You sure know how to describe your sempais well. So now what do you think of me?"

"Well, even though you have great tennis skills, you are just like fuji-sempai: smiling creepily. But other than that, you care a lot about your team and me." Said Ryoma.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah."

"All right then, one last question. Out of all the people here, who you want to choose as your person of interest?" he smiled as his eyes started widening, causing ryoma to move back a few steps.

"Have you been drinking too much of Inui's juices?"

"Nope, we ate dinner together, remember?"

"Why do you always ask strange questions?"

"Do you want to admit it now? I didn't drink anything too dangerous." Said yukimura as he approached the tennis prodigy and kissed him on the cheek.

"No, not yet. But I will let you know in a bit." Said Ryoma.

Just then, Genichirou and the rest of the captains appeared in the living room and sat down.

"So, the little brat hasn't admitted who he wants to love yet?" asked Keigo.

"This is for your own good guys, I needed to know if you guys really have the ability to be in Echizen's heart forever." Added yukimura.

"Mura-buchou, Echizen is still young. He still needs time to decide." Said Tezuka.

"That's not going to do it, Kunimitsu. What would happen to ryoma once he grows up? He will have a lot more people following him around." Said Fuji.

"But what if the brat doesn't admit it, do you know what sort of disastrous results that could bring?" asked Keigo. They are taking love very seriously.

"Are you backing out now, Gen-chan?"

"Nope, I am still in this." He said.

"Saa…. Looks like I am in this as well. So I am not giving up on him." Said Yukimura.

"We shall see who can win Ryoma's heart later on." Smiled Fuji.

"I don't want to argue with you, Seiichi, but Ryoma…." He began, then realized that this was a tough decision for him to make, but he will see this through to the end. "No matter what happens, I will always protect him as he has backup from Rikkai." Said Genichirou as he left the room for a moment.

"And Hyotei too." Added Mukahi.

"Don't forget Shitenhouji," added Shiraishi.

Yukimura smiled as he watched Genichirou departing from the living room. He noticed the fiery courage in the vice captain's eyes and realized that he still has the potential to do whatever it takes to fall for Echizen.

"I hope that you guys won't overdo this, we don't want to harm Echizen." Said Tezuka. He was hoping the boy would have a good life ahead of him instead of pain and suffering.

"I agree with you, Kuni-chan." Smiled Fuji.

"Good luck to you guys!" smiled Seiichi as he left the room as well, leaving Keigo, Tezuka, yuushi, and Ryoma alone. They were still pondering the question that was asked by Seiichi and how to proceed with getting Echizen to fall for all of them. Even Echizen himself was left speechless at what just happened.

"Keigo-sempai?" asked Ryoma.

"Yes? Speak up please."

"Do you know what love means to you?"

"Why do you ask? You just answered all of Yukimura's questions."

"I see, but do you still know how to make me virginless?"

"We will remedy that problem in bed tonight." Smirked yuushi.

Elsewhere, Nanjirou snickered at what Ryoma had said earlier as Yukimura sent the text messages of their conversation onto his phone. Oh yes, he was very happy that those boys are doing naughty things to his song and they would get their personal scrap book later on for his porn collection. "My son is finally growing up. Thank you guys for looking after him." Thought Nanjirou to himself.

Author's Notes: Well, it seems that Ryoma has satisfied his lovers with his answers today. It seems that I am finally getting back on track since all of them are getting their chances to win Ryoma's heart for themselves. Keigo and Yuushi are not sure how they are going to react after they watched Yukimura kissing Ryoma. I just had to tell the most important facts in this chapter so please read and review for yourself. I want good comments and reviews on this chapter. See you all next week.


	23. Who is the Better Kisser?

Once Yukimura and Sanada left the room, Keigo, Ryoma, and Yuushi were left awestruck at what just transpired right in front of them. Unfortunately, Keigo was not too happy about the situation as he took Ryoma's arm and slowly turned him around before setting him down on the couch.

"What ails you, Monkey King? And why are you taking your frustration out on me?" asked Ryoma.

Keigo was surprised that Ryoma would use that sort of tone on the hyotei captain. Kids these days have no manners.

"You asked ore-sama what ails him? I should be asking you that question!" protested Keigo. He then paused to wipe the sweat out from his brow. "Now then, why did you let the devil of Rikkai kiss you and why didn't you hide?"

"How should I know that!?" yelled Ryoma. "I didn't even know that Yukimura would have the capability to sneak up behind me and shove his face onto mine. I wasn't reacting fast enough to move, that's all." Ryoma was so embarrassed at what just happened and even everyone in the room was stunned.

"Maa... I see. So do you like being kissed by Yukimura?" asked Yuushi.

"I don't know what you are talking about, wolfman of the west," Ryoma's face was blushing like crazy. Was Yuushi jealous of Ryoma? The tennis prodigy had no idea of what just happened and yet, he was being questioned and treated like a suspected prostitute.

"And what is wrong with you people? Honestly, you are all weird. Have you taken the wrong medicine or something?"

"Why didn't you hide when yukimura-buchou kissed you?"

"It just happened, okay?" said Ryoma firmly. Although he was still hesitant on that response, he just sighed before continuing. "And after all, wasn't it your idea to kiss me? You and the wolf of the west have done it so many times and I got used to it, if I am not mistaken."

Yuushi and Keigo both looked at each other. They were still not sure what to say after what happened today. Even they were blushing as well and yet, they still haven't figured out when the brat will actually confirm who to spend the rest of his life with yet. However, they both breathed a sigh of relief after noticing the tennis prodigy nearly falling asleep. Finally, yuushi scooped Ryoma up from the couch and carried him bridal style into the family room.

"I guess this is a good distraction from Ryoma." smiled Yuushi. "He is probably trying to make Fuji suffer for all the tricks he played on our baby in the past."

"That's true, my friend. Even I have to admit, that was a well-planned trick from the brat. I am impressed that he learned a few tricks of the trade from the devil.

Yeah, of course. So now Keigo, this is your perfect chance to steal the brat for yourself. And Yuushi, you better make sure you make the brat feel more comfortable in your house later on.

Back in the family room, Ryoga watched with amusement at the scene earlier and smiled. Ryoma was certain that he was not dreaming since he knows that his brother was here. A few hours later, Ryoma could hear Tezuka calling for him saying that someone was looking for the tennis prodigy. As he got up, he could see Echizen Ryoga sitting on the couch next to him.

"What's the matter, chibisuke? Are you surprised to see your dear brother here?"

Ryoma's brother? There was no mention of him after the Sakurafubuki incident and now he has appeared here? This was certainly to be very surprising.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ryoma

"I was thinking of you, so I had to come here." smiled Ryoga as he embraced his younger brother and ruffled his emerald locks. "Look at you! You've grown since the last time we've met. Have you been working on improving your shots in Germany?"

"No, I was just there to help a friend." said Ryoma. Speaking of germany, Tezuka spent an extended period over there rehabilitating and now he has returned to help the brat find love. It was a sight of happiness for the baby of Seigaku and it was all thanks to Ryoga and Nanjiroh that made this possible. There were so many possible choices for Ryoma here, but Tezuka was beginning to feel uncomfortable again.

Soon, Fuji and Yukimura smiled at the sight of Echizen Ryoga as they took a seat on both ends of the couch in between Ryoma.

"So, you must be Ryoma's dear aniki. We've heard so much about you. Do you want coffee or tea?" asked Yukimura.

"Oh, no thanks, I will be on my way to globetrotting the world tomorrow so I couldn't stay for very long." said Ryoga. He then turned his attention towards his little brother. "Just so you know, your dad is heading towards america for a while and he left a text message for you and your boyfriends."

Ryoma was not surprised at the sight of his father going to america. He can breathe a little easier without the pervert around. "I couldn't care less how long he stays in America just as long as he would not interfere in my love affair."

Ryoga just laughed at him and scooped his brother in a hug again. "Although he loves you dearly, you should just try to get used to being taken care of by your friends since he wants them to act as your new parental figures for the time being. Furthermore, he said this: "While I am going to america to visit Rinko, I expect you guys to take good care of my son or else there will be dire consequences. Please make sure to keep his health intact and ensure that he is properly fed, spayed, and neutered. I leave him in your capable hands."

Snickers could be heard from Keigo and Fuji as Ryoma started blushing again. Damn that bastard oyaji of his! How could he treat his own son like a dog?

"Although this is only temporary, you can teach him a lesson when he returns home with Rinko." finished Ryoga. He then turned his attention towards the boyfriends. "Thank you all for taking such good care of my chibisuke. I know he has caused you guys a lot of trouble, but I will be back for him when the time comes. For now, make sure to keep a close eye on him."

"Of course! Ore-sama will make sure this brat gets well-fed, isn't that right, Echizen?" smirked Keigo as he embraced the boy in a tight hug.

"Even though he is your boyfriend, I will not give up either!" boasted Sanada.

"Saa... it looks like Ryoma will have a lot of decisions to make." added Fuji.

Ryoga looked at them and smiled. He then grabbed the boy's hat and placed it on his head./p

"Bastard Ryoga! Give me back my hat!" shouted Ryoma.

"The next time I see you again, I will give it to you." smiled Ryoga as he left the room and out of the house. "Wait for me, chibisuke, I will be back for you!

Ryoma had no idea what just happened as he returned back to the master bedroom to retire for the evening. Keigo and Yuushi followed him close behind to make sure he doesn't wobble too much nor collapse in the middle of the hallway. Somehow, he was being carried bridal style back into the bedroom instead of walking. The tennis prodigy didn't even feel anything as he slowly drifted off into a relaxing slumber.

"Geez, this brat is really a handful tonight. And we caught him off-guard kissing Yukimura right there on the spot and yet he didn't mention this to any of us." sighed Atobe.

"I know the feeling, but I do kind of agree about what Ryoma said. I think its best if we remedy the problem of kissing in bed since he knows he needs us right now. He won't be able to get anywhere right now and not admitting his true feelings for us. Therefore, it is in our best interest to stay by his side at all times and monitor his situation." said Yuushi.

"Pfft, no kidding." added Atobe as he placed the sleeping tennis prodigy onto the bed before covering him with the blankets. "I guess we could both sleep right beside him since this is what he would want."

Before they slept, Keigo and Yuushi went downstairs and grabbed two cups of water, then returned to their rooms to change into their yukatas. Ryoma woke up for a moment and saw his boyfriends changing since he could see their boxer shorts showing.

"Getting a good show, brat?" asked Keigo.

"Che, seeing you guys without pajamas on is definitely worth it. Besides, you guys are more sexier that way." smirked a sleepy Ryoma.

"I'm glad you think so. Now then, we did promise to remedy the kissing problem. Don't flinch if you are seeing this for the first time. Try to relax and let the flow of kisses begin." continued Keigo.

"Mada Mada Dane." said Ryoma sleepily.

Both yuushi and Keigo jumped onto the bed and took their sweet time cuddling the cute kitty before smacking their lips towards the boy's head and face. Oh yes, Ryoma needed that a lot. He knew something was up with these boyfriends of his the moment they were in bed and now, he got his wish. After the kisses were done, Ryoma noticed two pairs of strong arms embracing him tightly and a hand stroking his hair.

"Sleep well tonight, Ryo-chan." said Yuushi. He immediately took out a book from his backpack and started reading for a bit. Yes, he needed to catch up on some reading after spending an entire day following Ryoma all day.

"You too, perverted wolf of the west." said Ryoma as he drifted off again into a deep sleep.

Keigo chuckled at the sight as he embraced the tennis prodigy again. Their faces were definitely touching each other as they slept. On the other side, Yuushi noticed that Fuji was smirking again as he grabbed a camera and took a quick picture of the sleepy kitty before setting back in his bed.

"This should be good enough for my blackmail photos later on." smirked Fuji.

The next day, Ryoma could hear snoring on both sides of his bed and he didn't want to wake them. But as he checked his phone, it was already 7:30 am. Most of the other students are not up yet since they were pretty much out of it as well. Therefore, it was still a Sunday morning and Ryoma could still get some sleep for a few more hours after being up all last night. He still noticed his boyfriends holding onto his body as they slept. Just then, Ryoma could smell something delicious going on in the kitchen as he got up without waking his boyfriends up. He went into the bathroom to take care of business as usual with the teeth brushing and everything else. After he was done, he could notice Keigo opening his eyes already.

"Good morning Monkey King, hope you slept well last night?"

"Did you really have to call me by that name this early in the morning, brat?"

"If this is a wake up call for you then, sure." smirked Ryoma.

"You are still an insufferable brat." groaned Keigo.

Just then, Yuushi woke up as well before rubbing his eyes. he then placed his glasses on his eyes before getting out of bed and took care of business with keigo following close behind. Yup, they both need to comb their hair in the morning because it was pretty messed up. They could also see Ryoma's hair a bit messed up as well.

"Get up ryo-baby, let me comb your hair." said Yuushi.

Ryoma groaned again. This was not how he wanted his day to start. He slowly got up and went into the bathroom with Keigo following close behind. Once the door was closed, Keigo motioned for him to sit down on the toilet seat. He did so without moving.

"Yuushi, hand me the cup and fill it with water please, I need to wash this brat's hair so that it stands out nicely." said Keigo.

Yuushi immediately grabbed the cup and then filled it with warm water before handing it off to his friend. "Now hold still, brat." said Keigo as he slowly dumped the water onto Ryoma's hair without getting his clothes wet.

"Monkey King, what the hell man? You know I can easily wash my on hair." protested Ryoma.

"You will stay there and don't move until we finish up with your makeover." said Keigo.

"That's right, you don't want peopple to see a messed up hair in the morning, do you?" asked Yuushi with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Che, you guys are still into girl's stuff? How lame! I was wondering when you guys would really grow up already." smirked Ryoma.

"It's fun to use make-up, ryoma! You just don't have any sense of fashion these days." said Keigo as he grabbed a small towel and dried off the water from Ryoma's head. Hen then turned on the hair dryer to remove any excessive dripping water to ensure his hair is completely dry.

"There, doesn't that look a lot better?" asked Yuushi as he showed a mirror towards ryoma's face. In fact, his hair was already perfectly fixed and he was good as new.

"Ah yes, that does look better. Thanks you guys." smiled Ryoma.

"You're welcome, now you should probably get downstairs and eat some breakfast." said Yuushi as he slowly pushed Ryoma out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

As Ryoma went downstairs, he could see his brother in the kitchen already making coffee while most of the servants were prepping food and water for the other guests. Was this what Ryoga mentioned earlier? A grand reunion with his beloved brother? Ryoma had no idea that his brother was the American representative and now he has found his true calling.

"At last, we meet again, Chibisuke. I told you that you can't get rid of me that easily." smirked Ryoga as he walked over to his brother and kissed him on the forehead. Ryoma was blushing furiously as he watched the other sempais from Shitenhouji snickering.

"What's the matter, chibisuke? Are you embarrassed again?" laughed Ryoga. He then placed the hat back on his brother's head again.

"Mada Mada dane!" said Ryoma as he adjusted his hat and took a seat at one of the tables.

"Where are your classmates, chibisuke?" asked Ryoga.

"They are still busy taking care of business upstairs. I assume that they will be down shortly." said Ryoma.

"I see, so are you boyfriends coming to pamper you again?" he laughed.

"Shut up Ryoga!" said Ryoma. "Why do I need pampering? I am a grown boy already.'

Just then, Fuji and Tezuka appeared in front of them and saw Ryoga in the kitchen.

"well, well, what do we have here? You must be Echizen Ryoga, we've heard so much about you." smiled Fuji as he shook the boy's hand.

"I've heard you are quite an accomplished tennis player in America. You are certainly a formidable opponent." said Tezuka.

Ryoma was obviously not impressed. They should have said that Ryoma was a better player than his brother and now they are praising him instead of the tennis prodigy sitting right behind them.

"Now then, let's get some breakfast. Today we got a full plate. We will have some warm-up matches against each other. And also, Kevin Smith will be acting as the referee today so please try to show him the proper respect." said Tezuka as he took a cup of coffee from the kitchen.

Ryoga smiled again as he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Be careful out there, you might never know what sort of special abilities that these tennis players have." He then returned back to his seat. Ryoma realized that Tezuka was like kevin, except he is a lot more improved than before. Even though those two are best friends, Ryoma would not let him off that easily. he also noticed that kevin has a change of plans as well because he didn't want to face off against Ryoga in the final round.

"What's the matter, Chibisuke? Do you really feel uncomfortable with your brother around? And why are you ignoring us?"

"I am just scoping out our opponents. If you can't win a war, then you will lose everything you have. Please don't tell me you've never heard of that phrase, Fuji-sempai."

"How very observant of you to learn chinese when your kanji sucks." smirked Fuji.

"Mada Mada Dane, Fuji-sempai." said Ryoma.

"Focus on eating a healthy breakfast, Ryo-baby. And don't even think about drinking ponta." smirked Yukimura as he took a seat next to Ryoma.

"Ryoma, don't get too trigger happy out there!" ordered Tezuka.

"hai, buchou!" said Ryoma. "And also, please call me Ryoma from now on."

"It seems that your buchou really cares about you, Ryo-baby. So who do you think is a better kisser out of all of us here?" asked Yukimura.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" asked Ryoma.

"Out of all your boyfriends here, which one of us do you think will be a great kisser?"

"Do I really have a choice here? You guys are all great kissers! I can't choose one person to kiss me each time I go to bed or getting up for breakfast. Just give me a chance to spend time with you all together as a family." said Ryoma.

"Awww, you are too cute when you say that!" smiled Fuji as he embraced Ryoma tightly again.

"Fuji-sempai, you are crushing me!" said Ryoma as he struggled to breathe.

"Gomen!, but still we will give you time to answer that question when you are out on the field." said Fuji as he returned back to his table. As Tezuka watched, he could see that he has some work cut out for him.

"Nya, what's going on here! And why is ochibi sitting with the devil from Rikkai?" asked Eiji

"You must be trying to set me up with a partner if I am not mistaken?" asked Ryoma as he faced his buchou while smiling.

"I don't know, but it all depends on who you will be facing off against later on."

Soon, keigo and Yuushi showed up and took a seat next to Ryoma and Yukimura as they sipped on coffee as well. They were donning their tennis uniforms for the morning before their volleyball game this afternoon. It seems that Ryoma was thinking that one of them will be out of the competition as he watched the other players wiping sweat off their brows. What sort of payback are they planning now?

"If you sempais are not going to compete, please drop out now. Otherwise you can avoid any embarrassments if you lose now." said Ryoma as he grabbed a cup of orange juice from the fridge.

"Relax, brat! I will not lose and we will not show any signs of embarrassment around here. Be prepared to feel the awe of my prowess!"

"If we win this competition, what sort of reward do you think we will get?" asked Sanada.

"If you win this, I will ensure that you guys get a nice brunch at a buffet, what do you think?" said Ryoma.

"You've got yourself a deal, brat!" smirked keigo as he kissed Ryoma once again before he left with Sanada to warm up in the tennis courts. "As long as you are here, we will not leave you alone." he thought to himself.

Ryoma smiled at his sempais as they headed off towards the field. He finally realizes that there are people whom really cares about him a lot. He didn't need to worry too much about the whole kissing part as long as he will tolerate his lovers and their forms of entertainment. He was about to return to the room and gather his tennis gear when Kikumaru came up behind him and hugged him tightly.

"Ochibi, where's my good luck, nya?" Eiji was snuggling his beloved kitty on the face again. This ticked Ryoma off as he slowly pushed the red haired kitty away from his body.

"I will give you good luck when you win the match." said Ryoma as a few tick marks appeared on his head.

"Yuushi-san. isn't it time for us to start our match?" asked Yukimura. "This time, Kevin will be a great judge for us today."

"I couldn't agree more, Yukimura." smiled Yuushi as he turned his attention towards Ryoma and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Make sure to let Gakuto cheer me on and i will spend the entire afternoon playing volleyball with you." he whispered in Ryoma's ear.

Ryoma just nodded as he heard Tezuka talking again.

"Let's go, guys, we don't want to keep our guests waiting!"

 **Author's Notes:** Well, a nice little reward is certainly to be seen in the next chapter. But still Ryoma was not going to leave any room for error when he said that everyone was going to be a great kisser. I guess he does not need any options except to bring them all together. It's so nice to see that he finally has people to care about him and I hope to see more rewards in the next chapter for the other sempais. Please read and review!


	24. Risk and Reward

**A Royal Vacation**

Chapter 24: Risk and Reward

Now that everyone has agreed on Ryoma's decision on rewarding them with lunch, they are going to be taking the tennis match a little more seriously since they are going combine it with everything else they learned in the past to face the toughest challengers. Even Ryoga was surprised at their tenacity.

As for Ryoma, he noticed that the opponents he faced in his past have also gotten a lot stronger, but the strongest one here is the tennis prodigy himself. As Ryoga looked around, including the people surrounding his baby brother, he could notice that they are starting to become more attracted towards him. There was no telling if he should be happy or suffering a headache for his chibisuke.

Two of Ryoma's loyal fans that win their matches earlier are keeping a close eye on Ryoma, thereby constantly reminding him not to forget their important engagement. Unfortunately, Ryoma had nothing else to say.

"Ochibi, me and Yuushi are going on ahead to start our doubles match. Give me some good luck as well." Smiled Eiji as he rubbed his face on the cute kitten.

"He's right. This is a great example of giving your best friend a good luck hug." Said Yuushi as he grabbed a hold of Ryoma and hugged him as well. "Don't forget your promise at the conclusion of this match."

Ryoma was sweating profusely as he looked at his lovable sempais holding him tightly like a ragdoll. He could only sigh in defeat.

Just then, Yukimura arrived and said, "It's time for our rematch, Oshitari-san." He then turned his attention to Tezuka who was trying not to pop another aspirin into his mouth. "It is your turn to be the judge this time."

"Of course, but you guys are going to have to use everything you have against those tree huggers."

"Hey! Buchou, how could you treat your own teammate like that!? And I am not a tree hugger!" whined Eiji.

No one heard Eiji's whining as he was dragged off by Yuushi.

The first doubles match was Eiji/Yuushi pair vs Yukimura/Sengoku pair. However, a violently out of control Kikumaru was already losing concentration. The sadist and the happy go lucky guy are not going to let them take the first point.

"What is going on with my cat hugging sempai?" asked Ryoma.

"Saa, it seems that he doesn't like battling Sengoku for some reason. Or maybe he is not cut out for doubles." Smirked Eiji.

"You are quite right, my friend. I've got no qualms about this, but it seems that Tezuka's position as a referee is short lived as he now wants you, Ryoma Echizen to take over his spot."

Ryoma was shocked at Yukimura's remark. "Why me? I thought I was not cut out for this sort of job."

"Relax, Ryo-baby. I am sure you can easily handle this. Besides, you promised to treat us to lunch if we win this." Smiled Fuji.

"Yes I know I made that promise, but is it really necessary for me to judge a game? I was supposed to have a match later on."

"I'm afraid a change of plans has been instated so therefore your match has been postponed." Said Sanada.

Ryoma didn't say anything else after seeing Sanada standing next to him. He then walked over to the referee's high chair and announced, "This will be a 1 set doubles match between Yuushi/Kikumaru against Yukimura/Sengoku pair. Are you guys ready?"

The opponents nodded as they shook hands before playing.

"Begin!" said Ryoma.

The match began with Eiji quickly serving the ball and Sengoku quickly returning it, but Yuushi somehow countered it and fired the ball back. This went on constantly until Sengoku managed to hit the tennis ball again, causing eiji to miss his chance at hitting it back.

"Great start, Sengoku-sempai!" complimented Ryoma.

"Nya, Ochibi! I thought you were on my side! Where is my good luck compliment?" Whined Kikumaru as he rested his head onto Ryoma's shoulder.

"Hai, Hai, you are great too. Now can you please get off of me?" said Ryoma. He was about seconds away from giving kikumaru a punch to his face.

Once Kikumaru released himself from his clutch on Echizen, he resumed the match, but it ended up in a tie. Since there was no way to continue, the match will be postponed. The next match was singles since it is Fuji vs Bobby. Now, Bobby is considered a powerful player because his skills are top notch just like Keigo Atobe and Tezuka Kunimitsu, How will he fare against Fuji? Furthermore, Ryoma was already fired up for a match, but he is unable to due to him being a judge. Luckily, before the match, Fuji approached Ryoma and snuggled onto his face.

"Fuji-sempai, you are too close for my comfort. Put more distance between you and me." Said Ryoma as he tried to lean back onto the chair.

"Ne, Ryo-baby, how about some good luck wishes to me?" asked Fuji. His sweet smile was beginning to make Ryoma sick to his stomach. How come he always seems to act so innocent when he smiles like that?

Ryoma was sweating profusely. Why was he having so much pressure and denial? He was desperately trying to get away from Fuji's eyes, and sighed. "Aren't you a tensai of Seigaku? Tensais do not need luck."

"I appreciate you saying that, but it's highly recommended that you give me some luck. Or are you just afraid of doing so? You wound me." Ryoma noticed that Fuji was fake pouting again.

"Can you please focus on the goddamn match?" growled Ryoma lowly. There was no way he could win against Fuji no matter how much you try to reason with him. There was no way that he could outsmart a genius.

"Maa, please don't use such language. You don't want to anger Tezuka again, do you? Anyway, since you don't want to wish me luck, that's fine. But ryoma, if I win this, do you have some sort of a reward for me?" said Fuji gently.

" _Are you fucking serious? You think you are all doing this as a show of entertainment for me?"_ Thought Ryoma angrily. He could feel a headache coming on. What's wrong with his sempais today? One wants a reward and now the next one wants luck, not to mention another one wants the same thing. He then paused to rub his forehead since it won't be bad to add one more to the luncheon. "If you win this, I will invite you for lunch, does that seem like a good idea to you?"

"A neighborly Luncheon?" asked Fuji. He could see the anger boiling up in Echizen as he quickly ruffled Ryoma's head. "Just Kidding! I will win this match, I promise you. Don't forget about our important engagement." He then walked into the court.

Once Fuji retreated, Ryoma lets out a long-suffering groan, he assumed that it was safe to start breathing again. "Who the hell is the sempai here? Why the hell are you all begging me for a reward?" muttered Ryoma.

"Nya, you are so selfish, Ochibi! How can you eat lunch without me?" Whined Eiji.

Ryoma wasn't sure what to say next since there was no use in trying to reason with his lovers since they all want to join him in the luncheon. After rubbing his head for what seemed like hours, he finally gave in and said, "Since you all wanted this, how about Taka's sushi place? I know you guys can cover the tab for it."

Unfortunately, some were protesting about that idea.

"Brat, I was thinking of a five star Chinese restaurant. What's the idea about going for sushi?"

"A five star Chinese restaurant? Where do you know of one in Japan?"

"Ore-sama knows plenty of them around Tokyo and Kanagawa. I will show you after this is over."

"Che! That's your call, so we shall do it."

"I knew you would see things my way, brat! After all, I will always decide what is best for all of us." Boasted Keigo.

Ryoma couldn't counter his argument any further as he returned to the judge's chair. Unfortunately, he was hugged by Kikumaru sempai again, causing him to nearly keel over.

"Kikumaru! Stop fooling around!" ordered Tezuka. At that instant, Kikumaru immediately stood tall without causing more trouble. Ryoma heaved a sigh after being released from the cat lover's grip thanks to some fast thinking from his buchou. He finally realized that his lovers were very comfortable to hang around with after all.

Even though there were at least 3 wins 3 losses, Ryoma smiled at them since they all put in a lot of effort into this. He never forgot about inviting them for lunch so therefore, he won't need a reminder.

Now, it all comes down to Ryoma vs Kevin since he has been waiting for this day for a long time. As he removed his uniform, he revealed his tennis gear and stepped up to the court. Elsewhere, Ryoga took his seat at the referee's chair in order to observe the match carefully. Ryoma took one last look at Kevin and realized that his opponent has taken a liking to Ryoga. He was certain that this was going to be good.

"I take it you are Echizen's adopted aniki?" asked Kevin. "Which one of you is the strongest?"

"What, losing to one Echizen isn't enough for you? Do you want to lose again?"

Kevin vein popped at that remark while Ryoga laughed out loud. "You want to try and embarrass me? You are still mada mada dane." Smirked Ryoma.

"At least your tennis skills are better which is more than I can say for your mouth!" declared Kevin.

Ryoma said nothing as he unleased his twist shot and got a point, leaving Kevin shell-shocked.

"Look at yourself," said Ryoma. "If you continue playing like this, you are no better than that guy next to you who is taking the game at one hundred percent."

"What did you say brat?" asked Kevin angrily. He was here to beat Echizen Ryoga and now he is being made fun of by this brat?

"Mada Mada Dane." Said Ryoma. "No one beats me at tennis no matter who it is."

Just then, a gust of wind came into view and it seemed to have nearly knocked the judge onto the ground. The crowd was buzzing with anticipation since their eyes are glued onto the tennis prodigy. They are looking forward to a great match between two of the best tennis players here.

"Che! Don't get too trigger happy out there." Put in kevin. "I will beat both of you easily."

"I can still win this no matter how good you are." Said Ryoma.

Yes, Kevin was strong, but he is just a copy of the original since he has no idea what sort of trap he is walking into. As for Ryoma, he was thinking back to his younger self. If he didn't step out from his old man's shadow, he would not be here today. It was all thanks to Tezuka's guidance and training that helped him to advance this far in the tournament. "Well, now allow me to act as a buchou and fix your mistakes, Kevin! I hope you can understand!" thought Ryoma.

As he faced Kevin again to finish off the final shot to gain victory, he was thinking about the time he faced against Tezuka because that was the day that he was defeated by his own father. Everyone has failures sometimes, but Ryoma just kept climbing back up in order to redeem himself.

"The next time we meet, I hope you will take tennis seriously!" said Ryoma as he helped Kevin up.

"Echizen Ryoma, you really are a great opponent!" smiled Kevin.

"Please Call me Ryoma, I won't act bitter towards you." Said Ryoma as he smiled. He finally has a great friend in tennis now. "Are you planning to join us for lunch? After all, you came all the way here to watch me go to the top right? You can't leave without eating."

"Sure, I guess I can join you. After all, Seigaku has been like family to me." Smirked kevin as he gathered up his tennis gear.

As the cheering continued, Ryoma could hear his teammates and boyfriends clapping loudly. Once the cheering died down, the tennis prodigy could see Kikumaru running towards him and started his embracing moment again.

"Kikumaru-sempai, you are too heavy!" said Ryoma.

"Eiji Kikumaru, 20 laps once we get back to Seigaku!" shouted Tezuka.

"No! I don't want that, Buchou!" cried Eiji. All he did was embracing the ochibi. When did the buchou became so overprotective?

"If you don't want to run the laps, than drinking Inui juice will definitely help." Smirked Fuji. "There's also the option of spicy Sushi."

Eiji couldn't believe that his own sempais are now picking on him. This was not what he wanted as he called out to his doubles partner. "Oishi! Where are you? Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"Very nicely done, Ryo-baby! You won the match so easily!" said Yukimura. The look on the Rikkai captain's face surprised Ryoma. He hasn't forgotten about the abilities that he was hiding from Yukimura yet.

"How was that a relaxing game? You love to make jokes, Buchou!" said RYoma.

"Job well done, Echizen!" said Sanada.

"Great Uncle did a great job as well, you keep going and we will definitely make it to the world cup!" smiled RYoma.

"Don't think just because you won one game you can go ahead and boast about it, brat!" said Kiego.

"Keigo's right." Added Tezuka. "Don't be careless, Ryoma!"

"You are still strict as ever, Buchou!" smiled Yuushi. "But you've finally proven yourself worthy once again, Ryoma darling." Ryoma could only smile back as he high-fived his sempai. "So, you did promise us a reward after this is over, right?" said one of the sempais.

The kitten looked at their smiles as he finally conceded. There was no way he could say no now. "Since this is a group luncheon, you guys got this covered right? I will try and contribute as well. Besides, this training involves all of us. With enough people here, we can all relax and have a great time, don't you all agree?"

They all looked at each other and nodded. As they approached the exit, Ryoma could see a familiar face standing in front of him.

"it's been a while seishounen." said Nanjiroh.

Ryoma looked at his father for a while and wondered if this was the same man that left for America and then came back after a while. Luckily, he wasn't the only one here.

"What is it brat, are you not happy to see me?"

"It's not that. Where have you been all this time?" said Ryoma.

"I was stuck with seeing your mom in America and therefore, I had to make a return trip with her. So you should be more than happy that she's here."

Ryoma was surprised by that comment. Even his own sempais were chattering amongst themselves hearing that their lover's mother has arrived.

"Nanjiroh-sensei, is it true that Ryoma's mom has finally returned after being away for too long?" asked Sanada.

"Yeah, afraid so. However, I am here to offer my bratty son a match and if he loses, he has to join me and my wife for lunch. You are all welcome to join us at the chinese restaurant."

"Of course, we would love to. We are looking forward to meeting you guys." Smiled Yukimura.

This angered Ryoma. Why would his old man ask him for a rematch now when he just defeated Kevin? He was assuming that this was all a trick. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do now. As he grabbed his tennis racket, he followed his father and sempais onto the street courts.

"Why should I have a match with you when I just defeated Kevin?" asked Ryoma.

"Are you afraid of losing to me? If so, speak up. I won't laugh at you." Smiled Nanjiroh

"I won't lose to you, oyaji."

"So you agreed to play a match with me?"

"Let's do this!"

After a few rounds, Ryoma seemed to be losing his touch after a few rounds. He knew his father was still a tennis pro after all. With his sempais watching, they are certain that he still has a lot more to work on himself. Nanjiroh just laughed at his victory, leaving Ryoma irritated at his antics.

"Sempais, it seems that I still need a few more kinks to work on. Is that right?"

They all looked at each other for a moment before turning their attention towards Ryoma.

"We will try and get some more training regiments for you. And also, we will join your family for the luncheon just as long as you don't screw up on your end of the bargain." Said Fuji

"What sort of bargain?" asked Ryoma.

"You have to promise to sleep with us in the same bed and no arguments." Smirked Yuushi.

"And not to mention, you have to be naked in bed again." Added Sanada.

Ryoma was shocked about their plans and decided to go along with it. He doesn't seem to be able to argue any further as they arrived at the chinese buffet.

A few minutes later, Rinko arrived and hugged Ryoma tightly. "It's so good to see you again after such a long time."

"I've missed you too, mom. So tell me, what brings you here?" asked Ryoma.

"Well, your father said that if you never came out of his shadow, you would not be where you are today. It doesn't mean that we abandoned you. We just wanted to make sure you were well enough to continue tennis without us to guide you. Besides, we want to make sure you can aim higher towards your goal. We always worry a lot about you and it seems that leaving you here alone wasn't a great idea. We do care about you a lot." She said.

"Why didn't my oyaji tell me that sooner?" said Ryoma.

"We hid that from you for a long time and we do apologize. But now that we are here, we won't leave you anymore." Said Rinko as she continued hugging her son.

Kevin, whom was watching this scene unfold in front of him, got up and sat down next to Nanjiroh before talking again. "Hey, what was that about you defeating Ryoma so soon?"

"I just wanted to see where he was in Tennis and now I know that my son needs more work." Smiled Nanjiroh.

"I see, so now that I know why you Echizens are so fired up about tennis instead of other things." Smirked kevin.

"We are so bored of other sports, what do you expect? Besides, tennis is the only thing that can bring us to glory! Without tennis, there is no winner and no reward!"

Everyone sweat-dropped at the theatrics that Nanjiroh was putting up. But still Ryoma was glad that his mom was here and that the family reunion can finally begin. She hasn't seen her baby in such a long time now after being away in America. She was lucky to have Ryoma as her guardian angel.

As lunch went on, Ryoma asked, "Kaa-san, what took you so long to get here though?"

"Work has kept me busy in America. You know how the law offices are these days since they always like to stack up on paperwork. Besides, I had to take a few days off to spend more time with you. By the way, I see that you have been falling in love with guys lately. How is that working out for you?"

Ryoma was blushing now. He couldn't think of what to say until Fuji spoke up.

"He's had some ups and downs, but he has become more and more comfortable with us."

"That's right; we all love him like a little brother. Besides, he made himself certain that no matter what happens, we will always be there for him." added Sanada.

"Saa, Ryoma is also quite feisty too even when it comes to him eating healthier and exercising daily." Smirked Yukimura.

Ryoma was already losing his touch. "Sempais! Did you really have to tell my mom about my embarrassing moments!?" he yelled.

There was laughter coming from his parents, including his boyfriends. Ryoma couldn't seem to understand why everyone had to be so meddlesome in his affairs. How could his parents know so much about Ryoma's love life this soon? Sure, his family was back. He wasn't sure if returning to Hokkaido would improve his tennis chances since they still have 4 more days left over there. As long as the tennis prodigy isn't lonely all by himself, he will still be in the care of his boyfriends in the long run.

 **Author's Notes: Well, I had to include Ryoma's family in here since we haven't heard from them in a while. I know, I like to include more characters to get the story to have more feelings, lighten the mood a little, and provide some details of what they have been up to while they were away in America. But still, Ryoma was glad that his family was back together again. I hope you all can read and review! See you next time!**


	25. Welcome Back Rinko: Lunch with Keigo

**A Royal Vacation**

Chapter 25: Welcome Back Rinko

Ryoma was happy that his mom was back in Japan after her long extended stay in America since he missed her too much. Furthermore, he missed her home cooking the most. Now that they are reunited, he was still not happy about his oyaji leaving him without saying anything. Yup, Ryoma wasn't going to forgive his father that easily.

As Ryoma woke up, he noticed a giant suitcase outside of his room and asked, "Kaa-san, what is all this?"

"This? Oh, it's actually your father's prized possessions." Smiled Rinko.

Why would rinko bring back her husband's prized possessions? That's not possible since this suitcase can't fit possibly everything belonging to Nanjiro, right?

"Wait here a moment Ryo-baby. Let me clear the top of the hallway and then we shall put the suitcase away." And with that she grabbed a mop and dashed upstairs.

As Ryoma observed the suitcase, he was thinking back to the old man's younger days and realized the box could contain other things as well. Furthermore, Ryoma took a juice box and saw that the suitcase was still open. He must know what exactly is inside.

Once Ryoma removed the lock, he noticed that there were tons of data and video tapes that came out. He then decided to investigate in more depth and found out that most of the stuff has something to do with him since it details his childhood and tennis in general. Furthermore, it was bringing Ryoma back to those good old memories once again.

"I see you are looking through your young childhood life, eh?" said Rinko.

"So you knew these things were inside, why did you bring them back here?"

"Well like I said before, it's not that we abandoned you. It's because you are too precious to us and if we didn't leave you behind, you won't be able to surpass your father. Therefore, he wants you to take a step further. That's why we needed to come back and check up on you."

"Che, you should have texted me that message on the phone." Said Ryoma as he pouted.

Rinko only giggled at her son as he stuffed the things back in the suitcase before heading downstairs to eat breakfast.

Just as Ryoma came down, he could hear chattering noises coming from the dining room. He knew that Nanjiroh must have invited his sempais over last night since he was kind enough to let them stay overnight before returning to their destination. How on earth did Nanjiroh manage to bring them all into his house and did he really need them here?

As Ryoma went into the dining room, he sees Fuji sempai drinking a glass of milk while Tezuka was busy reading a magazine. Elsewhere, Yukimura was busy feeding Karupin while Keigo was chatting with the former tennis pro. As for Yuushi, he was just lying back on the couch reading a romance novel while Sanada was watching his favorite television program on tv.

"Good morning Ryo-chan, did you sleep well?" asked Fuji as he smiled.

"Morning Fuji-sempai, I did. But what are you guys doing here?"

"Your father was kind enough to invite us in since we feel you were not safe sleeping all by yourself. Therefore, we needed to keep you company last night, Ryoma. And don't even try to drink any ponta because I've took it all back to my house." Said Tezuka.

"Good morning Buchou. And why did you take all my ponta away? You know I need those to gain energy."

"You should drink protein shakes, they are much better than ponta." Added Yukimura as he placed the last bits of fish food into Karupin's bowl.

"Protein shakes? Who authorized that?"

"Saa, I did of course." Smirked yukimura.

"Nice job, Mura-buchou" smiled Sanada as he gave the rikkai captain a high five.

"Great job hiding the ponta." Smirked Fuji.

"You guys had no right to take my ponta away!" shouted Ryoma angrily.

"Oh but we can, Ryo-baby. Your mom wanted you to start maintaining a good healthy habit." said Sanada.

Ryoma groaned to himself. This was not how he wanted to start his new day. He was supposed to get a few more hours of sleep, but ended up being called down early for breakfast on a daily basis. Seriously when can he sleep in peace?

"How about you, Syuusuke? Are you always this formal in the morning?" asked Tezuka.

Ryoma looked at both of his lovers. Why are they so happy today? And why on earth did they get permission to take Ryoma's favorite drinks away?

"Hey brat! What's the matter? Why the long face?" asked Keigo.

"hello to you too Monkey King!" said Ryoma lazily.

As soon as Keigo heard that, he wanted to show but decided not to. He then pused to wipe his forehead before talking again. "Did someone pick on you again? If so then ore-sama will punish them accordingly."

Fuji couldn't help but chuckle at that response. "you are such a joker, Kei-chan. And also its quite a surprise to see you here as well. It seems that the people of Hyotei wanted you here for a reason eh?"

"Ore-sama was just passing by and saw Ryoma's house so Nanjiroh had to bring me and yuushi inside. Something wrong with that?" he said.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that having you in our company makes me happy inside." Finished Fuji.

"Ahn, in that case, we should get ready to return to Hokkaido soon. Ryoma, are you finished eating?"

"Almost, Kei-chan. And also please don't rush me as I have to take care of some business in the bathroom."

"Take your time. We will be here all morning you know." Added Yuushi.

A few minutes later, Ryoma emerged from the bathroom and took a seat at the table to finish up what's left of his breakfast. Once that was done, he returned to the living room where Yuushi was and took a seat next to him.

"Ne, yuushi-sempai."

"What is it, Echizen-kun?"

"I noticed that you've been thinking a lot about me lately. Am I really that attractive towards you?"

"Of course. If Keigo feels the same about you then so do I. Besides, when we first met before and during the Kanto tournament, I've set my eyes on you for a while and thought you were the perfect sort of person to hang around with. Besides, you need someone like me to guide you to happiness, to make sure you feel joy and no pain, and to make sure you maintain a healthy habit. As a mother hen of Hyotei, I've been given recommendations from Oishi since he called me last night to come and observe you."

Ryoma was groaning again. How did Oishi-sempai get himself involved in this anyway? He wasn't supposed to have interfered at a time like this.

"Well, whatever. It feels good to have two mother hen sempais around anyway because I feel so loved right now." Smirked Ryoma. "And oh, Atobe-sempai. Since you are here already, do you mind giving me a ride to school so that I can get my tennis bag?"

Keigo was surprised but smiled at him. "Of course!" With a snap of his finger, Ryoma was led into the car by the chauffeurs. Once inside, he and Keigo set close enough to each other before closing the doors. He then leaned onto Keigo's body by lifting his arm and setting it on top of him. "Once we arrive, you can wake me up. I need to sleep a little bit more."

Keigo looked at the sleepy Ryoma for a moment and smirked again. This brat was really able to get plenty of sleep. However, the look on the tennis prodigy's ace reminded him that he was too cute like this. He then signaled the drive to start driving.

"Ne ne, Tezuka. It seems you were outmatched by Keigo." Smiled Fuji.

Tezuka said nothing as he continued watching the car speeding off.

After getting the bags, Ryoma arrived at the tennis courts and saw that Tezuka was listed to play singles again, but he never saw his own name there. He was really looking forward to playing his buchou again. Once the match came and gone for the day, Ryoma took the results to Oishi before seeing Fuji coming out of the courts.

"Since we are taking a one hour break, how about some lunch?" he said. "We have some fried fish bentos for you."

"Sure, of course." Said Ryoma. He was sad that he didn't get to be in Tezuka's group, he was happy to be able to judge the scores while thinking about Karupin.

"What's the matter, were you upset that you didn't get to play?" said Fuji.

"No, of course not. I haven't sent the results of your play yet." Said Ryoma.

"Saa, such a pity. But if you want to play a match with me, you are more than welcome to."

"Of course, Seigaku is very strong." Said Ryoma. He was looking at the cherry blossoms blooming on the warm summer day. This was exactly what he wanted out of this weather since he needs the time to play with his friends. He then took his hand and grabbed one of the cherry blossoms before handing it to Fuji-sempai.

"Saa, so nice of you to give me the flower! My sister would definitely love it." He smirked before catching Echizen in a tight embrace.

"What are you doing, Fuji-sempai? Let go of me!"

"Ryo-chan…. I don't want to let you go." He said as he held the tennis prodigy tightly in his arms. He wasn't sure what was happening as he was released from the grasp.

"You are so selfish Ryo-chan. Are you not allowed to be called by that name?" said Fuji as he pouted for real this time even though he had that smile on his face.

"Fuji-sempai, aren't you already calling me Ryo-chan ever since the first time I met you? And please kindly release me, this sort of chat makes me tired."

Fuji looked down at the tennis prodigy again since he is standing tall. He won't lose to anyone in tennis, especially not to his own teammates. Ryoma was still struggling to set himself free but his eyes are still; not satisfied.

"Ne, Ryoma, can I kiss you?" he asked sweetly.

"HUH!?" Ryoma was in a state of shock. Before he could say anything else, Fuji leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ryoma's face before slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth just like how Seiichi did it last time. Once that was done, Fuji looked at the blushing Ryoma for a moment before hearing Tezuka's voice.

"Ryoma, Fuji!" called Tezuka. He was a bit distracted after hearing Fuji taking Ryoma away like that because he will never find out that the two would be here. Fuji's eyes closed once again before turning his attention towards the captain. "You arrived just in time, Tezuka."

"Ryoma, come with me." Said Tezuka as he addressed Ryoma while ignorning Fuji.

"Hai." Said Ryoma as he walked beside Tezuka while hiding from the sight of Fuji sempai. There was no way that they are that close to each other.

"Oh and fuji, Kikumaru and the others are waiting for you." Finished Tezuka.

Fuji looked back at the cherry blossoms before watching the departing Tezuka though the pathway. "Tezuka-buchou, don't think for one minute that you will leave with Ryoma. I won't give up on him because he is mine." He though to himself.

"So what do you want from me, Buchou?" asked Ryoma as he observed around the club room.

"Something the matter?" asked Tezuka.

"No, it's nothing." Answered Ryoma quickly. But Tezuka could see it in Ryoma's eyes that he was not happy. "Is this about the group competition?"

"Mada Mada Dane." He said.

"Stop using that catchphrase. That's me and Fuji's private engagement." He said.

"Your private engagement? That's why you wanted to have a match with Fuji? How about next time, can I decide on having a match with you?" asked Ryoma.

"Ryoma, if you are interested, I can always spend a little time playing tennis with you." Said Tezuka as he ruffled the boy's head while observing his smile. This was the only way to make his kohai happy.

"Really?" he asked.

"of course." Replied Tezuka.

Now that Ryoma has gotten the approval from Tezuka and Fuji, he breathed a sigh of relief and had gotten over the kissing part. He thought he looked cool with that smile on his face but it only brings a sparkle of happiness in everyone's eyes, especially Kikumaru. He was about to embrace the kitty yet again, but he was dragged away by Oishi due to the disapproving stare from Tezuka and Fuji carrying Inui juice. Furthermore, Ryoma ran towards the mother hen for his own safety since he does not want to go anywhere near those two creeps.

Once everything was packed up, Fuji and Tezuka walked on both sides with Ryoma on the sidewalk towards Keigo's house via the train station. As Fuji looked at the satisfied look on Ryoma's face, he then asked him, "Have you finally felt better now, Ryoma?"

"Yeah, but mada mada dane." He replied. That phrase has gotten Fuji to hear it loud and clear as he leaned down towards the little kid again. "Is it because of me or Tezuka?"

"Ah yes I kind of forgotten." Said Ryoma as he faced his sempais. "I need to remind myself to invite you guys for lunch this afternoon."

"Since we are already done with the club activities for now, let's meet up at Keigo's mansion for lunch." Said Tezuka.

"The golden pair has left for the day as well and they are on their way to the mansion as we speak." Added Fuji.

"I don't care about that. Next time will not happen. Are you guys planning to leave me all alone with a bill?" asked Ryoma. There was a chance that it will be difficult for him to remember all this so he has to take care of it now. He then took out a cell phone from his pocket before dialing Seiichi's number.

"Seiichi-sempai, want to meet up at keigo's mansion for lunch?"

"Hehehe, have you finally figured it out ryo-baby?" asked Seiichi as he smiled.

"Since you remembered it, why didn't you tell me?"

"It's up to you to remind me of that. If you don't want to have lunch with us, what do you think will happen?"

"Che! Mada Mada Dane! We will meet at keigo's house. See you in a bit."

"Of course, we will see you there. Do you hear that, Genichirou? Today we will end our training session."

He then disconnected the call before dialing Keigo's number.

"Eh? When did you get a cell phone, Ryoma? How come we never knew about this?" asked Fuji.

"A few days ago I guess. This way I could better communicate with Seiichi and everyone else." Said Ryoma truthfully before turning his attention towards the phone.

"Moshi Moshi, ore-sama will now hear you speak."

"Kei-chan, this is Ryoma. We just finished with tennis practice so would it be a good idea to meet up at your place for lunch?"

"Ahn, so the little brat is asking me to eat lunch? Well, I would be honored to see you guys there." Smirked Keigo.

"As long as you have something really delicious, I would be happy to oblige. I couldn't stand much more of Fuji's spicy foods anymore."

"Ahn, the taste of spice not to your liking? I can see why you were constantly vomiting like crazy a few weeks ago."

"I don't want to have that reminder anymore, monkey king!"

"Stop calling Ore-sama that vile name!"

"Che! But it still suits you, Kei-chan. What is the best time that we will meet?"

"Ore-sama still has one more hour here. In fact, I might just bring my teammates to the mansion and we will go from there, how's that?"

"Sounds like a plan. See you in a bit." Said Ryoma as he hung up the phone.

Fuji and Tezuka both looked at Ryoma again. "I see you've been keeping in touch with Seiichi. Do you guys talk with each other on a regular basis?"

"Just in these last two days. Seiichi would sometimes text me or call me." Said Ryoma. "And of course the monkey King as well. The last time I rode in his limo, I managed to get his phone number along with his teammates."

"Why didn't you mention this sooner?" asked Fuji as he smiled at his kohai. They both go to the same school. Unless Fuji was the last person to know about Ryoma having a cell phone number?

"You guys didn't ask previously." Said Ryoma innocently.

"Why didn't you tell Keigo sooner? If he finds out you were left behind, what would have happened?" continued Fuji. He was not planning to be left out, especially not Yuushi or Sanada since they are crucial as well.

"All right then, if you are so interested, then you guys leave your contact information for me so I can keep in touch." Said Ryoma. He knows that Fuji was right about this since the Monkey King has been after the most beautiful person so far and if someone else gets to Ryoma first, he would never get over it.

"That's much better. I am so glad we finally have an understanding of each other." Smiled Fuji.

"No ponta during lunch, okay? I brought us some echinacea tea." Said Tezuka as he took out a large box containing packets of tea.

"Saa, you brought tea? That should be good enough. Where did you get it from?"

"My house of course. My mom recommends that you drink this stuff if you want to be in good health, Echizen-kun."

"Why?" asked Ryoma.

"Stop being so selfless. Have you forgotten about your stomach pain?"

"You sure love to blackmail me with that." Pouted Ryoma. "I'm feeling much better now."

"Ahn, what this? What are you feeling better about now? What happened to you?" asked Keigo as he approached the Seigaku regulars.

"Ryoma-chan has been constantly refusing to drink milk since he has stomach bugs. He has been obsessing over ponta for too long now." Said tezuka.

"I see, so that tea is meant to cure stomach aches." Said yuushi as he pointed at the tea packets.

"Tea can also cure colds, which is definitely the reason why my mom wanted me to drink it." Added Hiyoshi.

"You are such a genius, Hiyoshi-sempai! You should definitely be a doctor." Said Ryoma.

"I prefer to be a dojo specialist, thank you." Grunted Hiyoshi

"Is it really that bad to drink milk or Inui Juice? Are you being picky again, ryo-chan?" asked Gakuto as he placed Echizen into a full headlock.

"Gaku-chan, please stop doing that to me, I can't breathe!" said Ryoma as he struggled to set himself free.

"Gakuto, please stop doing that!" said yuushi as he released Gakuto's hands from Ryoma's grasp before gently pulling him back to where he was standing originally.

"Gomen! But why are you calling me 'gaku-chan'? I'm a guy for your information! And why do you not like milk?"

"I just don't like it that's all." Said Ryoma. He has had enough of milk for one day.

"Ah le le? Since Kei-chan is here now, all that's left are Seiichi and Sanada." Smiled Fuji . "Speak of the devil, here they come."

Seiichi immediately bowed towards fuji before they all headed towards Keigo's house. It seems that they are all back together again after having a break. Their eyes are now focused on the youngest tennis player.

"It's been a while, Ryo-chan," said Seiichi pleasantly.

"Seiichi-sempai, great uncle! It's so good to see you all as well." Said Ryoma as he greeted his friends from Rikkai. He noticed changes from his friends since they are wearing suits and ties. It seems that they have changed a lot with their styles of clothing. "My gosh, look at how handsome you guys are."

Sanada didn't say much as he nodded at Ryoma. Although he was blushing a bit, he was supposed to have worn his tennis uniform but it wasn't needed. Furthermore, the plastered smile on Ryoma's face tells him that he finally had a chance to make himself look cool.

After an hour, they arrived at the mansion where the butlers greeted everyone. "Seiichi-san, Sanada-san, welcome to keigo's humble mansion. Please, make yourselves at home."

"Of course, Arigato gozaimasu!" they bowed before they went inside.

"Seiichi-san, you are so full of it," smiled Yuushi as he followed them inside the house while slowly dragging Ryoma alongside him.

"You love to make jokes, Yuushi-sempai. Tezuka's movements are a lot faster than mine." Replied Seiichi.

"Well, now that you had the opportunity to see my house, can we get on with the party?" said Atobe.

Everyone else just went inside before removing their shoes and headed towards the dining room area. Not a word from anyone as they sat down. Even sanada was a bit red in the face since he was unsatisfied with something else. As for Fuji he just watched from the sidelines without saying anything. How was this lunch going to go?

 **Author's Notes:** Well, this chapter wasn't so hard to do since I took my time with the whole lunch thing. I am so glad that I didn't include sushi in there or else Ryoma would pay for it with his life. Furthermore, spicy sushi wasn't his forte so no one will force him to eat it. I was being as creative as possible since everything here is from my own imagination. Therefore, reviews if you please, everyone! We will see you all next time for more.


	26. The Festivities Continues

**A Royal Vacation**

Chapter 26: The Festivities Continue

Ryoma was feeling good about coming back to the mansion after being away in Hokkaido for several days because he has missed out on Keigo's home cooking. But what is really going on today with those boyfriends of his? How on earth did Keigo arrange out that many chairs inside his house?

As the tennis prodigy looked around him before eyeing Sanada and Keigo, he was starting to develop a headache. These loving boyfriends of his are starting to act like immature children now when they should be growing up. Furthermore, dealing with these guys hasn't been easy for Ryoma because all they like to is watching him suffer. Even Taka was feeling sorry for his kohai as well.

Before Ryoma could say anything, Momo was the first to speak, "Are there more sushi to eat this time around? Taka-san was more tha generous enough to bring some from his father's shop."

Once Ryoma heard that voice, he could notice the rest of his teammates from Seigaku standing outside of the dining room chatting away. Unfortunately, he was too focused on the group inside the dining room.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here, Syuusuke?" said Mizuki as he snuck out behind Momo. Geez, this guy is still as annoying as ever, always stalking other teammates from various schools. As always, Mizuki has a habit of twirling his hair while smiling.

"Ah, Yuuta-chan what are you doing here?" smiled Syuusuke as he approached his younger brother while ignoring Mizuki.

"Well, it was all my…." Before Yuuta could finish his sentence, Mizuki suddenly interrupted him.

"It's like this. We were on our way home when we spotted Momoshiro. He said that this luxurious mansion was having a party so we had to come." Smilied Mizuki. Unfortunately, silence reigned from across the room as no one seemed to be interested one bit in the data freak from St, Rudolph.

MIzuki sweat-dropped as he looked around him. "Why am I always being constantly ignored?" he thought to himself.

Once Syuusuke pulled his brother inside, Mizuki just followed him inside, the seigaku regulars followed suit. Furthermore, other people were outside as well.

"How did you all get here?" asked Sanada as he eyed, akaya, Marui, Niou and Renji.

"Probably at the request of Momo if I am not mistaken?" added Yukimura as he smiled angelically. Unfortunately, the rikkai captain's smile only brought fear on the four teammates.

"It was actually Sadaharu-san that invited us here," stated Renji. His heart was beating faster than before because he fears that Sanada's rage could explode at any moment if they angered him. As for yukimura, he would leave no trace of corpses if he is angered. These guys are in real danger if they try to piss off their own captain and vice-captain. Although Yukimura didn't say anything else, he just nodded at his teammates because they are only trying to satisfy Yukimura as long as possible. Whatever these guys were thinking, he wouldn't want to know. Now that they're all here, there is no going back.

As the four teammates from Rikkai breathed a sigh of relief, they ventured inside the mansion and took a seat on the couch for their own safety.

How about you guys, Jiroh and Gakuto?" asked a smiling oshitari. It seems that they are getting a full house here. As for Jiroh, he was still smiling while eyeing the sugar freak.

"Well, since we saw the arrival of Marui-sempai, we decided to come here because Keigo's house has a lot of delicious food."

Gakuto didn't have much to say either since he knows there was no way that he could rely on sleeping beauty after he brought him here. If Keigo finds out, they are dead for sure. As for the rest of them, everything seems to have been resolved. All students from their respective schools are getting along peacefully, even Fuji was satisfied as well.

As the sadist observed Ryoma eating his lunch, he managed to give his baby brother a napkin to clean his mouth before chugging down a cup of water. Even Tezuka himself had to pour some more juice into Ryoma's cup even after he finished drinking one cup of water. This sort of action has made Echizen satisfied, but it didn't last as Kikumaru proceeded to embrace echizen yet again

"Ne, ne, Ryoma Try some of this lentil soup!" smirked Fuji as he scooped up a bit of the soup from the bowl and fed it into the tennis prodigy's mouth. It was pretty good.

"Thanks Fuji-sempai, but I can finish the rest of this stuff on my own."

"Saa, no! Allow me to feed you." Said Fuji evilly. "Or do you want me to give you some Inui juice?"

"Fuji-sempai, I know you must be kidding about the juice, can you please let me try to eat on my own without too many interruptions?" said Ryoma indignantly.

"You wound me Ryo-chan, and here I am trying to show you my concern for your health." Pouted Fuji.

"Your concern is duly noted. Howeve, like I said, it would be best if you let me handle this on my own without having to be babied by you guys."

"Nya, Ochibi! You are too cute when you say that!" laughed Eiji.

"Ryoma-chan you might want to try some stringed beans." Said Yukimura as he picked a handful from a plate and placed them in Ryoma's rice bowl.

"arigato, Yukimura-buchou."

"Ore-sama still thinks the filet salmon are good too."

"Stringed beans have more vitamins and calcium." Added Sanada.

"Tomatoes are much healthier than either of those two veggies combined!" interjected Tezuka

"Are you insulting ore-sama's knowledge of food?" shouted Keigo as he got up from his seat before eyeing Tezuka directly in his face. However, Tezuka didn't even move a muscle. Just then, Yuushi stood up and went in between both captains and pushed them aside.

"All right, let's all calm down. Let Echizen-kun decide what foods are best for him." Suggested Yuushi.

All of the students from Hyotei Gakuen and Seigaku applauded at Yuushi's enthusiasm and quick thinking, especially ryoma.

"Ne, Oishi-sempai, don't you think you should give up your mother hen position to Oshitari? I think he will take pretty good care of our beloved Ochibi." Suggested Eiji.

"Kikumaru, if anyone has the ability to look after Echizen it will be me, but I won't give up if I lose to Oshitari. Furthermore, I know that Ryoma has been getting along very well with the students at Hyotei and I feel that only they can move him." Added Oishi.

"That's the spirit, Oishi-sempai." smiled Ryoma. He then got up and placed an arm around Yuushi's shoulder. "That was such a great speech, Oshitari-sempai. Perhaps I should let you spend more time at my house. You could always look after Karupin for me when I am at school."

Yuushi was surprised at that suggestion as he looked at Ryoma's cute little face and smiled serenely. "Ryo-chan, you know I will always be available at any time. You got my phone number on your contacts list. Just ring me up and I will be there in an instant." He then ruffled Ryoma's hair affectionately.

"Thanks, sempai. Now then, it doesn't matter what veggies or fruits I eat. They are all good to me as long as they all have a good source of fiber, vitamins, and minerals for my body. I will eat just about anything."

All of a sudden, everyone's eyes were glued to Echizen's face as they heard his response. Even seigaku had to move back a bit because they are scared that their beloved Kohai would fall victim to other schools' pranks.

"What is the matter with these people today?" thought Ryoma to himself.

Jiroh was staring straight into the eyes of Marui while smiling at him as he continued putting more sweets into his plate. Gakuto and akaya were busy arguing about something while Renji and inui were talking about something in private. As for the silver pair, they immediately got up and took a seat in between Ryoma.

"Che! Listening to our buchous arguing is just a waste of time." Muttered Shishido.

"But you have to be proud that Echizen-san made a decision that he would eat healthier from now on. Shall we help him with that?" asked Choutaro.

"I don't see why not. After all, it is up to us to ensure that Echizen-san has the proper nutrition he needs." Said Shishido.

They both agreed with each other whiule the golden pair started at then awkwardly.

Meanwhile, Echizen looked at the eyes of his teammates before an idea glimmered up in his head. "Hold on a second, let me get you guys some juice from the fridge."

Before the gang could answer, Ryoma got up and went over to the kitchen, opened up the fridge and took out apple juice and seltzer water for the team. None of his teammates were aware that he was going to do that for them and some were just suspicious of the boy's intentions.

"You know, now that I think about it. I think various veggies are good because their tastes are different. I think you all should put your faith in me and Oshitari so that way, we won't be moping around in circles." Smiled Echizen as he delivered the juices to each of the students.

For some reason, the boyfriends seemed to agree on Echizen's input as they all took the juice boxes from Echizen's hands.

"All right, let's propose a toast to Keigo. We should thank him for inviting us here!" they all said in unison as they raised their glass before drinking it. Soon smiles lit up on everyone's faces as they drank the apple and orange juices. "So delicious!"

Ryoma breathed a sigh of relief as he gathered his belongings and went upstairs towards Keigo's bedroom in order to catch up on his reading. As for the others, they stood there silently not knowing what just happened. All the other schools were dumbfounded at what Echizen did. But they just shrugged it off knowing that the boy is in good hands.

The next morning, Echizen woke up bright and early as he went downstairs for a jog. He dressed up in his tennis gear and then grabbed a water bottle from a nearby box before leaving the house. Yup he definitely needed a good exercise to start his day because the energy he had last night was completely drained out. Furthermore, he still needs a bit of training done so that breakfast will be waiting for him.

Just as he was about to close the door, Echizen nearly jumped at the sight of Fuji Syuusuke sneaking up from behind him.

"Saa, Good morning, Ryoma." Smiled Fuji as he snuggled his face on Echizen.

"G… Good morning Fuji-sempai, and of course to you too buchou."

"Good morning. What are you doing up this early in the morning?" asked Tezuka.

"I was just out for my morning run. I just really need it after a night of partying. I also have my water bottle prepared in case I get thirsty."

Tezuka and Fuji both looked at each other and smiled at him. What do they meant by do that to Ryoma? Was it some sort of payback? We never saw them make any sudden movements. Unless there was some sort of a punishment in store for Ryoma? No one said anything to the kid.

"If you guys don't have anything else to tell me, I should be on my way for training. See you guys later." Said Ryoma as he rushed out of the house and closed the gate behind him.

"Oh yes about the juice last night, thank you for that." Called Fuji.

That sort of talk would seriously wound Echizen's pride as his body started cringing again.

"Oh and by the way, why don't you run at least 40 laps during your jog." Added Tezuka.

But Echizen was already long gone even before he heard Tezuka giving that order. Both of them watched with smiles on their faces. "He is still a child who hasn't reached maturity yet. But he is still too cute even for us." Thought Fuji.

"Tezuka, you are truly a reliable captain." Continued Fuji.

"We should also start jogging as well." Stated Tezuka. He feels that Ryoma has become a little bit naughty lately even though they do still care about him a lot. Furthermore, they still don't know what to do with him. As for Echizen, he still doesn't know what those two are really thinking or doing because he still has a headache from last night. Even though he didn't attend the opening ceremony for the nationals, he still felt pity on himself. Furthermore, being together with his sempais is already good enough for him despite making it into the regionals and the nationals altogether.

"Hey brat! Wait up a minute. I never got to thank you for that delicious juice last night." Called Keigo as he chased after the brat who was almost 2 miles ahead of him. He even grabbed a Gatorade from the fridge before he left for his usual jog.

"Hey glad I could help you. I am so glad I didn't even listen to Inui sempai or else I would be in trouble, monkey king."

"Please do not call me that in the early hours of the morning, brat." Said Keigo. He could feel a headache coming on.

"if you give me a good luck kiss, I will call you Kei-chan again."

"What is it with you and your nicknames? Just stick with the ones that you like the most." Boasted Keigo.

"All right then, how about this? How about let's race to see who can run the longest. If I win, I promise not to call you monkey king for a while. But if you win, then you have to promise to treat me to dinner later on." Suggested Ryoma.

"You got yourself a deal brat! And why didn't you tell me you were going out for a jog. What do you think would have happened if you got lost? I could have called the police on you!"

"That's all in the past, monkey king! I didn't tell you because I didn't want to wake you up this early. I thought you were still asleep."

"Oh come now! You know I am close by! You've insulted ore-sama for not waking me up. Well now, it's time for a little payback." Smirked Keigo as he ran right up towards Ryoma and scooped him up bridal style before carrying him towards a park. "Do you think I love you too much?"

"Are you confessing to me?" asked Ryoma as he took a step back from Keigo.

"Yes, now just admit that you love me!"

"I love you with all my heart! Are you happy now?" asked Ryoma. His face was blushing yet again as he placed his foot on keigo's jogging pants.

"This feels so much more comfortable with just the two of us together. Don't you wish it was like this daily?" said Keigo

"I agree with you, Atobe-sempai. No one will bother us now."

"Oh really? You better think again, little Ryoma." Said a voice.

Keigo looked up to see Yuushi standing right in front of them. He was also going for a jog as well when he spotted the two lovebirds resting here underneath a tree. "people are going to be watching so you guys better return to your jogging laps." Said Yuushi as he tapped his captain's shoulder to wake him up.

"What are you doing here, Oshitari? I thought you were busy taking care of clubroom duties."

"I got out of doing that stuff since it was my day off. Anyway, allow me to stay with Echizen for a little bit."

"Ahn, I see you had to sneak away from the club room when ore-sama is not around? Very well then, I;'ll be back for him." Said keigo as he got up and resumed his run.

That's our yuushi, he knows how to comfort Echizen since he can stop arguments before they even start. Seripously though, keigo can be so babyish sometimes.

Just then, Yukimura arrived and saw Yuushi holding onto Echizen as he was reading a book. "Saa, what's this? It seems that you are interested in Echizen as well, Yuushi." He then walked over and sat down next to Echizen while snuggling his body like a teddy bear.

"It seems that we are all interested in him, Yukimura-kun. Are you out for a jog as well?"

"No not really, but I am making sure Sanada gets his morning routine finished before breakfast." Mused Yukimura.

"Looks like you guys are early birds now. Gakuto-san isn't a morning person, but usually I am the one to get him up for a little jog before we sit down to breakfast."

"Speaking of early birds, Ryo-chan, why didn't you answer my call when you went out this morning? What happened?" asked Yukimura. Ryoma looked up and saw the rikkai captain looking down at him with that smile plastered on his face.

"I forgot to charge up the battery." Said Ryoma. The pressure was on him now since his lovers are here as well.

"Oh, I see. Has it been a few days since you last charged up your phone? I see I should have given you a better charger. My bad." Continued yukimura.

"Nah, its fine." Said Ryoma as he adjusted his cap back on his head and resumed sleeping on Yuushi's shoulder.

"Ryo chan," said Yukimura as he planted a kiss on Ryoma's forehead, causing him to blush. He reached out and slowly moved Yukimura's hands onto his chest as he continued sleeping.

Just then, Tezuka and Fuji arrived on the scene and saw what was happening. They too tried not to laugh as they took a seat on the bench. Fuji immediately took out his camera once again and snapped a few photos for his scrapbook because he always finds this scene to be cute. As for Tezuka, he just watched with interest without doing anything. He then noticed a can of ponta on the ground and immediately took it away without waking Ryoma up. Unfortunately for him, Ryoma opened one of his eyes and took the ponta back.

"Will you stop taking my ponta away, buchou?"

"Ryoma, you need to learn to control your obsession with ponta. Remember when you had stomach pains from drinking that juice?" said Tezuka sternly.

"Come on now buchou, don't treat me like a kid. I am old enough to know what is healthy or not healthy to drink, okay?"

"Saa, Ryo-baby, I would listen to Tezuka if I were you. Unless you want me to tell the world that you were sharing make up with Ryuzaki sakuno?"

"You wouldn't dare, Fuji-sempai!"

"Fuji, stop teasing him. We don't want to cause a scandal around our beloved kohai." Stated Sanada.

"Che, Mada Mada Dane!" said Ryoma as he took the ponta away from Tezuka and drank it up in order to boost his energy after a short run. He needed some strength after a jog. The others looked at him and just smiled.

"If ryoma wants to challenge us to a marathon, be our guest." Stated Yukimura.

"Of course." Said Ryoma. As long as Yukimura doesn't keep going after the cell phone issue, then everything will be okay. Furthermore, he just wants to make sure his sempais doesn't keep pressuring him into doing things that he doesn't want to do. If that continues, then ryoma will have some difficulties in dealing with his boyfriends.

By the time the morning jog was over, Ryoma and his lovers returned to the mansion to eat breakfast. There was also coffee brewing as well since Keigo needed that in order to start his day just as he would prepare for a school week. As for Yuushi, he was busy reading his novel while sipping on his coffee.

"Since when do you all drink coffee, my dear lovers?"

Sanada looked up from his phone and said, "Echizen-san, coffee is an essential necessity to keep us awake. I am sure your father drinks a lot of it in the morning if I am not mistaken?"

"Sanada-san is right, Ryo-chan. You see, when I wake up in the morning, I always drink a few cups of coffee if I want to perform my duties as a captain. Otherwise, I would be very crabby and upset. You don't want to see me like that, do you?" said Yukimura in his monotonous tone.

Ryoma immediately fidgeted. He would not want to cross the rikkai buchou like that when he is in a bad mood. He will have to learn to steer clear in order to avoid having a conflict. As he looked at Keigo, he only made a few hand gestures and shook his head telling ryoma not to do anything stupid in the mansion. He sighed after returning to his seat. "Geez, are these guys really that sensitive about what they do on a daily basis? I mean I'm just asking to make sure they don't drink too much of it." Thought Ryoma.

"So, was there something you need?" asked Yuushi.

"Um, no, I was just about to you know, pour myself a cup of milk." Said Ryoma nervously.

"Allow me to do that for you, Ryo-baby." Said Fuji as he took the cup from Ryoma before handing it to him again after the milk was poured in.

"Thanks, Fuji-sempai."

"Don't mention it."

"Do you need me to do some warm ups with you?"

"No, I think I got this handled."

"Ah ah, nope, you can't go out there by yourself. It's too dangerous. Besides, we will all be worried sick about you if you venture out there alone."

"Che, it seems you haven't gotten over this, Fuji-sempai." thought Ryoma to himself.

"So what do you want from a sadist like me?"

"You are a genius of seigaku, aren't you? And how come you don't know what I want from you?" smiled Ryoma.

"Saa, I see. You want to date me, is that right?"

Ryoma sputtered indignantly as the milk flew out of his mouth and onto the floor, causing him to choke. Luckily, Yuushi managed to rub his back and handed him a glass of water to clear his airway. Once that was done, Ryoma recovered once again and returned to his seat.

"What makes you think I will want to accept your proposal?"

"Saa, it's just a thought for consideration. Take your time to think about it."

"All right then. But isn't it time for tennis practice now?"

"Saa, I'm coming. I will beat you this time!"

"Don't count on it, sempai."

Ryoma didn't even care how confusing the tensai of Seigaku was. He grabbed his tennis equipment and went out towards the backyard tennis courts. Fuji only smiled at Ryoma's retreating back since he wants to see what sort of game his precious little kitty was going to play next.

 **That ends the chapter. So glad it was over and done with. I nearly had a writer's block on this one, but luckily I didn't. Still I couldn't resist Fuji Syuusuke since he is the sort of guy that can trick people into believing his schemes. Nothing gets by him. It seems that Fuji is immune to just about everything while Ryoma is more vulnerable to his mockery and tricks. We shall see how well he can fare against the sadist and everyone else in tennis. Next chapter will be the last one!**


	27. Who Do You Want to be Together With? (1)

**A Royal Vacation**

Chapter 27: Who Do You Want to Be Together With? (Part 1)

Yup, to say that Fuji Syuusuke was a pure genius at heart, that is the reason why he started falling for the tennis prodigy even when they are not doing tennis practice. But today, Ryoma could see that his lovers at his side getting ready to return to Hokkaido without knowing what sort of surprise would be waiting for them. Furthermore, Rinko and Nanjiro were at the airport seeing their son off.

"Hey, Seishounen, I hope you got plenty of extra room on your body because you are going be having a lot of sexual encounters on your return trip!" laughed nanjiroh.

"Urusai, baka oyaji! I never agreed to have sex! It's a one night stand if you must know."

"Saa, is that so, boya? Then why do you feel so nervous when I am near you, hmmm?" said Yukimura as he leaned down and placed his face next to the cute kitty.

"Y-yukimura-buchou! Please don't scare me like that when you are sneaking upon me. I can easily get scared when you have that sadistic look on your face."

"Is that so? So what are you planning to do, have a little match in tennis to decide your own fate?"

"But you are a tensai of Rikkai, have you forgotten?" said Ryoma as he chuckled nervously.

"I see. You want to get on my good side so that you don't want to see your precious Akaya getting tormented, am I right?"

"How did you…"

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, my brain is full of surprises, boy. You have no idea what is in store for you just yet." Smiled yukimura. Oh yes, he always has that dark aura following him when anyone dares to question his methods or authority.

"Buchou, excuse me for a moment while I use the bathroom." Said Ryoma as he tried to hold it in.

But before Buchou could anser, Fuji stepped in and took Ryoma's hand. "Maa, allow me to take the stubborn kitty to the bathroom before he starts flooding the airport with his own piss."

Nearby, a bunch of people snickered while Nanjiroh tried his best not to laugh out loud. Ryoma's face was flushing with embarrassment as he elbowed Fuji right in his shoulder.

"Will you please stop telling them that? Are you trying to make fun of me?"

"Saa, are you scared of wetting yourself ryo-baby?" teased Fuji.

"Mada Mada Dane." Said Ryoma as he led the way towards the bathroom.

"Do you want me to come inside with you?"

"No thanks, Fuji-sempai. I got this handled." Said Ryoma as he tried to push Fuji out of the way before closing the stall door behind him.

"Nope, I will stay here and make sure you don't get lost in the airport." Insisted Fuji

Ryoma paused to bite his lip. Why did the sadist have to think of the past again? He then slowly zipped his pants up and flushed the toilet before heading over to the wash basin.

"So, what do you want, Ryo-chan?"

"you are a tensai of Seigaku, have you forgotten about that?"

"I know that." Smiled Fuji angelically. "But Ryo-chan, you did promise that you have to take me out on a date if I am not mistaken."

Ryoma didn't say anything as he exited the bathroom with Fuji following close behind him. They returned to the check-in counter a few minutes later with the lovers still working on getting the return flight back to Hokkaido. They all have their carry-on luggage ready to board the plane.

"Time to prepare for the return trip, sempais!" said Ryoma.

After a two hour wait, everyone boarded the plane bound for Hokkaido as Ryoma took a seat next to keigo. He needed to sleep for a few hours since he didn't get much of it at home. Once everyone was settled in, Yuushi took out his novel and continued reading while Gakuto was snoring. As for the others, well they are just doing their ordinary things.

Once the plane took off, things were going smoothly since everyone was looking forward to a relaxing day back in the inn once again. Even Ryoma was thinking of spending more time with his cat as well since he must have left someone in charge of Karupin.

"Kei-chan, are you still awake? I thought you were asleep."

"What is it brat? Did ore-sama say that he was going to nod off? I didn't say it was time for me to sleep yet, did I?"

This brat. Didn't he realize that he was being rescued by his royal highness? Can't he say anything nice right about now? Thought keigo to himself. He wasn't completely satisfied, but seeing the cute kitty's movement made him much more appreciative.

"I never denied you the right not to sleep though." Whispered Ryoma. He then snuggled into Keigo's legs and resumed sleeping while the plane was still airborne.

Keigo only smiled at the boy as he rested his hand on the boy's shoulder and held him close to prevent him from falling off the seat.

A few hours later, the plane made its descent into the airport and parked right next to its assigned gate. Everyone disembarked the plane one by one and Ryoma slowly woke up and rubbed his sleepy eyes before taking his bag, but luckily, Fuji managed to take it without too much trouble.

"Hn, Ryo-chan, you seemed to be very well-behaved today." Said yuushi as he bent down and gently touched Ryoma's nose. "But from now on, you shouldn't do anything all by yourself. It is very dangerous."

"I understand, sempai." said Ryoma.

"Good boy. Now stay with us and don't wander off." Nodded Yukimura as he smiled at the boy.

"Hai, buchou."

"Ryoma, don't just wander around freely, stick with us." Said Tezuka sternly.

He didn't need all that protection detail, did he? Why are these people always so overprotective of their stubborn kitty? Doesn't Ryoma know that he can take care of himself without the extra nagging?

"Hai, Hai." Sighed Ryoma. He was starting to feel more relaxed now that he is back in Hokkaido in order to get away from excessive work in school. Luckily, Tezuka managed to position himself next to Ryoma while Keigo stood with him on the other side as they exited the plane towards the terminal.

Once there, Ryoma and his lovers looked around at the beautiful airport, it looks just like the Tokyo Narita terminal with extensive gates and lounges everywhere. The people here spared no expense in renovating this whole terminal with help from Atobe Corp.

"Geez Kei, you sure know how to make people work hard to make this airport better." Muttered Tezuka.

"This sure is beautiful. How on earth did you turn this place into a clean slate again?" asked Sanada.

"My father hired a contractor and he consulted with some engineering experts in order to redesign and rebuild some portions of this facility being damaged by high winds recently. There was almost no electricity for days now. But still, we were lucky to make it back here after the storm abated." Smiled Keigo.

"Saa, I see. It seems the monkey king does have a heart of gold after all." Smirked Ryoma.

"How many times do I need to remind you to use my illustrious name?" warned Keigo.

"Gomen! But I like calling you by that nickname."

"Saa, it's your fault for not coming back sooner."

"How so?"

But Fuji didn't answer him; Instead, he just kissed the boy on the forehead before they headed over to the baggage claim area to retrieve their belongings. Once that was done, everyone proceeded to complete their procedures with the customs declaration before heading outside.

Keigo then called up one of his limousines and a few minutes later, it arrived just in time.

"Greetings, Keigo. How can I be of service?" asked the chauffeur.

"Please take these bags and put them in the back. We will be returning back to one of my mansions for a well-deserved rest."

"Right away, sir." Bowed the chauffeur as he took the bags.

A sudden gust of wind blew Ryoma's hat off his head and onto the ground. He went to retrieve it, but somehow, Yuushi managed to get it for him and placed it right back on his head.

"See, I told you that making any sudden movements will result yourself in getting hurt." Smiled Yuushi.

"Mada Mada dane."

After a long plane ride, the gang boarded their limo and headed off towards the mansion within 20 minutes. Once there, Ryoma climbed out of the vehicle and entered the house. He was surprised to find it unlocked since he noticed a motorcycle parking nearby. He knew that someone else had arrived here as well. He went into the living room and saw his brother playing with Karupin.

"What are you doing here at our mansion?"

"What, no hello to your beloved aniki? So not like you."

"Che! It's your fault for not notifying us that you would be coming here."

"Gomen! I just thought I would give you a surprise before you arrived. Do you want some tea?"

Ryoma just nodded as he took a seat next to his brother on the couch while his boyfriends were outside carrying their bags into the mansion one by one. The place was still the same when they all left it. But still, they will still have their upcoming practice matches as always since Yukimura-sempai's surgery is complete. Ryoma was pretty thankful that his boyfriends were able to contribute to the trip even when he was bored at home with nothing to do.

"So, how do you like this place so far?"

"It's beautiful and it feels like my old home. But still, I just feel honored to be here."

"I can see why you are so overjoyed, chibisuke."

"Che, baka aniki still hasn't bought a house yet and you are still here? How long will you stay here in japan?"

"For as long as necessary. After all, I am supposed to look out for you, remember?"

"And you are still mada mada dane." Smirked Ryoma as he placed Karupin back onto the ground before setting some food down in his bowl. He then went upstairs towards his bedroom for a much needed nap. But soon, a knock at the door could be heard.

"Come in."

"Brat! I thought I would find you in here. Time to eat dinner." Called Keigo.

"Kei-chan, give me at least 2 hours to catch up on my beauty rest." Said Ryoma sleepily.

"Saa, Ryo-baby, do you want me to kiss you for good luck since you are sleeping now?" smirked Yukimura.

"Sempai, it sounds to me that you are forcing yourself to have sex with me." Said Ryoma as he rolled over to where Yukimura was sitting down next to him and slowly kissed his cheeks.

"Where is ore-sama's kiss?"

Ryoma nearly jolted at the sound of that question as he quickly turned to Keigo, grabbed his shoulder and kissed him in the cheeks the same way he did with Yukimura. Perhaps the demand from his boyfriends were a little too high for his standards.

"There, it's done. Are you happy now?" said Ryoma as he opened his eyes.

"We will be very happy when you join us downstairs for dinner. Come along." Said Yukimura as he scooped up the tennis prodigy and carried him down towards the dining room.

"Yukimura-buchou, please let me try to walk on my own for a change, okay?"

The rikkai buchou nodded and placed the boy down on the ground as he went into the bathroom to wash his face completely. He returned to the dining room a few minutes later and settled down to eat.

"Ne, Ryoma, have you decided on who you are going to choose to be your lover and caretaker?"

Ryoma's eyes widened at that question from Ryoga. Why would he want a caretaker now?

"I haven't decided yet. I hope to make my decision and soon." Said Ryoma as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"Take your time, ryo-baby. We will await your decision when the time comes." Smirked Sanada.

Ryoma didn't really know what is going on with his boyfriends trying to act as his guardians and caretaker. He could feel a headache coming on right now because previously, Ryoma had been interrogated many times and he does not want a repeat performance again. Dinner came and went afterwards as everyone returned back to their own rooms to watch television while Ryoma went over to Tezuka's room for a little bit.

"Something the matter Ryoma?"

"It's nothing really. I just don't know which one of you will take care of me because it's a very difficult decision for me to make on my own. This is such a big question that has been asked by the others and I don't know what to do."

"Just follow your heart. I am sure your family will approve of us looking after you without any problems. As your captain, it is our responsibility to ensure you don't get hurt. I am sure it's nothing personal."

"No, I hope not. But if this has to do with me then I will do my best to handle it. If that's all you wanted to tell me, then I will see you tomorrow morning." Smiled Ryoma as he closed the door behind him. Meanwhile, out in the hallway, Yuushi adjusted his glasses and smirked. "Ryoma, you are one interesting little kitty, but your heart belongs to me." He thought to himself.

Ryoma then went inside Keigo's room and settled himself next to his boyfriend on the bed.

"Ahn, looks like you actually came to visit ore-sama. It seems you cannot seem to get enough of ore-sama."

"I just came by to say good night though but since you would like to spend more time with me, I wouldn't mind." Said Ryoma as he scooted over to Keigo's body and wrapped his head on the narcissist's shoulder.

Keigo somehow managed to move his arm up and embraced Ryoma tightly towards his chest in order to keep him warm. This has never happened to him before. However, when Ryoma was younger, Rinko always tucked him in at night since he was an early sleeper. But today, it was the boyfriends that will assume responsibility.

"So what did you call me here for?" asked Ryoma.

"Echizen Ryoma, I love you dearly. Will you please go out with me?"

"What did you say?" asked Ryoma. He was shocked that Keigo would say something so soon. His eyes widened as he looked at Keigo. He was also given a bouquet of roses since it was redder than his face. In addition, he was hesitant to say yes since it was like baiting people to fall for it.

With Ryoma in his tight embrace, he finally took the roses and went out of the room in order to plant them in a vase. A few minutes later, he returned to the master bedroom and sat down next to keigo and proceeded to kiss him again even though he couldn't think of anything else to say. This is the first time that he has been asked out on a date by the hyotei captain since he had no experience in dating people The only think that he could think of was tennis and his beloved Karupin, that was it.

"You don't have to reply straight away. I will give you some time to think about it." Said Keigo. "I know this is sudden, but you should think about the choices from other people. I will be waiting for you." Smiled Keigo as he released Ryoma from the embrace.

"I will, and thank you for the rose." He the bowed and left the room, not knowing that Yuushi was right behind him.

"Are you all by yourself, Echizen-kun?"

Ryoma immediately jumped at the sight of the voice behind him as he hugged a wall. But he breathed a sigh of relief to see that it was only Yuushi.

"Wolf of the west, how did you get here?"

"Oh, are you not happy to see me?" asked Yuushi

"No, it's not that." Said Ryoma.

"I heard about what went on in that room earlier. Have you told Keigo about what you are going to do?"

"About monkey King's offer to take me out on a date?"

"Yes, that. I just want to make sure he mentioned that to you already."

"How did you know about this?"

"Have you given him an answer?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"because I want to know if I still have a chance to date you myself." Said Yuushi with a much more serious tone. His smile disappeared from his face as he placed a hand on Ryoma's shoulder.

"So you have an interest in me as well?"

"yes, I love you as well, Echizen Ryoma. Please allow me to date you."

Ryoma thought that over for a minute before leaving. "I just realized that I need to feed Karupin. Be right back."

Before Yuushi could say anything, Ryoma was out of sight while Keigo watched with interest.

"You are scaring him, Oshitari." Said Keigo.

"But if I don't tell him that, then I won't be able to have any other chances."

Ryoma knows that other people have heard about keigo and Yuushi trying to date him. Otherwise, keigo wouldn't be in that much of a hurry to make that decision right now. There are too many people that love him dearly because he was so popular.

"I won't give up on him!" said Keigo.

"Me either. I will work hard to get his permission sooner or later, Kei-chan." Sighed Yuushi.

As Ryoma arrived downstairs, he went over to where Karupin was and played with him for a little bit. He then sees Fuji sitting down next to him.

"Ne, Ryoma."

"Fuji-sempai?" said Ryoma as he shuddered again before holding his cat tightly.

"What are you doing, Ryo-baby?"

"Nothing really. What brings you here?"

"I was just asking you why the long face? Want to talk about it?" Smiled Fuji.

"Eh?"

"You don't believe me?" said Fuji. Ryoma's heart was a little bit on the sad side since he is hiding something.

"It's nothing really. I don't know what to say now that both Hyotei students are asking me out on a date."

"Oh, I see. Since your Chinese isn't that great, you can tell me in English."

"Why do you always have to go there? Anyway, Keigo suddenly said that he loves me and wanted to date me. And then all of a sudden, Yuushi-sempai said the same thing. But I am not too bitter about it" finished Ryoma.

"Keigo, you are much too fast, even for me. Looks like Hyotei have struck first." Thought Fuji to himself. However, there is still an important question that has to be addressed. "How did you respond to them, Ryo-chan?"

"You just saw it right? I ran from them," said Ryoma as he lowered his hat. But seconds later, it was taken right off the boy's head.

"Would you stop that, Fuji-sempai!?" shouted Ryoma with a vein pop. He has already made a decision to reject their advances. How could Fuji-sempai be so cruel towards Ryoma like that? That hat was very precious to him so how can he take that away so easily?

"Ne, Ryo-chan, why did you have to run away? Do you not like Kei-chan or Yuushi? Or is it that you cannot get used to their requests?" asked Fuji as he got closer to Ryoma's face.

"It's nothing. I just feel that it is weird."

"Weird?" said Fuji as he paused for a moment to rub his eyebrow. Is there nothing else that this beloved little kohai has besides tennis? He only sighed before kissing ryoma on the mouth. "If I do that, do you feel weird now?"

Ryoma did not know what to say after being kissed by Fuji.

"So Ryoma, do you understand what kissing represents?" smiled Fuji.

Ryoma placed his hat back on his head before adjusting the brim. "It must represent good luck if I am not mistaken."

"That's America. In japan, it's a lot different." Said Fuji as he continued smiling. "Shall we go back upstairs?"

"Hmm!" nodded Ryoma.

Fuji immediately kissed Ryoma against before ruffling his hair. "Good night and sleep well."

"You too, Fuji-sempai."

As for Tezuka, he just clenched his fists because he was worried about his kohai. Furthermore, he was a bit hesitant to say anything. His heart was beginning to hurt him even more. So now, he immediately took out his cell phone and tried to send Ryoma a few text messages, but decided not to bother him since he didn't want to interfere in Ryoma's private life.

Once Tezuka went inside, he could see Ryoma holding karupin while lying on the bed. The lights were still on since it was keeping him cool. However, the light was making Tezuka feeling even more painful. As he eyed the room for one last time, he just smiled a bit and left in an instant even before he could say anything else. Ryoma was still thinking about what Keigo and Yuushi had said earlier, especially Fuji. Yes, it was difficult for him to make a decision since he still has a lot of thinking to do even though he hasn't admitted anything. Still, we can see that he is loved by almost everyone.

As Ryoma looked at his beloved cat, he shouldn't be thinking that much since he must focus on making a crucial decision for tomorrow. He has to focus on sleeping because he needs it in order to feel more relaxed.

The next morning, Ryoma slowly got up and placed his cat on the window sill without waking him up since he knows that keigo was still asleep. He walked silently into the bathroom to take a quick shower without too much noise. Yes, keigo has sensitive ears when it comes to the noises going on in the bathroom. He quickly got up and knocked on the door.

"If you are in that shower brat, you better come out this instant!"

"Why should I, monkey king? You want us to be both together naked?"

"The only time we are going to spend our lives together is when you finally admit who will look after you. Now hand over the shampoo."

Surprisingly, Ryoma handed it over without any incident. Once Keigo stripped himself clean of his pajamas, he joined the brat inside the shower and they both started cleaning each other for about fifteen minutes since they were running around all day yesterday.

"This is so relaxing, isn't it brat?" smiled Keigo.

"It sure is." Replied Ryoma as he slowly pushed Keigo onto the shower wall and started kissing him.

"What are you doing brat? Someone will find out about us kissing in the shower!"

"Relax monkey king! We are having a little privacy so they won't see this."

They continued kissing like this for a few minutes more before they exited the bathroom.

An hour later, Ryoma went outside for his usual jog when he spotted Fuji-sempai having a little practice battle with Shiraishi Kuranosuke. This was a pretty interesting match so far with Shiraishi taking the lead.

"Hello to you Fuji-sempai. I see you are up bright and early as usual."

"Saa, good morning to you ryo-baby. What brings you here?"

"Just came by to watch your tennis match. And this is the best that you have to show me?"

"Maa, maa. I thought you were here to comfort me."

"Do you really need comforting right now, Fuji-sempai?"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Just taking a little break."

"I see, so you have found out about my little plan from the start." Smirked Fuji. Ryoma obviously knew that the sadist was up to his old tricks again.

"If Fuji-sempai has something to say, I will be more than happy to listen."

"Eh? Do you like to talk to people behind their backs?"

"Fuji-sempai, I thought you didn't want people to see that look on your face after they all decided not to watch your match anymore."

"This is the first time I lost. But I won't give up, especially not on the trail of love."

"Che! Sure, but even if there is a stronger opponent, you will not lose next time. Just keep fighting till you win."

"Saa, you really know what to say to a tennis player."

"So what? Mada Mada Dane."

"So, does this mean that you are going to admit your love for me?"

"Excuse me?"

To Be Continued….

 **Author's Notes: This was a long chapter, but I promise not to drag this onward for much longer. Next chapter, I promise will be the epic conclusion. I just had to air out all the dialogues for each of the characters here and believe me, Echizen will manage to decide who will be his caretaker, but I won't spoil it. It will be up to you all to decide this when you read and review! See you all next week for the second part finale!**


	28. Who Do You Want to be Together With? (2)

**A Royal Vacation**

Chapter 28: Who Do You Want to be Together With? (Part 2)

Ryoma was shocked at what Fuji-sempai just asked him.

"Excuse me?"

"Saa, I said I would like to date you if that is okay."

"Have you been clobbered in the head by a tennis ball lately?" asked a confused Ryoma.

"Saa, no. I just said I like you. And don't even think about running away. I already know about what the tensai of Hyotei and kei-chan said earlier so I will not force you to make a decision now. Permit me to let you have some time to think about this, please?"

Ryoma was blushing now. He never knew that Fuji would have feelings for him, especially considering that Keigo and Oshitari have also admitted their relationship to him. So now, this is turning out to be a three on one love affair. The tennis prodigy still had no idea what he was going to do yet since his heart was racing like a wild stallion. Furthermore, he was still holding his emotions tightly but he finally let it all go.

"Che! Since you put it that way, I guess I got no choice. I will let you know what my decisions are later on."

"Hn, Ryoma shall we go? We still have a few minutes before we warm up." Smiled Fuji.

"Sempai, you go on ahead, I need to have a few minutes of rest."

"Well then, let me stay here with you." Smiled Fuji.

"I thought there are other people that are worried about you not returning. Like I said, I wanted to have some me time." Sighed Ryoma. Fuji immediately moved his feet back in order to allow his kohai to have more leg room. He also knows that his beloved kohai was right since if he abandoned his post, then they would definitely eat him alive.

Finally, Fuji leaned down towards Ryoma and kissed him again. "You should hurry back Ryo-chan, don't be too long."

"Mada Mada Dane!" said Ryoma.

Once Fuji was out of sight, Ryoma stood up again and tossed his empty ponta can into the garbage can. With that out of the way, he spotted someone walking towards him.

"Buchou?"

That was quick thinking from the king of Seigaku. He had no idea that his own buchou would be out in the gardens looking for him. Not more than a few minutes after Ryoma stood up, he could see that his buchou was coming towards him once again. He must have heard the conversation between his kohai and Fuji. If he didn't stop the sadist, chances are that oshitari and Keigo have already selfishly made their decisions to show their true feelings for the boy.

"Ryoma?" said Tezuka.

"So you heard everything that was said between me and Fuji?" asked Ryoma.

"Yes, I heard everything. Have you told him your feelings yet?"

"No, not yet. But let me ask you this again: do you know what like means to you?"

Tezuka was dumbfounded, he never knew that Echizen would ask himn this sort of question even though he was always cold and bitter as a captain. Ryoma was feeling a little uneasy asking that question. How would the buchou even know where to begin to answer?

No sooner than that, Tezuka immediately responded.

"Didn't you ask me this before? Like I said: to like that person, he or she must have their hearts pounding, and thus they must be happy to spend time with that guy or girl. If they don't see them, then it's a sign of disappointment."

Once Ryoma heard that, he finally sank to the ground. Heart-pumping? happiness? He doesn't seem to understand what counts as heart-pumping, but he knows that being together with them will definitely make him happy. Unfortunately, he didn't know if he will find the answers he seeks from his sempais in the near future. Even Tezuka does not know what is up with his own kohai. He took off Ryoma's hat and looked in his eyes, and they were gleaming with sadness. Those eyes were wide as a kitten too.

"Gomen!" said Tezuka as he returned the hat back to his kohai. If he stared at Ryoma's eyes one more time, he won't be able to control his own feelings.

"I have someone that I like." Said Tezuka.

"Want to tell me who it is?"

"And why do you want to know that? Is it really important to you?"

"What?"

"I asked if it's really that important for you to know who I like?"

I would agree with Tezuka. How is this any of Ryoma's business? He has been a little bit too nosy meddling into his buchou's personal affairs. It was not quite normal for him to do such a thing.

"Mada mada dane!" said Ryoma as he adjusted his hat one moe time before heading into the house. But he was stopped by a strong arm.

"Like I said before, I like a person that is selfish, won't listen to anything we say, and not eating accordingly, including being disrespectful to sempais and having an attitude problem. But still a selfish child like you just warms up my heart. But you don't always look around you since you are only good at one thing: tennis. Have I covered everything that I need to say about you?" answered Tezuka

"Buchou! How could you say that about me?" asked a shocked Ryoma. He was about to smack his buchou, but was kissed instead.

"Ryoma, shall we go?" said Tezuka as he took Ryoma's hand. "Just you wait Ryoma, I wil make you mine and confess to you. Even if you have everyone else that wants you for themselves, I won't give up either." Thought Tezuka to himself.

As Tezuka and Ryoma entered the house, he finally admitted his feelings for the kid since Ryoma understood his buchou's meaning. He should not pretend to know what was going on. Although there are some things that Ryoma can pretend not to know since everything has changed.

"Where have you been, Echizen?" asked a voice.

Ryoma turned and saw Yukimura walking towards him as he slowly removed Tezuka's hand from his arm and walked over to the Rikkai captain.

"Seiichi-kun!" sid Tezuka politely.

"I heard you were out with Tezuka-kun earlier?" said Yukimura as he watched Tezuka walking out of sight into the kitchen before turning around and smiling at Echizen.

"Nah, I just saw my buchou walking around, that's all." Said Ryoma.

"I see. Well then shall we focus on a little bit of shogi?"

"Sure. But Yukimura-sempai."

"What is it, Ryoma?"

"Nothing really, I kind of forgotten what I was going to say earlier."

"That's okay, now then let's head over to the game room and play some shogi."

"Of course. But where is great uncle Genichirou?"

"Why, is ryo-chan thinking of your beloved Gen-chan?" laughed Yukimura.

"Mada Mada dane!" said Ryoma as he lowered his hat again. He was already embarrassed once already. How many more times does he have to go through that? Before he could get started on the match, he could hear Fuji calling him again.

"Oh Ryoma, did you just get back? Tezuka's match against Keigo is about to start." Said fuji.

"It doesn't really matter who wins. Besides, I got both of them in my sights anyway." Said Ryoma as he started setting up the chess pieces.

"Saa, I see you are more interested in playing Shogi instead of watching your own buchou playing tennis. Let me see how good you really are at this game."

"Please join us then. After Ryoma's match, I want to see how good you are, Fuji-sempai."

"It's been a long time since I last played this game, I guess I should get used to beating you in Japanese chess, yukimura-buchou."

"Good luck to you, and may the best player win." Smiled Yukimura.

Their smiles were putting a lot of pressure on Ryoma now. It's like the smell of gunpowder. It is also admiring to see these people talking back and forth while Ryoma was trying to figure out a way to escape those evil compadres of his but chose not to, or else he could face consequences for abandoning a game. This was a crucial game for him so he mustn't let his guard down.

Even though some of Ryoma's lovers have confessed to him, they have their own things to do since they can't spend every single day with the brat. Furthermore, even Ryoma has to take care of feeding his cat or cleaning the mansion a little bit here and here. However, since everyone is still on summer vacation, it seems that their plans have been changed a little bit.

"What do you mean Ryoma isn't here?" shouted keigo through the telephone.

"You heard me kei-chan, he was called away because kevin-san asked him to go shopping with him." Said Fuji.

"He left without telling us?" added Sanada. "And here I thought I was going to be the last person to confess to him."

"I guess you will have to wait till he gets back." Stated Yuushi without looking up from his novel

"Saa, looks like you are panicking a little bit. Why don't you get yourself a cup of coffee?" said Fuji from outside the door.

Keigo immediately knew that demonic voice as he opened the door quickly and pulled the sadist inside before closing it behind him.

"What business do you have with ore-sama?"

"It has been almost a month and a half since you invited him here. I am quite surprised that you have forgotten that this is our first anniversary together with him. We should celebrate, don't you think?"

"Ahn, that;s right. It has been almost a year n now and I had totally forgotten about that. We should tell Ryoma to bring Kevin along for the ride. And we should ask him on who he gets to decide to spend more time together and soon."

"No arguments there, kei-chan."

"Looks like you guys have passed on acting as great boyfriends for chibisuke, eh?" said Ryoga as he leaned back on the sofa. "I still can't believe that you guys have forgotten about your first year anniversary together with Ryoma."

Once those words were etched onto the lovers, Yuushi, Sanada, and Keigo looked at each other for a moment and nodded. They need to see if Ryoma is still in the store somewhere with Kevin and if he is there, they should be lucky enough to tell him the good news. How could they have forgotten about the anniversary?

"Saa, that's what I wanted to discuss with you people for today."

Keigo only smiled in amusement. There was no way that he would let Ryoma spend any time with the others.

"What sort of plan do you have for him?" asked Tezuka.

Plan? What plan? It seems that they already have something organized for him now.

"Achoo!"

"are you all right, Ryoma?" asked Kevin.

"I'm fine. But it seems that somebody has forgotten about my anniversary present."

"Really? I hope you won't be punishing them anytime soon."

"We'll see." Smirked Ryoma evilly. He then took Kevin's hand and headed towards the exit of the mall after their shopping spree. Tomorrow should be a better day for him. Those guys couldn't stay mad at him forever right? I mean it's only an anniversary celebration and not someone having a baby shower. Furthermore, Ryoma hasn't heard a single text message or a call from his lovers yet. Who knows what they are doing now.

Finally, after an hour and half of a train ride, Ryoma returned to the mansion and took off his dirty clothes. So what if they don't remember his anniversary? Let them go to hell for all he cares. He walked into the shower and took his bath as usual and used one of Yukimura's fresh smelling shampoos for his hair. After about 15 minutes, Ryoma stepped out of the shower and donned a towel before grabbing his fresh clothes on the floor while keeping his dirty socks out of the laundry basket. Once he placed his newly fresh clothes on, he stepped out of the bathroom only to be embraced tightly by Yukimura.

"Welcome back, Ryo-baby. I hope you did not miss out on this important date." Smirked Yukimura as he turned the boy around before letting Sanada remove the hat off the boy's head.

"What important date?" asked ryoma.

"Why, it's our first year anniversary of you getting together with us, of course." Stated Tezuka.

"Che! Don't be daft. Did I ever say anything about confessing my feelings for you guys?"

"Brat, you must have forgotten about the whole thing, didn't you? Allow us to jog your memory." Smirked keigo as he snapped his fingers. With a few quick movement, his butler went upstairs into the bedroom and grabbed a photo album before handing it to the diva.

"Saa, I took a lot of great photos and added them into this good looking album. You looked so cute in those photos, Ryo-baby." Smiled Fuji.

Ryoma's face was red as a tomato after seeing those photos of him and the rest of his boyfriends neatly lined up in columns just like a newspaper. Even Sanada and Yukimura couldn't help but laugh. Tezuka smirked for a little bit and just smiled while adjusting his glasses.

Soon, Ryoga grabbed Fuji's camera and motioned for his boyfriends to stand next to him. He also ordered keigo to let Ryoma sit on his lap since he is planning to use this photo in order to celebrate their year of being together.

"Monkey King, why are you allowing me to sit on your lap?"

"I've told you many times to stop calling me that, brat!"

"You could never get over calling me brat, could you?"

"You are still below me, brat. Now get your ass up here and park it right on my legs!" ordered keigo as he scooped Ryoma up and slowly placed him on the legs while Fuji and Yukimura took the couch. Why did the tennis prodigy have to be babied by these people anyway? And why was he being treated like a kid?

"Smile, chibisuke! And also happy anniversary to you all! May you all have a wonderful time together as husbands and wives!" Laughed Ryoga.

Ryoma immediately vein popped and stepped off from keigo's lap. He then walked up right towards Ryoga and snatched the camera away from him. He then took his foot and kicked Ryoga right in the shin and stomped on his foot.

"YEEEEOWWW!" screamed Ryoga. 'What the hell was that for, chibisuke?"

"That was for being a sexual pervert! And since when did I say I would be gay for those guys over there?" He then glared at his lovers and pointed his finger at them.

"You bunch of masochists and sadists, none of you are going to sleep in my bed for an entire month!"

With that said and done, Ryoma marched upstairs into one of the guest rooms and slammed the door behind him without uttering another word. His lovers were quite stunned at today's events while Yuushi assumed that it was safe to breathe again. Fuji just smirked evilly and giving a high five to Yukimura.

"Wow, Ryoga-san, what did you do to piss off Echizen-kun?" asked a bemused Yuushi.

Ryoga only sighed before talking again. "I had no idea he would be gay for you guys. This is the first time that I ever found out he was in a relationship. At first, I thought he was bluffing, but then I found out that he finally has someone that he loves dearly."

"So you never knew about this previously when you were in America?" asked Sanada,

"This is the first time that I have witnessed it. I just don't know if he is ready for this yet."

"Give him some time to think about this. Besides, I didn't travel all the way out here for nothing. Furthermore, I've seen how well my bratty played during the nationals so I was sent here to observe him."

The others all looked at him and nodded. They were all acting like a bunch of overprotective wolves over one precious little cub. Therefore, Ryoga has some work cut out for him looking after Ryoma and due to the fact that they are looking after him, it will be difficult for Ryoga to even get a chance to take care of his own brother now.

The next day, Ryoma woke up bright and early for a little tennis practice with his teammates when his lovers showed up again.

"Good morning Ryo-baby. Hope you were not too upset with us last night after that little fiasco. How do you feel about today's matchup?" asked Tezuka.

"I feel fine! Besides, I forgive you guys for not remembering the anniversary of our time spent together in an entire year. Furthermore, you could have told me sooner about that event prior to throwing a party inside the mansion last night."

"We apologize for that, but you are so full of certainty today." Smiled Fuji as he gently rubbed Ryoma's head before turning his attention towards Ryoga. "Is Ryoga-san here to cheer you on?"

"Oh, yes! My brother is the best when it comes to tennis!" smirked Ryoga as he roughly ruffled his brother's hair. Ryoma easily swatted his hand away without saying a word. Unfortunately, he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Ryoma, can you come with me for a second?" asked Sanada

"Sure." Said Ryoma as he slowly released Ryoga's hand from his back before running off with the vice-captain of Rikkai.

Once they were out of sight, Sanada led Ryoma into an empty tennis court and took out his tennis racket. "This is probably your first time doing singles if I am not mistaken?"

"Eh? Are you here to get a status report?" asked Ryoma.

"I am also doing singles just like you. Too bad this won't be like the nationals, I'm sorry to say."

"So?"

"So instead of just you playing singles, I've asked your brother to participate as well. Remember, I will defeat you no matter how strong you are."

"Oh, I see where this is going. You are trying to see my true strength. But you should tell my buchou and the others instead of me."

"When the time comes, will you let me look after you?"

"Does it look like I need someone to look after me? You are still Mada Mada dane." Said Ryoma.

He is 12 years old already, why would he need someone that is 5 years older than him to look after a little brat like him? Unless he was sadly mistaken? Sanada only sighed, but chose to stay since he was not going to let Ryoma run away that easily. He placed the racket down on the ground and approached the tennis prodigy before kissing him on the mouth. "That is how I take care of you, understand?"

That response made Ryoma red in the face again. He was a bit confused again since movements like these from his sempais have finally been resolved. As Ryoma looked in the eyes of Genichirou, he has no idea what to say.

"If I have stirred up trouble, then I apologize. But I am being serious though. Please think about what I've said and I will wait for your answer."

Once he left. Ryoma almost laughed like crazy as he rubbed his face. Does he really look that scary when he just admitted his feelings for him and then escape?

The tennis prodigy was still thinking about that first time he met Genichirou during the kantou tournament and his face started becoming hot again. He wasn't certain where to go from here after his little performance at the Rikkaidai school last year.

"What's the matter, chibisuke? Are you still lounging around here? Keigo is waiting for you." Said the voice of Ryoga.

"I am not being lazy. I am going now." Said Ryoma.

As he tried to leave, ryoga scooped his brother up again since he is getting very popular. When he was younger, he always called Ryoga by his name but not anymore.

"Bastard Ryoga! Put me down! What the hell are you doing?" He was feeling embarrassed now.

"Chibisuke…."

"Ryo-baby, Keigo needs you inside the house now." Smiled Fuji.

"I am on my way." Said Ryoma to Fuji. "Ryoga, let go of me!" He struggled to free himself and walked all the way towards the mansion.

"Ryoga-san, please come along. We are about to hear Ryoma's decision right now! I promise you, this will make all of us happy if he chooses one or all of us to take care of him." Said Fuji with a kind heart. Unfortunately, Ryoma feels that Fuji's heart was purely evil at best so it's best to avoid him.

"I know my brother's abilities very well. Besides , I am his closest relative after all!"

"Oh? So a close relative like you heard about his little stomach bug? You do realize that he spends all this time drinking ponta and making it his lunch? Would a relative just leave a middle school child here in Japan?"

Before Ryoga could say anything, Ryoma called from a distance, "Fuji-sempai, Ryoga, time to go!"

"Coming, Ryoma." Smiled Fuji. He then turned to Ryoga and said, "I will not give up Ryoma, Ryoma's aniki."

He loves Ryoma dearly, no matter how much pain he has in his heart. He already knew that Ryoma has found his new family now because he will always protect those that are important to him.

As the three entered the mansion, Ryoma could see Tezuka sitting at a nearby couch reading one of his magazines. He then goes up to his buchou and tapped him on the shoulders.

Tezuka placed the book down on the table and asked, "Is there something you need, Ryoma?"

"Is your hand okay?" Ryoma could clearly see that his buchou's hand is swollen badly.

"I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." Said Tezuka. "As for you, you have a big decision to make today."

"Of course, but I am curious as to how you figured out that information so quickly."

"I have my sources."

"Maa, I see that ryoma-chan really has guts. I like that!" said the voice of Yuushi as he came out of the kitchen with Gakuto in tow. What was the deal? Why were all the other regulars here? As Ryoma looked at Yuushi and tried to ignore his little caustic comment, he could see Keigo coming up from behind and grabbing him in one short swoop.

"Keigo, what are you doing? Please put me down,"

"Ore…" he was about to use his famous catchphrase, but stopped in mid-sentence and cleared his throat. "I was just about to ask if you are prepared to make your choice."

"Of course, I will not give up on finding true love even if it is just one or all of you." Said Ryoma as he gave his boyfriend a kiss on his forehead.

"Saa, where is my kiss?" asked a pleasant voice.

"Y-Yukimura-buchou?" said Ryoma. He almost tried to move towards safety.

"Yes? If there is something bothering you, just tell me." Smirked Yukimura.

Something was definitely off with the buchou of rikkai. Is he really this scary when he approaches little kids?

"Why do you always have that creepy smile?"  
"What?"

"When you are smiling, don't be so creepy-looking. Otherwise people will think they are going to suffer punishments for life."

"Hehehe!" Yukimura was laughing softly. That laughter has made people's eyes gleam with happiness. He then gently ruffled Ryoma's head. "You are such a cute child, Ryo-chan, so cute, not even anyone else can let you go!"

Suddenly, Yukimura slowly turned the boy around and embraced the tennis prodigy tightly. "Ryoma, I am not letting you go. What are you going to do?"

Ryoma sighed. He just feels comfortable being embraced by the Rikkai buchou. He was just being confessed to by Sanada, Yuushi, Keigo, Fuji, and Tezuka. Now, even Yukimura wants to join in on the fun as well.

"Ryoma, this is my promise to you." He then released Echizen before kissing him. "Ryo-chan, do you want to help me clear my mind?"

Ryoma was shocked. But no one else was shocked as he was, especially the people around here. He was being hugged and kissed all over the place and this has caused a lot of friction. According to the six people that were in Ryoma's life, he does not know what they were talking about, but he knows that Yukimura is a powerful opponent, but he had never expressed such feelings in front of a huge audience.

With those people in his mind, Ryoma put his own mind at rest.

"Hey, there is a party going on later at a 5 star restaurant, do you want to go?" asked Ryoga.

"Why? We got a party here though."

"Come on it will be fun! There will be a lot of people coming."

"Why should they know about my affairs with these guys?"

"It's high time that they should congratulate you on making a splendid decision on dating your sempais!" teased Ryoga as he poked at his brother's face.

Ryoma was flushed and flustered as he hid behind his brother.

"Brat, why are you hiding? Afraid that you are going to be made fun of again?" laughed Keigo.

"Saa, I agree, you should be more open towards people." Added Fuji.

"Be more of a man instead of being a kid." Stated Tezuka.

Oh god, Ryoma finally has lost it. Hasn't he been embarrassed long enough? He finally came out behind Ryoga and stared at his sempais for a moment before sighing. He finally agreed to go out with them to a restaurant.

"We need to get you out of that tennis uniform though." Said Sanada as he took Ryoma upstairs and into one of the rooms. Keigo followed them close behind and took out a tuxedo and a stylish looking t-shirt. He then proceeded to put it on the brat after he took off those sweaty tennis clothes.

"You look fabulous, brat!"

"Che, this looks so high class."

"That's because I picked this out for you personally."

"Thanks, Atobe-kun!"

"That's much better, now let's get going!"

As the gang ventured out into the car, Ryoga suddenly had an idea. "Do you want to sit on my lap, chibisuke?"

"No." said Ryoma.

"What's wrong, kid?" asked Tezuka.

"Nothing."

"Is this car not to your liking?" asked keigo

"Are you being stubborn again, ryo-chan?" Added Yukimura.

"It's none of those. I just don't like being babied."

Fuji and Yukimura both laughed at him again. "I'm so sorry, but you are way too cute. You just don't seem to be interested in blending in with the crowd."

"Che! Who told you that? I have no trouble being with a group of people."

"Chibisuke belongs to me only!"

"Is that true, Ryoma?" asked Fuji.

"mada Mada dane."

"Just tell us your answer, Ryo-chan."

"We are finally together as a family, Ryoma is feeling so much popular now!" laughed Yuushi. "So, Echizen-kun, have you made your decision?"

Ryoma looked at them for a moment. The national tournament has ended and now, they all are aiming for their future goals since their chances of meeting ryoma would be reduced. However, there is one thing that is certain, no matter who Ryoma chooses, none of them will let him go, or else none will get a response.

"These days, I really appreciate you guys looking after me and telling me your true feelings. However, even though this is a hard choice for me to make, I am worried that I might burden you guys too much since I am still a kid. Sure I might be a brat, but I will grow up and be a man and not act like a kid. Can I count on you guys to take care of me individually and then you will combine your abilities on weekends at my house? And I do love you all dearly because you are like family to me. In other words, I want to be together with all of you."

Once Ryoma gave his answer. They all bowed down to him in an instant.

"Of course, we will look after you individually!" added Sanada.

"Brat, let me show you an adventure of a lifetime!"

"Your wish has been granted, Echizen-kun. Spend more time with me at Hyotei and perhaps you will enjoy what the future has in store for you." smiled Yuushi

"Go get them, Ryoma! I will be right there by your side!" smiled Tezuka as he rubbed the boy's head softly.

"Saa… keep in touch with me daily!" stated Fuji.

"Make sure to keep that phone on at all times!" ordered yukimura.

"You are so selfish, Yuki-chan! Little Echizen, let me upgrade your contacts." Continued Yuushi as he took out his phone and added the names of all the students on his list.

"That's enough guys! Ryoma, how do you feel now that you made your decision?"

"I feel great! Having six more big brothers makes me feel all happy inside."

"That's the spirit! Now how about a group photo?"

"Agreed!"

At that moment, the car sped off into the distance as the fireworks boomed into the night sky. As we take one last look at the smiling sempais hugging their beloved Kohai tightly, Ryoga smiled at them as if the whole world has changed. He finally feels safe now that his aniki is well protected.

As Ryoma looked at the night sky, his face was smiling. He finally feels that being in this place was perfect. He was going to have a great time with his big brothers for the foreseeable future. Who knows, maybe this could be the start of having an extended family in the Echizen household. Maybe he has picked the right sort of people to be with him forever. Elsewhere at the mansion, Kevin smiled at the night sky knowing that his little brother is in safe hands now.

"You are so lucky to have a lot of big brothers. I will catch up to you soon when you return so that I can become a part of your life as well." he thought to himself.

The End

 **Author's Notes: And that concludes this chapter! So sorry it took this long to finish. This was a long final chapter, but it was worth it! I apologize for dragging it out for such a long time but I finally did it! My hard work has finally paid off and I hope you will all enjoy it to the very end! I thank you all for spending week after week reading my novel and I look forward to seeing you all again real soon for more future projects. In the meantime, give me some good reviews and likes! This is NarutoandBleach signing out!**


End file.
